Super Smash Bros Omake
by Superstar 112
Summary: Following by the DB fic, watch the tales of Kirby and Smasher friends doing crazy stuff and wacky misadventures around the World of Smash. Pairings will be revealed soon.
1. Omake 1 - TV References

**Hello, everyone! Superstar 112 here, and brought you a new edition to the Smash Bros. World. From the following of DEATH BATTLE, here are the short tales of the Smashers' lives. Watch as Kirby and his Smash Friends lived the lives of Omake tales, along with their wacky misadventures.**

 **Okay then! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 1 - TV References**

It's a bright and sunny morning in the world of Smash. With the city functional and the citizens happy, everything's perfect in this world. Well, everything except for one…

*Sigh.*

Outside of the Smash Mansion, we find our veteran smash fighter, Kirby, sighing sadly as he rests down by the green grass. Something must be trouble the little guy, and everyone wants to know why. Not too far away, we see three other smasher near Kirby's direction, watching him. Those are Kirby's smash friends Pikachu, Yoshi, and Ness. They're smash veterans too.

"What's the deal with Kirby?" Said the Electric Mouse Pokemon. "He's kinda down."

"Yeah, and not the usual kind where he lost one of his favorite foods." Yoshi said. "I wonder what's the matter with him."

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea why." Ness said, thoughtfully.

The two looked at him. "Really, what is it?" Yoshi asked him.

"Today's Saturday, right?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to with-" Pikachu stopped for a minute, and then realized what he meant. "Oh."

"Exactly." Ness replied.

"Huh? What are you guys talking abo-" Yoshi stopped and realized it too. "Oh. Right."

"Yep, he's still sad about the cancellation of Saturday Morning Cartoon." Ness said, sympathetically.

"Oh man, I forgot about that." Pikachu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Though, I'm surprised that they cancel their Saturday Morning Cartoon." Yoshi said, sadly.

"Well, due to bankruptcy, they decided to discontinue it and replace it with a live-action program called ." Ness said, sadly,

"Which was a stupid name to begin with." Pikachu said, pouting. "I mean, why would call it 'One Magnificent Morning' if it's already morning, and another thing, why would they need a live action saturday morning program?"

"Maybe for live-action documentaries and lifestyle series aimed at preteens and teenagers between the ages of 10 and 16." Ness stated.

"Oh, well that's stupid." Pikachu said, finding it lame. "If they wanted to that, they could've atleast put them on ABC, CBS and NBC."

"Yes, but they wanted them a more proper and edcuational program." Ness added.

"...I still think it's lame." Pikachu grunted.

"Well, I'm sure there are other shows that can still be good on Saturday." Yoshi said, thinking a solution to this. "Oh, how about Pokemon? I heard they're doing a new series of Pokemon Sun and Moon on TV."

"Yeah, except for one thing Yoshi," Ness said in understanding. "They moved Pokemon from Cartoon Network to Disney XD."

"Huh?!" Pikachu and Yoshi said that in shock. "Why?!" They both said.

"Well, I don't know why, but they just did," Ness said in response. "Maybe they gained the airing rights to the Sun and Moon episodes, as well as the previous episodes."

This made Yoshi and Pikachu feel disappointed. "Ooh."

"Well, so much for that." Yoshi said, now thinking something else. "Oh, what about those other show on Nick? Like Yugioh Arc-5, TMNT or Power Rangers?"

"Nah. Since Nick is getting shows aired on different schedules, I doubt they'll air them." Pikachu grunted, sourly.

"Ooh." Yoshi groaned.

"Geez. It's like the whole TV world has turned upside down." Pikachu grumbled. "I mean, really, cartoon after cartoon something good always changes. First, Cartoon Network is giving out repeats of movies and other boring and lame cartoon, then Nick, and now Disney."

"Yeah man, ever since Teen Titan Go first appeared in CN, everyone's going crazy about it, I mean, all they do is do some wacky stuff and go on some wacky adventure." Grunted Yoshi.

"Yeah, and I don't like how they made Robin like that." Commented Pikachu.

Ness nodded at that. "Yeah, he's completely crazy and idiotic. The original Robin complete normal and serious, but that cartoon Robin, he's not."

"Yeah, not to mention his team are beyond, well all except Raven." Yoshi replied.

"And it's not just TTG, Steve Universe was doing more regularly than normal," Pikachu said, "One month or year a season ends, another one comes in another month or year."

"Same goes with We Bare Bears." Ness added.

"Please, what's so bear-ing about it?" Pikachu joked as they started laughing. They continued to laugh until they stopped as he asked, "So, what are we talking about?"

"Kirby missing his favorite Saturday Morning shows." Ness answered.

"Oh right, that's right. Guess we were distracted." Pikachu said, embrassed.

"Hey guys, don't look now but here comes Kirby." Yoshi said, pointing to the direction where Kirby was as they see him walking.

"Hey Kirby, how's it going? Still sad about missing Saturday Morning shows?" Ness asked in concern.

"A little." Kirby said, slowly.

"Don't feel too bad about it, I'm sure that there are plenty other shows for you to watch on Saturday." Yoshi said, sincerly.

"Yeah, I hope so." Kirby said, still unhappy.

"Look, just because Television isn't what it meant to be doesn't mean it's not the end of the world or anything." Pikachu said, open minded. "I'm sure that there's plenty other shows you can watch from TV, just pick the ones that are right for you."

Kirby thought about it, and thinks that Pikachu is right. "You're right Pikachu, I shouldn't be sad, I should be happy. I guess thinking about old programming and shows made my head all fuzzy, I guess I felt sort of upset. Well, it's decided I'll get over it now."

"That's the spirit Kirbster." Pikachu said, patting Kirby's back.

"Yeah, glad to have you back buddy." Yoshi said, happily. "So, you up for a little Smash Bros. battle?"

"Sure." Kirby nodded happily.

"And this time, let me do setting on the match battle." Ness replied. "You don't want to go a little overboard on the items and handicaps."

"I said I was sorry." Kirby said.

"Well, you better be." Pikachu said as they all laughed as they returned to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? It's kinda short but I made the most of it. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know, and don't forget to leave a review. Okay, ciao!**


	2. Omake 2 - Welcome the Star Magician

**Hello, everyone! Here 's my second Omake for this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 2 - Welcome the Star Magician**

"Hey guys, guess what I can do? Guess what I do?" Kirby said as he burst through the door in glee.

"Oh I don't know Kirby, what can you do?" Pikachu said, sarcastically.

"Oh nothing," Kirby said, happily. Then squealed, "except I can do MAGIC!"

"...Huh...?" Was Villager's response.

"I can do magic guys!" Kirby screamed.

Pikachu sighed, while rolling his as he heard this. "He's been saying that all day! For the love of Arceus." He said, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoshi asked.

"That!" Pikachu said, pointing Kirby telling everyone that he can do magic. "He kept saying that all day and in the morning! It's so annoying! That's what's wrong!"

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Popo whispered to Nana who giggled in response.

"Wanna run that again, ice boy?" Pikachu growled as sparks of electricity came out of his red cheeks as he stares at him darkly.

"N-No, sir!" He replied shakily.

"No, Really! I can do magic!" Kirby said, cheery.

"Okay then, Kirby prove it!" Ness said, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright." Kirby waved his pink hand over a rolled up piece of white paper. Suddenly, it magically turned into a bouquet of pink roses. He walked over to Jigglypuff who was talking to Wendy O Koopa and bowed as he offered it to her. Blushing, she took the item.

"Oh, uh, thank you." She thanked him, then started sniffing the flowers.

Kirby looked up and winked at the female Balloon Pokemon. Walking back to the front of the room, he took off his top hat, and then picked up and crushed two eggs in it. Walking over to Lucas, he held it over his head and the yoke fell into his blonde hair. Lucas had a surprised expression on his face; Kirby begins to smirk and put the hat on Lucas' head. Waving his hand again, he picked up the hat and two baby birds were on Lucas' head.

When Kirby clasped them in his hands, he rubbed and when he opened his hands, they weren't there anymore. He closed his hands and as he slowly opened them, you could see 2 white dove fly out.

Everyone were now amazed by Kirby's magic talent. With that, Kirby approaches Ness and yanked his red cap off his head and place on his head. Then, grabbing his magic wand from his top hat, he tapped his wand at the cap and waited for a moment. Then, he took off the cap and a Pidgey appears on his head, this surprises them. Then, he put the hat back on his head with the Pidgey under it, next he waves his wand magically and give the cap a little tap, and then a Joltik appeared from the cap. And then, like before with the wand, a Cutiefly appeared from the cap and then placed it back on his head. Everyone, including the other smash fighters, were now astouished by this.

"All right, and now for big performance." Kirby said, as he placed his big top on the table.

As everyone watches closely, he waved his wand and puts his hand inside the hat and...

Presto! A Bunnelby appeared from the hat.

Everyone clapped for that. Kirby then place the Bunnelby back to the hat, then tapping the hat with his wand, he pulled something different from it.

And... Tada! An Alolan Ratata appeared from the hat.

Everyone clapped for that too. And now, Kirby put the Rattata back. Then, he begins to pull something out from the hat, something big. But unfortunately, he felt nothing. He looked inside the hat and saw nothing. Everyone wonders what's going on, until Kirby turned to Pikachu and smiled.

"Hey Pikachu, would you mind if you have a look on my hat?" Kirby asked him.

Pikachu doesn't know what going on, but shrugged it out and begins to look inside the hat. While looking inside, he only see dark. But then, a pair of golden yellow appeared inside the hat and that made Pikachu jumped as he dropped the hat as a giant dragon made of fire appeared from it. Now everyone are amazing by this and they clapped out of amused.

As they all watched Kirby do his tricks from the basic to the advanced the time flew by. As they each filed out, Kirby smiled at Jigglypuff as he walks towards her.

"You were amazing back there, Kirby." Jigglypuf said, blushed a bit.

Kirby smiled, smoothly. "So are you." He said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Jigglypuff replied.

"I was talking about your personality," He said, charmingly.

"Oh."

"Do you believe in magic?"

Kirby smirked at her as he walked out of the room leaving a stunned Jigglypuff behind.

Oh the next day, Kirby came back and didn't remember anything.

* * *

 **Crazy huh? So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay the, see ya.**


	3. Omake 3 - Coconut Paradise

**Hey guys! Sorry, it took so long. I was busy doing a lot of work for an odd reason, and I lost track of time. Anywho, here's my next Omake chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 3 - Coconut Paradise**

"Say Kirby, since we're talking a break from fighting, how's about a snack?"

"Snack! Snack! Yeah, I love snacks! What did you bring me, a watermelon?"

"...how about a coconut?"

"Okay! That works too!"

Somewhere in Gelato Beach, we find Lucas and Kirby sitting by the palm trees near the beach area of the island. Lucas, seeing two coconut in the tree, used his stick to make a brutal swing into the trunk of it where wo coconuts fell perfectly into the palms on his hands. He then cracked one against a rock, then gave Kirby half.

In one big gulp, Kirby drank it all instantly, then let out a sigh of satisfaction. Kirby then looked as he noticed Lucas that he hasn't drank his yet, soon he ran other and asked if he could have it.

Lucas looked at him, then the coconut, and now he happily handed it to him. He wasn't really hungry to begin with, he just wanted to relax.

Kirby plunged his face into the coconut shell and drinks deeply from it. But wait, something went wrong. True that he drank all the milk...

The problem is the coconut shell that Kirby drank from is struck...

...Stuck to his face.

He looked around, then frantically tried to pull it off. Lucas saw this, and thought it was somewhat humorous, but just as he reached out to help him, Kirby managed to pull it off. He went flying into the ground from the force. But as Lucas looks up, the coconut shell that Kirby threw dropped down, hitting Lucas on the head.

"Whoa! Ugh ow..."

Grabbing my head, Lucas looked up- which it was a huge mistake.

"AAAH! Uunnnnh..."

Five more coconuts toppled out of the tree and knocked into his head, nearly knocking me out! Probably from the thug sound that Kirby made when he fell over. Weakly, Lucas slumped again the tree and smiled when Kirby returned and gazed longingly at the fruits.

That s where Kirby hatched an idea. Once Lucas headache went away, he opened all the coconuts for Kirby, who pulled out several straws from nowhere and enjoyed a seven-way drink while lounging the sand. Lucas was happy to watch his friend enjoy himself in amusement, while Kirby is enjoying his Coconut Paradise.

* * *

 **Pretty neat huh? I couldn't find any good idea for this episode so I decided to borrow one of the special scenes from Sonic Unleashing. It's quite similar, but not the same. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you know.**

 **Okay, thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Omake 4 - Bun Battle

**Hello, it's me again! So, for this episode, this is another special scene from Sonic Unleashed, Smash Bros. Edition. So, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 4 - Bun Battle**

"Thank you for the food!"

In a fancy chinese restaurant, Kirby, along with his friends Ness, Lucas, Pac-man, Yoshi, Popo and Pikachu are eating chinese food. Kirby, being a pink picky eater, was the first one to finish most of the food in second while the others stuff themselves silly. Almost done, Kirby begins to reach for the meat bun, in which it was the last, with his chopstick. But however, as he reaches for it, someone else s chopsticks stops as it grab the bun too.

Kirby looked and saw who s chopsticks was, it was Pac-man. Hands off buddy, this one s mine. Pac-man said, plans to take the meat bun from Kirby.

But the pink puffball didn't think so. He attempts to take from him but Pac-man was clever on his strategies.

The others who recovered from their food craving saw this and knew this was gonna happen. So, a few short seconds later, they got up and clear away quickly from this new competition. Both eyes of the Pink Star Warrior and the Yellow Ghost Muncher were narrowed, as the two begins to stare into each other's eyes. They continued to stand there perfectly still, as both Smashers slowly leaned forward, ready to nab that bun like a pack of hungry wolves after their prey. Their chopsticks were chopped with anxiousness, until Popo used his hammer and swings at the gong in the background. With that, they both flew at the tin in the middle, their chopsticks slamming down on the innocent bun as fast as physically possible.

Since Pac-man s grip was tight, he s quite fluent with using chopsticks, but not Kirby, since his sticks were nearly as tall as him, so he had to use two hands to pull at his bun while Pac-man just stood intently, clinging on to that bun for dear life with only one hand. Kirby knew that bun wasn't coming loose anytime soon, so he did the next best thing.

"Oh look! It s a ghost!" Kirby exclaimed, frantically pointed behind him.

"Huh? Where?" Pac-man said, fall for his trickery.

 _'Yes, he fell for it.'_ Kirby thought, as he attempts to grab the bun from him.

But, what he didn't know is that Pac-man s grip was adjusted on the sticks as he knew about the old trick, heck even Ness, Lucas, Yoshi, Popo and Pikachu knew it also. Seeing how and why, Kirby tries to pull it harder so he get it from his strong grip, but that is until Pac-man heard him grunt in agony as I started smirking and pretending to search. When he lost his focus for a split second, he pumped his fist then swooped his gloved hand with the sticks away from Kirby so furiously, that it took the bun, the tin, and Kirby with it. Pac-man started to tossed him off, and he nearly had it in my mouth when his sticks suddenly snapped at the bun, motivation for food suddenly taking over.

Kirby suddenly started to follow the pattern is hand and sticks: He moved left-he moved right. Pac-man went up-Kirby snapped up back. They ended up tugging on bun until Kirby's sticks snapped, causing the yellow muncher to accidentally throw hims, and the bun!

"AAUGH!" They wailed out, shoving each other out of the way for the delicacy. Being the yellow muncher, he turn to his ball form (like his original 8-bit form) and dashed for it, mouth wide opened.

Kirby, however, apparently really wanted it, because he jumped on my head and had the nerve to shove me out of the way!

Everything went into slow motion as Pac-man began to fall to the floor along with the others watching, and then Kirby jumps up with his mouth watering and catching the bun in his mouth, like a frog snapping up a fly or a crocodile snapping up for a fish. He got so lost in the flavor that he closed his eyes as he gulped it, forgetting the fact that he needed to float and landed head first in a big pot.

Pac-man got up from the floor walked over, looked at the pot and broke down laughing. The other Smashers looked and saw it too, as they begin to laugh also.

"Ha ha ha ha ha hahaha!" Kirby's friends were laughing so hard, unable to do anything but point and chuckle. Kirby struggled to break free of his confident, only to end up with his whole body in the pot.

* * *

 **Huh? Huh? Huh? Come on, it was quite funny, right? Anyway, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay the, see ya.**


	5. Omake 5 - Frozen Treats

**Hello guys! Once again, this is another scene from Sonic Unleashed, Smash Bros. Edition. Also, I have no right on those three scene that belong Sonic Unleashed, I forgot to tell you guys about that. So, here is the last one. So... enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 5 - Frozen Treats**

"Come on guys, we only a few more miles away!"

"Okay!"

Over by the freezing mountains, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Villager running down a huge mountain with Popo and Nana leading the way. They appear to be search for a delicious looking fruit and vegetables that the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena, order them to find. Lucky for them, they have their warm clothes and coats on so they won t freeze to death.

So as they go, they ran down the icy path of the mountain, as they saw the end nothing was going to distract me... except for Kirby who suddenly stopped running.

"Huh?" Ness jumped, then braked to a stop, forming a small pile of snow. Everyone noticed this as they stopped as well. Kirby landed on the ground, face looking like he couldn't go any further. Everyone walked up to him as Ness gave him a simple "hm?"

He looked up at him and placed one hand on his stomach and groaned.

 _'I bet he was still hungry. Of course.'_ Ness thought to himself.

Then, he suddenly remembered he carried an unlimited amount of food he stuff in his non-existence pocket and eagerly pulled one out, it was a chocolate bar.

"Ta-da!" he cheered, striking a pose by holding up the chocolate and his tongue dangling out. He swished it into his mouth, and bit down on solid, frozen chocolate as hard and firm as steel. But since he has no teeth, he has to his mouth as his chompers.

He stayed like that for more than three seconds, then threw the chocolate in the air, screamed, and grabbed his mouth and ran around in pain. Pikachu caught the chocolate as Kirby was still spinning in agony. He zipped off, and he raised an eyebrow at the frozen treat before him. Pikachu then begins to sniff it, then licks it and begins to chomp it.

And as the result, he threw the chocolate in the air, screamed, and grabbed his mouth and ran around in pain, just like Kirby.

Now it's Ness' turn. He grabbed the chocolate and begins to examine it.

"It can't be that hard!" Ness said, as he knocked on it; it made a "clang!" noise. "Whoa!" was his response in shock.

Ness pulled it away from his mouth. 'Well, I sure don't want to end up like them!' He thought as he and his friends watched them scream in pain.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kirby and Pikachu continued screaming in agony from the frozen treat.

* * *

 **And that's it! Thanks for reading the three scenes! Like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya.**


	6. Omake 6 - The Interdimensional Cable Box

**For the next Omake, this one is dedicating to a real good friend of mine;** **yoshi3000. In this one, I made very special one where Kirby meets Merch once again, and this time, Kirby's bringing a friend. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 6 - The Interdimensional Cable Box**

So tell me again why we re going to that ship?

Because there s a special item I need from Merch and I need someomne to help me with it."

"And you need me because...?"

'"Because I need someone to carry it and help set it up from."

"O...Kay."

Over by the sky, we find Kirby, along with Ness, flying his Starship. Kirby's in the pilot seat, while Ness was in the passenger seat. Kirby continues flying his shio above the air and through the cloud. The starship continues to fly upward until it made to the troposphere. Kirby starts looking around the edge of the Smash World, until he spotted something by the corner of his eye.

"There it is!" Kirby called out.

Further from his direction, he saw a big ship floating near the Smash World. It was almost as big as a planet itself but look like it fly in orbit.

"So, that's the ship the you were talking about! It's looks so huge!" Ness said, staring in awe.

Kirby smiled as he found the ship again. And with that, he flew in and headed to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Rick, AKA Merch, was inside the ship, having an off day of work within the Absolution, as he ironically playing a videogame called 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven', where he plays as Jotaro (Part 3) fighting against Dio (Part 1) where he gives him a

"Ha! Take that Dio!" Merch said, beginning to smirked only for his holo screen glow green.

"Wait, what the hell?!" Merch shouted, only to heard a familiar voice from the screen.

"Mr. Merch, sorry to interrupt your game, but I believe there's a customer coming this way!" said a mysterious computer system.

"Already?" Asked Merch with a sigh. "Who is it this time?"

"I believe you already met this customer, in fact he's the first customer that came to this ship from this world." replied a mysterious computer system.

"Really? Put it on screen!" Ordered the Merch.

And with that, the computer screen change into a camera screen as it zooms in, only to see the Starship flying to this way. Merch looked real close to the pilot and identified who the pilot was.

"Huh. What do you know? Kirby's coming back." Said the Merch.

"Yes, and he actually brought in a friend this time, he's also one of the fighters of the Smash World." replied a mysterious computer system.

"Really now? Let's see..." Merch looked at the computer screen again, and spotted the other fighter that's behind Kirby. "Who's he?" He asked.

"I believe his name is Ness. He's a PSI user and a resident of Onett." The mysterious computer informed him.

"The kid from the Earthbound Series. Well, isn't this a surprise. Alright, let's welcome them to the Absolution. I have a feeling that this will be another pleasant welcome." And soon, the Merch got out of the chair and begin to head for the bridge.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

Kirby flew his Starship towards the ship, only to noticed the hatch door from the front as he knew that he's being invited inside. And so, he flew inside the ship, activating his landing gear and landed safety inside the ship. The hatch door closed behind him as he gets out of the ship and exploded the inside of the Absolution.

"So, here we are. What do you think of the ship?" Kirby asked with glee.

Ness looks around the inside of the ship. "So this is the Absolution huh? It's a huge ship, a lot bigger than the Halberd or the Great Fox." Ness commented.

Kirby chuckled at his friend, then begins the explode the bridge once again until suddenly someone beat them to the punch. "Ah Kirby, surprised to see you here again." A voice came in.

Kirby turned around and spotted the familiar man approaching him and Ness. "Ah! Mr. Merch!" He said, happily to see him.

"Don't be so formal Kirby, just call me Merch." Said Merch.

"Okay." Kirby replied.

"Uh..." was Ness's response before looking at him oddly.

Merch then looks at him. "And you must be Ness, the famous PSI user of Earthbound, well second famous to Ninten. My name is Rick Merkowsi, but most people refer to me as the 'Merch'." Merch said, introduce himself.

"I see, nice to meet you." Ness said, feeling a suspicious on him.

"Anyway," Kirby said, jumping in. "We came here because I heard you the rarest item in the shop."

"Oh? What kind of item are you after this?" Asked the Merch.

Kirby then pulled something out from his mouth and then a flyer was pulled out which show a highly advanced device that looks like a Cable Box. "Well, we found this by the street and we were hoping that you have it." He said.

Merch looked at the flyer closely and begins to realize something, "Ah! Of course! I remember that! I set that thing up!" He said, recognizing it.

"So, does that mean that you made this flyer Merch?" Asked the PSI user.

"Why yes," Merch answered. "I made it so someone could buy it, and you're in luck, I also one in stock."

"You do? That's great!" Kirby said, cheerily.

Ness, who was paying more attention to Merch, looked at him oddly as he looks like he still looks suspicious, nobody knows why but they all shrugged it off.

Now then, if you come with me, I'll give you the item you two are looking for." Merch offered.

"Oh, sure. Lead the way." Kirby replied with a smile.

And with that, the boys begin to walk towards the inside of the ship. And as they walked, Merch was giving the tour of his ship to Ness as Kirby shows him the way from the rooms of the entire Absolution, along the captain's/pilot's room and lastly, they made it to the Shop room where we find Merch, Kirby and Ness in the back, looking around the items.

"And this is the Shop room, where I sell the latest items in the world," Merch said. "and around here, this is where you buy the rarest items in this storage."

Kirby's been here before, this is the same room that got him the boxes of DVDs that allows him to watch anything from them. Ness heard about it too when he told him and his friends, but being in a room filled with items from different rooms is overwhelming and intriguing in the Psychic Boy's mind. He thought he has a mind blowing experience from it, and yet he still suspicious on the man who pilots the ship, and nobody knows why.

"Now, where did I put those things?" Merch said, looking through the items and boxes.  
Kirby and Ness then started waiting as they stood there, looking around the place and it's containments.

Ness then begins to ask Kirby, "So Kirby, what do you think of the Merch? How much do we know about him?"

Kirby thought about and replied, "Well, he's a collector and he gave me the DVDs of other shows, and he sometimes fly over other worlds. Why?"

"Well," Ness began. "I don't know why but I'm starting to get weird vibes from this guy, but don't you think it's kinda odd that a guy like Rick there is collecting stuff from world beyond."

Kirby looked around and sees what Ness meant. "Yeah, I guess you do have a point, it is kinda weird." The Star Warrior said in response.

"Exactly. And call me crazy, but my psychic powers are going on a weird fuzzy when seeing him, and I think I should keep an eye on him if I see something else that came from him." Ness replied.

"You're overreacting, I'm sure Merch is a nice guy, there is nothing strange about him." Kirby said, reasurring him.

"Maybe..." Ness muttered.

"Found it!" The boys looked and saw Merch, carrying one big-medium size box, in which is large enough to hold a big device to hold. "This box here contains a Interdimensional Cable Box that will let you view show from any possible universes, as well as any show you want."

"Oh whoa, thanks!" Kirby said with grace.

"Yeah thank you sir, and about our pay? How much do we owe you?" Asked Ness.

"Well, sells have going low lately, so I say, $80.00." Merch answered.

"80 Bucks!?" Kirby and Ness exclaimed in shock.

"Or, or you can have the Cable Box for something you boys can trade for." Merch gestured.

"A trade?" They both said in unison.

"Yes, one of you boys could trade me something that would let you boys keep the box, so how about it? Give something that'll interest me." Merch said.

Kirby and Ness then looks at each other, then begins to whisper among themselves. "Hey Kirby, you got anything that'll worth trading?" Ness asked.

"Uh, no actually, I never thought of that." Kirby admitted.

"What?!" Ness whispered in shock.

"But don't worry, I'll think of something." Kirby said, beginning go on his thinking his face phase. It took him a while to think while Ness and Merch waited for him for an idea, and then, for one quick brain storm, along with one shiny lightbuld, he had a idea. Pulling something out behind him (possibly a non-existing pocket) and brought out a familiar ball that has the same symbol as the Smash Bros. Logo and it glows in a multi-colored light that surrounds it. "Would this be enough?" Kirby asked him.

Ness and Merch looked at it and immediately recognized this item. "Whoa kid, is that what I think it is?" Merch said with his eyes widen.

"Uh-huh. It's the Smash Ball." Kirby answerd in glee.

"What?!" Ness shouted in shock.

"Whoa, amazing!" Merch said in amazed.

"Kirby, are you nuts!? We can't trade him the Smash Ball, does Master Hand approve of this?" Asked the paranoid PSI user.

"Oh, he did. I told him I need it for something new." Kirby answered as he walked away from the now stunned Ness to the eye widened Merch. "Here! I hope this is enough to trade the Cable Box with this."

Merch shrugged off the shocked and sInterdimensional Cable Boxurprised look and replace it with a glad and simple look as he replied, "Why yes, of course. I always wanted to have one of those. Sure, the Cable Box is yours."

"Oh, really? Thanks!" Kirby said with grace.

And with that, Kirby and Ness returned to the ship with the box strapped by the back as the two begins to leave Merch's Ship. While leaving the ship, Merch watches him leaving as he smiles.

 _'Good kids.'_ He thought to himself. _'I hope that next time that Kirby and/or his friends would here again, they might be come at me with another surprising welcome.'_

* * *

 **Not bad eh? Don't worry, now that Kirby got the Interdimensional Cable Box, he and his friends are gonna have fun on watching other shows from worlds from beyond. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya later.**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Omake 7 - DBX 1 - Trish VS Jeanne

**Omake 7 - DBX 01 - Trish VS Jeanne**

"Almost got it... just a little more... and, done! Got it all set up!"

"Whoa, this is great! Our very own Interdimensional Cable Box! Now, we can watch TV with numerous channels on this thing!"

"Yeah, that's so cool!"

In the TV room of Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link, Villager and Pit setting up the Interdimensional Cable Box that Kirby and Ness got from Merch and set it up towards the Big TV (HD to be more precise). Now they begin to test it.

"Okay, let's see how this thing works. Lucas, the remote." Ness said as the blonde PSI user gave the said item. "Pikachu, the batteries." He then turned to his yellow electric mouse friend as he handed him the batteries (probably AA). Placing them to the remote, Ness turned the TV on and begins to turn on the Cable Box. He then started flipping through channels; from News, Sports, Cartoons and many more. After an hour of flipping through channels, Ness finally said, "Whoa, that guy wasn't joking, there's a large variety of show on every channel."

"Hm, you're right." Pit said, seeing how awesome it was. "But does it do DVDs?"

Ness looked at it for a moment and saw a DVD slot, "Yup." He answered.

"Oh boy! What kind of DVD should we watch?" Asked Popo.

"Oh, what about those anime shows from the box Kirby has?" Pit asked, joyfully.

"Nah. I don't think that could do much work on watching them." Ness said, declining the idea.

"Okay. What about One Minute Melee?" Toon Link suggested.

"Kirby and I were saving that idea for another time." Ness answered.

"Then, what about the show Boomstick mention? What was it again, DBX?" Pikachu asked.

"That would be a good idea," Ness began softly, then sourly spoke to him. "if we actually have any DVDs of that god forsaken show."

"Ooh." Pikachu pouted.

"Um Ness..." He turned as Kirby begins to speak. "I don't mean to brag or something, but..."

"What is it?" Ness said, looking at him.

"Uh, well..." Everyone starts to look at him. "I've been thinking lately and I was looking things up, and I think... I know where the DBX DVDs are."

Everyone stood there in a silent moment until...

"...WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" They screamed at the top of their lungs as Kirby jumped while covering his non-existened ears from the scream.

"Are you telling us that you know where the DBX DVDs are?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Uh, um yeah." Kirby answered, slowly.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't tell us this before?!" Pikachu shouted as he violently shakes Kirby by his face.

"It's. Be-cause. I. Don't know where. It was left until. Now." Kirby answered while being shaken.

"Wait, are you serious?" Pikachu said, stop shaking Kirby.

"Yes." Answered the now dizzy Kirby.

"If that's ture, then why not show those DVDs of DBX you mention." Ness said to him.

"Hai..." Kirby said, still dizzy.

* * *

 _20 Seconds Later..._

"I've looking at the four boxes and checking them from the inside, I found it where the box of DBX DVDs are." Kirby said as he and his friends made it back to Kirby's Room where they found the boxes. He then brought out the third boxes, opens it up and found a couple of black DVD movie casings that were all colored black black with numbers on them that were colored red, similar to the origianl Death Battle. The boys looked at each DVD casings then read the title: DEATH BATTLE EXHIBITION!

"Death Battle Exhibition?" Pikachu said, as he reads the title.

"I'm guessing that's long for DBX." Ness guessed.

"Go figure." Pit replied.

"Also, I found this inside it." Kirby said as he pulled out the note that came with the package and gives it to Ness. Ness then yanks the envelope off from Kirby's hands, opens it, pulls the note out, unfolds it and begins to read out loud.

 _To any current DEATH BATTLE viewer,_

 _If you're reading this, that means you have already watched the episode of Dante VS Bayonetta where a new show has been annouced. Once you watch it, you'll see a group fighters fighting to the death, without any research or analysis. This will the show that shows only fighting and bloodshed. So, good luck, you gonna need it._

 _P.S, If you want to know about these characters, there's a special guide book that contains characters that in each fighters. Be sure to read correctly._

After Ness finished reading the note, he looked at his pals and ask, "Well guys, should we watch them?"

"Yup." Kirby agrees, happily.

"Uh-huh." So did Pikachu.

"I don't mind." Toon Link.

"It may be filled with bloodshed and violence, but I can take it." Lucas.

"Fine by me." Pit.

"I'm in." Popo.

"I'm game." Yoshi.

"I got nothing else to do right now, so okay I'm in." Villager.

"That settles it. DBX it is." Ness said as everyone begins to cheer for it.

* * *

 _Later..._

The Young Smashers set everything up in the TV room as they're all gathered on the couch with popcorn and soda, then Kirby sets up the DVD as Ness begins to read the DBX Guidebook.

"Okay, for this battle, it's gonna be Trish VS Jeanne." Ness stated.

"And since that battle happen during the fight with Dante and Bayonetta, we're gonna see what happen to them during their fight." Pit added.

"Right. Kirby, start it off." Pikachu said with excitement.

"Right." Kirby said as he placed the DVD in Cable Box.

The DVD turned on and then the logo for SCREWATTACK appeared. And then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

The boys got excited on seeing this fight, but that is until a new scene appear on the TV.

 _Last Time..._

 _Bayonetta: This is where we part ways love._

 _Dante: After you..._

"Hey, I remember this!" Kirby said, remembering this scene.

"Yeah, me too!" Pikachu said, also remembering it.

Trish arrives on the scene driving her motorcycle towards the center to intervene.

 _Trish: Dante!_

Dante pushes Bayonetta back as Trish sends the cycle towards his opponent. Bayonetta stands there as Jeanne appears to kick the bike back at Trish, who slashes it in half with Sparda, resulting in an explosion.

 _Dante: C'mon Trish, you missed!_

 _Trish: Oh don't be a baby, let's finish her off!_

 _The Devil May Cry team gets ready to fight._

 _Bayonetta: Jeanne._

 _Jeanne: Cereza. Having some guy trouble?_

 _Bayonetta: Not to worry, I've got this one handled._

 _Trish: Wait, we're getting paid for this one, right?_

 _Dante: *shakes his head* C'mon! *starts running.*_

Trish tosses her scythe at Bayonetta, who hits it back with her hammer. Dante then starts trading blows with Jeanne before Trish comes to assist him. She electrocutes Jeanne, allowing the two to perform a team attack on her.

 _Trish: This is gonna hurt!_

As Jeanne's knocked back, Bayonetta takes out Chernobog which clashes with Dante's gauntlets. Dante takes out Agni and Rudra to slash at her before calling his partner.

 _Dante: Trish!_

 _Trish: Bye bye!_

Trish kicks Bayonetta with an electric kick and clashes with Jeanne again, this time wielding the Angel Slayer. Jeanne tries slashing Dante who manages to punch her with his gauntlets.

 _Dante: What's wrong? Can't keep up?_

Trish tries kicking Bayonetta, but Cereza turns into multiple bats and activates Witch Time to kick both Dante and Trish back.

 _Bayonetta: So close._

She nearly hits them with an uppercut from Madama Butterfly.

The two Umbra Witches assume a stance as Dante takes out Pandora, which morphs into a missile chair and fires just as Trish uses Maximum Voltage. Bayonetta and Jeanne turn into panthers to avoid all the attacks and jump out of the window onto a falling clock.

 **(*Cues: Bayonetta 2 - Aesir*)**

Jeanne clashes with Trish and her flying sword.

 _Jeanne: Where'd you get that outfit, a thrift store?_

 _Trish: You're one to talk, that color looks terrible on you!_

Trish levitates her sword to stab at Jeanne, but misses.

 _Jeanne: Ugh, bitch!_

Jeanne kicks Trish off the clock and jumps after her.

"Well, there goes their partners...again." Pikachu muttered. Dante sees his partner flying off.

 _Dante: Trish, wait!_

Bayonetta takes out Shuraba and takes advantage of the distraction.

 _Bayonetta: Best pay attention boy!_

The two hunters continued to clash.

* * *

 _And now..._

As the recap scene has ended, a new scene appeared on screen where it starts off in a big city across the district, that is until the Smashers saw something crash from the building. Everyone then spotted the person who clashed, it was Trish.

Meanwhile, someone else was tailing her, and that someone was Jeanne.

 _Jeanne: You wouldn't know style it slaps you on the ass._

 _Trish: Excuse me, have you even looked at me?_

"Looks like it's a battle between sidekicks." Pit said, seeing how this battle plays out.

"Yeah, let's see how it goes." Pikachu said, beginning to watch the fight.

Then blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3- Theme of X-23)**

Jeanne begins shoot at Trish with her All 4 One but then Trish skillfully dodge them with her backflip and attempts to give her a Axel Kick, but Jeanne dodges the attack. As Trish brings out Sparda, Jeanne begins to attack her with kicks and punches, along with her gun techniques, but Trish dodges her attacks and slashes her with her weapon.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt!" Toon Link winced.

"Yeah, but Jeanne got some trick up her sleeves." Pit said.

Attempting to attack her, the white haired Umbra Witch begins to summon Madama Styx to aid her by bring a strong kick from her red portal. The blonde Demon Hunter dodges the attack and threw Sparda up the air, thus bringing out her dual pistol while her yellow lightning power were inside them.

And then, she fired her two lightning enhanced bullets where they separate in multiple shots, but however Jeanne dodges them, that's where Trish summons her lightning to strike, though that didn't work when Jeanna transformed into a flock of birds to avoid the attack and then change into Panther to charge into Trish due to her Beast Within ability.

"Whew, that was close." Pit said in relieved.

Jeanne sends in a small kick-shoot combo, thanks to her Bullet Arts fighting style, but unfortunately Trish performs her kick combo, dodging Jeanne's shots, and eventually uses her magic to make a yellow pad-like symbol to charge at the witch, sending in a slash combo with her sword.

 _Trish: Oh, I'm loving this!_

Then Jeanne summon Madama Styx for a one punch and kick towards the blonde Demon Hunter. But then, Trish brings out Sparda, turning it into a Scythe and throws the weapon at Jeanne.

"Well, she's dead." Ness said, seeing how Trish threw that weapon.

The white haired Umbra Witch then turns into a bird to avoid her weapon, but since it's a projectile weapon, it follows her like a boomerang.

"Even in animal form, it's still following here." Lucas quickly stated.

"Note to self: When you see a demon sword that changes to a scythe, don't let it follow you." Pit noted.

Then Trish retaliates again by shooting yellow lightning at Jeanne, who is caught off guard by the change of tactics.

"Now, that's very difficult." Yoshi said, surprised.

Jeanna dodges them as fast as she could, then opens more portals for Madama Styx to hit Trish with. Trish tries defends herself but she is getting overwhelmed. Eventually, Jeanne hits Trish twenty feet across the street, not noticing the Sparda sword coming to her direction.

 _Jeanne: Well, for a demon hunter *dodges Sparda with Witch Time, in which slices Trish in two* You're a waist._

And with that, Jeanne pulls out her gun and blasted Trish into tiny pieces.

"Ah! Holy Shit!" Ness, Lucas, Villager, Toon Link and Pikachu cried in shock.

With that done, Jeanne begins move away from the destroyed Trish.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message Coming May 2016.

 **Boomstick: Whoa, What a way to kick off DBX!**

"No kidding Boomstick." Pikachu said, agreeing with him for once.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of which if you enjoyed the pilot episode be sure to give a like, subscribe and share it with your friends that way I can rub it in Wiz's smug face.**

"Okay, that's plain childish." Ness said, being spiteful.

 **Boomstick: And Check back in May for the season premiere of DBX. Thanks for watching!**

As the scene ended the boys made their opinions.

"That was a great episode." Ness says.

"Yeah, it is! Didn't you see that?!" Kirby shouted with glee and excitement. "There was a lot kicking and shooting and slashing."

"Yes it was good. That was a good episode." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Toon Link said.

"I don't know guys, it was a pretty good fight for Jeanne to win." Said a new and familiar voice.

"Indeed, especially since she's an expert witch on her abilities." Said another voice.

The boys turned around and saw both Sonic and Bayonette standing behind them. "Huh?! When did you two get here?!" Asked the shocked Pikachu.

"We got bored so we decide to check up on you guys." Sonic answered.

"That is until we saw you boys watching Jeanne battle with the Demon Hunter's sidekick." Bayonetta added.

"Oh, well we're about to watch another one, if you guys like." Kirby offered.

"Nah. I got stuff to do." Sonic said, beginning to leave.

"As do I for that matter. Couldn't be late to Samus's challenge match." Bayonetta said, leaving also.

"Okay, see ya." Kirby said, watching them leave. Then replied, "So, you guys ready for another one."

"Yeah." Pikachu and Ness said in unison.

* * *

 **And done. It took me while, but I finally finished my first ever DBX fic in an Omake fic. I know, everyone wants it in the other fic, but then I thought... FUCK IT! I got a better idea, and this one is it. I hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Omake 8 - DBX 02 - Master Chief VS Jango

**Omake 8 - DBX 02 - Master Chief VS Jango Fett**

"Okay, for this next battle, it'll be Master Chief VS Jango Fett." Ness said, reading the guidebook.

"Awesome!" Kirby said, setting up the next disc.

"Whoa, I can't wait to see Master Chief fight!" Pit said, excited.

"And also that Jango Fett character, was he also mention in the remastered episode where they say that he's the cloned father of Boba Fett?" Villager asked.

"Yes, and he was later dead when Mace Windu slice off his head." Ness answered.

"Ouch," Toon Link replied. "That was painful. Although, it is kinda cool to see Boba's father fighting for this one."

"Oh yeah, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the young smashers sees the place as some kind of galactic space station, or base depending on the structure, then it shift as they see the galactic bounty hunter, Jango Fett, walking in and approaches the control panel. He starts pressing button on it, but then suddenly someone jumped in came in behind, making Jango see who was tagging him. It was Master Chief.

"Alright, the space soldier has arrived!" Pit said, excited.

"Now it's time see what Master Chief can do when facing against Boba's father." Toon Link, excited also.

The galactic soldier pointed his gun at Jango, making him stumble backwards and got his hands up.

"Ha! What'cha gonna do now?" Pikachu said, smirking.

But however, instead of walking backwards, he simply fall down of the base's platform looking like he's committing suicide.

This surprises them. "He fell!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Why do I ask this question? Why?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Chief runs in to see if he's whether or not dead, but that was until Jango all of a sudden appeared right in front with his jet pack on and pointing his gun.

"Well, that was a shock." Yoshi said, surprised to see Jango still alive.

"Oh well. Better than nothing." Pikachu replied.

Then blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

 **(*Cues: The Reversal - Brandon Yates.*)**

Jango fired Master Chief's gun off his hands, sending it down to the edge of the base. Chief tends to fight him, but missed when the bounty hunter his lasers at him who also missed. Soon, Jango flies down on the bridge of space station where he continues to fire his lasers at Master Chief.

"Come on Master Chief, don't let him push you around!" Pikachu cheered.

Chief then begins to fight him by giving a jump kick to the chest, sending Jango flying.

"Yes! He got him!" Pikachu said, happily.

"Not for long." Ness added.

But thanks to his jet pack, he float down to safety to the control panel then charges at Master Chief giving him a couple of combos of martial arts.

"Hm. You know, I only picture Jango as a shooter, not a fighter." Ness pointed out.

"But don't forget, he's trained with the clone soldiers, so close combat might be his number two." Lucas replied.

But, the Halo soldier punch him by the face where he was sent to the ground before making a clever recovery. Now it's Jango's turn to fight in close combat form at Master Chief who gave him a sweep kick and got him down to the ground, laying facedown to the stomach.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt." Villager flinched.

Jango begins to get up, til Master Chef begins to punch with left arm and does the same thing with his left arm. Their fists begin to collide in slow motion until Jango's fist came in by uppercutting Chief in the air while using his jets, while flying in the air Jango descends down, perform a downward spin (or a downward somersault) and launched a strong kick to Halo soldier's back, sending him do to the bridge of station.

"Okay, I'm not gonna but… that was cool." Ness admitted.

While struggling to regain his balance, Master Chief didn't react fast enough before Jango charges in, grabbing him and sends him pummeling through the bridge and to the entry hall, which an explosion came, sending Master Chief off the other side of the station.

Then, all of a sudden, he found a blaster and tends to fire it at the bounty hunter, but at a split second, the blaster was sliced in two.

They see what might have caused it, until they found that it was Jango who did it, revealing a red lightsaber in hands.

"Whoa, a lightsaber!" Kirby said with his eyes sparkle.

"How did he get a lightsaber like that?" Ness said, wondered.

"Well, since he's part Mandalorian, I guess that he took one of them and use it as his own." Pikachu guessed.

Jango begins to strike again, but not until Master Chief pulled out his two Type-1 Energy Swords to counter his lightsaber swings.

"At least he got his Energy Swords to protect himself." Toon Link commented.

The Halo soldier was getting the upperhand, but as for Jango, he strikes back and kicks in away. The two continue to fight in swords and swung at each other. But then, Jango knock off one of Master Chief's swords, leaving him but one blade.

"Well, that can't get any worst." Pit muttered.

Master Chief continues to fight back until Jango knocks out off the other one and pushes him back, leaving the galactic soldier defenseless.

"And it just did." Pit said, didn't see that coming.

Now Jango prepares to strike him with the final blow of his lightsaber, but not until Master Chief smashed his fist to ground while activating the Overshield.

"Yes! The energy shield! We forgot he has one." Pikachu said, elatedly.

This stops Jango's attack and Chief punched him, knocking off his lightsaber, which after the punch, revealed that Master Chief placed his Type-1 Plasma Grenade to Jango's helmet. And then...

 ***BOOM***

...Jango was no more, leaving Master Chief the clear victor. The only thing left of the bounty hunter's remains is his helmet, in which that fall off and begins to pummeled down the dark abyss of the station.

"Well, that's a killing victory." Pit said, making a slight pun. Everyone groaned at that, making Pit frown.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message 'DBX; New Episode, Every 2 weeks!'.

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, that was an awesome 'NO RULES! NO ANALYSIS! ONLY BLOODSHED!' match. Remember to come back every two weeks for a new DBX, and of course sponsors get to watch before anybody else so click the link of the description below and sign up for a 30 day free trial.**

Ness then brought out his little notepad and wrote down the link below right after the show was over.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **And here's the next one, and it's onto the next episode. so, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Omake 9 - DBX 3 - Ronald VS Sanders

**Omake 9 - DBX 3 - Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders**

"Okay, for this match is gonna be..." Ness looked at the book, then stopped at that mid-sentence upon his disbelieved face. "What in the world...?"

"What, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"Uh, it said this battle is a confrontation of two mascots of two fast food restaurants." Ness stated.

That made Kirby perk up. "Huh?! Seriously?! Wow, that's so cool!" He said, looking all excited. "Who is it?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!"

The young smashers sweatdropped at Kirby's sudden cheerfulness, but shrugged it off as Ness spoke as he read, "The combatants of this fight are Ronald McDonald from the burger place McDonald's and Colonel Sanders from Kentucky Fried Chicken, or KFC."

"What?!" Kirby said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. The clown from McDonald's is battle the colonel from KFC."

"The old guy who dresses himself in white and always shows up in each KFC commercial on TV?" Pikachu asked in question.

"Yep, sounds about right." Villager answered.

"So, it's a battle between two beloved mascots from two of our favorite fast food restaurants? Well, that's gonna be fun." Toon Link said, feeling enjoyed already.

"Hm. For once, I agree." A familiar voice came.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw Sonic, who's eating a chili dog. "What the hell! Where did you come from?!" Pikachu yelled.

"From the kitchen." Answered Sonic.

"But what are you even doing here? Should you be off doing something else right now?" Ness asked.

"I was, but I got bored again and decided to join you guys." Sonic answered while eating his chili dogs.

"Really? Awesome!" Kirby said, feeling glad.

"Great..." Pikachu moaned.

"Okay, with that done," Ness began. He then turned to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the third episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the smashers sees the clown of McDonald's, Ronald McDonald, walking down to his restaurant with a smile on his face as he saw all his customers (Goku, Wario (8-Bit form) and Bowser (8-Bit form)) eating his food.

"Hey look! It's Goku!" Kirby said, seeing the orange Saiyan. "He's there!"

"And Wario and Bowser are there too." Pikachu added. "But in their 8-bit forms."

"That's... kinda weird." Ness said, seeing the 8-bit villain in the restaurant.

Then Ronald turned his head and only see the fourth costumer (Ryu) trying out his burger.

"Hey, there's Ryu!" Popo said, seeing the wandering Street Fighter. "He's there also."

"And judging how he seating there with the burger on the table, I say he's about to try it." Sonic guessed.

The smashers looked closely as they saw Ryu trying to eat his burger, by grabbing with on hand and took one bite, hearing the announcer 'K.O.' and brought his arm up with the word 'PERFECT!' on top. "Heh. What you do know, he likes it." Sonic said with a smile.

But however, just outside the McDonald's restaurant, a grave sight near it was found that has the face of the KFC's own Colonel Sanders was on. "Oh right, we forgot the old guy died." Sonic said, frowning.

"What a tragedy." Toon Link said, also frowned.

Everyone then starts to bow their heads down to respect the man who stars in every KFC commercial (well, some of them). But that was until, something big happened. Kirby noticed it too.

"Wait guys, look!" kirby said, pointing to the screen.

The smashers looked at the screen and saw something very surprising. An arm was sticking out of the dirty, and then another one. Now both arms are out, and then an entire body was out, seeing a white suited man staring the McDonald's restaurant.

"Hey, is that-?" Pikachu asked, hesitantly.

"No way, it can't be-?" Ness said, eye widened.

"He's alive!" Kirby said in shock.

"Well, I hope that doesn't affect the food company finances." Sonic replied.

Meanwhile, another customer came in with the door opened with bell rang. Everyone, including Ryu, sees the shadow figure walking in where Ronald was walking by with his tray of food and bumped into him.

"Well, that was rude." Villager said, didn't like what he see.

Then, as the figure, who's now revealed as Colonel Sanders, approaches him, a white flash came as Ronald's tray was knocked down to the floor, leaving his food drop on the ground.

"Hey, that was mean!" Kirby called out, knowing that the colonel did that.

And what's even bad is that Sanders immediately stomped his foot on the food (probably McNuggets) and smoosh them.

"Okay, that one was meaner!" Kirby exclaimed.

Everyone now sees them as they begin to glare at each other. "Well, they're ticked." Sonic said, simply.

Before the two can do anything, Sander brought out his empty bucket of chicken and threw at Ronald's head and kicks him, launching him to the wall where it sends him the playhouse. Kirby and Pikachu chuckled when they saw Ronald fall down to the ground with a 'honk' sound.

 **(*Cues: Vs. Orcan & Skullian - Sonic Colors*)**

Sanders appears on the scene while Ronald got up and begins fight the colonel. Sanders, of course, begins to fight him as well, as he pulls out his cane and did the old 'come on' taught.

"Well, this should be good." Sonic said, munching on his chili dog.

"Time to see which mascot is better!" Pit proclaimed.

Then, just like before, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

Sanders charge in and thrust his cane at Ronald who simply dodges them. Ronald then performs a backflip to dodge the colonel's cane thrust, but Sanders wasn't finished. He continues to attack the clown with his cane, but Ronald suddenly stops him by punching him to the ground and brought out a large French Fry and attempts to swing at the colonel.

Sonic whistled. "That's one big french fry." He commented.

But however, Sanders quickly recovered from the ground and swapped the fry away from the clown's hands and gives him a wicked 4-hit combo and threw him to the ground.

"Hm. You know, for an old guy, he's pretty." Pit commented, calmly.

"A little too good, if you ask me." Ness replied, anticipatingly.

Sanders begins to fight again, but Ronald dodges his attacks and sends a strong kick and elbow thrust, then Sanders recovers again and performs a flip kick and strikes him with his cane again.

"You think Sanders will continue to fight Ronald with his cane again?" Asked Lucas.

"Well, canes are suitable as weapons, so technically yes." Answered Toon Link.

Ronald then landed on the ground with his hand and performs a spin flip and fights Sanders with some martial art skills, until the colonel somehow disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Villager asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Pikachu said in response.

Ness looked and saw what Ronald was looking at from the tube slide. "Oh, I think know where he is." He said in content.

Inside the slide, we find Colonel Sanders crawling inside the tube backwards with Ronald tailing him, continuing to fight. They then started to brawl inside the tube slide as they go up where the colonel came up from the tube before he stopped himself for slipping into another slide, a yellow one this time.

"You know, that's a weird way to fight." Yoshi commented. Everyone nodded in that agreement.

Just then, Ronald emerges from the tube slide and two begins to fight again. Except only this time, Sanders got the upperhand. He jumps on the red tube slide and at a fast movement, he launched at the burger clown with his cane preparing to thrust him, but Ronald dodges it before he dodges Sander's punch from the ground and then fights back, until he sends in a strong uppercut to the face, sending the colonel to the ball pit.

"Huh. You know, if there's a stage for a McDonald's battle, this would be it." Sonic said with interest.

"Looking at it right now, it looks like how I will personally beat Kirby if he attempts to win the next battle." Ness replied.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Kirby said, took offence to that.

Before anything happens, they continued to see Sanders falling deeper into the ball pit, until he eventually find himself in the sky above the clouds, which is further high up from the cloud where a sign saying 'McDonald Land' was seen.

"Wait, what?! How in the world did he get up from the air?!" Said the shock Ness.

"I don't know, but usually ball pits are just pits of colorful play balls that are sent to the play area, but never like this." Sonic said, shocked also.

"Blame the law of physics for that one." Pikachu replied.

Sanders then looks down, only see where's finding into; a big lake filled with grease.

"Oh boy, that can't be good." Toon Link said, seeing a large lake filled with grease.

"Unless he finds a way get past the grease, he'll be fine." Ness stated.

The colonel then looks up, only to see Ronald appear from one of the clouds, charging at him. Sanders then begins to narrows at him before Ronald begins to slice him in half.

Everyone winced at this. "Well, there goes the colonel... again." Sonic said, grunting.

"Bound to happen at some point." Ness pointed out.

Ronald begins to land softly down the ground for his victory, but not before he saw what troubled him, turns out the Colonel Sanders he defeated was only a cut-out of him.

 **(*Cues: Cosmic Fall - Shadow the Hedgehog*)**

"What the-! It's only a cut-out!" Popo exclaimed in shock.

"But, where's the real one?" Kirby asked in concern.

Just then, out of the blue, Ronald spotted Sanders right behind him.

"There he is!" Kirby called out.

"Well that's a surprise." Sonic muttered.

Now, for their last and secondary fight, he struck his cane at Ronald and thrust him down to what seems to be where the grease pool was. The colonel was the first one to survive when landed on the grass, this leaves McDonald's own mascot, Ronald, to fall down in the burning, hot grease in which made him dissolved into nothing but bones.

"Ouch, that's a cruel way to die." Sonic winced.

"Well, looks like KFC won." Pikachu said.

"Uh-huh." Kirby agrees.

"Yeah, I didn't really care so much about his burgers anyway." Toon Link replied.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message 'DBX; New Battle, Every 2 weeks!'.

 **Boomstick: That fight was everything I ever dreamt it could be.**

"That's true." Ness nodded in understanding.

 **Boomstick: WAIT! Don't leave the video! Master Chief VS Jango Fett is up right now!**

"Actually, we just watch it!" Pikachu retorted.

"Yeah," Kirby nodded.

"I didn't." Sonic replied.

"Then, try to keep up." Pikachu snickered. Sonic frowned at that comment.

"So, what's next?" Yoshi asked.

Kirby thought about it, then an idea popped in his head.

* * *

 **And done. Now there's one thing before I get back to DEATH BATTLE. So, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Omake 10 - OMM 1 - Master Hand V Polygon

**Omake 10 - One Minute Melee 01 - Master Hand VS Polygon Man**

"You sure about this? We agree that we don't watch it on a later time."

"Come on, Ness. Just one episode and that is. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Come on dude, just one episode won't hurt anybody."

"Hm... Okay."

"Yay! Thanks Ness!"

Within the TV room, Kirby brought in the box that contains DVDs of another show: One Minute Melee.

"So, what's the point the One Minute Melee thing?" Sonic asked.

"Well, according to Kirby, who heard it from the Merch," Ness begins to explain. "It's kinda like Smash Bros. Melee but in 1 mins./60 secs. But, it shows no research."

"So, it's a one minute fight?" Sonic asked again.

"Yes," Ness answered. "But luckily," He then pulls a large guidebook. "thanks to that Merch guy, he gave us this guidebook tell us the combatants in that show, so we'll their info easy."

'Oh, that's cool I guess." Sonic replied.

"Okay, I found one." Kirby said, pulling out one of the DVDs of the OMM episode.

"Kay, put it in." Ness replied.

And with that, Kirby puts in the disc on Cable Box.

The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, music was played with the symbol of 'MD' stating Mali De'lisser on the background. Everyone waited for something to happen, until a burning clock was revealed a it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.

 **"One Minute Melee!" An announcer said as they saw those words and number on the video**

 **"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"**

 **"2 Fighters!"**

 **"No Research!"**

 **"Sixty seconds..."**

 **"MELEE!"**

 **"Go!"**

"Well, that's a start." Sonic muttered.

"I wonder what happens next." Lucas wonders.

"You'll see in a second." Kirby replied.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

They then see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

 **Announcer: Select your character!**

"Huh? What's this?" Toon Link asked, looking a bit confused by this.

"It's called the character selection screen." Ness answered. "This is where you choose one of the fighters you see and either you pick character you wanted, or play as someone else, they choose who they want to be."

"You mean like Street Fighter or Dragon Ball Z?" Asked Lucas.

"Exactly." Answered Ness.

Everyone nodded in understanding and and continued the video.

 **The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

 **It looked like a big white glove but very ghost like, and it's right handed.**

"Hey, that looks like..." Pikachu looks at the character closely, recognize this combatant. "Master Hand!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock as he saw Master Hand in character selection screen.

"You're right. It is him." Pit said in shock.

"How the heck did he get in?" Yoshi said, surprised.

"Doesn't matter now. Let's just see how he fights in his show." Sonic said, getting interested.

 **Everyone then continues to watch as they saw the second combatant in this selection; it looks like a headless man in purple crystals.**

"Hm. I don't know who he is, but he looks like he can't be taking down easily." Pit said, seeing that purple headed guy.

"That's because he is." Ness answered. Everyone looks at him oddly as Ness pulls out the guidebook. "His name is Polygon Man. He was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand, appearing in print ads for the original PlayStation console."

"An old mascot for Playstation?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes," Ness answered. "but it was later dropped before the launch of Sony's first console[1] and replaced by a series of popular game characters, like Parappa the Rapper, and Crash Bandicoot."

"Who happened to be old pals of mine." Sonic added.

"But then, Phil Harrison, the head of Sony's European game publishing business, along with Ken Kutaragi, resurfaced Polygon Man as as the main antagonist and final boss of fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, probably to take form of revenge." Ness stated.

"Hm. For a guy like who won't be forgot from others and wants revenge, who else could blame him." Pikachu replied.

"Well either way, let's see how this fight turn out." Toon Link said.

With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'

 **(*Cues: Master Hand - (Smash Wii U/3DS) Menu (Melee) ver 2 (Smash Wii U/3DS)*)**

 **The setting where the fight begins in the stage everyone remembers: Final Destination. This is where Ryu, which surprises everyone, appears in the stage and then, like before from Classic Mode, Master Hand appears out of the shadows of space with the same evil laugh.**

"Yup, that's definitely Master Hand." Ness said, recognizing this act.

"Who else but Master Hand would do something like this?" Pikachu said, indifferent.

 **Master Hand begins to fight Ryu, until some sort of red laser crash down and blasted Ryu away. That surprises everyone.**

"What the heck..." Toon Link said, surprised.

"Where did that come from?" Pikachu said in shock.

Before anyone ask, a mysterious voice spoke out of nowhere.

 **?: I've grown tired of your pathetic display...**

 **Master Hand turned around and saw who's voice belongs to. It was Polygon Man.**

"I guess that laser was from that guy." Ness said, seeing Polygon Man appear infront of him who started laughing.

 **Polygon Man: I consider this a roleplaying game. Today you will be playing-**

That stopped him when Master Hand shot finger bullets at him.

"Well, that shut him up." Sonic said with no interest. Pikachu nodded in that agreement.

 **Polygon Man: You DARE lay a hand on your master?**

They both stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

 **"LIVE AND LET DIE!" The announcer said, the music suddenly picked up a new pace. "FIGHT!"**

 **1:00**

 **Polygon Man went first for firing his lasers from his eyes, but Master Hand dodges it and "walks" using his pointer and middle fingers. When he reaches his opponent, he "kicks" and slam him, along with shooting finger bullets at him but was blocked by Polygon Man's barrier.**

"I bet 20 bucks that Master Hand will win." Sonic said, showing some interest.

"Deal." Pikachu replied.

 **Polygon Man: What?! *Being grab by Master Hand and was slam into the ground.* A valiant effort... but to no avail.**

 **That got him mad and threw a card at him, but the headless man dodges it and slam his head on the giant hand and spiral within him, then launched him in the air and rammed him as he turns into a musclur old man and then change back to slam him to the stage.**

 **0:48**

 **Master Hand then begins to fight back by summoning a blue-green orb of energy and slam it at Polygon Man who repelled right back but the Hand slapped it back and took damage from it, and then grabbed Polygon Man and repeatedly smash his head on stage platform.**

"Now, that's brutal." Pit commented.

"Totally." Popo replied.

 **Master Hand then threw him upward and fires a blue laser from each fingertip at him and then gave him a strong uppercut to the face.**

 **0:38**

 **To the next surprise for the Smashers, Master Hand grabbed stage and slam Polygon Man to the face, making the stage platform a Home-run Bat.**

"That didn't happen in the classic stage." Sonic said, eye widen.

"That one's probably different." Pit said, eye widen also.

 **Polygon Man was later send pummeling down towards the moon, then heard a missile-like sound coming down him which revealed that Master Hand is used a Power Punch at him, but was later reflected by his barrier.**

 **Polygon Man: Nope, DENIED! *Summons a Cyborg Ninja and attack Master Hand***

"Gee, now he summons up allies? Unbelievable." Pit said in disbelief.

 **0:27**

 **The ninja continues to slash the giant hand but Master Hand grabbed him and threw him at his master and exploded.**

 **Polygon Man: What?! Impo- *Interrupted by Master Hand by snapped his fingers, making him confusion.***

 **0:17**

 **Master Hand then pummel him to the ground and has his head rush through the ground and then he sends him back to the stage and threw him to the platform again.**

"Only a few seconds left." Kirby called out.

"What will they do now?" Ness mumbled.

 **Just then, a Smash Ball appeared out of nowhere.**

"Hey, a Smash Ball!" Kirby said, looked surprised.

"Alright, let's see who gets it." Pit exclaimed with excitement.

 **The two started fighting again for get the Smash Ball.**

 **0:10**

"Only 10 seconds left!" Lucas called out.

 **However, Polygon Man was the first one to get it, but not until Master Hand performs his Finger Drill attack at him before he blocks it with his barrier. Polygon Man begins to laugh, however, with a strong and powerful force, Master Hand pierce through the barrier and the headless crystal man altogether, that allows him to get the Smash Ball.**

 **Polygon Man: What?! Impossible!**

 **0:06**

"6 seconds left!" Popo called out.

 **Master Hand then pulled another finger bullet at Polygon Man but this time, it's very powerful. So powerful, it immediately sends Polygon Man into a black hole behind him with meteors hurling into it, thus giving massive damage. Oddly enough, he was turned into a trophy (Smash Verison) and with all his might, Master Hand gritted it and then, crunched it, meaning the Polygon Man is no more.**

 **0:00**

 **"K.O!" The announcer cried.**

 **Upon his victory, Master Hand starts laughing evilly.**

"Well, that's it then. Master Hand won." Sonic said, then started smirking on Pikachu. "You know what that means, right?"

Pikachu blinked at him for a second, then realized what he meant. "Ugh, damn." He sworn as he pulled out 20 dollars and gave to Sonic.

 **The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.**

 **(*Cues: Final Destination Ver 2. (Smash Wii U/3DS)*)**

 **"This Melee Victory Goes To..."**

 **The top of a marvel column came up as it show Master Hand, performing his trademark finger gun up in the air, making a silent 'Eyyyy' sound.**

 **"...the Master Hand!"**

"Well, that's a cool battle." Pit said, showing some fondness on this show.

"Agree, and within 60 seconds." Ness added.

"Yup," Pikachu said, as he begins to get up. "although, as much as we wanna some more, but I got plenty of stuff to do."

"Oh yeah, me too." Pit said, getting up too.

"Well then, let's finish this next time." Ness said to them.

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

* * *

 **And done. All finished. After finishing off 3 episodes of DBX, along with one episode of OMM, I finally got it all done. It was a total pain in the ass just to visualize everything and type down everything that's on YouTube, plus it's also tiring just to do that. Both DBX and OMM. Well, I'm glad that's over, now I'm head back to do my Death Battle fic., uh, just until I re-cooperate from the typing and visualizing, okay?**

 **Thanks!**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Omake 11 - Z-Move Demo - Normalium Z

**Hey guys! Superstar 112 here, and brought you a new episode on SSB Omake. But this one is a very special episode here in Smash. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 11 - Z-Move Demo - Normalium Z**

"Guys, are you sure this is necessary?"

"Come on, everyone in Alola are doing it, so we're gonna do it too!"

"But, you can't do it because you're not a human trainer."

"True, but I have a more important role, like shooting this demonstration!"

"I don't know if I could do this..."

"Come on Lucas! You can do this, beside that Eevee you befriend volunteered that easily."

"Eveui!"

"Well..."

"Please!"

"...Okay, I'll do it. Just for a trial run."

"Yay!"

"Great! I knew I could Good luck pal!"

Outside of the mansion, we find Kirby, along with his friends Ness, Lucas, Pikachu and Eevee outside doing a video demonstration of what seems to be Z-Moves.

"I don't know about this one guys, what if I mess up?" Lucas said, nervously.

"You won't mess up, you got the posing thing memorized, right?" Ness asked him.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucas answered, slightly.

"So, don't worry. You got this!" Pikachu said, brightly.

"O-Okay..." Lucas said, then turning to his befriended Eevee. "You ready for this Eevee?"

"Eevui!" The brown fox-like canine squealed, happily.

"Alright!" Lucas said. Then he turned to his pals. "Okay, we're ready!"

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Lucas and Eevee where they're face a large size boulder and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Eevee!" Lucas said, enthusiastically.

"Eveui!" Eevee squealed, eagerly.

"Here goes!" Lucas begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Normal-Type Z-Crystal, Normalium Z, glows with a bright light from the Z-Ring. He then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', and next he put his arms in a diagonal pattern and bent his elbows inward to his forehead and stomach to make a 'Z'. "Let's do this Eevee! **Special Z-Move: BREAKNECK BLITZ!** "

Eevee then glowed as power came from Lucas as it becomes surrounded in an orange aura and charges at the large size boulder and broke it, right in front of them. Everyone were amazed by this for seeing how the blonde PSI user on his first try of ever using a Z-move.

"And Cut!" Ness called out as Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording. "Wow Lucas! Great job!"

"Yeah, not bad for your first try!" Pikachu said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Lucas said, smiling back. Then, suddenly Eevee jumps into Lucas' shoulder and begins to rub its head against Lucas' cheek. "Oh yeah, and thank you too Eevee."

With that, everyone begins to laugh as they made the greatest achievement on Smash Bros. History: Performing Z-Moves.

* * *

 **Pretty sweet huh? It took a short hour to make this, but I did only the most of it. And there you have, Lucas has performed a Z-Move in the Smash World. One day, seventeen more to go. So,** **like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	12. Omake 12 - Z-Move Demo - Firium Z

**Omake 12 - Z-Move Demo - Firium Z**

"Okay, time for the next Z-Crystal demonstration! You ready Roy?"

"As I'll ever by."

Over by the forest area of the mansion, Kirby and his friends Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, and Roy were performing another Z-Move.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked in concern.

"Absolutely. Since Captain Falcon, Red and Ike aren't available at the moment, so Roy is our next best thing." Ness answered.

"Okay." Lucas replied, Then turned to Kirby. "You know what to do, right Kirby?"

"Of course, I'm the camera guy!" Kirby said, holding up the camera.

"Can we get this over with? I'm suppose to meet up with Marth at the Royal Dome in an hour." Roy called out.

"Oh sure, no prob." Pikachu called out in response.

"Okay, you ready Roy?" Ness asked him.

"Yeah." Roy said. Then, he pulls out a Poke Ball and then threw up in the air. And once it's open, a new Pokemon has appear. It popped open, only revealing the Fire and Fighting Type Pokemon, Infernape. "You ready, Infernape?" He asked his partner.

"Infernape!" The Fire Monkey said, bringing out a thumbs up for approval.

"Okay, we're ready!" Roy calls out.

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Roy and Infernape where they're face a couple of large trees and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Infernape!" Roy said, enthusiastically.

"Infern-ape!" Infernape grunted, eagerly.

"Here goes!" Roy begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Fire-Type Z-Crystal, Firium Z, glows with a bright red-orange light from the Z-Ring. " _ **Unlock, the power within!**_ " He begins to chant as He then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **Grant me power of flame!**_ " and next he moved his arms upwards and then moved swiftly in the air like as it were a dance. " _ **And now, unleashed these flames and released them with your uncontrollable power!**_ " And finally, he finish it with his right arm moved forward with his hand popped opened, along with his left arm grip to it. " **Special Z-Move: INFERNO OVERDRIVE!** " With that done, Roy felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a bright red-orange aura, and soon Infernape, who was following the trainer's poses, felt the same power and opened his mouth and surprises everyone when a giant ball of fire formed within and burst out over the forest and right to those large trees, incinerating them with one blast!

Everyone, except Infernape, were now stunned by this sudden burst of energy that just been released by the instant the blast fired. It was now declare this Z-Move was the powerful and devastating move there is.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

* * *

 **So, here is it! Roy has performed a Z-Move in the Smash World. Two down, sixteen more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	13. Omake 13 - Meeting a new Smasher!

**Omake 13 - Meeting a new Smasher! Enter Sakura Kasugano!**

"Whoa, they weren't kidding! This place is huge! I see hope I get to see Ryu-san around here!"

Somewhere, near the central city of Smash, a young girl was later spotted within the streets. She had short brown hair and was wearing a short-skirted sailor uniform like one would see in a Japanese school. She was also wearing red sneakers, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband.

"Right! First things, first!" The girl said, excitedly. "Fine the Smash Mansion, and then find Ryu-san?

* * *

Inside the training room, we find only Little Mac, Kirby, Ness, Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Snake and Captain Falcon doing their usual training routine. Little Mac, as usual, was busying punching the sandbag with much punching as he can. Kirby, turned into Fighter Kirby, was busy training with Ness who's using boxing pads to use to train Kirby for punching. The Wii Fit Trainers are doing their usual yoga session. The Kongs were busy practicing their punching skills with practice dolls and dummies. And Snake and Captain Falcon doing hand-in-hand combat training.

While their training goes on, Little Mac stopped for a brief moment while wiping the sweat off his forehead and a quick drink of water. He let out a big breath of air.

"Man, it's been a while since my boxing career," Little Man said out loud. He was about to return to his training when a loud voice echoed through the room.

"Hey Ryu-san! Are you in here?"

Turning to the source, Little Mac, along with the other Smashers who halted their training, saw that it was only a girl who probably looked to be the same age as him. In her appearance, she's one of those Japanese Highschool girl.

Not sure who she was, Little Mac was the first one to speak as he called out to her. "Um... can I help you with something, miss?"

Looking over to see who called her, the girl smiled and made her way over. "Hi! You guys wouldn't happen to know if Ryu-san is here, would you?"

"Ryu-san?" Kirby said, looking at her in confusion.

"I think she's refering to Ryu." Ness answered.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right!" The girl said, overhearing them. "Do you know where he is?"

"Eh, hate to burst your bubble girly, but "Ryu-san" is not here." Snake said, puting it simply.

"Huh?! But where is he?!" The girl said, shocked.

"You see, Ryu is out today and said he'll be in the woods somewhere." Ness answered her question.

"And I heard that there was a big waterfall over by the woods and decided to train there for today," added Little Mac with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Aw! I missed him then!" exclaimed the girl with a sigh. "I was hoping he would train with me today!"

"Uh, miss," Ness said, beginning to talk to her. "not that's it any of our business but why are you looking for Ryu?"

"Are you his long lost sister or something?" Kirby asked her.

The girl let out a few giggles. "Oh no, I'm not his sister. I'm just a really huge fan of his and I wanted him to teach me his cool fighting style." She said with glee. "I kind of already have it down from imitating it a little, but I would really like it if he would teach me instead. He's just so cool!"

Everyone made a few chuckles. "Yeah, I guess he's pretty cool." Ness agrees. "He's quite strong for a guy like him."

"You can say that he's a formable opponent to fight against us." Falcon added.

"Really?! You all fought Ryu-san?! You guys are so lucky!"

"Heh, heh, I guess you can say that," replied Little Mac as he rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that! I guess I kind of went off track again!" The girl said, being a little ecstatic. "My name is Sakura Kasugano," She introduced herself with a grin.

The boxer smiled back. "I'm Little Mac."

"My name's Kirby!"

"I'm Ness."

"Names Falcon. Captain Falcon!"

"I'm called Solid Snake."

"I'm Donkey Kong, and this is my nephew Diddy Kong."

"Hi!"

"I'm Wii Fit Trainer; Eve."

"And I'm Wii Fit Trainer; Adam." Everyone else greets her.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you all." Sakura said, smiling brightly. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go find Ryu myself. Considering how he's always on the move, waiting is never an option!"

"Huh! Hey wait!" Kirby stops her.

"Hm?" Sakura stops and looks at him.

"Since you're here, how about a little one-on-one battle?" Kirby asked her, in which surprises his Smasher friends.

"Huh? You sure? Cause I'm definitely in a hurry." Sakura said, unsure about the request he made.

"Come on, this could be really quick! I promise!" Kirby said, sweetly.

"Hmm... Okay, why not!" Sakura said, finally accepting it.

"Yes! Thank you Sakura!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Kirby, what do you think your doing?" Ness said, whispering to him.

"I wanted to see if she really has the same skills as Ryu. Trust me, I really wanted to see how good of a fighter she is." Kirby whispered back.

"I don't know, Kirby. She maybe from the same world as Ryu, but fighting would be a waste of time." Ness whispered to him again.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." Kirby whispered back to him again, only this time with a smile.

Later...

The Smashers arrived in the battle ring, near the training room, where Kirby (still in his Fighter Form) and Sakura prepare to fight.

"I don't know about this one, Kirby." Ness said, still some concern on his pink friend.

"Ness, trust me alright? I told you I got this." Kirby said, smiling at him.

"Okay..." The PSI user said, slowly.

"Alright, remember this a very quick battle right?" Sakura said, preparing herself. So, what are the rules?"

"A one minute match! First one survives under 1 minute is the winner!" Kirby declared.

"Alright, that's good enough for me!" Sakura said, excitedly. "Now, shall we go?"

"Right!" Kirby said, determined.

The bell from the boxing ring has rung as the time limit for 1:00 appear on the ticker screen the battle begins to see.

 **(1:00)**

Kirby was the first one go in to attack as he performs his Leg Sweep attack where he slides along the ground with his extended foot. But as for Sakura, she dodges the attack by jumping in the air. Kirby attempts to attack her, Sakura used her Flower Kick, where uses an overhead kick, to kick Kirby, but as a result shows off her red bloomers.

'Man, she really needs to wear a longer skirt.' Lucas said, blushed a light.

'Hm. I wonder if Samus would like it if she wears a high school uniform like that." Falcon thought, dreamily as he thinks of what Samus looks like in a Jappanese High School uniform.

 **(0:55)**

Kirby then uses his Spin Kick at her, which landed the attack and perform 3 Vulcan Jabs at her. Sakura then begins to attack him with a few sets of punches and kicks, but Kirby dodges the attacks despite his small statcher. Kirby then fires a barrage of Vulcan Jabs at her, Sakura noticed them right away and blocked those attacks.

 **(0:48)**

Surviving these attacks, Sakura launches herself at her as she performs her Shou'ouken where she runs at her pink opponent and performs a jumping uppercut.

'Huh. Never thought she mastered a technique similar to Ryu. Guess she really is a fan of Ryu.' Ness said in his mind.

Kirby, still in the game, begins to fight attack by doing a Somersault Kick, that's where Kirby performs a running somersault kick.

 **(0:39)**

Sakura prepares herself to dodge the attack, but then Kirby performs a drop kick in midair in which he landed the attack on her.

"Here's a little something from me to you!" Kirby said, as he used the Rising Break attack, where he performs a powerful leaping uppercut with his fist engulfed in energy and uppercuted Sakura.

"Ouch, now that's gonna hurt." Snake commented.

"You're telling me." Donkey Kong added.

Kirby approaches the fallen high school girl. "Hm, had enough?" He guffed.

Sakura smirked as she got back on her feet. "I'm just getting started!" She proclaimed.

Kirby smirked at her also as he performs his Down Kick again, but Sakura knew he was gonna do that so she performs her Shunpukyaku where she jumps and, while in the air, rotates her leg, kicking her opponent 1~3 times in the air.

 **(0:29)**

The Smashers were now left stunned by this attack. "No doubt about it. She really does know Ryu's fighting style." Ness said, intrigued.

"Yup, you said it." Diddy Kong agrees.

"Ow." Kirby grunted, regaining his balance.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that's all you got?" Sakura smirked.

"Not even close." Kirby responded, then back on his feet. Sakura smiled, seeing that she's not finished yet either.

 **(0:25)**

"I'll admit, you got some pretty cool moves from Ryu," Kirby said with impression. "but let's see you can do this!" He then charges a big ball of energy in his hands and fires a Mega Force Blast at Sakura, who apprantly dodges it.

"Ha! I seen better. Now watch this!" Sakura then charges a medium-sized ball of energy in her hands and fires a Hadoken blast at Kirby. But, unforunately, the pink star warrior just simply move to the left to evade the attack, seeing how it fade quickly.

Kirby, along with the other Smashers, sweatdrop at this. "Okay, it's a little better, but still needs a lot more work." He informed.

"Right..." Sakura muttered.

 **(0:18)**

Kirby then grabs Sakura and throws her behind him, performing a Juudou Throw.

"Ow! Hey, that's not fair!" She yelled.

"Sorry, but you left your guard down." Kirby said, simply.

"Oh... good point!" Sakura said.

 **(0:15)**

"Now that I got you, it's time that to finish!" Kirby said, preparing for the next attack.

But Sakura's eye sparkled, as if she knew that would happen. Before Kirby could land an attack, Sakura stops him by performing her Midare Zakura in which performs two (or three) of her Shou'ouken at him, which launches him over the air.

'Whoa, she uppercutted him that high!' Ness said in his mind, while in state of shock.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" Sakura exclaimed, as she attacks him with her attack.

Kirby, now on the ground, tries his best to regain his balance but that was interrupted when Sakura goes down on the use a series of low, sweeping, spinning kicks followed by a backward-facing kick to Kirby's face.

 **(0:10)**

Thankfully, the ropes from the boxing ring caught him.

 **(0:09)**

The ropes recoil as Kirby was sent back by launching him through air like a rocket.

 **(0:08)**

Sakura gets fight for her next attack.

 **(0:07)**

"This is it! Time for the big finisher!" Sakura said, preparing for her next attack.

 **(0:06)**

With that, Sakura charges at Kirby and begins to attack again.

 **(0:05)**

Sakura then performs a high kick to his fac3e, in which shown her panties again.

 **(0:04)**

Oncethe high kick connects and launches her opponent into the air, she will then jump after them, performing a single-hit Sakura Otoshi, where she will leap forward with her fists held over her head and slightly behind.

 **(0:03)**

As the opponent hits the ground, Sakura will land feet-first on their body and jump off.

 **(0:02)**

"And that's a wrap!" Sakura said, as she finishes this fight off with a kick.

 **(0:01)**

Kirby was later sent flying towards a wall and smashed his face into it.

 **KO!**

The bell from the boxing ring has rung numerously as Kirby was on the floor in defeat as Sakura has won her Smash Battle.

"Alright! I won! What do you think of that!" Sakura said, cheering for her victory.

"Impressive." Little Mac said, saying it in a slightly impressed and surprise manner. "You really have learn so much from Ryu."

"I'll say." Falcon agrees. Snake nodded in that agreement too.

"You really learn so much from Ryu." Adam, the Male Wii Fit Trainer, commented.

"Yeah, you really have." Eve, the Female Wii Fit Trainer, replies.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Sakura said in a happy tone.

Ness then looks at his fallen pink friend with slight pity and remorse. "So, did your little plan work or it didn't for you, huh Kirby?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Aw shut up..." Kirby grunted from his fallen state.

"Kirby," He then looks up and see Sakura, smilling. "I wanted to say thank you have this match with me! It was fun!" She said, cheerfully.

"Uh, t-thanks. I appreciated it." Kirby said, regaining himself.

"Say," Sakura begins to him again. "since you and the gang know Ryu, you would say that you guys are friend of Ryu-san, right?"

Kirby and the others blinked in confusion. "I think so. I mean, we did say he was pretty cool and all of us have a lot of respect for him as a fellow fighter and a proud warrior."

"Then we should go and find Ryu-san and then we can all spar together!" exclaimed Sakura with a beaming smile.

"…Wait, what?" Kirby blinked in confusion.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Sakura grabbed hold of Kirby's hand(?), causing him to blush a bit. "Huh? Hey! Wait a minute!" He exclaimed.

"No time! Ryu-san might get away again!"

"But wait a sec, Sakura! Sakura!"

Of course Sakura wasn't listening. For that indirect moment, she never did when on a mission to find her legendary idol.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, I was running low on ideas. So, yeah!** **Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter has made a excellent appears in the Smash World. Since she may or may not make a great appear in Street Fighter V, I decided to bring her in Smash Bros. Pretty cool huh? So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	14. Omake 14 - DBX 04 - Amy Rose VS Dedede

**Omake 14 - DBX 04 - Amy Rose VS King Dedede**

"Alright, people! Let's get the show on the road!"

Returning to the TV room of Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link, Villager and Pit sat in their personal spots from the floor to the couch with popcorn and soda. Then Kirby sets up the DVD as Ness begins to read the DBX Guidebook.

"Okay, for the battle, it's..." Ness looks at it closly. "What the hell..."

"What, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"he combatants of this fight are Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy, and Kirby's arch-enemies and rival, King Dedede." Ness stated.

"What?!" Kirby said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. Amy's battling Dedede!"

"Why the hell would Sonic's psychopathic girlfriend and Kirby's fat penguin friend of a king?" Pikachu asked, annoyed.

"Hey, I heard that!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw King Dedede, who looked very angry from Pikachu's comment from eariler. "What the hell! Where did you come from?!" He yelled.

"Upstair, where else!" Said a very angry King Dedede.

"And you might've told that he's fat." Another familiar voice came.

The Smashers turned to Dedede's side and saw Sonic walking by, who's eating a chili dog. "And where have you been?" Pikachu grunted.

"From the kitchen." Answered Sonic. "I was walking their until I heard Amy's and fatass's names on the guidebook."

"Grr..." Dedede growled at him for calling a 'fatass'.

"So, any ideas on what the theme is to this fight?" Pit asked.

"I say, hammers! Because, both Amy and King Dedede wield hammers." Toon Link answered.

"Yup." Sonic agrees.

"I kinda agree." Replied an almost cool down Dedede.

"Okay, now that's been done," Ness began. He then turned to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the third episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the smashers sees Amy Rose entering the area, jumping in the ring with a stylish entrance.

"She really knows how to make a grand entrance." Sonic commented.

"Saids you." Pikachu snorted, which made Sonic pouted at him.

The lights of the ring were turned as Amy shield her from the lights, then she later gasped as she spotted the entire people sitting within the arena. She was surprised to see this many people in different species were seen. Next, Amy heard slammed opened as King Dedede appears as he gets carried onto the stage via a palanquin held by four Waddle Dees, then jumps off, scattering them (similar to the one in Smash).

"I don't get why you get biggest entrance just for being carried." Young Link said, rudely.

"I'm a king, god damn it! That's how make my living!" Dedede snapped.

"Yeah, a crappy one..." Kirby muttered.

"What was that!" Dedede said, darkly at him.

"Nothing!" Kirby said, quickly.

As Dedede makes his grand appearance, he jumps in and inflate himself towards the stage in which landed on his face, which Amy quick recoil from sight of pain. This made Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Toon Link chuckled but quietly went slient after Dedede made a big glare at them. But the king got up quickly as he looks over and made a mean star at Amy. He's squinting his eyes to see who he's facing. But his vision on her is kinda blurry, mainly due to the small crash on the ring, then in his conclucion, he points to her, making him believe it's Kirby.

"Huh? Wait, you thought Amy was me?!" Kirby asked in shock.

"How I should to know?!" Exclaimed the King of Dream Land.

"Basically because you and Amy are both pink!" Sonic informed them.

"That's true." Ness replied, with Pikachu nodding that agreement.

The two combatants brought their hammers and prepared themselves for battle.

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

The battle wages on as both Dedede and Amy swung their hammers at each other, colliding them with them at a fast pace. The two clashed and were moved away from each other. Dedede then goes on the offense as he attacks Amy, but unfournately, the pink Hedgehog kept on dodging his swings for like five times.

"Heh. Slow too to catach Amy, aren't you Dedede?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Oh hush you!" Dedede retorted.

But then it was Amy's turn to go on the offensive as she dodges the attacks and jumped on Dedede's hammer and gave a kick to the face, sending a few meter away from him.

"Oh, ouch. Good luck trying to beat her." Pikachu said in a teasing manner.

"Grr..." The king growled in anger.

Suddenly, Amy swung her hammer at his, while sending the DDD Hammer flying, and then whacked him on the head, which leaves him stunned,. This made Sonic, Kirby, Ness, Toon Link and Pikachu laughed, leaving the king in a very unhappy mood. And then, she made a 8 hit combo as Amy performs a Spin Dash to the king, leaving him more stunned, but quickly recovered.

"Huh. I thought you said she doesn't know the Spin Dash attack." Lucas said to the Blue Hedgehog.

"Me neither, but this is more entertaining than the last one." Sonic said, excitedly.

Just then, by the stands, both of Dedede's henchmen, Waddle Doo and Bandana Waddle Dee, were sitting their and watch the match. However Waddle Doo looked freaked out and poked on Dee to get his attention, which he did, told him something and a thought bubble appeared, seeing Amy on top of Dedede, looking like he's been defeated. That's what where Dee got scared and freaked out.

"Uh, translation." Pikachu said, as he does not understand what those two are saying.

"Well Doo said," Kirby began. "'Hey Dee! Dee! DEE!', and Dee said, 'What?', and then Doo said to him, 'That Pink Hedgehog is going to win!', and then Dee shouted, 'What?!', then Dee pulled to his stumby hand towards their king as Dee said in fear 'Oh crap, he'll murder us all!'"

"I'm assuming that you're going to kill your minions if you lose to Amy, right?" Sonic said.

"Your damn right I'm gonna murder them if I lose to your pink girlfriend of yours!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, she's not my-"

"Whatever!" Dedede cut him off before Sonic has a chance to finish his sentence.

Soon Dee has an idea and then the two of Dedede's minions brought out the Metal DDD Hammer and Dinosaur Mask and throws them at the middle of ring.

"Uh, Kirby?" Ness asked him for translation.

"Uh, well Dee had an idea and said, 'Say, I've an idea! Let's cheat!' And so, they threw in Dedede's gear on the ring." Kirby finishes it.

"You mean, they're gonna cheat during the match." Sonic corrected them.

"Ahahahahaha!" Dedede laughed. "That's what expected from my Dedede troop." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's cheating!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yes, but DBX doesn't allow rules, remember?" Pikachu said to him.

"Oh, yeah." Lucas replied.

Amy, knowing what they are, runs in and begins to destroy them, but it was interrupt when Dedede performs his Super Dedede Jump and lands on the ground, sending Amy flying on her back with her hammer out of her hands.

"Well, there goes her weapon." Pikachu commented.

As the smoke appears, Dedede was surrounding himself in it, where he puts on the Mask and that's where he starts laughing evily.

"I don't like the sound of this." Villager said, not liking how King Dedede laugh like that.

Clearing the smoke, the king spun around and revealed himself as Masked Dedede.

"And now here comes Masked Dedede." Yoshi said, dreadfully.

"Yep. Looks like Amy's done for." Popo added.

Sonic didn't eevn say anything

The Masked King begins to attack as his Mechanize Jet Hammer ignited by the back. Amy, regaining consciousness, begins to recover her balance, but however, Dedede steps in and swung his hammer at Amy, sending the Pink Hedgehog upward.

"Well, this can't be good." Sonic said, looking slightly shock. Everyone, except Dedede who's chuckling at the moment, nodded at that agreement.

While supended in midair, Amy felt someone behind her and Dedede, who has red eyes under his mask, brought his hammmer ready.

In an instand, Amy turned around and gasped to see him. But before she could ever reacted, the Masked King brings in his hammer and swung it at her nine time at this speed, and one more makes it ten as he swung his hammer again at Amy, sending to the left of the stage and then was struck again by Dedede as he moves to near her and sended her flying towards the ropes from the boxing ring that caught her.

"Yikes. Talk about cruelty!" Kirby said in shock.

This almsot got Sonic worried upon seeing Amy in a state like this. But that is until he noticed something coming out of Dedede's pocket, and revealed a Gordo popping out of it.

"Huh? What's he doing with a Gordo?" Pit said in confusion.

Ness noticed this, as he realized it in the next few seconds, "Wait a minute... he's not gonna...!"

Before he could finish it, Masked Dedede toss the Gordo and before they knew, he spins around like a tornado and swings his hammer and hit it like as a bat and launch it straight to Amy. Amy, of course, was sent back to the ring before the ropes recoil and perform her Spin Dash again, but not before the Gordo that Dedede launched slam into her head and got killed where blood were spilled on the ring, thus ending the match.

"Oh!/Ah!/Ouch!" Everyone, except Dedede, winced at this.

"Ahahahaha! Serves her right! Nobody beat the great King Dedede in a royal hammer battle!" The king laughed.

"Grr..." Sonic growled, angrily at him after the lose of one of his friends.

But however, as Amy's body was stood on the ring, Kirby suddenly appeared in the ring.

"Huh? Kirby, what are you doing in there?" Sonic said as he and the other Smashers, including the Pink Puffball and the Fat Penguin, saw him.

"Huh?" Kirby looks at himself for a moment and asked himself, "actually, what am I doing there?"

Then, the scene switches as King Dedede removes his mask and startes laughing on his victory.

"Geez, he's really full of himself." Ness mumbled.

"I'll say." Kirby grumbled.

"Uh-huh." Sonic grunted.

Then they noticed Kirby, who suddenly turned himself into Amy Kirby, approaching him. Before anyone gets to ask, the Pink Star Warrior approaches him, leting the king know, and before he could noticed him, Kirby summons Amy's hammer and swung at him, launching him off the stage.

"Hahahaha! He gotcha their fatty!" Sonic laughed, hysterically.

That did it. And Dedede was mad as ever as his whole face turned red. "Grr... that does it!" Dedede exclaimed as he pulls out his hammer and begins to whack Sonic.

Luckily for Sonic, he dodges the attack for he finished laughing. "Geez, chill man. I was just kidding!" He exclaimed.

"Chill this!" Dedede shouted as he charges at Sonic.

The Blue Hedgehog then runs away, avoid getting hit by the king's hammer attack. Everyone else sweatdrop at this.

"Well, that went well." Pikachu comments.

"Yep." Ness agrees.

"Uh-huh." Kirby nodded.

"Totally." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Didn't expect that did ya?**

"Nope." TL said.

"Nuh-huh." YL replied.

"Not even." Villager replied.

 **Boomstick: Don't go away the Colonel of Fried Chicken is here to battle the clown of Fast Food himself.**

"Actually, we just watch it already!" Pikachu retorted.

"Yeah," Kirby nodded.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **Pretty crazy huh? It took me while, but I finally finished the fourth episode of DBX. I hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	15. Omake 15 - DBX 05 - Saitama VS Kenshiro

**Sorry, it so long. I tried to finish up my latest projects. Oh, and also, just a little heads up, but um, I'm on vacation in Philadelphia with my family so I may or may not be seen updating more stories to you guys, so thanks. And now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 15 - DBX 05 - Saitama VS Kenshiro**

"Okay, for this next battle, it'll be Saitama VS Kenshiro." Ness said, reading the guidebook.

"Awesome!" Kirby said, setting up the next disc.

"So what do we know about Saitama and Kenshiro?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, for starters, he's a super hero," Ness stated as he reads his bio. "he lives a boring life, he has a cyborg pupil named Genos, and... he's based off of Superman."

"Really?" Yoshi said in question.

"Well, they did say he's a parody of him somehow, he went through instense trainning and becomes a member of the Hero Association, in Rank B, and he can send his flying or blow them away with a single punch." Ness continued.

"Whoa, that sounds awesome." Toon Link said, impressed.

"Plus, he's given the title of 'Capped Baldy'." Ness replied, in which made most of his friends chcukle at the title name. "But people then begin to call him by his anime name 'One Punch Man' because he punches his enemies with only one punch."

"I see." Pikachu responded. "And Kenshiro?"

"He's an extremely powerful materal artist who mastered the Hokuto Shin Ken fighting style, an ancient Chinese martial art, dating back 1,800 years from China." Ness stated.

"Whoa, that's a really old fighting style." Pit said, amazed.

"That's not all." Ness continued. "He's also the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1,800 year history."

"Really? He's that big." Kirby said, surprised.

"Yup." Ness answered.

"Okay, now with that covered, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the young smashers sees a dried up, mountain range-like wasteland, where the man known as Kenshiro walking down this area with a scowling look on his face. Then, as he made it down to the range, he found his opponent, Saitama, who is a few kilometers away from him, standing into battle.

"Do you think either one of them could win?" Kirby asked in concern.

"I don't know, they both are really strong." Pit answered, weirdly.

"Let's just see who's the best fighter." Pikachu replied.

Then blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

 **(Unknown)**

To start off, Kenshiro launches himself at Saitama with a high speed jump kick, but misses as Saitama dodges the move.

"Whoa, that's fast!" Pit exclaimed in surprise.

"Heh. It's only the beginning." Ness responded.

Kenshiro then continues to fight as he jumps in and begins to punch to the ground with a big crash-like explosion, but Saitama dodges it again. Then, the Bald hero looked and spotted Kenshiro coming at him and then Kenshiro follows up his attacks with a barrage of punches which Saitama dodges.

"Whoa, how's he able to dodge all those attack?" TL said, referring to Saitama.

"It says that Saitama has a huge amount of immeasurable speed and reflexes thus allow him to follow the enemies' movements and also has developed supernatural senses to sense the enemies' attack, if needed." Ness said, reading from the guidebook.

"Well, that's new." Pikachu said, surprised a bit.

Saitama tends to serious as he and Kenshiro begins to fight. But before anyone could fight between those two, someone has appeared in the scene.

 _?: Sensei, allow me._

Everyone looks and saw a handsome young man, appearing to the battle field. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as blond. He also has pierced ears. He wears a sleeveless top with a hoodie on it, street pants, along with street shoes.

"Who's that guy?" Pit asked, referring to the new challenger.

"His name is Genos." Ness answered, looking at the guidebook.

"That's his robotic apprentice?!" Pikachu said, shocked.

"More like cyborg, but yes!" Ness said, correctly.

"So, what does he do?" Toon Link asked him.

"Well, he is a cybrog, and he's an expert of hand-to-hand combat, and uses the various inbuilt weapons and mechanisms of his cyborg body to either deliver powerful attacks or to distract his opponents." Ness explains from the guidebook.

"Whoa, that's one awesome cyborg." Pit commented in amazement.

"Hm." Kirby nodded with excitement. "Let's see how Genos fights in this battle." He said, happily.

Genos: Let me show you how strong I become. *Chuckles*

 **(Cues: Strongest Man - One Punch Man)**

Once Genos has engaged into, these boosters located in his shoulders enable and allows launch himself at Kenshiro with amazing acceleration. The two then fought against one of another in high speed close combat.

"Whoa, they're really going at it." Kirby commented.

"I'll say." Villager agrees.

The two continued to fight, but then Genos got him first by punching him with an uppercut. But Kenshiro withstood the attack and he and Genos continues to fight once more.

"I don't know who's faster at speed and combat, Genos or Kenshiro?" Yoshi said to himself, after seeing the two continued to fight in a fast pace.

As the two continued to fight, Kenshiro started to jump into the air and Genos followed him with his boosters and then punched him in the face.

"Yeah, direct hit!" Pit said, cheerfully.

Soon, another punch comes in towards his stomach and Genos throws a chain of fast punches as Ness calls this technique the 'Machine Gun Blow'. Then, with a single kick, Kenshiro was sent flying and Genos went flying after him, attempting to finish him off. But however, Kenshiro caught him by not one, but two of his arms, stopping him in his tracks. But then, Kenshiro (with his 'ATATATATATA' battle cry) rapidly punched Genos' right arm. But Genos had an opportunity to get him off and the two landed.

"Weird. I wonder why he did that." Pit asked in confusion. Everyone shrugged at that question.

Genos then begins to fire a beam to finish him, but unfortunately, he couldn't, as he felt something in his arm. Thinking back from what Kenshiro did to his arm, Genos felt something very wrong, and then suddenly...

 ***BOOM***

His arm just exploded, and sends him back to his master. Everyone was shock by this.

"Did that just happen?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Uh-huh!" Kirby nodded in shock.

"How in the world did he do?!" Yoshi asked in shock.

"Ness!" Pikachu looks the PSI user for explanation, seeing him looking through the pages of the guidebook.

"I got it!" Ness said, finding the page for what he needed. "Kenshiro's fighting style is based on a Chinese assassin's art which was formed during the late Eastern Han Dynasty."

"Wait! Chinese assassin's art?!" Pit shouted in shock.

"Yeah, The art's power is focused into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 Keiraku Hikō, or Hidden Channeling Points," Ness explains. "in which are points that are in the human body, also known as acupressure points, power points, vital points, tsubo, etc."

"So, the fighting style represents pressure points?" Pit asked.

"Yup." Ness answered. "Although, these pressure points destroy the enemy from within, and causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated."

"Yikes." Was TL's response.

"Then again, it also states that it can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Hokuto Shinken is assassination." Ness added.

"Okay, that either praised me or scares me?" Pikachu asked, shivered a little.

"A bit both." Popo replied.

"Oh." Pikachu replied.

Genos: *Slowly looks at Saitama* I'm sorry Sensei, I'm not worthy.

"But you did good on facing him." Kirby said, frowning.

(Cues: Hurry Call - One Punch Man)

Saitama looks a bit unfazed when looking at his cyborg pupil, but not until he spotted Kenshiro beginning to attack him again. Kenshiro (with his ATATATATATA' battle cry again) tries to attack Saitama again, due to his high speed, strong reflexes and supernatural senses, he can easily dodge and block those attacks with ease.

"I don't think Kenshiro is gonna keep up with Saitama." Lucas said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, we kind of knew that." Ness replied.

Then, Kenshiro got him with one punch to the head, but that didn't Saitama at all.

"Well, it did say he went through intense training." Ness said.

"Really? What kind of training?" Pikachu asked.

"It's more like a training regimen, but," Ness said, beginning to read the guidebook again. "it said that he went through a hell of a training like 100 Push-up, 100 Sit-up 100 Squats, and then a 10 KM Run. Every single day!"

"What?!" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"It's true. Although, everyone though it's a simple training routine but to him, that wasn't." Ness responded.

"No... freaking... way..." Pikachu said in disbelief.

"Is that what makes him strong, because of that?" Toon Link said, couldn't believe it either.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yoshi grunted.

Kenshiro then tries to kick Saitama; only for Saitama to flash step behind him. As Kenshiro turns to face Saitama's fist hurling towards him, giving him what seems to be a Death Punch. That punch he gave to Kenshiro sends him out of the earth, and sending him to space.

"Bye-Bye!" Kirby said, waving.

Saitama then turns to an almost destroyed Genos and shows him a thumps-up.

 **(Cues: Guitar Bridge No. 9 - One Punch Man)**

"Alright, he won!" Kirby cheered.

"Huh. That took care of that." Pikachu smiled.

"Not quite." Ness grunted.

But before he celebrate, Saitama felt something weird in his head. Then, remembering what Kenshiro when he punched him in the forehead, it's a sign that he's getting the same result as Genos had. And just like that, he got exploded. Everyone was shock by this.

"No way!" Pikachu, Yoshi and Popo exclaimed.

"It's a tie!?" TL and YL exclaimed.

"More like a draw!" Ness said, correctly.

"I guess that both of them are equally strong." Pit replied.

"Yeah." Kirby agrees.

 **Boomstick: I guess we won that because it was awesome.**

"You're right about that." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Kirby said.

 **Booomstick: Keep watching this video because Amy Rose VS King Dedede is up next.**

"We already watch that." Pikachu retorted.

"Yeah," Kirby nodded.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **Pretty crazy huh? It wasn't much and it took me a while, so I finished up the fifth episode of DBX.** **I hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	16. Omake 16 - DBX 06 - Sakura Haruno VS Rin

**Here's the sixth episode of DBX. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 16 - DBX 06 - Sakura Haruno VS Rin Tohsaka**

"For this next fight, it's Sakura Haruna VS Rin Tohsaka." Ness said.

"So, it's Sakura Haruna, the pink haired ninja from Naruto, is up next. Great!" Kirby said, happily.

"And Rin Tohsaka, what's her story?" Pikachu asked.

"She's an expert spellcaster from the world of Fate/Stay world." Ness explains. "She's capable of manipulating all five great Elements, which is an extremely rare trait for a magi. She also uses Jewelry magic, Reinforcement sorcery, and she's a very high intelligence."

"Oh, kind of like you." Pit said, jokingly.

"I'll pretend didn't hear that." Ness grunted, not showing his anime vein.

"Okay, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

 **(Cues: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto)**

In this scene, the smashers sees an arena in which Ness calls it the Chunin Examination Arena as they saw the VS board.

"Huh. Guess they needed that board to see who's gonna fight whom." Pit commented.

"Well, we all know that who's gonna fight." Ness said.

"Yeah." Kirby replied.

They watch the VS. Board they saw the randomizer selecting what it's gonna be. Then, it stopped as they saw Sakura's face on the board. And that's where Sakura moves into the scene.

"Hey, there she is!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Guess she's well prepare in Part 2 form." Pikachu commented.

As Sakura appears in the arena, the VS. Board starts to randomize, but then it happened. A weird magic symbol that represent a star came to the secondary randomizer and mess up the VS Board and then, once its finished, the magic symbol disappeared and the board stopped as they saw Rin's face on the board. And that's where Rin appears in the arena by teleporting.

"Huh. You think she'll rely on magic and jewelry?" Asked Pit.

"Maybe, but let's just see." Ness replied.

 **(Cues: Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden)**

Sakura: *Getting ready to fight* Victory is something you earn for yourself.

Rin: *Bringing out her jewels* Don't be upset. It's not I'm disappoint in you or anything. *Puts them away.*

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

 **(Cues: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto)**

Sakura was first one to attack as she brought out her shurikens and throw at Rin. But thanks to her magic, Rin fired small, red-black balls of magic to reflex them, and fires them at Sakura.

"How capable is her magical powers?" Asked Pikachu.

"Very capable." Ness answered.

Sakura then charges in and dodges the attack, and then jumps in to the air and attempts to kick Rin, but while doing so, Rin dodge and used one of her jewels to create a emerald green wall-like shield to protect herself from Sakura's attack, but used her red-black balls of magic to attack her also. But then, Sakura's hand glow blue as her charka infused with her hand, giving her absolute strength (as Ness stated), begins to break the wall, but she missed when Rin moved it and performs a dropkick, sending her to the ground but got up at ease.

"Better, but let's see how she does in close quarters combat." Said Pit.

Continuing the fight, Rin throws the emerald wall at Sakura, but her magic to enhance her legs to charge at her. Sakura punches the wall, then dodge Rin's attack as the two begin to do hand-in-hand combat. The pink haired kunoichi gave her a few strong blows after Rin gave her a strong kick, then Rin recovered quick and perform a backflip to get back on her feet. But unknown to Sakura, Rin has something up her sleeves (by that I mean the red jewel in her fingers).

"Hm. This should be good." Toon Link said, seeing how intense its getting.

Rin then jumps in and begins to Sakura again, but Sakura does a cartwheel to dodge the attack and attends to kick her, but something dropped out of her hand. It was a red ruby jewel. But when in contact with Sakura...

 ***BOOM***

 **(Cues: Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden again)**

...An explosion came as Sakura sent to the wall, but then got pummeled to the ground thanks to Rin.

"Whoa, she's good." Pit commented. "Almost as if she's psychic."

"Well, she does have a high percentage of intelligence so she does a slight change of knowing the enemies' attacks." Ness answered, slightly.

"Oh, right." Pit replied.

However, before Rin claims victorious, Sakura appeared behind her and punch her, right before she realized that Sakura used her Substitution Jutsu to escape. Now Rin is getting serious as she used her magic to enhance her arms and launched herself at her. Their fist have collided and then two of them punch each other, in which the smashers winced at that. But Sakura was being push back and hasn't given up already, but either does Rin. She attack Sakura again, and sends her upward, and then delivered a strong downward kick and went after her by pushing to the ceiling and launch in after her. Colliding with her again cause a big explosion.

"Holy crap!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Now that's a big explosion." TL said in shock.

"Wait, it's not over yet." Ness pointed out.

As the boys continued watching, they saw only Rin being sent to great, as if she felt a strong force pushing her. Then, as she regain consciousness, Rin looked at the arena, looking almost destroyed, but then a hand appeared behind the broken tile of the arena as Sakura appeared from it and throws it away, right before seeing her in Yin Seal technique.

"Alright, now Sakura can beat her!" Kirby cheered.

"Additionally, her Yin Seal jutsu gives most strength and later after increasing her fighting power and other jutsu techniques." Ness stated with a smile.

 **(Cues: The Rising Fighting Spirit - Naruto again)**

Rin, throw her three red rubies to the wall, launched at her due to the explosion her jewels made, begins to punch Sakura. However, Sakura caught the fist and literally stopped her in her tracks. Thanks to that, she blocks and dodges her attacks with ease and, before the red magi could attack again, Sakura uppercutted her so hard, she was sent right off the roof and was sent off the atmosphere in the air, giving a blinking star signing that she's gone.

"Bye-Bye!" Kirby said, waving.

 **(Cues: Rinkai (Critical State) - Naruto Shippuden again)**

Sakura, returning back to normal, took small breathe in exhaustion and show off her victory with a thumps up.

"Well, looks like Sakura won." Ness said.

"Uh-huh." Kirby agrees.

"Yeah, I didn't really care so much about Rin anyway." Pikachu replied.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message 'DBX; New Battle, Every 2 weeks!'.

 **Boomstick: So... AWESOME!**

"I agree with you on that Boomstick." Pikachu nodded in understanding.

"Good thing, he doesn't say anything for any previous episode." Villager replied.

"So, what's next?" Yoshi asked.

Kirby thought about it, then again an idea popped in his head.

* * *

 **And done. Next up, a One Minute Melee Battle.** **So, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Omake 17 - OMM 02 - Bowser VS Dr Eggman

**Omake 17 - One Minute Melee 02 - Bowser VS. Dr. Eggman**

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"Where's the fun in that without watching them?"

"...Good point."

Within the TV room, Kirby brought in the box that contains DVDs of the show: One Minute Melee.

"So, tell me who's fighting One Minute Melee now?" Pikachu asked.

"Not sure, but it is indeed in random." Ness answered.

"Well, whatever works," Toon Link said, as he pulls a large guidebook. "we'll have this guidebook to tell us the combatants in that show, so we'll their info easy."

'Well that's cool I guess." Pikachu replied.

"Okay, I found one." Kirby said, pulling out one of the DVDs of the OMM episode.

"Kay, put it in." Ness replied.

And with that, Kirby puts in the disc on Cable Box.

The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, a new network called DIMMfx with a black blob appeared in the background. Everyone waited for something to happen, until comments from Youtube (in which surprises and confuses everyone) suddenly appeared with the subtitle called the 'Battle of the Bosses' (in which has Bowser and Dr. Eggman's names being mentioned), and then a burning clock was revealed as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.

 **"One Minute Melee!" An announcer said as they saw those words and number on the video**

 **"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"**

 **"2 Fighters!"**

 **"No Research!"**

 **"Sixty seconds..."**

 **"MELEE!"**

 **"Go!"**

Everyone waited patiently again as they wait for something big to happen, until they see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

 **Announcer: Select your character!**

"Okay, who's it gonna be first?" Pit said, eager to see who's the first fighter to fight.

 **The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

 **It looked like a big, giant sized turtle-like monster with a green spiky shell, two horns and red hair.**

"Hey, isn't that..." Pikachu looks at the character closely, and then he recognize this combatant. "Bowser!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock as he saw Bowser in character selection screen.

"You're right. It is him." Pit said in shock.

"How the heck did he get in?" Yoshi said, surprised.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, who's else is there?" Ness said, looking like he's ready for the next fighter.

 **Everyone then continues to watch as they saw the second combatant in this selection; It's a strangely fat man with an egg-shaped body with tall arms and legs. He wears a red coat, black pants, white gloves, goggles on his head and he has a large mustache.**

"Wait a minute..." Now it's Ness' turn looks at the character closely, and then he recognize this combatant. "Dr. Eggman?!"

"Eggman?! As in, Sonic's arch-enemy?!" Pit said in shock.

"What's he doing there?!" Pikachu said, angrily. "Didn't he already had his battle with Dr. Wily?!"

"Yeah, but this time he wants to battle one more time for real, so Metal Sonic does ruin his chance of victory." Ness stated.

"That, and the fans from the Youtube comments suggested." Yoshi added.

"That explains a lot." Pit grunted.

"Hm. So Egghead battling again, kinda figure he might do something like that." A familiar voice called behind them.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more for Bowser, for joining into battle like that." Another familiar voice called behind them.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw Sonic and Mario standing behind them. "Huh?! When did you two get here?!" Asked the shocked Pikachu.

"We got bored so we decide to check up on you guys again." Sonic answered.

"That is until we saw you boys watching this show in the TV room, overhearing that Eggman and Bowser are in there." Mario answered.

"Oh, I see." Pikachu said, sighed in relieve.

"So, about this show, what's it about exactly?" Mario asked, curiously.

"I think it's called One Minute Melee." Answered the Blue Hedgehog. "It's kinda like Smash Bros. Melee but in 1 mins./60 secs. But, it shows no research."

"I see. So, it's a one minute match?" Mario asked again.

"Yes," Toon Link answered. "But thanks to this guidebook here," He then pulls a large guidebook. "we'll get the info we needed."

"Oh, I see." Mario replied.

"Hey, guys. Think you got some time to watch this?" Kirby asked them.

The two heroes looked at each other for a moment, and then Sonic responded. "Sure why not. We got nothing better." with Mario nodding in approval.

"Great! Now let's-!" Before Pikachu could finish that sentence, someone else came in the scene also.

"Hey wait! Don't start without me." Looking around back, they see only Bowser Jr. running inside the TV room, carrying a big bucket of Popcorn in his hand. Rushing to the room, along wth passing Mario and Sonic, he jumped to the couch and placed the popcorn at the coffee table. "Okay, I'm ready."

Everyone stared at him, surprisingly and asked themselves, _'How the hell did he know about this?'_ but they then shrug it off as Kirby unpause the video.

With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'

Before the fight could start, a message came to the screen read:

 **The follow episode of One Minute Melee is inspired, and a spin off of the famous serious 'Super Mario Bros. Z".**

 **Please give some love to this this series, for it has inspired the members of One Minute Melee to be where they currently are today.**

 **Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the video!**

 **We love you alvin Earthworm~!**

"Huh? Super Mario Bros. Z? What's that?" Asked Kirby.

"Huh. What do you know, they made an episode of our show/grand adventure." Mario said, happily.

"Yeah, good times too." Sonic replied.

"Wait, does this mean that you two know this show?" Ness asked them.

"Well yeah, you can say that it's like Dragon Ball Z, but without any DBZ elements." Sonic answered.

"Whoa, really! That's awesome!" Kirby said, amazed by them.

"Yeah, we were both badass back there!" Sonic said, gleefully. Then, he heard coughing, like someone clearing his through, as they looked and saw was only Junior who cough, and he looked pretty unhappy. "Oh yeah, you were awesome back there too, B.J." Sonic said, forgetting about him.

"Thank you." Junior replied, irritatedly.

"Hey, wait a second, I was there also. Right, guys?" Yoshi said to them.

"Oh yeah/Absolutely/Who won't forget about you!" Both Sonic, Mario and Junior responded.

 **So, withdrawing with that talk, the show begins as the scene changes where a giant reptilian fist landed roughly in the arm of a chair, revealing from the camera angle, Bowser, beside him is a very captive Princess Peach.**

 **(Cues: Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team))**

 **Bowser: Curse that plumber and his pet hedgehog.**

"Hey, it's your fault for starting the whole in the first place." Sonic retorted. Mario nodded in that agreement.

 **Bowser: Every single one of my men who've gone against him have failed. *Roars angrily***

"Whoa, he's pissed." Pit said, looking a bit scared.

"What did you guys do to him?" Lucas asked the blue hedgehog, the green dinosaur and the red plumber.

"Well..." Before they could answer, someone else beat them to it.

"They got in our way, that's what." Everyone looked and saw Bowser Jr., looking at him with a serious and stern look.

"Wha-?" Pikachu said in confusion.

"My dad was planning to rule the world, along with Dr. Eggman, by using the Chaos Emeralds," He said, sternly. "until these three came in and defeat most of our men, and took the emeralds away from."

"Hey, your dad and Eggman started, not us." Yoshi argued.

"Yeah, well, you guys started!" Junior argued back.

"Grr..." Yoshi growled.

"Ssh. Guys, I'm trying to watch this." Kirby said, telling to keep quiet.

The two simmer down and then they resume watching.

 **Bowser: "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself."**

 **With that, Bowser left his throne, leaving the captive Princess alone as he walks down to the elevator and goes down the station room.**

 **Bowser: I gotta hand it to the Doc. This whole operation wouldn't be happening right now if it wasn't for him.**

 **But however, as he walks through the docks of the room, something crash and made the large Koopa trip. He gets looks up and found something shocking; a new robotic machine, piloted by Sonic's known arch-enemy, Dr. Eggman.**

 **Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho.**

"Hm. Nice mech Doctor, too bad I'm destroy, when I beat ya again." Sonic commented with a smirk.

 **Bowser: Hey! *Got Angry* What's with that big mech suit? You should be building cool stuff like that for me too. *Pounds his chest***

 **Eggman: *Smirking* Oh, you mean my Battle-Egg Mech V1? Sorry, but this is one of a kind! You see, Bowser... I no longer need your assistance for I, the great Eggman, have finally come up with a device that could pummel both the rodent and your plumber friend! *A thought bubble appear beside as both Sonic and Mario's icon symbol popped up and the eggman icon symbol appear with a mechanical arm popped out of it with a hammer that smashed them both.* And with all of you out of the picture, I can finally acquire all the Chaos Emeralds and fulfill my plans of creating Eggmanland! *laughs maniacally***

"Ah! Eggman, you traitor!" Junior shouted.

"I suspected as much, once a villain, always a villain." Sonic replied, sighing.

 **Eggman continues laughing, until a green shell was throw at him and his mech, he looks and found that it was Bowser who threw it, while spinning it on his finger.**

 **Bowser: If anybody is going to pummel that plumber, it's gonna be me! *Catches the Green Shell, and points at Eggman* And if you think you're going to turn my future kingdom into a Carnival, you better screw that lose bolt in your head back into place because this is my turf, bub.**

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, I've never seen Bowser like that." He commented.

"That's because he's pissed off just how Dr. Eggman betray him behind his back." Yoshi replied.

"That's the number thing Bowser does not like, and that is backstabbers." Mario said.

 **Eggman: We'll see who's the "bub" when I make turtle soup out of you!**

"Heh." That made Kirby, Pikachu, Mario, Sonic, and Yoshi giggle.

 **With it, Eggman's mech was ready as it activites its drill while Bowser breaks the shell in half, with the 200 points appear to him, as the two of them begins to fight.**

 **"GO FOR BROKE!" The announcer said, the music suddenly picked up a new pace. "FIGHT!"**

 **(Cues: MetaZero - Big Baby Bowser (Yoshi's Island))**

 **1:00**

 **Eggman fired his missiles at Bowser, the King of Koopas reflected them with his shell while spinning around, and fortunately, reflected one of them at Eggman.**

"Alright Dad, take him out!" Bowser Jr. cheered.

 **Bowser then fired a fireball and starts punching the robot's leg. But Eggman stopped him with his drill, and with it, launches a high voltage electric attack. Bowser attempts to get away from it, but failed and got electrocuted.**

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." Sonic winced.

"Indeed." Mario nodded.

"I could easily withstand that attack, if Eggman brought his here." Pikachu boasted.

 **0:50**

 **Eggman then attacks Bowser by bashing his head, launching him upward and kicks him away. But Bowser wasn't finished yet as he charges at Eggman, bringing down his mech, and starts thrashing about and burn it with his flamethrower.**

"Yeah, burn him Dad! Burn him!" Junior cheered.

 **But, that stopped him when Eggman fired a spring from the inside of mech and launched to the elevator.**

"Hey, no fair!" Junior retorted.

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Kirby argued.

"I knew Eggman would have a back up plan." Sonic muttered.

 **0:40**

 **Eggman got back on his feet along with his mech and fired missile at Bowser, but thankfully, he was still in the elevator so before missile get to him, the door quickly closed as it went down to down level of the station room. However, when Bowser got out, Eggman fired missiles on the big bridge that was on the upper deck and followed him.**

 **Eggman: There's no way left to run.**

 **Bowser just got angry, and then the doctor attempts to smash him, but the Koopa King dodges his attack, and grabbed and ripped the drill out of the robot's arm.**

"Yeah, you got now dad!" Junior roared.

 **0:30**

 **Bowser then threw it onto Eggman's head, and then punched the drill and made it ricochet back to Eggman, punching him to his robotic leg and made him trip.**

"Well, looks the Doc is in trouble now." Pit commented.

"Yeah, and it's a big one." Kirby added.

 **0:26**

 **Bowser beats him up along with his mech, and then Bowser quickly got Eggman out of the mech, while holding him in his arms.**

 **Eggman: Impossi-*Being thrown to the ground* Ow!**

"Yeah, you got him!" Junior cheered.

 **But Eggman got clever as he threw dust in Bowser's eye, blinding him.**

"Hey, no fair!" Boswer Jr. yelled.

"Clever move, Doc." Sonic muttered.

 **0:20**

 **So, Eggman runs back to his mech while Bowser rubs off the dust in his eyes, right before he dodges Eggman's counter attack.**

 **Eggman: I'll get you yet!**

"Not if he gets you first Doctor." Ness smirked.

 **0:16**

 **Bowser grabbed Eggman's drill and used his flames from his mouth to power it up and fired it towards Eggman, thus sending him flying off the ship.**

 **0:10**

"Only 10 seconds left!" Lucas called out.

 **Eggman was now seen falling in the ship, but from a star twinkle, Bowser came in and launched himself at the evil doctor in his Koopa Shell form. Now both two bosses are falling. But Eggman hasn't given up yet...**

 **0:09**

 **Eggman: Bombs away! *Fires missiles at Bowser***

 **0:08**

 **Bowser was sent flying due to the missile.**

 **"Come on dad, come on!" Junior said, urgently.**

 **0:07**

 **But, like Eggman, Bowser hasn't given up either.**

 **0:06**

 **Bowser was getting serious...**

 **0:05**

 **"5 seconds left!" Popo called out.**

 **Bowser: Showtime!**

 **0:04**

 **Boswer did a qucik spin...**

 **0:03**

 **...and, while using Eggman's missile like rocket boosters...**

 **0:02**

 **...launched himself towards Eggman...**

 **0:01**

 **...and then...**

 ***BOOM***

 **crashed into him, destroying his mech in the process.**

 **0:00**

 **"K.O!" The announcer cried.**

"Alright, he got him!" Kirby cheered.

"Not quite." Mario said to him.

 **Eggman was now landing down on the ground with his damaged mech but then he felt Bowser's shadow approaching him as the Koopa King found himself standing before him with a smirk on his face. Bowser prepares to finish the evil doctor off as he performs a deadly dropkick, sending Dr. Eggman off the stage.**

 **"K.O!" The announcer cried again.**

"Alright, he did it! He won! He won! He won!" Both Kirby and Junior cheered as they both started to dance with each other, but realizing what they're doing, they quickly stop and look away from each other.

 **The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.**

 **"This Melee Victory Goes To..."**

 **The top of a marvel column came up as it show Bowser, in his Koopa Shell form, spinning around and then pops out and pounds his chest like some sort of gorrila.**

 **"...Bowser!"**

"Well, that's a cool battle." Sonic said, feeling impressed from this battle.

"I agree, and within 1 minute/60 seconds." Mario added.

"Yup," Pikachu said, as he begins to get up. "although, as much as we wanna some more, but I got plenty of stuff to do."

"Oh yeah, me too." Pit said, getting up too.

"Well then, let's finish this next time." Ness said to them.

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

* * *

 **And done.** **All finished. 3 episodes of DBX, along with one episode of OMM, I finally got it all done again. It was still a total pain in the ass just to visualize everything and type down everything that's on YouTube, plus it's also tiring just to do that. Both DBX and OMM. SO, yeah, I'm glad that's over, now I'm head back to do my Death Battle fic., uh, just until I re-cooperate from the typing and visualizing, okay?**

 **Thanks!**

 **Ciao!**


	18. Special Omake - Music Video 01

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I know I'm way behind schedule, but only because I was having a very special day. Why because...**

 ***Blows a birthday horn***

 **That's right, I was having a very special birthday today (or rather yesterday) in Dave and Busters. And that's just Part 1 of it, so Part 2 starts the next 2 weeks or so in August. So, in this special day, I made this fic for this occasion. Also, don't flame me for the making of this, I worked really hard on writing this. Okay, thanks.**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **PaRappa the Rapper belongs to** **Sony Computer Entertainment, Masaya Matsuura, NanaOn-Sha** **Japan Studio, and epics (PSP/PS4)**

 **This song belongs to** **Naokatsu Tsuda and THE DU (Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada and Jeity)**

* * *

 **Omake Special - Music Video - Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town**

 **Crazy Noise Bizarre Town**

 **By. THE DU (Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada and Jeity)**

 **From: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable**

* * *

In this scene, cars and people were found in the city of Smash. Cars and trucks were zooming in through the streets and highways, seeing through every traffic light and streets. However, somewhere within the streets, there comes an empty basketball court where a group of familiar fighters were found. But before we get to see them, one of them picked up a boombox and place it on the court. With one click from a press of a button, the music begins to start.

As the music starts, the fighters reveal themselves in the light and sees themselves as the Smashers: Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Parappa the Rapper (a somewhat of a 'new' resident). As they have reveal themselves, all 5 of stand together as the scene pans around them with Colorful pop-art portraits of them before cutting back to the stage as all five reach their hands up towards the air as confetti flies about, similar to the widely-recognizable Saturday Night Fever pose. The scenery then changes to the city as silhouettes of all different Smashers in Smash City flash by at blinding speed. The scene then changes to an aerial view of the city, with the view quickly descending through clouds and towards the ground. Then the logo for **Super Smash Bros Omake** appears, flashing before breaking into many pieces as the scenery changes yet again to Kirby walking on the street.

 _(There are) faceless gazes passing by with me_

Surrounded by people and street signs, Kirby walks silently while looking at his surrounding. The scene zooms onto Josuke who turns to the left as the scene changes to focus on Toon Link.

 _The void in my heart changed with the path I chose_

Toon Link, surrounded by green and yellow backdrops, looks around nervously as the scene zooms out: revealing his shadow to be that of Toon Zelda.

 _There's no limit to each new encounter - everything so ordinarily bizarre - U-yeh!_

The scene then switches to Lucas, who is knelt on the ground next to a empty soda can. Once again, the scene zooms out to reveal Lucas's shadow as that of his brother, Claus, who dub his mask changing into the Masked Man, before morphing into their mother. Lucas slowly stands up before kicking the can which leads into a transition of a picture of Ness on the can.

 _(In yet) another morning now, reluctantly smiling_

The can rotates clockwise before transitioning into Ness walking down to the Smash Mall, as disco lights illuminate him. He then strikes a pose, which leads him to show his PSI powers behind.

 _Victor (still) undecided, drawn to a mystery_

The scenery changes to Toon Link running down a separate street with disco lights shining on the pavement. Toon Link also strikes a pose, where he arm himself with his sword and shield.

 _An unannounced beginning, (still hiding and)..._

Colorful ripples then change the scenery to feature Lucas strolling down a sidewalk. He then leans backwards, which allows him to show his PSI powers

 _...lurking somewhere within this town_

The scene zooms into them both before breaking apart to reveal Kirby standing with Parappa. They then strikes their poses as they point to the air. As multiple colorful ripples dot across the scene, the scenery suddenly pans out and upwards towards the sky.

 _The time we have flies flowing free as we bicker the day away dancing all the while in this_

The scene transitions into a map of Morioh, with Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Parappa, Villager, Peach, Pikachu, Sonic and Jigglypuff all dancing along to the song. Cloud himself appears last and smiles rather than dance as the scene then changes to feature only Kirby as he punches the background, destroying it and reforming it with the newly founded star power as an entirely new background, where Bayonetta, Dante and Meta Knight manifest within it. Then Toon Link uses his sword to destroy the background completely.

 _Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

The scene changes back to the city where most of the Mii citizens saw the Young Smashers dancing within the basketball and decided to join in as the start to dance the day away.

 _There's a warping bow telling of bewitching fortune_

Then the scene changes where silhouettes of Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Parappa and a few others like Villager, Pikachu, Popo and Young Link were found walking through a colorful rainbow-like road.

 _As its Arrow pierce through, testing what's possible_

They kept walking until they stopped once they saw the Smash Castle.

 _There's no understanding it, so ask the talent born within you instead - U-yeh,_

As they continued to dance, they strike poses in photo shoots and turned their photos into cards with each Smasher.

 _Those cowardly convictions will break the deafening silence,_

The cards began to pop up and then exploded as Kirby appeared with his homeworld of DreamLand in his background.

 _Because of our Destiny that is tied so selfishly;_

Then it switches to Ness and Lucas who appeared with their homeworld, Onett, as their background.

 _Around the corner lurking your senses better sharpen for that presence in this town_

Then, it switches scenes to Toon Link, Villager, Pikachu, Parappa, Young Link, and Popo with their homeworlds (The Great Sea, Smashville, Viridian City, Parappa Town, Hyrule, and Icicle Mountain) in separated backgrounds.

 _The time we have flies flowing free as we crack and share our jokes_

Then scene then changes to Kirby again as he brought his Star Rod and uses it to summon stars as he point to the air again. As multiple colorful stars was shown across the scene, the scenery suddenly pans out and upwards towards the sky.

 _As everybody dance in this_

And then, like before, the scene transitions into a map of Morioh, with Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Parappa, Villager, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Junior, Pit, Peach and Palutena all dancing along to the song. Cloud himself appears last and smiles rather than dance as the scene then changes to feature only Kirby as he punches the background, destroying it and reforming it with the newly founded star power as an entirely new background, where Bayonetta, Dante, Meta Knight and newly added characters like Akuma, Dark Pit, Hades and Shadow (Sonic's Arch-Rival) manifest within it. Then Toon Link uses his sword to destroy the background completely.

 _Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

Soon as the song went instrumental, the citizens broke in wild dancing to a fast beat. Following to the beat with the Young Smashers, everyone, including the other Smashers, joined on the fun. Everyone begins to do their crazy dance moves and poses as they dance til dusk.

 _The time we have flies flowing free as we bicker the day away dancing all the while in this_

As everyone continues to dance, Jigglypuff then jumped next to Kirby, bumping hips which he blushed at. They started dancing together, while the same result happened with Pikachu and Buneary, along with Villager and Isabelle. With that, both of them begin to say the four words that contains these lyrics of the song:

 _Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

 _The time we have flies flowing free as we crack and share our jokes_

As everyone sings and dances to song, they see Bayonetta and Samus dancing to the music, while Mario and Peach started dancing - Flamenco style, along with Link and Zelda. Parappa, along his friends (Katy, Paula, Sunny, his sister Pinto, Jammy, Matt, PJ (who is doing the DJ thing), and Sweety Bancha) were also joined into the beat.

 _As everybody dance in this_

Everyone dances until it was nighttime as the Smashers begins to chant out the four words of the song:

 _Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town_

The scenery then changes to feature Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Parappa the Rapper all standing on the streets on Smash CIty; staring at a building complex. Kirby then turns around with a happy expression on his face as the others turn with him. The scene then pans out as the Young Smashers gaze upon the city in its entirety from atop a hill in the dark lighten city where everyone is jamming. The scene then focuses towards the sky itself with a full moon before immediately cutting to Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Parappa the Rapper all striking a pose in front of a colorful background.

* * *

 **Pretty sweet, eh? It's almost like a parody of the original one but different. I know this music video fic may or may not making sense to you guys, but you'll get used to it.** **So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya!**

 **Ciao!**


	19. Omake 18 - Z-Move Demo - Waterium Z

**Omake 18 - Z-Move Demo - Waterium Z**

"Are you sure abot this?"

"Certainly. I mean, you and Greninja have been setting good records between team battles."

"Well, yeah..."

"So, I say do it."

"I don't know..."

"Please."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!"

Oustisde the mansion, we find Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Corrin (Male), and Greninja performing another Z-Move.

"You know the drill Kirby." Ness said, turning to his pink friend.

"Of course, I am the camera guy!" Kirby said, holding up the camera.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Pikachu called out, cheerfully.

"You ready for Greninja?" Corrin said, turning to the Frog Ninja Pokemon.

"As there ever be." Greninja answered in response.

"Okay, we're ready!" Corrin calls out.

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Corrin and Greninja where they're facing a wooden practice dummy and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Greninja!" Corrin said, enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Greninja said, eagerly.

"Here goes!" Corrin begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Water-Type Z-Crystal, Waterium Z, glows with a light blue light from the Z-Ring. " _ **The power of Waters!**_ " He begins to chant as he then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **Swift around the ancient streams**_!" and next he swept his arms to the right side and then across his body, sort of like a hula dancer. " _ **And unleash the power of the waves**_!" And finally, he finish it with his arms shifting to the left. " **Special Z-Move: HYDRO VORTEX**!" With that done, Corrin felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a light blue aura, and soon Greninja, who was following the trainer's poses, begins to perform his Z-Move.

And soon, Water was filled within the area so high that even Kirby, Ness and Pikachu were submerged. Then, Greninja swam harshly into the wooden dummy. The water in the room turned into a whirlpool that surrounded the doll, and Greninja continually attacked it as it was trying to stay afloat in the vortex.

With that done, everyone watches as the vortex left, along with the water, leaving the dummy face down on the ground.

"And Cut!" Ness called out as Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"Whoa, that was incredible!" Kirby said, happily.

"Yeah, that was so cool it felt like I was in underwater." Pikachu said, intrigued.

"Great job on that Z-Move Corrin, Greninja!" Ness said, thanking them.

"Anytime, guys!" Corrin said, smiling at them with Greninja bringing out a thumbs up for approval.

* * *

 **I know, I'm right in the middle of making Death Battle, but I'm kinda in a hurry right now. And yes, Corrin** **has performed a Z-Move in the Smash World. Three down, fifteen more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	20. Omake 19 - Z-Move Demo - Grassium Z

**Omake 19 - Z-Move Demo - Grassium Z**

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

"But this is the first time you're doing a Z-Move."

"So?"

"Did you at least practice it and read each step of it?"

"Of course I did. Why won't I?"

"No reason."

Outside of the Smash Mansion, we see Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Ness, Lucas and Viridi at the rocky side field of the manison while performing another Z-Move.

"So, tell me exactly why you're doing this?" Pikachu asked her.

"What? Is it wrong for me to take on the demonstration on camera?" Viridi said, smirking.

"Uh... no." He replied, slowly.

"So, why are you taking on this demonstration for the Grass-Type Z-Crystal?" Asked Ness.

"Hm. Well, if you must, you guys were desperate to find the right person for perform a Z-Move, I came in to see what you guys are up to." She explained.

"And the Grassium Z? Why that Z-Crystal?" Pit asked, curiously.

"As the Goddess of Nature I prefer something more green and nature-like, so that's why." Viridi stated.

"Oh, right." Pit muttered.

"Also, I kinda dig the green color." Viridi said, impressed while Pit sweatdropped.

"Can we get on with this?" Said an impatient Pikachu.

"Yeah, my hands are getting tired for carrying this camera!" Kirby complained, while holding on to the camera his hands.

"Okay, okay." Ness said. Then he turns to Viridi. "So, you got this, right?" He asked her.

"Yes." Answered the Goddess of Nature, while rolling her eyes.

"Do you even have a Pokemon that'll aid you for this demonstration?" Pit asked.

"Of course," Viridi said, as she pulls out a Poke Ball out of her dress. "What, you think I didn't come prepare for this?"

"No." Pit answered, then asked, "So, what kind of Pokemon is in it?"

"I'm not telling~." Viridi said, playfully.

"Mhm..." Pit grunted, while sweat dropping.

"Okay." Lucas replied, then turned to Kirby. "You know what to do, right Kirby?"

"Yes I do, I'm the one with the camera." Kirby said, trying his best to hold the camera up.

"Okay Viridi, you ready?" Ness asked her.

"As there ever be." Virid said. And with the Poke Ball in hand, she threw up in the air. And once it's open, a new Pokemon has appear. It popped open, only revealing an Alola Grass-Type Pokemon, Steenee. This surprises the guys.

"What the-? Where did you find this Pokemon?" Pit said in shock.

"I found this little guy parading in my domain as a Bounsweet but after working for my assistance, I got it evolve into Steenee." Viridi explained.

"Ooh..." Pit pouted in jealousy.

"Okay, we're ready!" Roy calls out.

"Okay!" Ness called out. He then turned to Kirby. "Get ready on the camera Kirby."

"Got it!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Viridi and Steenee where they're face a couple of boulders in the field and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Here we go!" Viridi said, enthusiastically and begins as she crosses her arms to the chest as the Grass-Type Z-Crystal, Grassium Z, glows with a light green light from the Z-Ring. " _ **Gaia; Earth, Wind and Creation!**_ " She begins to chant as she then moves her arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **Grant me eternal power!**_ " and next she crouched down and clapped her hands together. " _ **And unleashed your strength to release the energy of nature!**_ " and then rose up like a blooming flower. " **Special Z-Move: BLOOM DOOM!** " With that done, Viridi felt her whole entire body became cloaked in a bright light green aura, and soon Steenee, who was following the trainer's poses, felt the same power.

Steenee then becomes surrounded in a light green aura, causing the battlefield to be covered in flowers. The energy surrounding Steenee then rapidly expands, creating a giant explosion.

Everyone, except Viridi and Steenee, were now stunned by this sudden burst of energy that just been released by the instant the blasted field. For an instant, this Z-Move is the most powerful move on the list, next Inferno Overdrive.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"Hah! Now how's that?" Viridi said, being proud of herself.

"Amazing..." Pit said in awe.

* * *

 **Pretty epic huh? Yes, Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, has just mastered a Z-Move. Four** **down, fourteen more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	21. Omake 20 - Z-Move Demo - Electrium Z

**Omake 20 - Z-Move Demo - Electrium Z**

"Alright, it's our turn!"

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this moment!"

Once again, back outside of the Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, Pikachu, Lucas and Ness in the field doing another Z-Move.

"Alright then, you guys know the drill." Ness said to his friends.

"Yep, once you start with the Electric Type Z-Move, we roll the film and watch you and Pikachu perform the Gigavolt Havoc." Lucas said, explaining the thing.

"Whoa you learn fast." Pikachu said, smiling at him. "And yeah, that's all you guys have to do."

"Yo Kirby, you got this right?" Asked the PSI Hat user while looking at his pink friend.

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting." Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Ness and Pikachu where they're face a giant size boulder and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Lucas shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Pikachu!" Ness said, enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Pikachu said, cheerfully.

"Here we go!' Ness begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Electric-Type Z-Crystal, Electrium Z, glows with a bright light from the Z-Ring. He then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', and next he swings his arms while sliding his foot and moved his arms in a right diagonal side and bent his elbows inward and outward to make a lightning symbol across his chest. "Let's give everything we power! Let's shown them our true power! **Special Z-Move: GIGAVOLT HAVOC**!"

Pikachu, who was following Ness's poses, glowed as the power came from Ness appeared as becomes surrounded in a bright yellow aura. He then gathers a large ball of electricity and launches the boulder towards the target with a single punch.

Everyone were now surprise when seeing how the hat wearing PSI user on his first try of ever using a Z-move.

"And Cut!" Lucas called out as Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording. "Whoa, great job Ness, Pikachu!"

"Yeah, you guys did good!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" Lucas said, smiling back.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Pikachu replied with a smile.

With that, everyone begins to laugh as they made yet another achievement on performing a new Z-Move.

* * *

 **Alright! Now Pikachu and Ness just mastered the art of the Electric-Type Z-Move. Well, it may not have been the same from the Anime but I did a lot of effort on it. Five** **down, thirteen more to go.** **Oh, and I wanted to thank Bulbapedia for the data info around the Z-Moves of Breakneck Blitz, Inferno Overdrive, Bloom Doom and Gigavolt Havoc it was kinda hard to find them.** **So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	22. Special Omake 2 - Music Video - SMASH!

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I was working my "projects". Anyway, as requested, I present to you StarBomb's top Music Video. I was real pain in the ass to work on this, in which included "other means", but here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **SMASH! belongs to Starbomb, Studio Yotta and Egoraptor.**

* * *

 **Special Omake 2 - Music Video - SMASH!**

"So, tell me exactly why we're here?"

"I don't know, Kirby told us to come here."

"I don't see why we're staying waiting for him."

"Oh, what's the matter? You missed your daddy and your siblings?"

"Shut up!"

"Hehehehehe."

Inside the Theater Room, we find only Ness, Pikachu, Toon Link, Pac-man, Bowser Jr., Lucas, Yoshi and Popo sitting in their chairs while waiting for their pink friend Kirby to show up. They were sitting there for exactly a full 2 minutes and yet no sign of the Pink Star Warrior.

"Geez, what's taking him him so long? He should be here by now." Pikachu said, being impatient.

"Maybe he's at the kitchen, raiding the fridge again." Pac-man guessed.

"Nah. I checked the fridge and nothing got raided except for the Tuna Fish Sandwich." Yoshi stated.

"Ugh, I hate Tuna." Pikachu grunted.

"Me neither, I mean, what's in that sandwich? Fish guts? No thank." Junior ranted.

"Well, basically that's what the Tuna is made out of." Ness said in a explaination.

"Oh right." Pikachu replied.

"Still, what is he doing right now? And what's so important he wants to show?" Popo asked in wonder.

"I don't know, whatever it is I'm guessing it's something good." Toon Link said in response.

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked behind them and saw Kirby carrying a box in his arms.

"Finally! Where were you?!" Pikachu said, looking at his best friend.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do a lot of stops around the mansion today, and I lost track of time." Kirby said, being apologitic. "So anyway, here am I! And here, I got the box!"

"What's in the box?" Pikachu asked, curiously.

"See for yourselves!" Kirby said, cheerfully as he opened the box, revealing a set of what seems to be old DVDs.

"What's with the DVDs?" Asked Pikachu.

"I found them in the basement while I was cleaning and I think it'll be cool to see them." Kirby answered.

"So, what are they?" Ness asked as he and Pikachu looked through each DVD case.

"I don't know, but I think this one is a cool one." Kirby said as he pulls the first one from the box.

"What's it about?" Junior asked.

"No idea, but it's shows a DVD title called 'Starbomb'. I don't know who or what it is, but the background of it looks cool." Replied Kirby.

"Oh really?" Pikachu said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Put it in!"

With that, Kirby turned it on and then placed the dics and hits play.

Everyone saw the screen with the Super Smash Bros. logo on it and heard some clapping. "Hm, what this is about?" Popo asked.

"I don't know, probably about Smash Bros.." Pikachu replied.

 _ **[Egoraptor:]**_

 _ **It was a beautiful day, and everyone was excited**_

 _ **There was a picnic and the whole Nintendo crew was invited**_

The young Smashers heard some lyrics and saw some of the recognizable Smashers having a picnic outside. "Huh. I kinda like it so far," Yoshi said.

"Yum, that's some deliouis food." Pac-Man said, when seeing the food.

 _ **[Egoraptor:]**_

 _ **Luigi stood up and said,**_

Everyone then saw Luigi stand up and say something.

 _ **[Luigi (Danny Sexbang):]**_

 _ **Listen, everyone, I love you guys**_

He saw the bad guys smoking cigars and playing a card game.

 _ **[Luigi (Danny Sexbang):]**_

 _ **You are my best friends in the world, you make me glad to be alive!**_

"Come on, that green coward isn't all that bad," Junior said.

 _ **[Announcer (Markiplier):]**_

 _ **Excuse me!**_

That's where everyone heard a low voice. They then saw a man with a Pompadour and sunglasses. "He looks really funny," Kirby said.

"Very." Ness replied.

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **Hi there, I'm the announcer for a fun new family game**_

 _ **It's called Super Smash Brothers**_

"Hey I thought Master Hand was the announcer," Lucas said.

"I thought so too." Toon Link said.

"Maybe he's some sort of old replacement." Ness said.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **That sounds nice, how do we play?**_

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **Well, first I'm gonna warp you into a world of hate and war**_

 _ **Where you'll assault everyone you have ever known and loved before!**_

"Huh?" Pac-man looked puzzled.

"This sound like one of those F-Zero races Captain Falcon goes into." Said Kirby.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **I don't think I wanna do that.**_

"Guess Luigi doesn't like th idea." Toon Link said.

"Him and me both." Lucas replied.

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **Oh come on, it'll be a bash.**_

 _ **Now grab all your little friends, 'cause it is time for us to MOTHERFUCKING SMASH!**_

"Whoa, easy on the swears." Yoshi said, taking a little back by that.

"I'm starting to think this is not a good video..." Lucas stated.

"Why not? I like it." Junior replied.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Whoa-oh**_

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Wait, no**_

The green plumber, Luigi, in the video went onto a fighting platform. Wario trying to punch Donkey Kong.

"I'm starting to feel queezy." Kirby said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, this video is just for show." Ness replied.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Let's go!**_

 _ **Kick the shit out of your friends!**_

When they heard the lyrics, they saw Donkey Kong headbutting Wario into the ground.

"I'm sorry, but that one was brutal," Bowser Jr. commented.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **That's not cool**_

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Have a blast as you beat their ass**_

Pac-man saw Donkey Kong punch Wario out of the way after hearing the word "ass" in the lyric.

"Huh? Uh, what's an 'ass'?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him at disbelief. 'Really, is he serious?' Pikachu said, looking at him with disbelief.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **And then they're forced to clap for you in the end! (3 2 1 SMASH!)**_

Everyone then saw Mario got tackled by Pikachu. He was now laid on the ground in pain. This got the yellow mouse Pokemon surprised. "Huh? I didn't tackl him that hurt." He said.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Mario (Mario: Hey bro!) your chode**_

 _ **Has been destroyed, 200% (Mario: I need that chode!)**_

This got the Young Smashers winced when they saw Mario holding his "chode" and the numbers on his damage meter kept rising until it reached to 200%.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Can't we all just get along?**_

"Whoa, this is the first time we heard Luigi sing in that video." Lucas said, looking somewhat amazed.

"If he CAN sing like that." Pikachu said.

Kirby then sees Luigi watches Ganondorf and King Dedede after saying that question. "Well, we do sometimes get along... well, not everyone else." He admitted.

 _ **[Ganondorf and Bowser (Danny Sexbang):]**_

 _ **Abso-fucking-lutely not you gotta SMASH!**_

"Yikes, they seem really serious about this." Yoshi cringed.

"Tell me about it." Popo replied.

 _ **[Egoraptor:]**_

 _ **The crowd was destroyed, hundreds of bystanders dead**_

Pac-man and everyone else saw dead things and alive villains on the screen. "Aww, no picnic?" the ghost muncher asked with a sad face.

"Man, our brawling is so intense, even normal people around Smash die from it." Yoshi said in all honesty.

 _ **[Egoraptor:]**_

 _ **Kirby held Donkey Kong captive in his huge disgusting head**_

"Huh?!" Was Kirby's response as he saw himself inhaling DK, thus absorbing his powers. "Okay, I won't go that far." He huffed.

 _ **[Egoraptor:]**_

 _ **Fox said:**_

They then saw Fox kick Kirby out of the way. "Okay Ow, that hurt..." Kirby huffed even more.

 _ **[Fox (Egoraptor):]**_

 _ **Hey Mario, stop crying, just psyche up and fight instead**_

"That seems a little harsh." Ness said.

They then saw Luigi, covered in red liquid. The Younger Smashers winced in shock when they recognized the liquid in one word: Blood.

Pac-man scrunched his face. "Aw gross, blood!" He shouted.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **I'm Luigi, all these bloodstains make my overalls look red!**_

Then the Smashers saw Sonic and Toon Link appear.

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **Sonic looked tough till Link kicked him in the stuff**_

In this scene Toon Link kicked Sonic in between the legs. This surprises him. "WHAT?! Oh come on, I won't go that far." TL exclaimed.

"I don't know, it's pretty funny." Bowser Jr. chuckled.

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **The madness of cold-blooded murder'd overtaken Jigglypuff!**_

Kirby then saw Jigglypuff's back and a few dead Smashers. "Oh no, what happened to Jigglypuff?" He said in worry.

"I don't know Kirbs, but I hope it isn't gruesome." Pikachu said, also worried. He then saw Jigglypuff turning her head and had a killer look on her face. He gulped. "Oh boy." He muttered.

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **He blasted Bowser to infinity with one massive-ass hit**_

They saw her punch Bowser up to the sky. Then they heard the lyrics referred to her as a guy. "Wait, I thought Jigglypuff was a girl," said Lucas, puzzled.

"She is. She told me so." Kirby said in response.

"It's either that the people who made it did it for fun, or just being dumb." Ness replied.

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **And then he took three Falcon Punches like it wasn't even shit!**_

With that said, they saw Captain Falcon doing his trademark Falcon Punch on Jigglypuff like it was nothing, in which matched the words on the lyrics.

"Man, I wish I can withstand his Falcon Punches like that!" Pac-man said.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Is the time almost over? I can't tell, my face is mashed.**_

They then saw Luigi with a funny face. This made them chuckled in amusement.

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **Don't worry Luigi the clock say (Luigi: Oh no) 1 SMASH!**_

As the count down was made, they saw Luigi on a fighting platform, looking mad. This got little shock and confused.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Whoa-oh**_

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **This blows.**_

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **You know**_

 _ **When Mario and Peach team up you are screwed (Mario: You're my own BROTHER!)**_

"Oh boy, Mario's mad." Yoshi said in concern.

"Who won't?" Junior replied.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Pikachu's way less fuckin' cute when he is trying to electrocute you! (Pikachu: Pika PIII!)**_

"Hey, I'm not that cute!" Pikachu shouted.

"Well, he does have a point, you always looked cute," Bowser Jr. chuckled.

They then saw Pikachu and Fox fight, then the Electric Mouse Pokemon electrocuted him. "Well, whenever there are victories, I'll admit you do look kinda innocent." Pac-man said.

"Gee, thanks Pac-man." Pikachu grunted.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Samus (Samus: What do you want?!) is pissed**_

They then saw the Villager throw mud on Samus's shoulder pad. This made them shock in awe. "Uh-oh," They both said.

 _ **[Danny Sexbang:]**_

 _ **You got a small amount of dirt on her suit (Samus: Oh you're dead, bitch.)**_

"Oh boy, this is exactly why we don't get Samus mad." Pikachu said, looking nervous.

"Uh-huh!" Everyone else nodded in that agreement.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **That is the last goddamn straw...**_

The Young Smashers then saw Luigi mad and the sky got dark. "Uh-oh... I think we made him mad." Kirby said, looking scared.

They then sees the "announcer" take off his glasses and exclaimed:

 _ **[Announcer:]**_

 _ **Oh shit, I think Luigi's gonna fucking SMASH!**_

"It's about time he starts fighting!" Pac-man said.

As they watch this, Pikachu saw his eyes turning evil-looking and he had green fire coming out of his hand. "Whoa," He said. "Luigi just turned rogue."

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Hey look at me now!**_

 _ **I'm beating up friends**_

 _ **I have no regrets, this is the fucking best!**_

"This is unlike Luigi..." Ness said, shaking his head in disapproval.

They then saw him in his new dark image surrounded by Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, and Rosalina in their bikinis. This made most of the Smashers blushed by this. "Okay, this is getting weird." Ness said.

"Why are those ladies wearing in their underwear?" Pac-man said, looking puzzle.

"Don't ask us." Said Pikachu.

In the next scene, they saw Ness and Captain Falcon fighting each other. They then saw Luigi blast some force at them. The young smashers got eye widened.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Yes I can see now**_

 _ **We're having fun in the end!**_

 _ **Now it all makes sense**_

Everyone now saw a dark pile of K.O'd Smashers. "Oh my god!" Yoshi cried.

"Luigi became THAT overpowering?!" Junior questioned.

Then they saw Mario and Luigi on top of the pile as Luigi speaks:

 _ **[Spoken:]**_

 _ **I guess just because we smash each other doesn't mean we're not brothers.**_

This got most of them looked confused. "Well, at least he's being caring to his brother." Toon Link said.

And now, they saw Mario punched Luigi in anger.

"Oh ouch!" Popo exclaimed.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Pikachu added.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Aah! Mario, you suck!**_

 _ **[Mario (Egoraptor):]**_

 _ **Bite me!**_

Pac-man then saw Mario disliking him too. He chuckled at that.

The video ended.

"Seriously, what was that all about?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Ness replied.

"That was...I don't know," Lucas said.

"What the heck did we watch?" Pikachu said.

"We just watch Luigi being a freak beast." Junior answered.

* * *

 **Okay, not the best work I can make but I did my best. However, that was only first one, the next one are coming up next.**


	23. Special Omake 3 - MV - Luigi's Ballad

**Hey guys! How's it going? Everything's fine on my end. But, here's a short annoucement, since the lyrics on the first one has some bad languages, I decided to change the rate from "T" to "M", so sorry about that. So, here's the next one of Starbomb's top Music Video. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Luigi's Ballad belongs to Starbomb and Egoraptor.**

* * *

 **Special Omake 3 - Music Video - Luigi's Ballad**

Kirby unpaused the video and they resume watching the next Music Video.

In this first scene, we see Luigi walking up to Princess Peach, as he bends on one knee and the Princess looks at him.

 _ **[Luigi Sexbang:]**_

 _ **Princess Peach, won't you listen to my speech**_

 _ **I don't have any stars of invincibility**_

 _ **But you're the brightest star in the sky tonight for me**_

 _ **I'm your Luigi**_

Everyone stared in eye widened. "Is Luigi about to... confess his love to Peach?" Said a disbelief Pikachu.

"Uh-huh." Kirby said, nodding slowly.

"Man, and I thought Mario has love trouble." Replied Junior.

Just then, they saw Mario appearing out of nowhere and shoved a what seems to be a 1-UP mushroom to her faces.

 _ **[Marioraptor:]**_

 _ **What up, bitch?! I got a 1UP, bitch!**_

"Whoa, what the heck?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Mario NEVER swears in times like this!" Lucas said, also shock.

"Then again it is a rap making Music Video." Ness replied.

Then they see him point to the yellow "?" block, then to his... well, his middle area.

 _ **[Marioraptor:]**_

 _ **What's inside that Question Block? It's my dick!**_

 _ **It's-a-me a-Mario I'm more Italian than pastrami**_

 _ **I'll take you by the peaches and give you the hot salami**_

Scenes have been shifting from them seeing the peaches and then to Mario holding a salami in his hand.

"Dude, this is worst than the other one." Said Popo.

"Making fun of the Smash tournament is one thing, but this... this is worst." Pikachu said, weirdly.

They then saw Mario beating up dragons and Boos while Peach was spotted sitting over by the cafe table.

 _ **[Marioraptor:]**_

 _ **I saved you from dragons and evil Boos that are spooky**_

 _ **Must I be a raccoon to get inside your Tanuki?**_

With various scenes of them spending time together, they spotted Peach seeing Mario putting on the Tanooki suit.

"Uh, don't you mean Tanooki?" Ness said, sweatdropped.

"OKay, this is getting awkard." Yoshi said.

 _ **[Marioraptor:]**_

 _ **I will mount you like Yoshi and show you things you've never seen**_

"Hey!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Oh god..." Ness grunted.

 _ **[Marioraptor:]**_

 _ **My mushroom's now mega if you know what I mean**_

 _ **So suck it!**_

They even see a scene of them landing on a big mushroom.

"I don't get it." Pac-man said.

"Me neither." Kirby replied.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Mario, you always do this shit**_

 _ **I like a girl and you ruin it**_

 _ **By yelling stuff about your dick**_

 _ **Until they go away**_

Everyone were stared in awe when Luigi was yelling at Mario for a flashbacks of him and Daisy as baby where Baby Mario comes in and destroys the sand castle and thus sending Baby Daisy away, and then yelling at him with a list he's showing him. Until Peach, who was to a Toad taxi driver, goes in and comforts him.

 _ **[Peach Bloom:]**_

 _ **Hey, Luigi, it's okay**_

 _ **That Mario's a bit risqué**_

 _ **Just tell me what you need to say**_

 _ **Please don't be afraid!**_

Everyone sweatdropped when she screamed at a microphone.

"Well, she is very nice and sincere." Kirby commented.

"And don't forget kind." Yoshi replied.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Oh, Princess!**_

 _ **It means so much for me to hear you say that.**_

 _ **The only thing I've ever wanted to tell you is that- GOD DAMN IT**_

That moment was later interrupt when Mario jumps in and does more rap.

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **I'm here to pleasure that ass!**_

 _ **I'd like to go first, Princess, but I always come last**_

 _ **And you say we'll get together but I'm jackin' off alone**_

 _ **Koopa Troopa skeletons aren't the only Dry Bones!**_

"Well, in a more certain matter, this is far beyond what we seen." Pikachu said, weirded out by all the various scenes of this video.

"Yep."

"Uh-Huh."

"Definitely." Kirby, Yoshi and Ness all said in that agreement.

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **I am tired of your run-around it's such a fuckin' hassle**_

 _ **I go through shit and then you're in another fuckin' castle**_

"Okay, I don't like this all." Lucas said, looking abit freaked out.

"Well, maybe for you, but I find it quite funny." Junior replied.

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **You gotta think about it? Well I don't believe the hype**_

 _ **You'll have a lot of time to think when you are smokin' on my Warp Pipe!**_

"Aw dude, that's gross." Pikachu spatted as he saw Mario took a picture of his man-stick, in which freaked out Peach.

"Diguesting." Ness said, being gross out.

 _ **[Peach:]**_

 _ **Oh Em Gee! (OMG)**_

 _ **I can't decide on which of you should be the guy**_

 _ **To take me on a moustache ride that'll redefine my life**_

In her meaning, they saw her with Mario and Luigi riding down a rolling coaster and then took a ride photo to booth. Then a scene change where Luigi and Peach sang to each other, while switiching to Mario receiving gold coins from a green warp pipe and then to the water.

 _ **[Luigi + Peach:]**_

 _ **I'm ready to give love a shot**_

 _ **It's not about how many coins you got**_

 _ **I just know I like you a lot**_

"Well, this is new start." Pikachu said, looking rather impressed.

"I wish the girls were here to see this." Kirby said.

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **Yo sluts! Check out my yacht!**_

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Ugh!**_

Everyone moaned when they saw Mario with his yacht.

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Let me take you on a magic kart ride**_

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **I'll bust all yo' balloons when I smack your backside**_

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **We'll have some fun, I'll bring my friends along**_

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **I'll kick that Donkey Kong right in his konkey dong**_

Everyone have some shared emotions upon seeing the kart races where Mario threw a red shell at her butt. And then Luigi presented his friends Donkey Kong, Birdo and Toad to Peach, until they all winced and chuckled

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **Come on, Peach! It's time to make your choice!**_

 _ **I'm the only plumber that can make your boobies rejoice**_

"Wait, where did that duck come from?" Kirby said in question.

"I don't know." Pikachu replied.

"This is still getting good." Junior commented.

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **Green lanky-ass brother ain't got shit on me**_

 _ **It's time to live out our story of the Princess and the pea (nis!)**_

"Okay, now this is even getting weirder and weirder." Ness commented.

"I agree." Lucas replied.

"Me too." Pac-man replied.

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **So! Who's it gonna be, Princess?**_

 _ **[Peach:]**_

 _ **I choose... Toad!**_

To everyone shock, they saw Peach presenting Toad in her arms.

 _ **[Mario + Luigi:]**_

 _ **TOAD?!**_

"Why the hell would she pick Toad?!" Junior said in shock.

 _ **[Peach:]**_

 _ **Well his whole body's shaped like a dick.**_

 _ **[Mario:]**_

 _ **Ohhhh, mhm, yeah, definitely.**_

 _ **[Luigi:]**_

 _ **Oh, yeah, okay, mushrooms look like dicks, yeah-huh.**_

"Are you guys serious?!" Ness exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm gonna saying, this is the weirdest and creepiest video I've ever seen." Pikachu admitted.

"I agree." Toon Link nodded in that agreement.

"Here, here." Yoshi replied.

* * *

 **Well, that was weird. Anyway, the lyrics from those two Music Videos were made by AZLyrics, have a special thanks to them. Coming up next... the third Music Video if Starbomb.**


	24. Special Omake 4 - Music Video - Zelda 01

**Here it is! Third Music Video of Starbomb. It took me a while, but I think I finish it, even though there are a lot fuck up stuff on it, but I still think it's funny. So, enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **It's Dangerous to Go Alone belongs to Joel C - Starbomb.**

* * *

 **Special Omake 4 - Music Video - It's Dangerous to Go Alone**

"I really hope this one is a good one." Kirby said as he unpaused the video and he and others begins to watch another Music Video.

As the video started, three of the golden triforce has appeared in the screen. Then, as the triforce disburst from the screen, they sees a map of different locations until the map stops and shows a location that says 'Kreepy Kave'.

"Someone needs to work on the map, and the spelling." Said Ness.

 _ **[Ego of Time:]**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Alright**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Aww yeah**_

The title for _**'It's Dangerous to Go Alone'**_ has appeared on scene.

 _ **My name is Link, y'all, I'm straight outta Hyrule**_

 _ **Been on the force o' good since 1986, old school**_

 _ **I'm bringin' you a laid-back summertime jam**_

"Oh, so it's the elf's turn to have his own shot." Bowser Jr. spatted.

"He's not an elf, but yes, I guess it's Link's turn now." Ness said in response.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **Hold on a minute Link!**_

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **Hey, what's up old man?**_

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **I see that you're embarkin' on another epic quest**_

 _ **You're gonna use your ocarina to rescue the princess**_

 _ **But you'll need a magic weapon that'll never ever miss**_

 _ **It's dangerous to go alone, take this**_

Everyone watches as the Old Man offered Link a new sword after witnessing various scenes of Link uses the Ocarina while Ganon and Zelda shrugged their arms, then him thinking in his mind with the weapons he perviously have.

"Hm. I wonder how this will play out." Junior wonders.

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **Oh, thanks Old Man, that is really very nice**_

 _ **I can always count on you for help and friendly advice**_

 _ **Though I've never seen a sword of quite that shape or size**_

 _ **Oh God, that's not a sword! It's your dick in disguise**_

"...Huh...?!" Was their response as they heard that last statement on the lyrics. That is until they saw the old man beginning to sing with a band that

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **Yes, I can't lie, I have painted my schween**_

 _ **Now grab your destiny if you know what I mean**_

"Okay, this is strangely weird." Ness said, now freaking out.

But anyone could say anything for this, they now see Link leaving the cave, along with leaving the old man.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **Wait a minute Link, don't leave the cave, where do you think you're going?**_

 _ **This is a great chance to fondle a scrotum that you're blowing**_

"Aw, gross." Popo said, grossed out.

"I don't even wanna know." Ness said, switing his forehead.

In the next scene, they see Link outside the cave.

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **That. Was. Weird, but whatever there is no time to lose**_

 _ **I gotta warp on outta Zelda in this chilled out groove**_

With that being said, they saw him playing with his Ocarina of Time and then he was teleport to a strange and creepy city, filled with creepy people with guns, weapons and sexy city women.

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **Wait, this isn't Ganon's lair, I'm in Liberty City**_

 _ **This place looks just like Philadelphia but even more shitty**_

 _ **I'm at the corner of Dead Cop and Prostitute Junction**_

 _ **Something in my Ocarina must have gone and malfunctioned**_

 _ **I gotta fix it quickly there is justice to do**_

"I don't know, maybe you didn't play it well." Kirby said, frowned.

"I doubt that's the answer." Ness muttered in response.

While Link is fixing the Ocarina with a screwdriver, the Young Smashers noticed a car coming towards him in the background. The car window rolled, and reveal a familiar character from the car. Why, it's the old man.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **Hold on a minute Link!**_

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **Old Man, is that you?**_

"What the-?! The Old Man?!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Where did he come from?!" Junior also exclaimed in shock.

"The better question is, how did he get there?!" Toon Link exclaimed in shock, like those two.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **This is a place you can't survive with just your sword and your wits**_

 _ **It's dangerous to go alone, take this**_

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **Well that's really kind o- D'aaah! That's your wrinkled dick again**_

 _ **Look, I know I wear a tunic but I'm not into men**_

"Ugh!" Were Kirby and his friends' responses.

And to add their surprise, an explosion came from the car and the old man starts singing again, with the old man dancing with the Majora's Mask on his lower belt and nothing else.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **Don't be that way bitch let me introduce you**_

 _ **To my three best friends Mr. Johnson and the Juice Crew**_

Then, he brough out the Moon from Termina, along with the villain they know from the Assist Trophy, Ghirahim, and a character that almost resembles to Link.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **If you see the Princess Zelda, well you know you're gonna grab her**_

 _ **So why don't you try to come grab my inflatable poo jabber**_

Everyone went in and have strong disbelieved and diguested faces. "...You have got to be kidding me..." Ness muttered as he starts rubbing his temples, while some of the Smashers just facepalmed and shook their heads in disapproval.

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **OH MY God!**_

 _ **I gotta warp outta here, Princess Zelda awaits**_

 _ **I must defeat Ganondorf before it gets too late**_

"This is even weirder!" Junior said as he and the others saw Zelda in a bathtube with Ganondorf in it.

"This is by far the worst." Ness grunted.

Now in the next scene, we see Link in a different city but in the dark.

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **Okay, now I really don't know where I am**_

And just like from Liberty City, the Old Man popped out of nowhere, but from a sewer line.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **Hold on a minute Link!**_

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **God DAMN it, Old Man!**_

"Oh come on!" Junior shouted, loudly.

"Seriously!?" Pikachu exclaimed in anger.

"You got to be kidding me!" Toon Link yelled.

"When will he learn?!" Ness growled.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **You're in Raccoon City, it's a zombie abyss**_

 _ **It's dangerous to go alone, take-**_

And now, through his anger, he shot an arrow which the old man dodges it, until the people, who are possible from the Raccoon City Police Department (or the Stars Unit), stared at him, along the band who stopped at the music.

 _ **[Link:]**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **Fuck you!**_

 _ **Fuck you, I'm not giving you a-**_

 _ **Not touching your we-**_

 _ **Stop the chilled out groove!**_

 _ **Jeez!**_

 _ **You come in here telling me you got a weewee weapon**_

 _ **It's not cool, I'm not gonna touch it, I'm not gonna splllllNO!**_

Everyone got their eyes widened as they were in shock when they actually heard Link curse like that, even in the video.

 _ **[Old Man:]**_

 _ **So is that a "No" on the handjob or...? Okay.**_

"Thank god it's over..." Ness said in relief.

"Yeah, me too. It's bad enough that this video is creepying me out, I don't see how these guys made these videos." Pikachu said.

"Probably think they're all funny." Junior replied.

"Maybe..." Yoshi muttered.

* * *

 **And done! One more to go! Don't go away, the last top four Music Videos is coming up next.**


	25. Special Omake 5 - Music Video - Zelda 02

**Here it is! The Final Music Video of Starbomb. And this one involves a lot of rapping. So, enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **The Hero Of Rhyme belongs to Studio Yotta, Starbomb and Egoraptor.**

* * *

 **Special Omake 5 - Music Video - The Hero Of Rhyme**

"Okay, just one more video and then the whole thing will be over." Kirby said as he unpaused the video.

"Hopefully, it's a good one this time." Pikachu replied.

In the first scene, they sees a old and ancient temple in the land of Hyrule. Inside, there's the Hero of Hyrule, Link, walking upon a treasure chest and as he opens it, he found some black sunglasses inside it. He begins to wear them.

"Nice shades." Junior whistled.

 _ **[Link] (Egoraptor):**_

 _ **"Aw yeah**_

 _ **It's me, Link again, baby**_

 _ **That's right I'm back!**_

 _ **Last time I quested for Zelda I got a little off track**_

 _ **But now my confidence is at an all-time high**_

 _ **Because Navi just anointed me the 'Hero of Rhyme!'"**_

"Hero of... Rhyme?" Lucas repeated.

"Is this another rap?" Kirby asked.

"Why else would he claim himself the "Hero of Rhyme"." Bowser Jr. answered in an air quote.

 _ **[Navi] (Danny Sexbang):**_

 _ **"I said the 'Hero of Time!'"**_

"Whoa, look at Navi!" Kirby said, surprised by her new appearance.

"I like her new appearance." Toon Link said, looking at her from the scene.

"But her voice... it's a little similar to that of a man's voice." Yoshi replied, weirdly.

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **That's right the Hero of Rhyme!**_

 _ **I don't need no sword or shield I'm gonna be just fine**_

Everyone just sweatdropped at this.

"You think he's gonna at this?" Popo said, referring to his strategy for rapping.

"In an 85% chance rating, I say 'no'." Ness answered.

 _ **[Navi]:**_

 _ **Hey, listen I think-**_

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **Shhh**_

 _ **I've got my beats and jams!**_

 _ **I'm taking Ganon down now**_

 _ **No thanks to you, Old Man!**_

 _ **[Old Man] (Danny Sexbang):**_

 _ **What?!**_

"Yeah, no thanks to you old man." Junior called out.

"Quit while you're ahead you old pervert." Pikachu shout out.

Just then, on the next scene, a villager came and approaches him.

 _ **[Villager] (Danny Sexbang):**_

 _ **Link, thank God you're here, the countryside is terrified and shocked!**_

 _ **We're overrun with darknuts, peahats, leevers, gels, and octorocks!**_

 _ **You're our hero of the ages with a sword and helping hand!**_

 _ **We really need your skills!**_

"I don't know kind villager, I don't think he'll be able to do it, by the count of his rapping." Kirby said, frowning.

"That's true." Pikachu said, nodding in understanding.

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **Oh you need my skills?**_

 _ **Aw damn!**_

 _ **Moblins: no problem and octorocks don't know poppycock!**_

 _ **Gotta get that Triforce tomorrow, but first I gotta do my pop and lock!**_

 _ **When I see an iron knuckle imma buckle up my pants**_

 _ **Cuz those bitches don't fuck around when I kick on my Z-target dance!**_

 _ **But see, with me, I've gotta find a different way to defeat**_

 _ **Don't use my sword and shield but I know this flow is good enough to kill**_

 _ **The Hylian people rejoice: cuz your hero is the illest mothafuckin' rapper with the illest fuckin' voice!**_

Despite the images, scenes and fights with monsters, the Goddesses of Hyrule, and a few others that involves explosions and his rapping, the Young Smashers find it disurpting for this rap video, but as Link continues rapping, he didn't realize that the whole realize that whole village was destroyed and was seen on fire.

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **How was that?**_

 _ **Those raps do anything for you?**_

"Not really." The boys said at the same time as they shook their head.

 _ **[Villager]:**_

 _ **OH GOD EVERYONE IS DEAD!**_

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **Moving right along to Ganon's underground lair**_

 _ **[Villager]:**_

 _ **EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE!**_

In the next scene, they see him facing off Ganon who is basically playing a video game on an old game boy.

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **Don't worry, I'm not scared**_

 _ **I'll save all of Hyrule with the tastiest rhymes I can spit**_

 _ **Now watch and learn, Navi!**_

 _ **[Navi]:**_

 _ **You're a stupid piece of shit!**_

"Thank you!" Pikachu called out.

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **Wanna go Ganon? Get your pig-ass over here and try me!**_

 _ **Just ignore the burning hellscape that's collapsing in behind me**_

 _ **You have never seen a rapper close to my skills whatsoever!**_

 _ **Oh I see you brought a giant glowing sword**_

 _ **That's cool, whatever**_

 _ **Cuz, hey!**_

 _ **I'm gonna be the last thing you see when you lose against me here in the ruins of the city**_

 _ **Yeah, ah! No bigger battle than here cuz by the time you swing your sword I'm gonna-**_

Before Link could finish, Ganon swings his sword and slash his glasses in two, leaving him in a unrapping state.

"Phew, finally it's over." Ness sighed in relief.

"You and me both." Lucas agrees.

 _ **[Link]:**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **Woah**_

 _ **Chill out!**_

 _ **Gotta fill out this order form for a partner who can, maybe, I don't know, come out and help me out in a real bout!**_

"Ooh, I guess not." Ness said, sweatdropping.

 _ **[Navi]:**_

 _ **Hey listen, link!**_

 _ **Your rapping doesn't stink, but Ganon's standing right there with a giant sword-**_

 _ **Ooooooohh**_

 _ **Ooooohh**_

 _ **Tsssss**_

 _ **Ooohh**_

Everyone eyewidened as they blink upon the sounds of slicing, behind the scene when Navi watched it in horror.

"Well, that was real letdown." Ness said.

"I know, me too." Pikachu agrees.

"I don't know why they enjoy this videos." Yoshi said, slightly.

"Say Kirby, what does the casing on the back say about these?" Junior asked.

Kirby looks at the backcover of the DVD cast and reads, "It's says, these four videos are albums of their songs and chosen top four of must funniest videos in the world."

"And?" Junior said, getting Kirby read on some more.

"For SMASH!; it's 26,508,438 views." Kirby said as he listed the names and number of views people watched. "For Luigi's Ballad; 28,909,744 views. For BEST Zelda Rap EVER!; 34,243,315 view. And for 2nd BEST Zelda Rap EVER!; 10,187,786 views. That makes a grand total of..." He then gasped in shock as he shouted out, "99,849,283 views!"

"Wait, that many?!" Junior exclaimed.

"Why do lots of people like this?" Asked the PSI Hat User.

"Maybe they think their funny." Kirby guessed.

"Could be." Ness replied.

"Probably because they make a lot of parodies." Pikachu suggested.

"Maybe..." Ness replied.

"Maybe because of the funny and silly scenes they made." Pac-man said.

"Unfortunately..." Ness muttered.

"Maybe because they like the swears." Lucas guessed.

"..." Ness made no response to that.

"Probably because they find them hilarious." Junior answered.

"Kind of." Ness replied.

'Well, I guess they kinda like them in their perfect eyes." Yoshi responded.

"Yeah, whatever." Junior said, then started to yawn. "Well, I'm done. I should be heading back to room for whatever it is I'll be doing."

"Yeah, me too." Pikachu said, stretching his body.

"Well, I guess that's that." Ness said, getting up. "let's finish this next time, on a different video."

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

* * *

 **And finished! All four of them completed! All been requested! So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you guys know. Tell me what you guys think of them. Okay, thanks! Ciao!**


	26. Omake 21 - Hip-Hop King of Parappa Town!

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I just wanted to drop this off before I go work on something else. Anyway, here's my next work. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 21 - The Hip-Hop King of Parappa Town!**

"Whoa, who would've thought that this place is pack!"

Over by the central streets of Smash City, a young anthropomorphic pup with a orange beanie with a little green frog, blue tank top, baggy navy blue pants, and red sneakers was found riding on a skateboard, while riding down the streets.

"Man, I wish my friends are here to see this." Said the young pup.

But unknown to him, while he's skateboarding, something unexpected happen. While riding on his skateboard, he didn't see someone, or something, appearing infront of him. But with that amount of speed and momentum, he barely noticed his own speed and thus...

 ***WHAM!***

The two were collided and landed roughly into the ground.

"Ouch." The young pup grunted.

"Ow, what hit me?" The person said, grunting in pain.

Parappa gets up and looks at the person that he accidentally hit. He looked and spotted only a creature that very... pink.

"Oh sorry 'bout that." The pup said, getting the pink creature.

"Nah, it's alright, happens to me all the time." Said the pink creature. Then, he looks at Parappa. "Hey, I've never seen you here before? Who are you? Are you new here?" He asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's right!" He said, enthusiastically. "You can say I'm a new visitor here. The names Parappa the Rapper, but you can call me Parappa."

"Nice to meet you Parappa, my name is Kirby." The pink creature introduced.

"Nice to meet ya too." Parappa said, nicely. "Say, are you buy any chance entering dat All-Star Smash Tournament?"

Kirby looked at him in confusion. "All-Star Smash Tournament?" He repeated.

Parappa then pulls out a poster that says: **'All-Star Smash Tournament! An all out Tournament where fighters from far away worlds come together in a tremulous brawl for the glory and fights in all history.'**

"It's this new tournament where everyone from different kinds of worlds get together in the Smash World and then take part on this very big competition where takes on the fights in new sets of stages." Parappa said, explaining the new tournament.

"An all new tournament? I've never hear of it." Kirby said.

"Basically because it wasn't issued in this city, it'll only be announced within the next 60 days." Parappa replied.

"Oh. But who issued this new tournament?" Asked the Pink Star Warrior.

"I don't know, some guy that looked like the giant white glove." Answered the rapping dog.

"Master Hand." Kirby said, recognizing that description.

"Yeah, whatever you call him, that's it." Parappa replied.

"I see." Kirby muttered. 'So that's why he hasn't shown up lately. He's making a new tourney that we didn't even know about.' He thought to himself.

"Say, you're a resident of this city, I bet you know about fighting, right?" Parappa asked him.

"Oh yes," Kirby answered. "as you may not have noticed that I'm a veteran of this Smash World, so technically I'm famous around here."

"It's that right?" Parappa said, taking an interest on that. "Well, how's about a little one-on-one? How's that sound?"

Kirby thought about it and then grinned. "You're on! I was getting bored already!" He said, happily.

"Alright then, how's about one minute fight, how's that?" Parappa suggested, determinately.

"Doesn't matter! I'm ready for anything!" Kirby said, being excited.

"Heh." Parappa smiled, as he prepares himself to fight Kirby. "Bring it on!"

Then, suddenly, boxing ring from out of nowhere has rung as the time limit for **1:00** appear on the ticker screen the battle begins to see.

 **(1:00)**

Parappa grabbed his skateboard and begins to smacked Kirby with it. But Kirby dodges his swings and then he perform his Leg Sweep attack where he slides along the ground with his extended foot at Parappa, who suddenly trip on the ground.

 **(0:56)**

Kirby then performed his Final Cutter moves and then it was followed by a kick sending Parappa back a little bit. Kirby then grabbed out his Hammer and smacked Parappa with it. Then, he brought out Boxy Boy on the ground, and he plays some beats, performing his Boxy Groove technique.

 **(0:48)**

Confused by this, Kirby sent it to explode by using his Final Cutter attack.

Parappa: Finished yet son?

Kirby: No way! I'm just getting started!

Kirby uses Rising Break in which result sending Parappa back again. Parappa then got up and did his Thousand Punch on the Pink Star Warrior then finished with a kick. Kirby then got up, feeling excited as ever.

 **(0:38)**

"Okay, you ask for it! Time to kick this up a notch!" Kirby said, feeling all fired up for this battle.

"You and me both!" Parappa said, feeling strongly passionated.

With that, the two charged in and collided with Kirby's Vulcan Jab and Parappa's Thousand Punch.

 **(0:30)**

Their barrage of punches continued before Kirby sends in a powerful Smash Punch, making Parappa landed face first on the ground.

 **(0:27)**

When Kirby was about to use his Final Cutter technique on him, Parappa quickly got up and did the Thousand Kick attack as he sends a barrage of kicks at the Pink Puffball.

 **(0:24)**

He then grabbed Kirby and one final kick, sending him flying, to run right into a tree. Kirby then got up, almost regarding his balance.

"Whoa, I have to admit that was amazing." Kirby said, ecstatically. "However, I can still fight!"

"Okay then, let's continued this thing!" Parappa said, proudly.

 **(0:19)**

Battling blow for blow, Kirby and Parappa continued to fight with each possible move they make.

 **(0:16)**

Kirby then brought his Hammer to perform his Hammer Flip at Parappa. Meanwhile, Parappa uses his skateboard as a weapon to attack.

 **(0:13)**

Kirby performs his German Suplex where he lifts Parappa, then jumps backwards, slamming him on the ground.

 **(0:12)**

Parappa then performs his Acrobat Kick where he grabs Kirby, does a handstand, and kicks him upward.

 **(0:11)**

Then Kirby does the Piledriver technique where he lifts Parappa, spins with them in the air, then body slams them on the ground.

 **(0:10)**

Parappa then performs his Kung Fu Kick where he grabbed Kirby, lifts himself over him, and kicks him.

 **(0:09)**

Kirby then perform a Smash Kick, but Parappa block it with his skateboard.

 **(0:08)**

Kirby begins to use Smash Punch him again but Parappa evaded that attack cartwheel.

 **(0:07)**

Parappa brought out his microphone and pulls Kirby in with a Body Check technique where he made a quick dash attack with shoulder.

 **(0:06)**

Before Kirby could do anything, Parappa does a strong Uppercut that causes Kirby to be launched forward.

 **(0:05)**

Kirby landed head first before getting back up. Soon, before Parappa could land a solid good hit, Kirby brought out his Hammer again.

 **(0:04)**

Parappa attempts to hit Kirby again, however...

 **(0:03)**

Kirby's Hammer got all big and flame up...

 **(0:02)**

Parappa didn't have time to evade the attack...

 **(0:01)**

And then...

 ***WHAM!***

...Direct hit! Parappa was down!

 **(0:00)**

 **KO!**

The bell from the boxing ring has rung numerously as Parappa was on the floor in defeat as Kirby has won his Smash Battle.

"Alright I won!" Kirby cheered.

"Ugh..." Parappa groaned in his fallen state.

"Hey Parappa," He then looks up and see Kirby, smiling. "You did great on your first battle in Smash! It was fun!" He said, cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks man. I really appreciated it." Parappa said, regaining himself.

"Say, you said you only got 60 days, right?" Kirby asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Parappa asked him.

Before he respond, Kirby has an idea popped from his head.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Oh no way, I'm totally gonna beat you!"

"Nuh-Uh, I'm gonna beat you!"

"Yeah, that'll happen."

In the Smash Mansion playroom, we find Kirby and Parappa playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U where they're racing each other in Sunshine Airport track.

"Ha! Looks like I'm going to win!" Parappa said.

"Don't bet on it!" Kirby said.

But, unfortunately, unknown to them, Kirby's friends Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Jigglypuff and Pac-man appeared on the scene, watching in aw and confusion from seeing this.

"Okay, I'm confused." Pikachu said, simply.

"So, who's this guy again?" Pac-man asked.

"Parappa the Rapper, one of the new combatants for the new All-Star Tournament Kirby told me about." Ness answered.

"And I'm assuming Master Hand sponsored this tourney behind our backs?" Asked the Electric Mouse.

"Yep." Ness answered.

"Well, that's something new for us." Yoshi replied with a slight smile.

"..." Jigglypuff made no respond.

They continuously watched them play the game until Kirby jumped and shouted, "Alright, I won again!"

"Oh, no fair man!" Parappa grunted.

"Hahaha! I am on a roll!" Kirby cheered.

* * *

 **Done! Not the best choice of fighters but yeah, Parappa the Rapper has joined into Smash. And as for the the All-Star Tournament, I'll be considering it and probably have some ideas for what it could be like. So,** **like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	27. Special Annoucment

**Special Annoucment**

 **Hi guys! Superstar here! Due to my 10 day absent, I wasn't able to do update and upload any of my stories in a week because of my vacation. The reason for that being is that I was on a cruise called Carnival Dreams and I can't use the Internet because they charge money for Internet Wi-Fi. Sorry guys, for waiting for me in a week. But don't worry, I'll be back working on my station and then I'll update my Fanfiction status, just so you guys are up to speed.**

 **Alright, thanks guys!**

 **Ciao!**


	28. Omake 22 - The Red Ninja - Guy

**Hi guys, guess who's back! Me, Superstar! Sorry I took you guys so long, a lot of things have happened! After the cruise, I've moved into a new house with a good looking loft and a pool, next I was busy working new updates and lastly I was caught up with a lot of distractions including work and Death Battle Reactions. Yes, I was watching Reaction videos do not judge me! Anyway, sorry for the wait, I'm sure you guys aren't mad for keeping you guys waiting, so here it is! My new updated Omake, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 25 - The Red Ninja - Guy**

Over by the mountains, far from Smash City, a lone Pokemon was there, standing while mediating own his own. This lone Pokemon is known as Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. During the times of fighting, Lucario has been winning several matches, thanks to the power that enables him to evolve even further. That was known as Mega Evolution. Ever since the Kalos Region was confirmed, along with the new Pokemon and Mega Evolution, Lucario has obtained that power through various matches from time to time due to it. However, that power wasn't enough for him. Of all the fights he had from Brawl to Fourth, his fights with the other Smashers proved to be far less amusing and they weren't doing anything to satisfy his fighting prowess. All he need was something to make him feel more challenging, something that could help with that satisfaction, something that could help him retrieve his latest strength. But the question reminds; what is that 'something'? Where could he it? And how will he deal with it?

However…

 ***SWOOSH!***

"Hm?" Lucario's eyes popped opened as he felt the presences of an unknown characters. He looks constantly, and begins to search for the unknown character.

 ***SWOOSH!***

Lucario, thanks to his ears, heard that sound again as it gt closer. 'What was that? Is someone there?' He thought.

 ***SWOOSH!***

He heard it again, as if something or someone is hiding in the shadows at blinding speed. 'Those sounds… it's getting closer.' He said in his mind.

Left with one option, Lucario closed his eyes and begins to use his Aura to sense the unknown figure. Known for his Aura, he can detect any nearby enemies by using it, meaning that he's expert on controlling Aura. Since Lucarios are known to great user, they could be helpful for anything that are threats to the world and beyond.

But then, all of a sudden…

 ***SWOOSH!***

Something popped out of the bushes that was near his direction as Lucario took a fast look on his right. But unfortunately, as he looked he only saw what seems a small mouse.

'Oh, it was only a rodent.' Lucario sighed.

The mouse took its leave, leaving Lucario back to his mediation. But then, it wasn't longer until his Aura Senses kicked in and detect something coming this way. Lucario dodges it to the right and turn around and saw only saw a Kunai knife that was pierce to a nearby tree.

'A kunai... interesting.' Lucario said in him after seeing that kunai knife on the tree. Then he spoke, "Who's out there?!"

"I'm impressed that you suddenly mantain to dodge my kunai and detected my prescene around here." Said the unknown voice.

Lucario hears the voice as he tries to find the source of it again. Then suddenly, he detected the prescene of someone behind. Turning around, he spotted a mysterious man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red or orange sleeveless ninja gi with a wire mesh shirt underneath for defense. It has a white outline around the arm holes and golden yellow bands around his waist and ankles. The kanji (?, Bushin) written on his gi, in wihch literally translates to "god of military arts." His footwear High-Top Nike Dunk and he also wears yellow fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Lucario growled.

"Your competition." Said the red claded ninja.

"Huh?" Was Lucario's response.

"I hear that there's a All-Star Tournament being held." Said the mysterious ninja whio present the poster for the all-star tournament. "So I figure I prepare myself for this upcoming competition."

Lucario looked at the poster and then reply, "So what? Are you here to fight me as a trail run for this new tournament?" He said to him.

"You can say that." Answered the red ninja.

"Hmm..." Lucario grunted as he looks at the mysterious ninja.

"Oh yeah, before we begin, allow me to introduce myself, the name's Guy." He introduced himself. "And you better remember it."

Watching him taking his battle stance, Lucario took in his own stance as he too prepared to fight him. The two begin to stare down at each other

Then, suddenly, boxing ring from out of nowhere has rung as the time limit for 1:00 appear on the ticker screen the battle begins to see.

 **(1:00)**

The match has started two begin to charge at each other. Lucario was the first one to attack as he puts its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light blue bone of energy. He begins to attack Guy with it but the Red Ninja dodges the attack and performs Hiji Otoshi where Guy clasps his hands together and thrusts downwards with his right elbow.

 **(0:50)**

Lucario then performed a backflip and throw the bone at Guy, who evades the attack again but got trembled by Lucario's Quick Attack.

 **(0:46)**

Guy then recover from the attack as he performs Bushin-ryuu Gokusaken where Guy will make a close heavy kick that will send Lucaro in the air. And as he do so, guy does the move Bushin-ryuu Seoi Nage where Guy will make a throw, which will send Lucario to the other side.

 **(0:39)**

Lucario begins to fight back as he charges in performing another Quick Attack to tackle Guy again, but when Guy begins to attack, Lucario moves past him, seeing like it was afterimage that attack. But somehow Lucario went behind him and puts its palm on his back. Then he fires a huge light green blast from him paw at Guy.

 **(0:29)**

Regaining his balance, Guy jumps in and does Kubi Kudaki where Guy clasps his hands together and pauses for a single second, then strikes a downwards stabbing elbow which can hit twice.

 **(0:25)**

So Guy performs Kamaitachi, a move where Guy plants a foot on the opponent and then performs a backflip kick. Lucario wasn't done, as he jumps in to attack Guy once again. But Guy saw through Lucario attack as he performs Bushin Izuna Otoshi, an attack where Guy somersaulting forward into the air, then lands over a full screen away and flip upright, then drop vertically down with his elbow in front of him for a falling elbow strike.

 **(0:19)**

Lucario growled as he fires and launches an Aura Sphere attack at Guy. But Guy evaded the attack and then does Hozanto where Guy does a quick advancing turn and violently jabs an elbow forward.

 **(0:17)**

Guy then uses Bushin Senpukyaku where he launches himself into the air, foot extended and spinning, rising a certain height. But thanks to Lucario's afterimage, he evaded the attack. Then Lucario perform his Double Team technique as his Lucario's body glows white then creates five copies of himself.

 **(0:14)**

Guy looks around to see five Lucarios surrounding him. Soon, the Lucarios begin to attack him, but Guy dodges and evaded their attacks, then attack one of them. But soon revealed that it was a clone of Lucario's Double Team technique.

 **(0:11)**

The Lucarios continues to attack him. But then Guy took out two more of Lucario's clone, but once finished, Lucario, who was the real one, came behind Guy again. Guy was the first one to notice but was too late when Lucario performs Close Combat where he sends in a barrage of punches at Guy.

 **(0:08)**

Send to the ground by a powerful kick, Guy got back up and uses Hayagake (Rapid Run) where he suddenly runs forward at full speed.

 **(0:07)**

Lucario ran at him again an begin to punch Guy, but due to Hayagake, Guy uses Sudden Stop where he comes to a full stop and dodges Lucario's attack.

 **(0:06)**

For making a comeback and a little payback, Guy uses Bushin Goraikyaku where he unleashed a barrage of attacks at the Aura Pokemon with a multiple-hit ground combo.

 **(0:05)**

Then he uses Kaiten Izuna Otoshi a move where Guy grabs him and flips both of them upside-down, falling and driving his opponent head-first into the ground.

 **(0:04)**

Lucario then uses Extreme Speed to run fast and evade Guy's next attack. But that didn't stop him, Guy use Hayagake and then appeared in front of him and uses Shadow Kick, where he does a long sliding kick.

 **(0:03)**

Then he performs a Neck Flip, where he does a sidelong wheel kick.

 **(0:02)**

Before Lucario could fight again, Guy performs Bushin Hasoken where he will bring his hands together with two fingers of one hand sticking out in his trademark pose, then leap slightly up and forward into the air throwing a jab.

 **(0:01)**

Then to finish him off, Guy use Bushin Muso Renge - where the screen goes black (flashing white with each hit) as he does half of his Bushin Gokusa Ken, then does a light kick, a medium kick, and then a roundhouse kick with his crouching elbow punch. Guy then finishes with a Kamaitachi.

 **(0:00)**

 **K.O.!**

Lucario was now in defeat as he was sent to the ground thanks to Guy's last attack. Regaining his balance on his feet, Lucario sees Guy walking towards in his fallen appearance. "Okay, I'll admit, you're good. But that doesn't mean I'll beat next time." Lucario grunted.

"I am impress that you survive, however, finishing you before the tournament starts will be a waste of time." Guy said, sternly.

Lucario guffed as he continues to stare at Guy. "If you really want to finish up where he started," Guy began as he turns his back on him. "Come face in the tournament, I'll be waiting."

With that, he disappeared into thin air. Lucario was about to go after him, but it was too late, Guy was gone.

From all the fights he had from Brawl to Fourth, he never experience a fight this intense even from a different fighter. Lucario has never been overwhelmed by an oppponet that strong before. And there's where it hit him. This is exactly what was looking for. The missing 'something'. He needed a intensify battle from a much powerful opponent, and facing Guy was the one thing that boosted his excitement and motivation he needed to get his fighting prowess working again. It could help him do it again in a new tournament. A tournament where he'll prepare himself for.

* * *

 **Neat, huh? I know it's a little harsh seeing Lucario getting his ass kicked by Guy but I did the most of it by memorizing and written down his moves, thanks to the Street Fighter Wikipedia. But don't worry, I got more of those while I was on the trip, well sort of. Anyway, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you guys know. So, thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	29. Omake 23 - A Day to Remember!

**Here's my next Omake! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 23 - A Day to Remember!**

"Okay Kirby, we're here! Why did you bring us here?"

"You'll see."

Over this open field, near the lake, we find both Kirby, Mario, Link, Pit and Yoshi arriving on the scene where they find themselves in a familiar environmental.

"We've been on in this arena for hours, I wonder why Kirby brought us here." Pit said, feeling unsure of walking in this green arena.

"I don't but I hope it's reasonable." Mario said to him.

"Okay Kirby, what's the hold up? We've been walking here for hours, what's up?" Link said, losing his patience.

Kirby then stopped in place, which made them stop too, as he turns around and smiles at them. "Okay, we're here!" He said, cheerfully.

The four Smashers looks around the open field. They almost looked confused. "Okay. Where's "here"?" Pit asked him.

This almost made Kirby frown. "Oh come on you guys, please tell me you all are joking right?" He said.

"Afraid not, Kirby." Mario said, looking ineffective.

"Okay, now I feel stupid." Link said, throwing his arms upward in the air.

"So Kirby, tell us why we're here." Yoshi asked him.

This made him frown. "Can't you guys tell why we're here in this familiar place." Kirby asked, frowning.

"Not really." Mario answered.

"I don't see why." Pit replied.

"Although, you have to admit this place does look familiar." Link said.

"Yeah, me too." Yoshi said.

"But I'm curious Kirby, why did you bring all 4 of here to this place?" Pit asked him, out of curiosity..

"Remember the Subspace Emissary incident we had to go through when we fought against Bowser, Ganondorf and Tabuu?" Kirby said in question.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to with-" Pit stopped for a moment, until he realize what he said. "Oh! O-OOOH! You mean…"

"Yep. This is it!" Kirby said, cheerfully for his friend to figure that out.

"Aw dude, I can't believe. I could I forgot about this place." Pit said, filled with excitement.

"Uh forgot what Pit?" Mario said, looking at him in confusion.

"Don't you guys remember?" Pit said. "This is the place where we fought each other before cornered by one of the Primids' dark minions."

This surprises both Link, Mario and Yoshi as they look around the area.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Link said, surprisingly.

"You're right, it is." Mario said in a surprise tone.

"This must be Lake Shore." Yoshi said, looking around the area they've been before.

"I never knew that this place was still here after the event of Subspace." Link said, bewildered.

"Who knew it's still here." Pit said, stunned.

"I can't believe you brought us to this place Kirby, but why would brings us here?" Mario asked him.

"I don't know, after the Subspace attack, I felt that well since this is where we settle our differences I figure we bring you guys here for one last time." Kirby answered sincerely.

"One last time? What do you mean?" Link asked.

"This place is gonna have a city or village soon, so I thought that coming here will be the last time we see this place." Kirby said, sadly.

"Oh I see." Yoshi said, feeling a bit sad.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we get to see this." Link said, slowly.

"Ah. I never did forget that day, even from the Subspace Emissary incident I still haven't forgotten the day when all five of us joined up and begin our next adventure on Subspace." Mario said, as he begins to remember the day within the Subspace Incident.

* * *

 _(Flashback - 10 Years Ago - March 13, 2008)_

"Kirby, are you OK?"

After being chased and outrunning the Primids, along with flying towards the Halberd, Peach and Kirby landed in a green field after their long fall from the big battleship. Luckily they landed on a haystack and they were on their way to catch the Halberd.

"I'm fine." Kirby said.

"Oh, where can he be? We've been looking everywhere." Peach asked in worry.

After the exhibition battle with Kirby and Mario, the Primid Army started invading the Smash World and they, along Peach and Zelda, fought them off to save the citizens of Smash. But due to the separation of Mario and Zelda, both Kirby and Peach have been running and searching for any signs of Mario ever since they've gotten back to the surface. But so far, they've found no trace of him. In fact, they haven't found a trace of anyone who can help. All they've been running into are those dark creatures. And their numbers just seem to be getting larger and larger.

Their search had led them to an open plain with a simple dirt path, some small grass covered hills and resting next to it all, a clear blue lake. Though it wasn't able to display its sudden beauty, since the sky above was rather intensely cloudy, blocking the sunlight and dampening the area, giving it a rather empty feel.

However, an interruption was caused by a horrible noise...

"Huh?" Peach heard Kirby come to a sudden stop and turned to look at him, "What is it, Kirby?" He was looking around restlessly, trying to find something, "Did you hear something?"

"Uh-huh!" He said, while giving her a quick nod as he continued frantically scanning the area. Then something caught his eye and he runs off in the opposite direction of where they were walking.

"Kirby, wait!" Peach called out to him, but it was too late he was already too far gone, "I guess I should follow after him."

Then she heard something behind her. She turned around and gasped. "Bowser!"

"It's been awhile princess..." Bowser cackled and he used his trophy guy.

Before she could reacted, Bowser fired the gun and then suddenly her trophy body fell to the ground.

Bowser loomed over the trophy version of Princess Peach, holding the gun in his hands, and laughed, "You should know that you can never escape me, princess." Bowser looked to his side and saw a dark doppelgänger of himself, walking up and stare at the trophied princess, "She's all yours."

Upon hearing those words, the doppelgänger dissolved into spores and they immediately swarmed the trophied princess' body.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Mario! Wait up!" Pit called out as he attempted to keep up with Mario, who was sprinting down the dirt road.

"I think I saw their leader, the Ancient Minister, up head. We have to hurry and catch him!" Mario said, while sprinting ahead.

"Mario, do you know where we are going?" Pit asked.

"My guess: to the Castle!" Mario said.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because Kirby must have brought her there to protect her." Mario said "I have to go there to see if she is OK."

"Alright then. You're the boss." Pit replied.

Picking up his pace, the winged angel kept up with Mario as they ran down the path. But they were so focused on the task at hand, they didn't notice what was observing them on one of the hills.

The doppelgänger Peach saw them coming closer and pulled out the gun that was given to it and began to charge it up. But just as it was about to fire the gun as Mario and Pit got in its crosshairs, it felt something rush against it and knock the gun out of its hands. With a quick slash, the gun was cut in half and exploded. The doppelgänger looked over and saw Link, who was lowering his sword, and Yoshi glaring at it.

"Peach, forgiving me, but what the hell are you doing?!" The Hylian screamed at her, but took a moment to observe her. Her darkened colors, the purple aura radiating around her and her piercing yellow eyes that were filled with malice, rage and the desire to destroy them.

The latter of which was proved by how she took out her frying pan, ready to attack them.

Even though they didn't want to hurt her, he knew that something was wrong with Peach. She had to be stopped.

"Yoshi, we have to defeat her." Said a serious Hylian.

"Huh?" The green dinosaur looked at the Hylian, seeing the restraint that was shown on his face.

"You might not believe this, I can tell… that this is not the real Peach!" Link said as he got into his position. "Whoever, or whatever, this thing is that's not the Peach we know. That's why, for our sake, and for Mario's sake, we have do everything can do to take her out. Understand?"

Yoshi looks at him for a moment. He didn't want to hurt Peach as much as Link did. After all, whenever she would bake a cake for celebrations and/or appreciations, she would always save a piece for the little dinosaur. But he could tell that something was wrong as well, so he had no other choice.

He nodded as he begins to join him and the two readied themselves to fight when the fake Peach charged at them.

The dark Peach charged at them but they leapt out of the way. Yoshi threw some eggs but the fake Peach blocks them. She failed to notice Link using his gale boomerang and sent her spinning.

This almost got them overwhelm when fight this dark Peach. The way she fought was exactly as the Hylian and the dinosaur remember, but they quickly noticed the sheer brutality and force in the way she was fighting, so unlike the usual grace she had. It was as though they were fighting an entirely different person. It just made the situation all the more strange.

But luckily for her, it was over for her. Link surprises her as he used one of his bombs and with the combination of the sword to knock the fake Peach out of the stage.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Mario and Pit were passing by the hill they were on and Mario caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Coming to a halt, he looked up and saw two green figures.

After the battle, the Dark Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was defeated and her trophied body hit the ground.

"So, is it over?" Yoshi asked him.

"Yeah, it's over" Link said.

But what Link did not know is that Mario not that far them. He had stopped dead in his tracks and looked in shock.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"What?" Pit asked as he stopped too.

He looked as well to see only Link and Yoshi over the Peach trophy. The Peach trophy turned into subspace and disappeared.

"No… Peach… Peach, no…" Mario watched in horror as he watched his loved one disappeared. Then a mighty rage erupted within him.

The moment he caught sight of that, he bolted up the hill, leaving the angel behind in confusion.

"Wait, Mario! Where are you going?" He said as he seemed too focused to answer his question, so the winged angel went and followed after him.

As the two ran up the hill, Link and Yoshi watched as the trophied Peach dissolved into spores and faded away, leaving the two shocked.

"Who would've guess that it was only a fake?" Link muttered.

But, before he could do anything, Link heard foots behind him and then turned around to see Mario charged at him in top speed and leaps up in the air ready for a massive punch but Link dodged out of the way in time as Mario's fist hits the ground.

"TRAITOR! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled.

"Mario?! What are you doing?!" Link asked as he got up. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KILLED-A PEACH!"

"Wha-" Link was about to respond until he realize something. _'Oh no...'_ He thought. _'he must have mistaken that fake Peach for the real Peach. Crap!'_ '

"Mario, what are you doing?!" Yoshi cried.

"Yoshi, I thought you were my friend." Mario said. "And now, you and Link murdered Peach just like that?! I can't believe you!"

"But Mario…" Yoshi was about to speak to him until a familiar voice came behind them.

"Mario! What's wrong? What happened?"

Link and Yoshi watched as Pit finally reached the top of the hill and stood by the plumber.

"They attacked Peach! And they're supposed to be my friends!" Mario exclaimed.

"What?!" Pit's shock morphed into rage as he glared at the green duo while readying his bow, "You must be in allegiance with the enemy! And you dare call yourself Mario's friends?!"

"What?! Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Pit, the angel of light and servant of the goddess Palutena! And I will not allow anyone to threaten the people of this world, especially those such as you!" Pit proclaimed.

"You idiots!" Link snapped "Don't you guys understand? That was not Princess Peach!"

"SHUT UP, GREEN BOY!" Mario shouted.

"What you've done is unforgivable!" Pit snarled "Now you two gonna pay!"

"Mario…" Yoshi said, slowly in disbelief.

"Damn…"

Link recoiled back at the intensity of their rage induced words, "Yoshi, it's no use. They're not listening to reason," He whispered and looked over to the little dinosaur, who had also recoiled back in fear. But he also had a look of worry.

The Hylian tried once more to reason with his longtime friend, "Mario, don't make me do this. You have to listen-"

"No," He said bluntly, "I can't trust you. Not now!"

"No matter what you say," said Pit, "We just have to fight to solve this matter then."

Link then grunted as he grabbed on his sword in anger. "Fine. If you won't listen to reason, then I'll no choice but use force to make you listen." He growled.

That seemed to be the last they were willing to take, as the plumber and the angel charged at them, ready to fight. The green duo readied themselves to take them on. To make things easier, Link decided to handle Mario, while Yoshi handled Pit.

Mario and Link start fighting each other while Pit fights Yoshi.

Mario was just as strong and skilled as Link remembered, but he dreaded that he was fighting his friend due to a misunderstanding. At some points, he felt the urge to hold back on his force, but he knew he had to fight at full power, otherwise he would get completely overpowered by the red plumber.

Yoshi was having an equally difficult time, but for different reasons. Since this was the very first time he ever fought Pit, he had to learn how exactly he fought through this battle.

"Mario, listen to me! That Peach you saw wasn't the real one! It's a fake!" Link said, attempting to reason the high-tempered plumber. "You have to-"

"Shut up!" Mario shouted before kicking Link away, and continues on fighting.

Yoshi is trying his best to fight off Pit with eggs and classic moves. "Please, hold on! Let's not do this!" He pleaded.

"Shut up! Playing guilty won't get you anywhere!" Pit said, outrage.

"But you don't understand!" Yoshi cried.

"I understand plenty. And the fact you attack your own princess is more understandable." Pit shouted.

"But that wasn't the real princess!" Yoshi said, trying to reason with the angel of light.

"Tch. Like I would fall for that lie again." Pit said, angrily.

Yoshi then sighed as he and Pit continues to fight. And soon, the two veterans continued on fighting at each other's' throats.

"How much longer are gonna keep up!?" Link said, enraged.

"Until I kill you for hurting Peach!" Mario said in anger.

"You stupid fool!" Link snapped. "Don't you understand? That wasn't Princess Peach!"

"SHUT UP!" Mario snapped in rage. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE MY PRINCESS IS BETTER THAN ZELDA!"

That did it. Now Link's rage has erupted "SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT PRINCESS ZELDA LIKE THAT!"

Now filled with red rage, Link begins to attack Mario back. The red plumber skidded back and then fired some fireballs. Link deflected them with his sword and shield. Meanwhile Yoshi and Pit leapt in the air, continuing to fight each other again. Pit used his weapons to attack but Yoshi ate them up and some eggs appeared. Yoshi fired them at Pit who hit them directly. Pit then flew back but Yoshi kicked him so hard he was knocked out of the stage. Mario and Link continued fighting until Link begins to go all out as he begins to take the advantage once again.

Seeing that he was beginning to tire out, Link struck Mario with a powerful slash. That proved to be all he could take, as he reverted to his trophy form.

And with, as the battle ends, both trophy versions of Mario and Pit were sent to the ground, seeing them defeated by Link and Yoshi.

"*Huff**Huff* I guess... I overdid it." Link said, calming down while breathing to exhaustion. "Sorry Mario, but you left us with no choice."

Link walked to the trophied figures, slightly panting from the previous battle, "Well, at least that's settled. Now let's revive them." Yoshi looked at him rather shocked and confused, "This whole thing is a huge misunderstanding. Maybe now they'll listen to us." Even though he was hesitant, Yoshi let the Hylian approach the trophied figures.

But before he could reach out to them, he heard something quickly approaching.

Looking to his side, he saw something speed down the road. He only caught a second long glimpse of it, so he couldn't make out much of what it was. But he could make out something it was carrying.

Or rather, someone.

"Zelda!"

The speeding object slowed and turned, revealing it to be Dedede driving Wario's car, with the three trophied figures in the back. He sped back at them and used the car's claw arm to scoop up the trophy Mario and Pit.

"Haha, yes! Two in one go!" Dedede said, claiming the two Smasher trophies.

"Hey, come back here!" Link shouted.

"Give those back!" Yoshi shouted.

"Sorry kid but these are my presents for my castle" Dedede said.

But before he could celebrate, something else latched onto the claw arm. A round pink figure.

"Hello." It was Kirby!

"KIRBY?!" Dedede gasped.

Kirby used his sword to cut the crane and revived Mario and Pit.

"Huh? Kirby?" Mario said, surprised to him.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to stop Dedede!" Kirby said.

Dedede growled and tried to make a break for it until Pit fired an arrow at the car slowing it down but he still got away.

"Quick, we have to catch up to him!" Kirby called out.

Link and Yoshi gave chase after the slowly breaking car, and Mario, Pit and Kirby followed after them.

As they were running, the angel asked, "I don't understand. Who was that guy?"

"His name is King Dedede!" Kirby said. "He's the ruler of DreamLand, and sometimes the bad guy of my world."

"Dedede? But, what exactly is he doing out here?" Pit asked in wonder.

"I know that he can't be up to anything pleasant. I saw what was in the car! He has Zelda!" Link said.

"What?! But that's impossible!" Mario said in shock. "Pit, you said you saw Wario take her!"

"I did! But, if that Dedede has her... He must be a part of a great danger!" Pit proclaimed.

"Then let's hurry! We have to stop him!" Kirby called out.

The five of them kicked it into high gear in pursuit of Dedede, but they were slowed down by the appearance of the strange creatures. They work to defeat them as quick as possible, but there are quite a few creatures for them to face off against. Mites, Tickens, Spaaks, Greaps, Bullet Bills, Bucculus' and Bombeds.

Eventually, the heroes were no longer alongside the lake, now within the large rural land. The path led them to the opening of a cave, though the well carved opening made it seem like a pre-carved tunnel. And next to the entrance was the car, broken down and empty.

"Looks like he headed inside that cave-like mountain." Pit said, approaching the next area.

"I guess we'll have to head in, too." Link said, proudly.

But before they did, Mario's voice stopped them, "Link?"

"Yeah, Mario?" Link said, looking at him.

"... I'm sorry, for attacking you back there. And, uh, You too, Yoshi," He apologized, looking guilty.

Link smiled warmly, "It's alright. Besides, if I was in your shoe and saw that was Zelda back there, I would have done the same thing." He said, sincerely.

"Uh-huh." Yoshi said, also giving Mario a warm smile, letting him know he forgave him too.

"But still," Pit spoke up, "Something doesn't seem quite right," He bent down to look at Kirby, "Kirby, from I what saw, Peach was with you the entire time. Do you know what happened to her?"

"I don't know." He answered with a worried look on his face. "We were looking for you and Mario back there, but when I went to check something, he came back and notice that she was gone."

Link saw that this was a good time to bring something up, "And besides, when we defeated that Peach back there, she faded into spores just like those creatures."

This surprised the angel, "Huh, like the creatures?! I didn't think they could do that!"

"If that happened, they must have Peach. Now let's go!" Mario said as he and the four Smashers begin to give chase again.

The five entered the cave opening, finding it to be a long series of tunnels. The cave prove to be swarming with traps and creatures. Many of the creatures they encountered earlier were present, along with Feyeshs and the Shaydas. They appeared out of nowhere and attacked them by slashing their scythes at them. Defeating them, the five Smashers continued on heading on to the exit.

"I know this sounds strange." Kirby said as they continued on leaving. "but apart from Zelda, I saw Luigi and Ness in there as well."

"What? Luigi and Ness are trophies too?" Mario asked in surprise.

"All the more reasons for us to help them!" Link said.

"Let's go inside" Pit said.

As they near the end of the cave, they saw a light signifying the exit. Once they made it out, they found themselves on a large cliff blocked off from the previous environment by large bare mountains and dulled by the numerous black clouds above. And on top of the cliff was an old withered stone castle.

Mario speak up, "Hmm? So that's castle Dedede is hiding?"

"I guess that's where he must have gone." Pit said, looking at the castle dead ahead.

"Not only him. Take a look," Link pointed to the sky above the castle, where a group of the clouds began to glow red and the shadow of the Halberd came into view.

"Any time that ship shows up, trouble usually happens."

"Then let's hurry before it can start."

The five rushed towards the castle, hoping for them to make it on time.

* * *

 _(End Flashback - Present - September 7, 2017)_

"Yeah, those were the times." Link said, sighing happily as they remembered that memory.

"Still, it's too bad this place will be a city or village soon." Pit said, sadly.

"Although, we have no idea what will become of the castle Dedede resided to." Yoshi said in wonder.

"Oh, they said that they don't know what they plan on that castle. They either make it into a fortress, a factory, or other things they plan to turn it." Kirby informed them.

"Well, I should have a talk with the people who have plans on that Dedede castle." Mario said. "After all, I am one of the main representative of Nintendo."

"Right." Pit said, slowly. Then begins to ask, "So what should we do now?"

"Hm…" Link begins to think. "Well, this is the last time we get to see this place go, I say we make the most of it."

"Like what?" Yoshi asked.

"Like…" Link begins to think again, until he replied. "Like having one more battle in here."

This got Kirby, Mario, Pit and Yoshi surprised.

"Huh? One more battle!" Pit said in a surprise tone.

"That's right. One more fight!" Link said, proudly.

"But didn't we already have a battle here during the Subspace Emissary?" Yoshi said, being demented.

"Nah. This one's different. This time, we'll make into a fight without Subspace Incident. You know, a good old fashion fight."

"Hmm… well, I was mad back then and I didn't hear you out on reasonings so…" Mario said, beginning to think. Then responded. "Okay, you got it!"

Pit thought about it and the said cheerfully, "Eh. What the heck. I'm in."

"Well, since I'm out here, I guess it couldn't hurt to fight in this place one last time." Yoshi said. "Okay, I'm game."

"Alright then," Link then looks over to Kirby. "What about you Kirby? You want in?"

"Huh? Me?" Kirby asked in question.

"Yes, you." Link answered.

"But I didn't fight one of you guys when I arrive here." The Pink Puffball admitted.

"Doesn't matter. Since you're the one who brought us here so you have to take some credit." Said the green Hylian.

Kirby begins to think on it, and then, after 15 seconds of thinking, he responded, "Okay I'm in."

"Great! I knew you'd come along." Link said, happily.

"Alright then." Pit said as he and the others took their position to prepare themselves.

"Alright, you boys ready?" Link said, beginning to take a stand on the fight.

They all nodded. "Alright… Let's go!"

With that, the five fighters charges in and begin to fight each other as they take in with their moves from both Brawl and Fourth tournaments. As they continued on, they fought on each side, pulling on smash moves as they continued on fighting as they were fighting their old enemies.

For a instance, they continue to Brawl on the battlefield.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking; why and how did I place this up in this story you ask? Well, I was suck on the one of the original ones for like a while now but for the long wait, I had to improvise. And on that note, it took me a while set this thing in case I needed to do something done. And also, don't get skeptical or** **suspicious of this, I work hard on this, so just roll with it. Thanks, see ya!**


	30. Omake 24 - Z-Moves Demo - Rockium Z

**Here it is. My next Omake. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Omake 24 - Z-Move Demo - Rockium Z**

"Okay, time for the next Z-Move!"

"Alright!"

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"Of course we do. We done this like five times."

Outside of the mansion, we find Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Young Link and Rockruff outside in the field doing another Z-Move.

"Okay, I get that I'm doing a Z-Move for a demonstration, but why does to be outside?" Young Link asked.

"Because we don't want to upset Master Hand if the Mansion get any primarement damage." Pikachu answered.

"Plus, he'll be super mad when he finds out the damages were made by Z-Moves." Ness added.

"That's true." Young Link said, seeing that those two statement are true.

"Beside, since you got already a Pokemon of your choosing that means you got this." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Well, I guess I'll give it a shot." Young Link said. Then he turned to Rockruff. "So Rockruff, shall we go?"

"Ruff Ruff!" Rockruff barked.

"Alright then," Ness said, then turning to Kirby. "Kirby, you got this right?"

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting." Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Young Link and Rockruff where they're face a giant size lizard-like monster (similar to Godzilla) and begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Rockruff!" Young Link said, enthusiastically.

"Ruffruff!" Rockruff said, cheerfully.

"Here we go!" Young Link begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Rock-Type Z-Crystal, Rockium Z, glows with a bright light from the Z-Ring. " _ **Powers of the Earth!**_ " As he begins to chant, he moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', and next he begins to move his arms upward and flexes them. " _ **Strength of the Mountains!**_ " Then he turned to the side and flexed his arms again. " _ **And now, grants the power of your Everlasting Power!**_ " And then, as he finished, he moved his legs in opposite directions: right leg to the left for the knee and the left leg to the right for a diagonal leg. " **Special Z-Move: CONTINENTAL CRUSH!** "

Rockruff then glowed as power came from Young Link as it becomes surrounded in an orange aura and then jumps into the air and summons multiple rocks from the ground, forming a huge boulder. It then hurls the boulder at the Lizard Monster. When the boulder hits the opponent, it explodes.

Everyone, except Rockruff, were now stunned by this sudden burst of energy that just been released by the boulder and an almost blasted field. For an instant, this Z-Move is the most powerful move on the list, next Inferno Overdrive and Bloom Doom.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"How's that?" Asked the young Hero of Time.

"That was... the most epic thing we ever seen." Kirby said in awe.

* * *

 **And done. There, another Z-Moves bites the dust. Six** **down, twelve more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	31. Omake 25 - DBX 07 - Trunks VS Silver

**Hey guys! Superstar here! Sorry for the delay, I was super busy, trying to make a Halloween fic but you know me, I got distract with... "distractions". Anyway, before you ask, I'm at work again, doing... work stuff so I need to finish this update quickly before I get in trouble with my boss. So, anyway, here's next Omake for DBX. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 25 - DBX 07 - Trunks VS Silver**

"Alright, people! Let's get the show on the road!"

Returning to the TV room of Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link, Villager and Pit sat in their personal spots from the floor to the couch with popcorn and soda. Then Kirby sets up the DVD as Ness begins to read the DBX Guidebook.

"Okay, for the battle, it's..." Ness looks at it closely. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" Kirby asked the PSI user.

"It appear that this episode will be battle of the future." Ness answered.

"Which is...?" Pikachu asked.

"Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic's time traveling companion, is battling Trunk, the Future Fighter of the Z-Warriors." Ness said.

"Wait what?!" Pikachu said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. Trunks is battling Silver!"

"Uh, which Trunks are we referring to? Kid Trunks or Future Trunks?" Yoshi asked in confusion.

"Future." Kirby answered.

"Oh, okay then." Yoshi replied.

"So it's a battle between a Super Saiyan from the Future VS. The Silver-whited Hedgehog of the Future." Pit said. "Sound kinda epic."

"Well, the theme of this episode is based on characters from the future I guess it is pretty cool." Ness said in response.

"Yep, exactly." Pikachu said, feeling a little excited by this. Then he turned to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the third episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; **'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED** ' and now, the title: **'DBX'**.

In this scene, the smashers sees what appears to be a destroyed, apocalyptic city. Over by this scene, they watched the camera shifting the fast as it stopped to a nearby destroyed street where we find Silver wounded and hurt (by the count of the blood on his head), where he himself in a battle between a now-transformed-Super-Saiyan Trunks.

"Huh? Going Super Saiyan already?" Pikachu said, surprised.

"That's no surprise, whatever happen between them is beyond me." Ness commented.

However, before Silver could either get up or being on his last leg to fight, 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared out of him and surrounded him. And soon, just like from Shadow's and Sonic's battle, Silver floats in the air while being surrounded by all the Chaos Emeralds as he slowly taps into their power. Soon, the emeralds are then absorbed into Sliver's body. In a bright flash of light, there stood Silver in his super form where his fur is golden white. And now he's surrounded by an aura with invincible godlike powers. Now, he is Super Silver.

"Whoa, I didn't know Silver has a Super Form too!" Pit said in shock.

"It's just like how Sonic and Shadow achieved their super forms." Yoshi said, also in shock.

"Now let's see how Trunks fights against Super Silver." Pikachu said, proudly.

The two went on a small stand off as they stare at each other. Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

 **(Cues: A Deathmatch With Golden Freiza - Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F")**

The battle wages on as Trunks powers up and charges in to attack Silver. But Silver starts off strong, as he throwing a destroyed car at Trunks. Trunks saw this and flies upward and dodges it.

"Whoa, that's fast." Pit said, awestruck.

"Nice reaction time." Ness commented.

Then, he lands down to the ground and charges at Sliver from the behind. Before the Future Hedgehog could react, Trunks kicked him in the face, launching him like a rocket and then flies on after him.

"Yikes, Trunks' not holding anything back." Said a shock Kirby.

"Perhaps, but I believe that he's not gonna let Silver go that easily." Ness replied.

Trunks then teleports behind him before kicking Silver upward and chase after him again. Silver was later regained himself before seeing the future saiyan charging at him. To fight back, Silver uses his psychic powers to attack Trunks.

The Future Z-Fighter felt something behind him when he sees Silver's PSI powers. He turns around and sees a large number of stone pillars from the city and attacks him. Trunks tried his best to block them but failed as they attack him in each part of the body and then pushed him up in the air.

"Hehe. Not so tough huh Trunks?" Toon Link said, sheepishly.

Then Silver flies in behind and does a downward spin kick to Trunks and sends him down this time, let him crash down to a destroyed building.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt." Kirby winced.

"And I don't think it's the end of Trunks." Villager reassured.

However, Trunks wasn't gonna give up that easy. He got back up and flew in to go after Silver again. But Silver, using his ESP, uses the same stone pillars to attack Trunks. But Trunks wasn't gonna fall for the same attack twice. So, he stopped and change course avoiding the stones.

"Well, that was some quick thinking." Ness commented.

But Silver wasn't done yet as he uses ESP to change the directions of the pillars. Now they're going after him. Trunks, looking back behind him, sees them chasing him due to Silver's powers and charges at full speed.

Silver looks over and sees what's going on until he spotted the Super Saiyan coming after Silver's direction along with the stone pillars. But before he could attack, Trunks teleports him away, surprising Silver, and thus he got attack by his own pillars.

"Oh ouch." Popo cringed.

"Very clever for the Saiyan of the future." Ness said, intrigued.

Silver tried his best to block them, but the force within them were too strong it pushed him far away, in which got Trunks appearing behind again and punched him downward while knocking him out.

Silver regains consciousness and uses his psychic powers to bring a spring before him, used it to sprung him back up in the air.

"Thank goodness for the spring to help him stay airborne." Lucas said, relieved.

"Well, for pure luck that is." Pikachu snorted.

Now Silver is back and read to fight once again. Trunks teleports in front of him and takes on the offensive as he fires a large energy ball at Silver, but the Future Hedgehog uses his telekinesis to grabs a boulder and collided with Trunks' attack.

Now smoke was surrounded around them, well only a little. Silver took this opportunity to attack him, but Trunks got other plans. He reached for the sword and then...

*SLASH!*

 **(Cues: Goku's Anger - Dragon Ball: Resurrection "F")**

It happened. Trunks slashes Silver with his sword, that literally caught Silver off guard.

"Well, we knew that was coming." Ness said, knowing what's coming next.

"Yep." Pikachu nodded.

"Uh-Huh." Yoshi agrees.

In Trunks' finest hours, he slashes him furiously with his sword with a various number of slashes and then, with a final swift strike, he flew behind him again and kicked him upward again.

In his final moment, Trunks uses the Heat Dome Attack where he charges up his energy and points both his hands up in the air. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at Silver, and soon he was vaporized.

"Woah..." Were Ness's, Yoshi's and Pikachu's response.

"That move he made was exactly what he used to blast Cell." Kirby said, surprised.

"But only deadlier..." Toon Link muttered.

And soon after that, Trunks' energy has deplited as he lays down and rest as that battle has already ended.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared with the message 'New Battle, Every 2 weeks!'.

 **Boomstick: Don't leave the DBX playlist. What's better than a ninja fighting a wizard when they're bothe ladies?**

"Ugh, we told ya already we've already watch it." Pikachu retorted.

 **Boomstick: Keep watching.**

"Okay!" Kirby nodded.

As the scene ended the boys made their opinions.

"That was a great episode." Ness says.

"Yeah, it is!" Kirby said with excitement. "It was even cooler than the last ones."

"Oh yeah, it is a cool episode." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Toon Link said.

"I don't know, it was a pretty good fight even though Silver lost." Said a new and familiar voice.

The boys turned around and saw both Sonic standing behind them. "Huh?! When did you get here?!" Asked the shocked Pikachu.

"I got bored so I decide to check up on you guys," Sonic answered. "until I see you guys watching Silver's fight with another DBZ fighter."

"Oh, well we're about to watch another one, if you guys like." Kirby offered.

"Nah. I got stuff to do." Sonic said, beginning to leave. "Sorry, maybe next time."

"Okay, see ya." Kirby said, watching them leave.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **And done. Man, first Shadow, now Silver. They're both been by fighters from DBZ. What a tragety. Anyway, more are coming so don''t go away, DBX battle are coming!**


	32. Omake 26 - DBX 08 - Ryu VS Lucario

**Here's the eight episode of DBX, and it's a crazy one. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 26 - DBX 08 - Ryu VS Lucario**

"Okay for this next episode it's..." Ness looked at the book, then stopped at that mid-sentence upon his surprising face. "Whoa, what do you know...?"

"What, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"It looks like there's a match for while." Ness said with interest.

"Huh?" Kirby looked confused.

"It's Ryu from Street Fight VS. Lucario, the Aura Pokemon." Ness said, reading the names of the combatants.

"What?!" Kirby said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. Ryu is fighting Lucario."

"Huh? Who know?" Pikachu said, stunned.

"So, it's a battle between two best fighters that we already know." Pit said, impressed. "Now this I got to see."

"Oh yeah, let's see how this fight goes." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; **'NO RULE'** , **'JUST BLOODSHED'** and now, the title: **'DBX'**.

In this scene, we see Lucario walking on a mysterious gate of an old temple. Then suddenly, he turned around and spotted someone behind him. Lucario screamed and jumped until the background and battleground was one big one that resembles of an old Pokemon style battlefield.

"Okay, this is new." Popo said, weirdly.

 **(Cues: Battle! Zinnia - Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

A text bar appeared on the bottom saying:

Trainer Ryu has challenged you to a battle!

The bar changed to four settings: **Fight, Pokemon, Bag, and Run.**

The arrow on the text bar appear as it circles around the setting, then it clicked to fight then shows four moves: **Hadouken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki, and Focus**.

This got the Smashers look confused. "Uh, are those Ryu's moves?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, usually Lucario has a moveset of his own." Yoshi answered.

"They probably had them backwards." Ness said, while sweat dropping.

 _Ryu: Hadoken!_

Ryu fired his Hadouken attack at Lucario dodged it then kicks him. Ryu then fights back when Lucario dodges his moves until Ryu kicks him and attempts to punch him down to the ground until Lucario moves away to avoid Ryu's attack.

"Time to see which fighter is better!" Pit said with excitement.

The two begin to fight at each other. Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

Ryu was the first one to attack him, then Lucario attack him next.

 _Ryu: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!_

Ryu performs his trademark Tatsumaki Senpukyaku where he jumps and, while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking Lucario 1~3 times and does the move, Joudan Sokutogeri where he does a Donkey Kick in which was a forward-stepping side kick.

"Ouch, now that's gonna hurt." Pikachu winced.

"Seeing how Ryu is a seasoned fighter, I doubt Lucario might make a comeback for this." Ness said, receptively.

Lucario was sent flying while grunting and crashed into a ice-like crystal structure.

 _Lucario: It's not over._

 _Ryu: Shakunetsu..._

Before Lucario could fight, Ryu charges in and begins to attack him with Kaze no Kobushi (Fist of the Wind) in his dark and shadowy appearance. Lucario dodges his attack and prepares to fight back and punches him, but Ryu blocked his punch until Lucario move away from him.

The two fought and dodge their attacks, but Lucario got the upperhand and punch Ryu with a heavy blow and used Quick Attack to fight him. Then, at the same time, Ryu felt a little pain in the back of his ankle where he had landed, feeling as if he had kicked a car. Then, Lucario blasted him away with his Force Palm, launching him away from Lucario again.

"All right, now Lucario is making a comeback!" Pit said, cheering with excitement.

"We'll see about that." Ness said, seeing Ryu continuing on fighting.

 _Ryu: Hadoken! *Fires it at Lucario*_

 _Lucario: The aura is mine. *Fires his Aura Sphere at Ryu*_

Two ki blast collided and then several other blast were seen on the screen.

 _Lucario: Watch the Power of Aura! *Fires several more Aura Spheres at Ryu in a fast pace*_

Ryu tries to fire another Hadoken blast until he was caught off guard when the Aura Spheres got to him.

"Wow, Lucario's really going out it with his Aura Spheres." Pit said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'll admit, he is pretty good." Toon Link said, amazed.

"Well, that depends on how many he can fire." Ness replied.

Then suddenly, Ryu stomp his foot where small essence of snow was turned into a fog and surrounded him and Lucario, until Ryu's eyes turned red as he goes to finish the job.

Lucario looks around the area, along with using his Aura to detect Ryu's whereabouts, but he couldn't see him. But then he was countered by an invisible force (by that, I mean Ryu) trying to pin him down.

But Lucario wasn't done yet.

 _Lucario: Behold! The Aura! *Performs Swords Dance* ARRRRGH!_

Using the power of Aura, Lucario sense where Ryu is attack him and then countered his final strike. Lucario then jumps up in the performs what seems to be another Aura Sphere attack when his eyes glow red as he charges up the Aura in his palms. But Ryu hasn't given up yet.

 _Ryu: (Animation from Project X) SHINKU...HADOKEN!_

Both attack cancels out each other.

"Both attacks have been canceled out." Kirby cried out.

"Now it's time for the final round!" Lucas shouted out.

Then Lucario charges in with Extreme Speed and begins to attack Ryu again with the snow exploded from the fast speed. Ryu, however, enters a defensive stance and concentrates his strength in his fist.

"Wait, isn't that...?" Pikachu said, recognizing that stance.

"Yes, it's Ryu's Super Armor Focus Attack." Ness said, finishing that sentence.

Lucario came up and attacks Ryu with all his strength. But due to his stance, Ryu has Super Armor during the whole move and nothing ever phase him.

"Since Focus Attack is attack that blocks any type of move, it doesn't effect the opponents' moves." Ness stated.

"Not only that, it also stuns the opponents." Toon Link added.

"Which means..." Lucas began.

"Lucario's finished." Villager finished.

Once charged, Ryu does his Focus Attack (Kaze no Kobushi (Fist of the Wind)) and punched Lucario, leaving him stunned.

And now, for Ryu's final attack, he slowly moves in close to Lucario and then performed his next and last killer move.

 _Ryu: Shin...SHORYUKEN!_

 _ **Announcer: K.O.**_

With that, the uppercut attack gave super powerful force and as a result, blasting Lucario's head off his head.

"Ooh!/Aah!/Ouch!" Everyone winced in response as they witnessed this.

"Well, that went well." Pikachu cringed.

With that ended, Ryu was found from the white snow explosion with the jingle for 'Pokemon Black and White' and 'Pokemon: Black 2 & White 2' was played. Then in the next scene, we see Ryu grabbing a phone from his gi pocket and then open up an App for Pokemon GO, and sees an image of Lucario on it.

"Huh? This is new." Pit said, seeing Ryu holding a phone to open up 'Pokemon Go'.

"I didn't know Ryu likes Pokemon Go." Kirby said, surprised by this.

"Weird. I wonder why." Toon Link said in wonder.

Continuing to watch the scene, they see Ryu playing the game, and from the sound they just here, it seems that Ryu caught Lucario on the phone with a Pokeball. Hearing it wiggling from the phone, it seems to try to catch inside the Pokeball until suddenly...

 ***Ping!***

They heard the 'Ping' sound go off as they recognized what it meant. "He caught him!" Pikachu called out.

"Yay, he caught Lucario!" Kirby cheered.

 **(Cues: Victory! Wild Pokémon - Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen)**

Ryu cried in victory as the text bar appear again, saying:

 **Congratulations! You caught a Lucario!**

"Well, Ryu won it this time." Pit said, simply.

"Yep." Popo nodded.

"Uh-huh." Villager agreed.

The DBX appeared again then faces of both Lucario and Ryu appeared on screen.

 **Boomstick: What an awesome battle! Tell us who YOU were were rooting for by clicking on their face! Trunks VS Silver is up next** (Pikachu: We already watch it.) **, so stay tuned and if you wanna watch DBX at least four days early then become a First Member by clicking the link in the description, and strating a 30-day free trial!**

Ness then brought out his little notepad and wrote down the link below right after the show was over.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **Crazy huh? No doubt Lucario will be training harder when he faces opponents like Ryu and/or Guy. Anyway, the next episode is a crazy and yet at the same time funny one. Ciao!**


	33. Omake 27 - DBX 09 - Sasuke VS Hiei

**Here's the ninth episode of DBX. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 27 - DBX 09 - Sasuke VS Hiei**

"Okay, for this next episode it's Sasuke Uchiha VS Hiei." Ness said, reading the guidebook.

"Awesome!" Kirby said, setting up the next disc.

"Huh. So, it's the ninja from Naruto battling a fighter from YuYu Hakusho." Pikachu said, recognizing two of the anime shows.

"How long has it been since we've seen YuYu Hakusho?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, since it's already 2017, I say a very long time." Ness answered.

"Oh, okay." Yoshi replied.

"So, Hie, what's his story?" Pit asked.

"He's a lone wolf fighter who's an expert on martial arts and hand-to-hand." Ness explains. "He's very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his opponents - regardless of age or gender."

"Yikes, that sounds like Pittoo." Pit said, grunting.

"Yeah, except he fights with only a sword, and sometimes knows the fighting arts that allows him to have traits of any known ability." Ness continued.

"Meaning?" Asked the white winged angel.

"Elemental Resistance, Enhanced Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability and also Swordsmanship." Pikachu said, listing things Hiei good at.

"Oh, and he has a third eye called Jagan Eye, where he can display wide array psychic abilities- including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories." Yoshi added.

"Not to mention, the eye also allows him to control the minds of both weaker demons and humans. Hiei's abilities with this eye are formidable." Kirby added also.

"Oh okay, I get all of those." Pit said, feeling uneasy.

"Okay, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; **'NO RULE'** , **'JUST BLOODSHED'** and now, the title: **'DBX'**.

In this scene, we see only a unfamiliar forest where a bunny was found, looking at what seems to be a Hello Kitty doll.

"What the-What's a Hello Kitty doll there?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Kirby said, also in confusion.

Right on cue, Sasuke (in his Part 2 form) was seen walking down to the forest, until suddenly he saw the doll. He begins to show signs of awestruck and fondness when seeing the doll with the background changing to pink and has a big heart surrounding it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ness said in disbelief.

"Oh boy." Yoshi said, weirded out.

"Good grief." Toon Link said, disappointed.

Then he spotted the bunny, staring at him but sweatdropped when looking frightened. Sasuke started to smirk and clapped his fist with his hand.

"Uh-oh." Kirby looked a little scared.

"Uh, I don't like the look on his face." Pit said, looking a little scared also.

Elsewhere, a dark and familiar figure was seen resting on a tree branch where the bunny was launched from the direction Sasuke was in and got up to hear the commotion.

Back to Sasuke, he turns his head to see if anyone's out there. Then he looks back, smirking with the doll in his hand. Until, he heard something coming by. Sasuke looks behind him again to see if anyone's out there, until finally...

 ***WHAM!***

Hiei came in, punch him, and took the doll off his hand and caught it in his hands.

"Looks like Hiei wants the doll also." Kirby said, stating the obvious.

"And I think the fight just got interest." Pikachu said, smirking.

Sasuke lands on one of the branches while facing Hiei, then the Dark Fighter brought out his sword, preparing to fight. Sasuke, preparing to brought out his sword, runs in at Hiei who charges in to Sasuke.

"Time to see who's the most dark swordsman in this match!" Pikachu proclaimed.

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

Their swords clashed as each of them swung their blades and push away in blinding speed. The two clashed their swords again and then kept on swinging until Sasuke went into full combat on the Demon Child. Soon, Sasuke was about to take him out until Hiei evaded his next attack by using an Afterimage on Sasuke, then went from behind and attack Sasuke.

Hiei was about to get the upperhand until Sasuke uses his Chidori Stream technique to counter his attack.

He then charges into Hiei who got up and unwrapped his headband to reveal the Jagan Eye, in which he used to paralyze Sasuke for a moment when he disappeared.

Sasuke attempts to look for the Cursed Child. But, a blitz of wind came in and attack the Uchiha Avenger and then sends him to the ground, revealing that it was Hiei in Hypersonic Speed.

Sasuke gets up and closed his eyes, and then his charka spiked up as the Sharingan appeared in his eyes. Hiei comes in to attack Sasuke again but thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, he can see Hiei right through his speed and made a fist to make contact to Hiei's face slowly. Then...

 ***BAM!***

His fist made contact to Hiei as he launched him flying to the tree. But Hiei wasn't done.

Soon, the two begin to charge at each other once more. However, Sasuke, along with Hiei, screeched to a stop when they saw something that made them stop.

"Huh? Why'd they stop?" Kirby said in confusion.

"I don't know." Pikachu said, also in confusion.

They looked at the ground and sees what they looking at, and then begin to question; where's the Hello Kitty Doll?"

"Hey guys, where's the Hello Kitty Doll?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, I thought Hiei left it on the ground before the fight." Yoshi said, confused.

The two begin to search around for the lost doll until the two begin to fight again. But before they do that, the bunny that Sasuke punch away appeared running in front of them with a familiar doll on its back. Why, it's the Hello Kitty Doll.

"Hey, that bunny took the doll!" Kirby said, pointing to the bunny, carrying away the doll.

"It must have took it while those were busy fighting." Ness pointed out.

The two saw it running away with it until Sasuke ran after it with Hiei spinning from Sasuke's speed.

"Go get the doll back Sasuke!" Kirby cheered.

"Come on Sasuke, get that bunny!" Pikachu cheered also.

Sasuke gave chase towards the lone bunny, well not until Hiei came in and running beside him of course.

"Looks like this Death Battle just got turned into a game of chase." Ness said.

"And whoever wins gets the doll from the small bunny." Yoshi added.

"All right, go Hiei!" Popo cheered.

Sasuke looks at Hiei for a moment, until he shrugged it off and continue chasing the bunny. He closed his eyes for a short until flames of determination came to his eyes and then jumps up fires a Chidori blast and then his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at the bunny, but it missed two attacks.

"Aw, he missed." Kirby pouted.

"Man, that bunny's fast." Pikachu whispered.

In its determination, the bunny ran faster and took to the left, running into the bushes.

"Hey it's getting away!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Don't let it escape!" Yoshi shouted.

Both Sasuke and Hiei stopped and look back, seeing as the bunny was found behind the tree. Sasuke wanted to get that bunny first but he wouldn't let Hiei get his way. So, in his attempts, he prepares to punch him Hiei, who turned around and, at a split second, Hiei was knocked out by the Dark Uchiha.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." Yoshi cringed.

"Hey, it's every man for themselves." Pikachu replied.

Now with Hiei knocked out, Sasuke took this opportunity and run after the bunny again. Then he halted to a stop until he found the bunny he was looking for... over the bridge.

"It's over by the bridge." Popo called out.

"Now what will Sasuke do?" Kirby asked in concern.

Sasuke walk over to the bridge, attempting the cross over until one of the wooden planks on the bridge broke and sees this bridge is highly unstable.

"Well, this is bad, if Sasuke makes one false more on that bridge then it's over." Pit said, scared.

"Well, as long as nobody done something stupid to the bridge, he'll be alright." Ness said in concern.

Sasuke was being very careful making sure that he doesn't do anything bad upon this bridge, but that is until, Hiei, woke up from his unconscious state and in his dark and shadowy grim appearance, came out of the bushes and attack Sasuke again. But in that result, Hiei pummel Sasuke in the bridge and broke apart. When that happened, the two dark fighters started falling down to the ledges of the cliffs until they landed on big sharp rocks. Everyone winced at this.

"Aw shit!" Pikachu cursed.

"Eww." Pit guffed.

"Ah gross." Kirby blurted out.

"Well, I guess this match is a draw." Ness stated.

Up top, the bunny watch them fall down to their death, then starts to hop away with the Hello Kitty Doll on it's back.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared again.

 **Boomstick: Don't leave the playlist! It's time for some outrageous street fighting. Pokemon style!**

"We already watch that, you moron." Pikachu grunted in annoyance.

"I'll admit it's an awesome fight, I mean, if it wasn't for the Hello Kitty Doll and the bunny." Ness admitted.

"Ahem to that man." Pit nodded on that agreement.

"So, what's next?" Yoshi asked.

"I think I know the best idea." Kirby said with idea popped in his head.

* * *

 **And done. Wow, even the lone Uchiha has a soft side when it comes to dolls, and also, it's been a while since I saw the anime YuYu Hakusho. It was good show, in my childhood I mean. Up next is a One Minute Melee Battle. So, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	34. Omake 28 - OMM 03 - Bowser Jr VS Metal

**Omake 28 - OMM 03 - Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic**

"Are we really doing this again?"

"You got any better ideas Ness?"

"No."

"Then yes, we're doing this."

Within the TV room, Kirby brought in the box that contains DVDs of the show: One Minute Melee.

"So, tell me who's fighting One Minute Melee now?" Pikachu asked.

"Not sure, but it is indeed in random." Ness answered.

"Well, whatever works," Toon Link said, as he pulls a large guidebook. "we'll have this guidebook to tell us the combatants in that show, so we'll their info easy."

'Well that's cool I guess." Pikachu replied.

"Okay, I found one." Kirby said, pulling out one of the DVDs of the OMM episode.

"Kay, put it in." Ness replied.

And with that, Kirby puts in the disc on Cable Box.

Then a commercial message came with a sponsor for Clash of Kings, a game you can play on your phone and/or tablet. The boys find it quite epic for seeing a game filled with old kingdom's, leading armies and many more. Soon, the ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, music was played with the symbol of 'MD' stating Mali De'lisser on the background. Everyone waited for something to happen, until a burning clock was revealed a it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.

 **"One Minute Melee!"** **An announcer said as they saw those words and number on the video.**

 **"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"**

 **"2 Fighters!"**

 **"No Research!"**

 **"Sixty seconds..."**

 **"MELEE!"**

 **"Go!"**

Everyone waited patiently again as they wait for something big to happen, until they see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

 **Announcer: Select your character!**

"Okay, who's it gonna be first?" Pit said, eager to see who's the first fighter to fight.

 **The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

 **It looks like Bowser, but smaller and with a bandanna and has copter-like vehicle.**

"Huh? Hey, isn't that..." Pikachu looks at the character closely, and then he recognize this combatant. "Bowser Jr.!"

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock as he saw Bowser in character selection screen.

"You're right. It is him." Pit said in shock.

"How the heck did he get in?" Yoshi said, surprised.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, who's else is there?" Ness said, looking like he's ready for the next fighter.

 **Everyone then continues to watch as they saw the second combatant in this selection; it's a blue robotic version of Sonic.**

"Wait a minute..." Now it's Ness' turn looks at the character closely, and then he recognize this combatant. "Metal Sonic?!"

"Metal Sonic?! As in, Sonic's robotic rival and one of Eggman's greatest creation?!" Pit said in shock.

"What's he doing there?!" Pikachu said, angrily. "Didn't he already had his battle when facing Eggman and Dr. Wily?!"

"Yeah, but this time he's gonna have to fight fairly without the help of Dr. Eggman or Dr. Wily." Ness stated.

"I guess that makes sense." Pit grunted.

"Huh. So Metal Sonic is battling in this episode, kinda strange that he might do something like that." A familiar voice called behind them.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more for Bowser Jr., for joining into battle like that." Another familiar voice called behind them.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw Sonic and Mario standing behind them. "Huh?! When did you two get here?!" Asked the shocked Pikachu.

"We got bored so we decide to check up on you guys again." Sonic answered.

"That is until we saw you boys watching One Minute Melee in the TV room, overhearing that Metal Sonic and Junior are in there." Mario answered.

"Oh, I see." Pikachu said, sighed in relieve.

"Say, since you guys are here, think you got some time to watch this?" Kirby asked them.

The two heroes looked at each other for a moment, and then Sonic responded. "Sure why not. We got nothing better." with Mario nodding in approval.

"Great! Now let's-!" Before Pikachu could finish that sentence, someone else came in the scene also.

"Hey wait! Don't start without me." Looking around back, they see only Bowser Jr. running inside the TV room, carrying a big bucket of Popcorn in his hand. Rushing to the room, along wth passing Mario and Sonic, he jumped to the couch and placed the popcorn at the coffee table. "Okay, I'm ready."

Everyone stared at him, oddly seeing how he heard about it and catching here so fast. But they then shrug it off as Kirby unpause the video.

With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'

 **(Cues: Stealthy Snoop - Paper Mario)**

 **In this scene, we see the inside of a flying ship and the small koopa, Bowser Jr., popping out on the scene. He appeared to be onboard the ship, looking around the area without being seen. Everyone, except Junior, find it quite suspicious.**

 **Sneaking on onboard the ship, Junior jumped to a nearby med box and brought out submarine periscope to look around the ship quickly, then brought it down and throw it away, which had a broken glass sound effect and a cat screech as he tiptoed to a yellow tank.**

"What are you are up to Junior?" Pikachu said, raising an eyebrow on him.

"Nothing!" Bowser Jr. remarked.

"Really? Then why are you sneaking onto your dad's ship?" Sonic said, looking at him suspiciously.

"That's none of your business!" Junior exclaimed.

 **Bowser Jr.: Hmm... *rubbing his head* the coast seems clear... *jumped* There's gotta be something good somewhere around here... Pa & the Fatman** (Sonic: Ha!) **keep talking about all these big toys to play with and I'm sick of my little clown car.**

That got Junior sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, now I remember." He said, sheepishly.

"So you were looking for machines your dad and Eggman were working on and wanted to play with them?" Mario asked, slightly.

"No!" Junior shouted, slightly blushed. "Y-Yes! Shut up!" He flabbergasted.

This made Sonic, Pikachu and Kirby chuckle.

 **In a far distance, Junior was walking down to the restricted area of the ship until a familiar robot came in the scene, seeing him walking.**

 **(Cues: Final Boss - Sonic the Hedgehog 3)**

 **?: Halt.**

 **Bowser Jr.: Wha? Who in the world... *Turns around to see who it is* Oh. It's just you. Hey, make yourself useful and help me find the Fatguy's** (Sonic: Ha!) **"Cooler" Machines. *Walks away, but turns back around* ...No offense...**

 **Turning to the scene, the robot that Junior was talking to reveals himself as Metal Sonic.**

"I'm assuming that Eggman and/or Bowser rebuilt Metal as an insurance policy or a back-up plan when Sonic, Mario and his pals might break into the ship and rescue Peach?" Said Ness.

"Pretty much." Yoshi answered.

"Huh. I never knew that." Sonic said, rubbing his head.

"Me neither." Mario replied.

 **Metal Sonic: This area should only be accessible via Dr. Eggman or your father, Bowser. Leav now or pay the price.**

 **Bowser Jr.: *sighed and facepalmed* Ugh, sheesh, you're really gonna make me fight for the big boy toys? *gaged with his tongue***

 **Soon, out of nowhere, he jumped and then the Koopa Clown Car appeared before him.**

 **Bowser Jr.: Ahh well. Bring it on!**

"Oh yeah, this is where I fought Metal Sonic in the ship for not being authorized for big boy toys!" Junior said, remembering this sudden fight.

"And yet, did you buy any chance defeated him?" Pit asked him.

"Well, no." Junior admitted.

"No? Why not?" Pikachu asked him.

Before he could answer, everyone begins to watch the fight.

 **"GO FOR BROKE!" The announcer said, the music suddenly picked up a new pace. "FIGHT!"**

 **But suddenly, as the fight begins to start, the sound of screaming came behind Metal and then...**

 ***WHAM***

 **Another robot that looks like Metal Sonic kick the other one super hard in which surprise Junior.**

"What the-!?" Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Villager, Lucas, Popo and Toon Link said in shock.

"No way, Mecha Sonic!?" Yoshi said, also in shock.

"What's he doing there?!" Sonic asked in a surprise tone.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, this doesn't look good." Mario exclaimed in shock.

 **"Here comes a new challenger!" The annoucer said, in a cheesily happy tone.**

 **(Cues: Doomsday Zone OC Remix - Sonic and Knuckles)**

 **Mecha Sonic: *Grabs Metal by the throat* Worthless SCUM! *destorys Metal* All will tremble before me-! *noticed Bowser Jr. disppeared.* What!? *Turns around, only to see a Klown Kar shaped hole, meaning that he escape.***

 **Bowser Jr. was found, riding down his Klown Kar (in Car Form) to drive away from Mecha Sonic, but then he turns around and got freightly scared when his eyes were widen and were almost popped from the koopa's face and screamed.**

 **Mecha Sonic: *Seeing Junior escaping* You're DOOMED! *Rushes in at an incredibly fast speed***

 **"TRIUMPH OR DIE!" The annoucer said in a scared tone. "ENGAGE!"**

 **1:00**

 **Mecha attempts to attack Junior, but Junior avoid it, but not good enough as Mecha fought him from the Klown Kar and beating him up with punches and kicks, then he throws a strong and heavy punch to the back of Bowser Jr.'s head.**

 **Mecha Sonic: Die! *Punches Junior and launches him with a very powerful force, then charges after him.***

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt." Pikachu winced as he witnessed this.

"I know." Junior said, while rubbing down the back of head.

"So Mecha Sonic, what's his story?" Pit asked Sonic and Mario.

"Mecha Sonic was originally Metal Sonic. He was created by Dr. Eggman, after his previous attempts of defeating Sonic by using robotic doppelgängers of him failed indistinctly." Mario explained. "He fought against Sonic countless times and was defeated at every turn, although returning slightly stronger each time and never giving up. Then one night at Eggman's Death Egg base, things took a turn for the worse - Metal Sonic was fused with three of the previous robot Sonic models and became "Turbo Mecha Sonic"."

"And when Egghead discovered this, he threatened to shut him down for his rebellion." Sonic explains. " But Mecha went berserk and destroyed the Death Egg base, causing it to crash into Mobius. When he emerged from its ruins, the sight of the destruction he'd caused made him realize just how powerful he'd become, triggering a much more evil and bloodthirsty mindset within his artificial intelligence."

"He started by killing Sonic's friends: Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Omega, and the majority of the innocent animals of Mobius while in search of the Chaos Emeralds." Mario continues to explain. "When he finally defeated Sonic, he took the final Emerald from him and prepared to transform into his ultimate form, but Shadow intervened and warped the Emeralds away to the Mushroom World with Chaos Control."

"Using the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds before he was interrupted, Mecha Sonic teleported after the Emeralds and ended up in the Mushroom World as well. Little did he know that he would be followed anyways." Sonic finished.

"Whoa, that's one crazy robotic." Kirby said, now looking afraid of him.

"Yeah, he's very powerful when fighting against us. He's crazy strong." Yoshi said, shivering a little.

 **They then see Mecha pulling out an Arm Cannon and fires a red energy blast at Junior.**

 **0:50**

 **Junior was later seen launched straight towards the wall of the elevator until he spotted the energy ball coming after him. So, he launch himself out of the Klown Kar before cringing onto the wall before the kar was destroyed.**

"Way to think on your feet Junior!" Kirby said, gladly.

"Thanks." Bowser Jr. replied.

 **Bowser Jr.: Woohoo! *jumps out of the wall and attacked Mecha with his hammer.***

 **0:48**

 **Mecha Sonic: Imbeci-! *Gets pummeled by Junior***

 **Junior threw his hammer at him but teleported away only for Mecha to attack him from behind and sends him a fast combo of attacks and sends him to the ground of the bridge which his hammer landed on him but got hurt in the process.**

 **0:43**

 **Mecha then fires his blaster and blasted and then uses his grapple arm to grab the young koopa and threw him to the wall of the ship.**

"Yikes Junior, you're almost a goner." Yoshi said, cringing at this.

"I would've been, if Mecha was clabbering me." Bowser Jr. boasted.

 **0:39**

 **From the smokey grounds, Bowser Jr. threw his hammer at Mecha Sonic again, but he wasn't fazed by it.**

 **Mecha Sonic: Is that your best?!**

"No, but this is!" Junior shouted.

 **With that said, Junior came back and brought out his Klown Kar again and attacked him, giving Mecha several boxing combos. Then he jumps out of it again, and then throws in two Mechakoopa (one upward near him, and the other at Mecha) and two exploded as the two combatants went through different other as Junior went behind him while Mecha was launched to the Klown Kar.**

"Alright, have a taste of this!" Junior cheered.

 **Soon, he and the Kar beat up on him in a tennis style manner, until Kar got exploded right in front of Mecha and blown away to the opposite direction til Bowser jumps and whammed Mecha with the hammer, that made him laugh.**

 **0:29**

"Nice." Pikachu said, impressed.

"Very impressed." Lucas said, overjoyed.

"Aw, it was nothing." Bowser Jr. said, embarrassed by praise.

"It's not over yet." Sonic said, being serious.

"Yes, Mecha Sonic doesn't go down so easily, he always gets back up whenever he's down." Mario said, looking serious also.

 **Bowser Jr.: Huuh. *Jumps in and his Klown Kar appear again* Ya! Ha! *Throws Mecha Koopas at Mecha within the smoke***

 **Mecha Sonic: GUAHHH! *Roars and was engulfed in a dark and powerful aura***

 **In his blinding speed, Mecha charges in and attack Junior in a furious waves of combos.**

 **0:20**

 **Mecha Sonic: HEEEEYAAAAH! *Attacks Junior in blinded speed and strong fury* I'LL CRUSH YOU! *Powers up in a dark blue aura* I've let you live long enough! *Turns both arms into cannons and combine them into one super cannon** (Think of Genos with his Incineration Cannons in One Punch Man) *** DIE! *Fires the cannon and blasted Junior out of ship***

"Holy crap!" Pikachu cried in shock.

"Oh my god!" Ness said in disbelief.

"Now that was devastating." Mario said, awestruck.

 **0:12**

 **Junior was later seen falling out of the sky with his destroyed Klown Kar into pieces.**

 **0:11**

 **Mecha appear before him as he grabs him by the neck.**

 **0:10**

 **Mecha Sonic: Heheheha. *went down and brought Junior with him to the ride with his grapple arm***

 **0:09**

 **Mecha now throw his grapple arm to the ground with Junior thrown in the process.**

 **0:08**

 **The young koopa was now send flying and then given by Mecha Sonic's killer combos.**

 **0:07**

"Oh my, Junior's goner." Kirby said, worried.

"Did you even counter his attacks?" Pit said in concern.

"No, he was crazy fast. And I almost died." Junior admitted.

"Yikes, now that's a problem." Sonic said, now worried a little.

 **0:06**

 **Mecha continues to pulverize Junior.**

 **0:05**

"5 seconds left!" Popo called out.

 **0:04**

 **Mecha once again pulverizes Junior, launching him over head.**

 **0:03**

 **Junior continues to scream in pain as Mecha continues to beat his shell butt.**

 **0:02**

 **The beating continues until Mecha came in front of him.**

 **0:01**

 **Mecha Sonic: TASTE MY POWER!**

 **With that said, he goes in and punches Junior to the gut.**

 **0:00**

 **"K.O!" The announcer cried.**

"Oh no, Junior!" Kirby cried.

"And that's not even over yet. Look!" Lucas said, pointing to the screen.

As everyone looked, they see Mecha Sonic punching Junior again.

 **"K-!" The announcer was about to cry 'K.O.' but didn't as Mecha punched Junior again.**

 **Mecha Sonic: I AM THE MIGHTIEST!**

 **With that done, Mecha threw Bowser Jr. away as he roared in his DBZ aura. Then the lifeless Junior was send to the mountain wall and falls down until he was caught by a familiar giant Koopa.**

"Hey, it's Bowser!" Kirby said, surprised to see him again.

"Thank god he came and rescue him." Lucas said in relieve.

"Perhaps not." Mario replied.

"Yeah, in fact, he's out there to not only rescue his son but also take revenge on Mecha." Sonic said, taking second guesses.

"Probably..." Ness muttered.

 **Mecha Sonic was found landed on a grassy field, laughing as he walks away until he was later confronted by the Koopa King himself, Bowser, in a rainy area.**

The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.

 **(Cues: Final Boss OC Remix - Sonic the Hedgehog 3)**

 **"This Melee Victory Goes To..."**

The top of a marvel column came up as it show Mecha Sonic, teleporting and landed on the column, then stand tall

 **"...Mecha Sonic!"**

"Wow, now that was some brutal fight." Pit said, scared.

"Yeah. Despite Junior's lose, Mecha is one tough robot." Mario said, slowly.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to watch from the humiliation of Bowser's son being pummeled by Mecha Sonic." Pikachu said in a nonchalant and teasing tone.

"Hey, I don't see you with any ideas on fighting him." Junior remarked.

"Sure, for being a wimp." Pikachu said, beginning to laugh, hysterically.

Junior looks really angry his whole face turned red, and then growled, with flames leaking out of his nostrils. "That's it!" Junior exclaimed as he pulls out his hammer and begins to whack Pikachu.

Luckily for him, the Electric Mouse Pokemon dodges the attack for he finished laughing. "Whoa, man. Chill out. I was just kidding!" He exclaimed.

"I'll show you what's funny!" Junior shouted as he charges at Pikachu.

Pikachu then runs away, avoid getting hit by the young koopa's hammer attack. Everyone else sweatdrop at this and started to chuckle at this. And soo, everyone begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

* * *

 **And done. All finished. 3 episodes of DBX, along with one episode of OMM, I finally got it all done once again. It was still a total pain in the ass just to visualize everything and type down everything that's on YouTube, plus it's also tiring just to do that. Both DBX and OMM. SO, yeah, I'm glad that's over. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just to let you know. Okay, thanks for reading.**

 **Ciao**


	35. Special Omake 6 - MV - JumpUp, SuperStar

**Before I could finish things off and leave, so I can got back to work, I need to drop off somethings. Like this new music video I made in fic form. It wasn't much but I did the best I could to make it. So, since this is October, and today is Halloween, I made this fic for this occasion. Also, don't flame me for the making of this, I worked really hard on writing this. Okay, thanks. Also, this song... this epic song, it's dedicate to the game everyone is going crazy for, from the Nintendo. Just to let you guys know.**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Everyone/Everything else that are related to them all belong to their respected onwers.**

 **This song belongs to** **Kate Higgins, Naoto Kubo and Nobuyoshi Suzuki**

* * *

 **Special Omake 6 - Music Video - Jump Up, Super Star!**

 **Jump Up, Super Star!**

 **By. Pauline (** **Kate Higgins)**

 **From: Super Mario Odyssey**

* * *

Somewhere within the outside field, we see a large amout of people sitting and standing on the grassy field of a national park where most people, including the Smashers and the Miis, along with their friends from their respected homeworlds as they sat their individual spots of their seating grounds as they appear near the city's own concert stage. As they waiting in their spots talking and eating, an Caucasian human with brown hair that is in a mullet with the front part being a zigzag shape in a dark purple and large butterfly-shaped bowtie and dark sunglasses appear on stage. He begins to speak to the audience with the microphone:

"Ladies and gentleman, children of all ages," Says the announcers. "For those of you who are present for today's Grand Annual Smash Run fundrasier for everyone's newest Smash Tournament, we brought in a special guest for this special event. So please, give out a warm welcome to Pauline and the New Donk Players."

With that said, everyone begins to clapped as the announcer leaves as the lights shines on stage as a group of men in a Jazz-Band were present, along with a woman in a curvy hourglass figure with long wavy burgundy-brown hair and pale skin and dull blue eyes. She wears a red halter neck dress with a bow knot connecting the straps behind her neck, and a low cut back.

Once she appears on stage, she signals the boys to play their musical instrument as they started to play their song:

 _Here we go, off the rails_

 _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?_

 _It's freedom like you never knew_

Everyone begins to feel amaze by this as they begin to feel the motions to the song.

 _Don't need bags, or a pass,_

 _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash_

 _You could say my hat is off to you_

They seem to be enjoying her sing despite their whistling and cheering.

 _Oh, we can zoom all the way to the moon,_

 _From this great wide wacky world,_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!_

And right on cue, some of the Mii Citizens begins to dance.

 _It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air),_

 _Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up, don't be scared),_

 _Jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh),_

Everyone took noticed of this and decided to join in as the start to dance the day away.

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl),_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your 1-Up Girl_

This got Mario and Peach dancing, so did Link and Zelda, Fox and Krystal, and Pikachu and Buneary.

 _So let's all jump up super high, (Jump up super high),_

 _High up in the sky, (High up in the sky),_

 _There's no power-up like dancing,_

Everyone is taking the grove on it, well, except for Dark Pit, Ike, Samus, Boswer, Snake and most of the other people who doesn't feel like dancing.

 _You know that you're my Super Star, (You're my Super Star)_

 _No one else can take me this far_

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Parappa, Sunny, Villager (Red) and Isabelle took their opportunity to dance to the grove also.

 _I'm flipping the switch,_

 _Get ready for this, oh_

As the singing and dancing goes on, everyone begin to say the four words that contains these lyrics of the song:

 _Let's do the Odyssey!_

With that said, some of them begins to same word seven times.

 _Odyssey, ya see (x7),_

Then, finishes up with the two worlds.

 _Odyssey, Odyssey!_

Next, Pauline begins to song to her heart contents with more of her lyrics

 _Spin the wheel, take a chance_

 _Every journey starts a new romance_

 _A new world's calling out to you_

Everyone begins to dance even further, as Corrin and Felicia begin their dance to the song.

 _Take a turn, off the path_

 _Find a new addition to the cast,_

 _You know that any captain needs a crew_

Now NiGHTS, Ulala, Billy Hatcher, Aiai, Ristar, Bayonetta, Amigo and Beat joined in to the dance.

 _Take it in stride as you move, side to side,_

 _They're just different points of view_

 _Jump with me, grab coins with me, Oh yeah!_

Ike, now joining in on the fun, afford Samus to dance, and then she surprisingly accepts and begins to dances with him.

 _Come on and jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air),_

 _Jump without a care, (Jump without a care),_

 _Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there_

Now Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Roselina, the Lumas, Mega Man, Pac-man and Tails begins to show their moves on dancing.

 _And if you find you're short on joy, (Find you're short on joy),_

 _Don't fret, just don't forget that_

 _You're still our 1-Up Boy_

Mario begins to dance with Princess Peach - Flamenco style while Luigi and Daisy begin to dance like they're in the 80's.

 _So go on, straighten up your cap, (Straighten up your cap),_

 _Let your toes begin to tap, (Toes begin to tap),_

 _This rhythm is a power 'shroom (oohoohooh)_

Yoshi and his girlfriend Birdo prepared to dance as they bumping hips to each other.

 _Don't forget you're the Super Star (You're the Super Star)_

 _No one else can make it this far_

Kirby and his friends (Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Iroo, Spikehead, Honey and Tokkori) were joined into the beat, along with Jigglypuff, Ness, Paula, Lucas, Kumataro, Popo, Nana, Starfy and Stapy.

 _Put a comb through that stache,_

 _Now you've got panache, oh_

Once again, as the singing and dancing goes on, everyone begin to say the four words that contains these lyrics of the song:

 _Let's do the Odyssey!_

Soon, Pauline continues to sing before it goes to the end.

 _It's time to jump up in the air, (Jump up in the air),_

 _Jump up, don't be scared, (Jump up don't be scared),_

 _Just jump up and your cares will soar away, (oohoohooh),_

Everyone, except those cannot participate to this dance, continued on with their singing and dancing.

 _And if the dark clouds start to swirl, (Dark clouds start to swirl),_

 _Don't fear, don't shed a tear, 'cause_

 _I'll be your 1-Up Girl_

Toon Link, Aryll (his sister) and Tetra (Toon Zelda) were seen dancing while Pichu, Smoochum, Azurall, and Teddisura were also joined into the fun to this dance.

 _Now listen all you boys and girls, (All you boys and girls),_

 _All around the world, (All around the world),_

 _Don't be afraid to get up and move_

The young Smashers, including their friends, begin to dance even further as the groves to the good part.

 _You know that we're all Super Stars, (We're all Super Stars)_

 _We're the ones who've made it this far_

Lights begins to flash countlessly as everyone continue to dance before the song ends.

 _Put a smile on that face,_

 _There's no time to waste, oh_

And once before, as the singing and dancing goes on, everyone begin to say the four words that contains these lyrics of the song:

 _Let's do the Odyssey!_

With that, the musical begins to move on further as it begins to move down to the finale before it finishes with fireworks shooting up in the air. Everyone stops and stared at the colorful lights from the fireworks before they begins to clap their hands to the singer that made it happen - Pauline.

Pauline felt happy that everyone enjoy her singing, including Mario, who was clapping cheerfully for her along with Princess Peach and Luigi. She felt happy, even with Mario leaving her for another, but she's still happy to see him once more, for old time sake.

* * *

 **Pretty sweet, eh? I couldn't get enough of this song. I mean, it has the best type of music I favor to, jazz. It was cool, and epic. Heck, I even saw the performance of it on Youtube a couple of times. It was cool too. Really cool.** **I know this music video fic may or may not making sense to you guys, but you'll get used to it. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya!**

 **Ciao!**


	36. Omake 29 - Z-Move Demo - Darkinium Z

**Omake 29 - Z-Move Demo - Darkinium Z**

"I can't believe you guys talk me into this."

"Hey, you said we pay you in cash so Pit won't call you Pittoo any more nor bother you for five weeks so that's where we're doing this for the fun of it."

Outside of the mansion, we find Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Pit and Dark Pit outside in the field doing another Z-Move.

"True. But do I really have to do this, for this little demonstration?" Dark Pit said grunting.

"Trust us Pittoo, this won't take long, just do the pose and the Z-Move and you'll do fine." Pit said, reassuring them.

"..." Dark Pit did not reply before groaning from Pit calling him by that stupid name.

"Please…!" Pit said, gesturing before giving the baby face.

Seeing him in that state, he sighed and replied, "Alright. I'll do it. But only because you call me Pittoo."

"Hehehe. Right, sorry." Pit said, sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright then," Ness said, then turning to Kirby. "Kirby, you got this right?"

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting." Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

"So, you got this, right?" Pit asked her.

"Yes." Answered Pit's Dark counterpart, while rolling his eyes.

"Do you even have a Pokemon that'll aid you for this demonstration?" Pit asked.

"Duh," He said, as he pulls out a Poke Ball out of his . "What, you think I didn't come prepare for this?"

"No." Pit answered, then asked, "So, what kind of Pokemon is in it?"

"Won't you like to know.." Dark Pit said, playfully.

"Mhm..." Pit grunted, while sweat dropping.

"Okay everyone, places!" Ness called out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points the camera to Dark Pit as he faces a giant wooden monster.

"Okay Dark Pit, you ready?" Ness asked him.

"." Virid said. And with the Poke Ball in hand, she threw up in the air. And once it's open, a new Pokemon has appeared. It popped open, only revealing a Ghost-Type Pokemon, named Gengar.

"Whoa, a Gengar!" Pit said, surprisingly.

"Impressive huh? This guy was snooping around Viridi's domain during the night and was offered to be my new number one recruit." Dark Pit said, proudly. "So, with that, he and I partners."

"Ooh…" Pit pouted in jealousy.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Ness said as everyone took their positions as Dark Pit and Gengar begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Okay! Here goes!" Dark Pit said, enthusiastically and begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Dark-Type Z-Crystal, Darkinium Z, glows with a bright light from the Z-Ring. " _ **Darkness is life!**_ " As he begins to chant, he moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **Used to influence the mind!**_ " and next crouches before rising with his arms and hands acting like claws. " _ **Bring down the gauntlet of evil that soar through hell!**_ " And finally, he moves his hands forward, silently imitating a tiger. " **Special Z-Move: Black Hole Eclipse!** " With that done, Dark Pit felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a dark energy-like aura, and soon Gengar, who was following the trainer's poses, felt the same power.

Gengar then formed a black sphere full of dark energy and threw it at giant wooden monster. For a moment, everything went dark. Once the darkness vanished the fake monster

Everyone, except for Dark Pit and Gengar, were now stunned by this sudden burst of energy that just been released by the boulder and an almost blasted field. For an instant, this Z-Move is the most powerful move on the list, next Inferno Overdrive, Gigavolt Havoc and Bloom Doom.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

* * *

 **Alright, Dark Pit has mastered the art of Z-Moves** **in the Smash World. Well done. Seven down, eleven more to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	37. Omake 30 - Z-Move Demo - Ghostium Z

**Omake 30 - Z-Move Demo - Ghostium Z**

"Oh. So, that's what you little ones were up too."

"Yes, and since there isn't anyone capable of this next Z-Move, we picked the next best thing; you."

"Well now, why did you say so in the first place, little one?"

"We figure that you're busy and seem that you got other important matters, like hunting down Angels."

"Oh come now, I won't be as busy as your mustache wearing friend with the red hat if he was working around the mansion after the hands' return. Beside, I got better things to do than hunting down Angels."

"Oh. Well, already then."

Outside of the mansion, we find Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Pit and Bayonetta outside in the field doing another Z-Move. Everyone is setting up for this next Z-Move demonstration, while Bayonetta was busy observation the Z-Ring on her arm, along with the Z-Crystal.

"So this "Z-Move" you kids are talking about, does these little "toys" can help me perform it?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yeah, Z-Moves can only be used when a trainer and Pokemon unlocks it for a special attack." Ness stated. "And it can be accessible with the Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal."

"I see." Replied the Umbra Witch. "So, with it, it can unleashed a powerful move from a Pokemon."

"Well, with the right Pokemon type or Move type, then yes." Pikachu answered.

"Interesting." She said with interest. "For something like that, it has some great properties of this new gears. I wonder if it work on one certain creature I suddenly befriended." She muttered.

"Alright then," Ness said, then turning to Kirby. "Kirby, you got this right?"

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting." Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Bayonetta where she faces a giant size statue of Bowser in front of her.

"Bayonetta, your Pokemon, please?" Ness said, asking her to bring her Pokemon out.

"Well, if you insist." Bayonetta said as she threw the Poke Ball in the air. And once it's open, a new Pokemon has appeared. It popped open, only revealing an Alola Ghost-/Fairy-Type Pokemon, Mimikyu. This surprises the guys.

"What the-! A Mimikyu?! Where did you get this Pokemon?!" Pit said in shock.

"This little creature here has be stumbling upon the mansion after leaving its home from the "paradise" room," She explained. "Then, she suddenly appeared to my room where she took interest of me, so I guess you can say that this little one is my new pet."

"Aw man, no fair." Pit pouted in jealousy.

Okay, everybody ready?" Ness said as everyone took their positions as Bayonetta and Mimikyu begins to prepare themselves.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Hehe." Bayonetta snickered a little as she crosses her arms to the chest as the Ghost-Type Z-Crystal, Ghostium Z, glows with a bright purple light from the Z-Ring. " _ **To deny is to invite madness.**_ " As she begins to chant, she moves her arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **To accept is to control.**_ " and next, she moves her body down a bit and slowly and smoothly moves it in a curve motions like a ghost. " _ **The Spirits of Dead harness their deadly souls.**_ " Then, as she does the motion, she puts her hands in front of her face. " _ **And they will haunt your souls in a dark and frightful Nightmare!**_ " And as her arms are bended in zaggy position, she flipped them open, showing her surprise look on her face, kinda similar to a game of Peek a boo. " **Special Z-Move: Never-Ending Nightmare!"**

Mimikyu then glowed as power came from Bayonetta as it becomes surrounded in the same and then she flashed black for a split second as the world around them turned dark as all the trees turned dead and it was suddenly night time with the moon shining bright over top. Then the little Disguise Pokémon a dark released purple energy waves that flowed into the shadows of the fake night time and then suddenly plethora of shadowy claw-like hands erupted and attack the statue one after another until it eventually exploded with a violet beam.

The world turned back to normal with the statue destroy. Everyone, except Bayonetta and Mimikyu, were stunned by the sight this new Z-Move. And in their conclusion, they now found this Z-Move is ultra powerful than the other ones.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"So then, little ones, what do you make of this new move?" Asked the Umbra Witch.

"That was… smashing." Kirby said in awe, only to receive a giggle from Bayonetta.

* * *

 **Alright, alright. Bayonetta has also master her Z-Move. Bravo! Bravo! Eight down, ten** **to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	38. Omake 31 - Z-Move Demo - Fightinium Z

**Omake 31 - Z-Move Demo - Fightinium Z**

"I hope you kids know what you doing."

"Of course we are."

In this very far away plateau, we find only Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Lucas, Yoshi, Pit, Ryu and Lucario in that general area doing yet another Z-Move. Everyone is setting up for this next Z-Move demonstration, while Ryu was busy observation the Z-Ring on his arm, along with the Z-Crystal.

"So, are you kids telling me that with this Z-Ring, along with this Z-Crystal, can access the power of a Z-Move?" Asked the confused Ryu.

"Yes, and since you and Lucario compatible to each others' fighting style, we thought the two of you will be perfect for it." Kirby said, happily.

Ryu and Lucario then looks at each other. "And are you sure that this is safe?" Lucario asked.

"Of course it is." Pikachu said, reassuringly. "I mean, everyone else has done it, and now your guys' turn to do it too."

"Okay, I guess." Ryu said, weirdly as he looks at Lucario who looks back with weird looks.

"Alright Ryu, you memorized the Z-Move from the hand book we gave you right?" Ness asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did." Ryu said, nodding at him.

"Then, you know the pose of that move right?" Ness asked him again.

"Yep." Ryu nodded at him again.

"Alright then," Ness said, then turning to Kirby. "You got this, right Kirby?"

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting." Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Ryu and Lucario where they face off a cyborg-like ninja, clad in yellow (kind of similar to Scorpion), standing in front of them.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Ness said as everyone took their positions as Ryu and Lucario begins to prepare themselves.

"You ready for this?" Ryu asked, turning to the Aura Pokemon.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready!" Lucario answered in response.

"We're ready!" Ryu called out.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to rolling.

"Get ready Lucario!" Ryu exclaimed.

"RAAWWRR!" Lucario roared

"Here we go!" Ryu begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Fighting-Type Z-Crystal, Fightinium Z, glows with a bright orange light from the Z-Ring. " _ **The path to becoming a true martial artist never ends.**_ " As he begins to chant, he moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **What I seek is to use my power beyond fighting.**_ " Next, he goes to fighting stance where he placed his arms down near his waist. " _ **The power humans possess, that is the source of and destination for all of life.**_ " He then performed a five punch combo. " _ **This is the path that has no end!**_ " And finally, he made one more punch as he stood there after making that last punch. " **Special Z-Move: ALL-OUT PUMMEL!** " With that done, Ryu felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a orange aura, and soon Lucario, who was following the trainer's poses, felt the same power.

Lucario then repeatedly rams an orange, hand-, fist- and kick- shaped-like energy at the opponent. Then, he later lungs at the cyborg ninja with a powerful punch, and after that, he launches him at the enemy with the straight punch and launched themselves to a giant, nearby mountain and collided with a big explosion.

With that done, everyone was later stunned by the sight this new Z-Move. And in their new conclusion, they now found yet another ultra powerful Z-Move than the last ones.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"That was the most epic thing I ever seen." Kirby said in awe.

"Thanks Kirby." Ryu said, smiling by that commented as he brought out a thumbs out to him.

* * *

 **Here it is! Ryu, the Master Martial Artist, has mastered and performed a Z-Move on his very first try. Nine** **down, nine to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	39. Omake 32 - Pikachu's Harm Adventure

**Happy New Year! Chris here! Leaving you guys off with a couple of works I needed to drop off before New Year's Firework. I did everything I could, but I was running out of time and I was distract with other things while doing my work. So, I hope you like.**

 **Oh, and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **Omake 32 - Pikachu's Harem Adventure**

"You got any threes?"

"Sorry, Gold fish."

"Aw man."

"You got any fives?"

"Oh yeah."

"Yes."

Inside Sonic's room, we find both Kirby, Sonic, Yoshi and Villager are at the table playing cards, Gold Fish to be exact, and then do the usual day of simple boredom. But of course, that was later interrupted when suddenly familiar footsteps came to his room and then door opened and slammed it behind, revealing a familiar yellow mouse Pokemon panting like crazy with his back laying by the door. The smashers looked and saw Pikachu hiding behind the door as he opens it silently and looking around from the door, seeing if there's anyone behind him. Then, he sighed in relief before he looks at his friends who looked like that they're showing sign of concern.

"Oh hey guys." Pikachu said, giving them a fake smile.

"Uh dude, what are you doing?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just thought that maybe I could hang out with you for a while." Pikachu said, looking a little nervous.

Everyone looked at him, then glanced at each other, and then back to Pikachu. "Uh, are you sure? You seem to be... sweating." Kirby said, looking at him.

"Who? Me? Sweating?" Pikachu said, trying to deny it for some of the sweat covering around his body. "No way..."

"Hmmm..." Sonic, getting out of his chair real fast, looks and examines Pikachu real close as he sees him. Quickly, he looks at the electric mouse Pokemon as he sees signs of symptoms of his smasher friend.

His body is shaking so he's nervous. He cringing his teeth so he's afraid of something. His whole nervous system is aching and beginning to gap out so he's scared of something. His sweat glands are showering all over him so he must be hiding something. His heart is beating like crazy so technically he's hyperventilating. His eyes are twitching and his paws are filled with extreme prejudice, he made a quick and yet smart conclusion...

"Dude, you got girl trouble, do you?" Sonic asked him.

This got him off guard. "W-W-W-W-WH-WHH-WHAT! NO! NO WAY! Impossible!" He snapped, before regaining his composure. Then, his nervousness came in too high as he saw his friends looking at him like he's not buying it. Seeing how this is pointless, Pikachu sighed as he knew it's useless to keep it to himself. "Okay. You got me. I got girl trouble." He admitted.

"I knew it." Sonic said, smirking.

"Dude, what happened?" Yoshi asked.

"My girlfriend's here." Pikachu answered.

"Girlfriend?" Kirby said, then realized who he was referring to. "Oh, you mean Buneary?"

"Yes." Pikachu said, grumbling.

"Whoa, talk about surprise. Is your lady staying for the weekend?" Sonic said, smugly.

"There's that. But there's also another thing." Pikachu sighed.

"What is it?" Kirby asked him.

"Well..."

One brief explanation...

"WHAT?! YOUR EX-GIRLFRIENDS ARE HERE?!" The dudes exclaimed.

"Sssssshhhhhh!" Pikachu shushed them. "Keep it down! They might hear!"

"Sorry..." Kirby said, downing his voice down.

"So you got not only your girlfriend, but also your old girlfriends from your previous adventures?" Sonic said, simply.

"Yes..." Pikachu said, out of annoyance.

"Whoa dude, now that's a heck of a weekend." Villager said, stunned.

"Yeah Pika-dude, since when did you became of a player?" Sonic said, blinked for a few seconds.

"Since my days of adventuring with my friends." Pikachu said in response.

"Oh, that long huh?" Sonic said in question.

"Yep." He replied.

"Dude, what's the problem? What's with all your girlfriends meet you for the weekend?" Yoshi asked him.

"You know why. Once you woke up and realize that girls of your previous relationship, along with my current one, you realize they might be here for one thing, and one thing only: me." Pikachu said, sighing in depression.

Sonic snickered. "So what? What's the deal with one guy having 8 girlfriends that wants to spend time with you?"

"Yeah man, what's the deal?" Yoshi asked him also while snickering.

"Hey, if you guys have been in my paws with every girl you meet, would you let them have their way with you?" Pikachu said, looking at them sternly.

Kirby, Sonic, Yoshi and Villager thought about it and imagine themselves in the same situation as Pikachu:

For Sonic, he imagines himself with most of the Mobian girls he came across, including Sally Acorn and Amy Rose, approaching him, huddling and cuddling him, and shower him with a lot of kisses to his faces and half of his body.

For Kirby, he imagines himself with Jigglypuff, Ribbon, Chuchu, Tiff, and Adeleine huddling around him offering a lot of food on a silver platter. He looked thrilled.

For Yoshi, he imagines himself with a few female Yoshis, along with Birdo, cuddling around him one big nest as the Green Happy Dinosaur felt the bliss of heaven.

And for Villager, he imagines himself with Isabelle, along with Rosie, Margie, Whitney, the Able Sisters (Mabel, Sable, and Labelle), and the Female Villagers (Zoey (Pink), Amber Lee (Green), Sandy (Yellow) and Alexa (Light Green) approaching him with big open arms as they attempted to hug him.

And in that result, they're aroused sexually.

"Oh yeah..." They each muttered with satisfaction.

Pikachu sweatdropped as they looked at them with disbelief. "You guys are disgusting." He grunted.

"Dude, don't worry it's only for the weekend, relax for a minute so you can get through with it." Sonic said in a monotone tone.

"And what makes you think that'll help with my problem?" Pikachu said, looking at him with annoyance.

"Because when it comes to women, I'm sort of like the guru of interest." Sonic said in response.

"Riiight." Pikachu said, while rolling his eyes.

"Look, it won't be so bad." Villager said, sincerely. "The girls are probably here to see you and possible take a tour around the mansion. Either way, you'll be fine, just don't worry about it."

"I guess..."

*Knock, knock...*

"Pikachu, are you there?" A familiar voice came behind the door.

"Gah!" Pikachu jolted as he jumped inside Kirby's mouth as he goes his stomach.

"Hello, Pikachu!" A familiar Buneary with an orange vest spoke as she appears from the door. Then took noticed of Sonic, Yoshi, Kirby and Villager. "Oh hi guys." She said, greeting them.

"Hey there Buneary." Sonic said, greeting with one of his, Kirby and Pikachu's old friends. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just heard Pikachu coming by this room, have you seen him?" Asked the Rabbit Pokemon.

"Uh..." Sonic took one good glance at Kirby who's tried to keep Pikachu inside, and then turned to her as he replied. "Yeah, you just missed him. He took off to the Pokemon paradise to meet up with Pichu and Jigglypuff. I think he's hanging out with him.'

"Oh okay, thank you guys." Buneary said, walking out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Okay, she's gone now." Sonic said.

In a few seconds, Pikachu quickly came out of Kirby's body. "Phew. That was close." He said in relief.

"Well, at least, it's just one..." Kirby said, sheepishly.

"Oh Pikachu!"

Pikachu flinched as he quickly ran back into Kirby's stomach as more girls appearing from the door.

 _A few hours later..._

"Bye guys!"

"See ya Pikachu!"

As the Pokemon left the training room, Pikachu took off from the Simulation Room where he and his Pokemon friends were inside either training and/or practicing their moves on simulated fighters, mainly robots. Soon, as he left the room, Pikachu turned off the machine that is connected to the room and the robot pieces in the room all disappeared and exited the room

"Phew, what a workout, I can't believe I score big time when I perfected my attacks." Pikachu said. "Oh well, no harm, no foul. Since it's almost midnight, maybe a little midnight snack won't hurt anybody."

Soon, He then headed for the kitchen for his small meal, until suddenly he found Kirby carrying a plate with a large chocolate cake on it.

"Kirby, what are you doing up, 11:50 at night,"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Kirby said, looking at him with suspicion.

Pikachu then looks him, then begins to change the subject as he saw him taking the cake. "How, and why do you have that cake exactly?"

"I always like to get a midnight snack when I'm hungry even during night, you know that of all people would have know that Pikachu."

"You ate dinner just a few hours ago, and yet you're hungry again, as always."

"What can I say, I have a big appetite!" The puffball admitted

This made Pikachu sweatdrop and gave him a disbelief look. "You seriously need to cut back on that eating problem dude, pretty soon you'll eat us out of house and home,"

"Like I just told you, I have a big appetite, I can't help it when I eat a lot of food,"

"You do know that your girlfriend, Jigglypuff, along with Peach, baked that cake, they spent a few hours in the kitchen making it," Pikachu said, looking at him with a incredulousness tone.

"So what, I'm sure they won't mind If I ate it," Kirby said in response.

"Okay, but if Jigglypuff comes after you with an extreme angry look, don't say I told you so,"

"I'll take my chances!"

Afterwards, Kirby left the kitchen. Meanwhile Pikachu looked into the kitchen cabinet, along with the fridge, as he looks for food. Then suddenly, he found a half sliced strawberry cheesecake wrapped with plastic wrap to keep it cool. 'Hehehe. At least Kirby didn't get this cake.' He thought to himself. Pikachu then unwrapped them, grabbing a knife and slice a triangle size piece. Afterward, he places the cake on a plate and sat down at the table, where he began eating.

'Finally... perfect midnight snack.' Pikachu thought to himself.

After he finished eating, he rinsed off the plate in the sink and put it away. After that, he begins to take his leave, until all of a sudden, his ears perked up as he heard small foot steps. He looks around to see who's out there, but no sign of any life, behind him and in front of him. He looks around the mansion hall to see for something for a second time, then returned back on returning his room. Then, he heard faint noises on behind, then he saw nothing again. Feeling overwhelm in fear and looking like he's about to panic, Pikachu begins to look around and see if there's anything in each different areas. He moves in a little more faster to make sure nothing comes to his way. But then he tripped, before he begins to run. Until suddenly...

"...I see you..."

Pikachu jolted before he has the chance to scream, someone, or something, silence him, before everything turned black...

"Ugh... what the hell..."

Pikachu's eyes begin to open slowly as his vision began to show signs of figures in different sizes. He attempts to ask, until he heard a familiar voice to him.

"Well, hello there sleepy head."

Pikachu sharply turned his head around, only to see a familiar blue Pokemon standing near him. As his attempts to make it out, he ultimately recognizes the Pokemon as...

"G-G-Glaceon...!" He said, grunting as he see one of his old friends/crushes appearing to him.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him, smoothly.

"Well, that depends on the definition of the word 'well'." He said with a deadpanned tone.

"Sorry about that little 'jump' we gave you, I just that thought it was necessary for each of us to see you... the hard way." She said with a flirtatious tone.

Pikachu gulped. ''We' and 'Each'.' He thought to himself. Then, looking at her closely, Pikachu saw a group of other figures behind her. He's nearly paled when he saw the other female Pokemon: Buneary (his current girlfriend), Snivy, Emolga, Lucy (Female Lucario), Pachirisu, Togedemaru and Sylveon.

"Hey there Pikachu!" They each spoke him seductively.

Regaining his composer and attempted to get back on his feet, He took a deep shaky step back as he assessed his surroundings. Now he is surrounded by his old and current lovers. Knowing they each once have a crush on him and they each think of him as a 'rebound', Pikachu has an idea came to mind as he spoke;

"Ok… Girls, I know that you all have feelings towards me and stuff like that, but there is one of me, and 8 of you so… how is this gonna work out?"

Pikachu had honestly hoped that would start an argument between the eight girls and give him the opportunity to slip away unnoticed… but that didn't work out as planned as all of them smiled seductively at the mouse as Snivy spoke;

"Nice try Pikachu… but we've thinking about this and figured out last year that you would always try to turn us against each other so you can escape... and we decided to…'share' you."

Pikachu's eyes widened in utter horror. "What...! W-Wh-What are you t-talking...?" He said, nervously while having his entire body shaking in fear.

Lucy then walks in and placed her knees down to his level as she clipped her paws to Pikachu near the lower half of his chin, which made him blushed furiously. "Darling, everything you say or do are always a means of escape. But we figure, for our own amusement, that we each need a little 'fun', for each of us." She said, flirtatiously.

"Wh-What?!" Pikachu said, blushing controllably.

"And what it'll be great for each of us to spend are lovely time with you." Glaceon said, as she slowly moved her paws around his paws.

But for the Electric Mouse Pokemon, he was too startled and nervous to even speak upon what just happen.

"Uh um, uh, um, uh uh." Pikachu muttered stupidly.

"Oh come on, can't you speak!" teased Emolga.

Sonic soon snapped out of it and spoke clearly.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shook up, I still can't believe you girls are doing this." Pikachu said, then turning Buneary. "And you're approve of this too Buneary?"

The Rabbit Pokemon giggled playfully. "Yup, that's right."

"But what about the guys? Your boyfriends? What about them? Do they know what you girls are doing?" Pikachu said, getting a little freaked out.

"Oh let's just say we gave a litle "note" before we take our leave." Snivy said, ending that sentence with a wink.

Now Pikachu's blushing turned him into a big red tomato where he later being blushed in a light red manner. "Uh... uh... huh..."

Buneary giggled as she and the girls pushed in a now stunned Pikachu as they motioned him to the bed where they prepared the night they're longing for.

 _ **One Lemon Scene Later...**_

A crazy night was made as Pikachu's eye shifted as he opens them, only to feelling the light of a full moon shining behenath him.

"Ugh..." was Pikachu's response. 'What just happened...' He thought himself. 'The last thing I remember... I was...'

Of course, before he could remember, Pikachu found himself in his own bed where he felt the arms of many different arms (or paws) of different female Pokemon. Pikachu turns his head and only see all of the girls surrounding him, including Buneary and Snivy who are cuddling him like a big teddy bear, along with Togedemaru who is sleeping down by the bottom of his body. Realizing what's going on, Pikachu sighed. It looks like he went in and took it. They each did what they needed to do... they all have sex with the Electric Mouse. Well, that he's been covered in sweat and had kiss marks all over his face and body. He then sighed again. 'Well, there goes my night...' He thought to himself as he returned his blanket covered bed as he begins to sleep and goes into Dream World.

 _The Next Morning..._

"Man, what a night."

"You said it."

In the cafeteria, we find Kirby walking in there, getting some breakfast along with Yoshi and Pac-man. Kirby grabbed a bowl of cereal of Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast, along with a frosted Honey-Bun, Green Apple and Orange Juice. Next, Pac-man grabbed a plate of Bacon and Eggs, along with waffles with syrup and Apple Juice. And finally, Yoshi got a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios with a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup and Milk. Soon, they each sit at a cafeteria where they're having a conversation while eating breakfast.

"So guys, what's the game plan for today?" Pac-man asked them.

"Well, I thought about getting new stars for the Christmas Trees 'cause Christmas is coming this year so I have to get them before it comes." Kirby said while eating. "What about you guys?"

"I guess I'll be heading back to Pac-World to go see everyone, since I've been gone from home in a very long time." Pac-man said in response.

"And I'll be heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom to see everyone, and if I have time, go back to my island in case I see my family." Yoshi replied.

"Well, that sounds like good ideas," Kirby said, happily. "I just hope I still go time before I go back to Cappy Town to see everyone else for the holidays."

"You still got time, just be sure you got time before you finish your Christmas Job." Yoshi said, sincerely.

"I guess, but I really hope I get to see my friends again." Kirby said, thinking about the friends he has back in DreamLand.

"Yeah, you and me both." Pac-man said, feeling the same when thinking about the friends he has in Pac-World.

"And speaking of friends, I haven't see Pikachu in a while. It is already morning and usual he shows up later. I wonder what's keeping him." Yoshi asked in question.

"The last time I saw him, he was at the kitchen last night I was heading back to my room." Kirby stated.

"Let me guess, you were midnight snacking?" Pac-man said in a guessing tone.

"No!" Kirby retorted. Then nervously shifted his eyes as he replies, "Okay yes, I was."

"Figure." Pac-man replied.

"What were you eating this time?" Yoshi said, raising a brow on him.

"Jigglypuff's and Peach's special cake." Kirby said, admitting it slowly.

"You know Jigglypuff is gonna get you for that." Pac-man said, looking displeased.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you what I told to Pikachu, I'll take my chances." Kirby said, puffing up.

"Hey, speaking of Pikachu, here he comes right now." Yoshi said, pointing to the other direction.

As the three munchers look over they saw, not once the 8 Pokegirls, but also Pikachu who was in front of him. But before they begin to ask, they, along with the other Smashers, noticed something different about Pikachu. So different, it almost like something may have gotten a bit... well, crazy. They each saw him with kiss marks all over his face and body. When he got his breakfast, he got sitted to Kirby's, Yoshi's and Pac-man's spot. They all stared at him with sudden stun look on him. Pikachu then took notice of them staring at him so he rudely responded, "What?"

"Dude, what the hell happen to you?" Pac-man asked, somewhat confused and disturbed at Pikachu's appearance.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pikachu growled, venomously.

"Oh come on Pikachu, you look really depressed." Yoshi said, showing concern to his friend.

"...So?" Pikachu gruffed.

"Dude, seriously, what's the matter with you?" Pac-man asked him again.

"Hmph..." Pikachu huffed.

"Wait, are you upset because those girls took advangate of you?" Kirby said, looking at him and the Pokegirls at the other table.

This got Pikachu surprised. "How did you know that?!" He exclaimed, softly just so no one heard him.

"Uh, I just so happen to be a few quarters downward of your room I think I heard "unnecessary roughness" upstair." Kirby said, giving him an unamused look.

A faint blush was made across his face when Pikachu suddenly embarassed by the fact that one of his friends heard everything upstair. "Urgh..." He grunted as he hits head on the table. "How much did you hear?" He moaned as he looks at his pink friend.

"Long enough to hear yelling and screaming from upstairs." Kirby said in disgust.

"D'ohhhh..." Pikachu groaned as he banged his head on the table again.

"Dude, what's problem? So you got laid by all 8 other girls, that doesn't mean you're losing your dignity of it." Pac-man said, scruffing.

"This coming from a Ghost Muncher who has a dual relationship with your best friend and a pink ghost." Pikachu said, grunting.

Pac-man opens his mouth to retort but no word came out knowing that part in a sentence was true.

"So, you have sex with those exes, along with Buneary?" Yoshi said, saying out of context. Pikachu simply nodded in response. "And Buneary was okay with this?" Pikachu nodded 'yes' again. "Wow, that is just... wow."

"So you actually slept with all eight girls at once huh Pikachu?" A new voice came.

They turned and saw Sonic coming in and join them. "Oh hey Sonic!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What do you want?" Pikachu said, not looking to happy to see the Blue Hedgehog.

"At first I came here to laugh at you for the way you look, but after hearing what's been going on between you and the girls I see how the result has happened." Sonic commented.

"Hmph..." Pikachu huffed.

"So how the heck did you get to have sex with them?" asked the Blue Hedgehog.

"I... never intended to have sex with them, they just talked me into it." Answered the unhappy Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"So, in other words, they got all hornifried on you." Sonic said, before snickering.

"Shut up!" Pikachu hissed.

"Hey Pikachu!"

This got him winced as both Buneary, Snivy and Togedemaru appeared behind him. They each gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him on both sides.

"Oh hey girls..." Pikachu said, getting a little uncomfortable with the girls sitting near him. "...what are you three doing in my table?"

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to thank you for that special "treatment" you gave us last night, we really had fun with you." said Buneary, then nuzzled his neck.

"Oh really...? Thanks, that's very nice of you. I am happy to help you girls." Pikachu said, sarcastically in a sour tone.

"Oh don't be a tease," Snivy said, kissing him on the cheek again. "I'm sure you've enjoyed it as much as any of us. No use being a grump about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pikachu said, irritated.

"Aww, don't be so mad Pikachu, come on at least you're happy that you like it, right? Right?" Togedemaru said, sweetly before rubbing her body against his.

"Well, I guess so." Pikachu said, exhaling then smiled a little.

"Sweet! You think you free again tonight?" asked Buneary.

"Only if you girls keep the roughness out of everyone's ear reach, then yeah so yeah I'm free."

"Excellent."

"Hey girls, if you're lucky, I'll be also available if all eight of you are tired of that yellow rodent." Sonic said, jokingly.

This got Pikachu super mad. That, and he got 3 huge anime veins on his head. "Bitch, what'cha call me?!" Pikachu said, angrily.

"Uh, I think he called you a yellow rodent." Kirby said with a worried experience.

"I know what he call me Kirby!" Pikachu shouted at him, causing the Pink Star Warrior to keep his mouth shut.

"Whoa, whoa hold your horse buddy, I was only kidding." Sonic said, gestured while waving his hands in defense. "You know I would never steal one of your whores."

This made Pikachu even madder. And it's not just him, but the three girls, along with Lucy (the Female Lucario), Pachirisu, Glaceon and Sylveon who overheard him got mad for what he just call them.

"Uh, whoops. Okay, bad choice of words." Sonic said, shivering from the sight of their dark red auras of anger.

"Dude, did you just call my girls whores?" asked Pikachu, angrily.

"I do believe that he did." said Buneary crossing her arms.

"Girls, would you mind beating that blue bastard painfully and senselessly?"

"Not a problem at all." Lucy said, who cracked her knuckles.

Pretty soon, the Pokegirls surrounded the Blue Hedgehog, looking at him with angry expressions on their faces and crazy red auras.

"Uh, look girls, can we just talk about this?" Sonic suggested in a nervous tone.

"Get him." Pachirisu shouted.

Sonic was too late to make a run for it as the women all began beating on him bluntly and brutally. Knowing that Sonic might get away with his speed, Buneary used her Ice Beam Attack on his feet and trapped his legs on ices. The girls continued to beat Sonic with each and every move and attack they gave him while Pikachu and the others all started laughing at him.

"Ah. Women." Pikachu said, looking over him like there's an audience.

"Ba-Dum-Tss!" Kirby said, breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? I did some import and don't ask how I did it, but like I said, I did the best of could. Thanks.** **So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know, and don't forget to leave a review. Okay, ciao!**


	40. Omake 33 - The Young Hero - KO

**Hello, everyone! Here's my next Omake for this fic. A super cool Crossover event between two known characters in the world. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 33 - The Young Hero - K.O.**

Lakewood Plaza Turbo. A plaza contains several stores within it. The plaza is owned by Mr. Eugene Gar, a former hero member of a superhero team called P.O.I.N.T. (Powerful Operatives Investigating and Neutralizing Trouble) and worked there under the alias of El-Bow. The plaza is directly across the street from, and rivaled by, Lord Boxman's Box More, in which was owned by the trearist villain, Lord Boxman, and his robot army. But, one of the stores that is very special to Gar: Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega. It's kind of a convenience store, or a Bodega as they call it. From the outside, the bodega is the a yellow shop, with red roof, and a huge "Gar's" sign on the front, in orange letters. It's placed right in the center of the plaza, next to the huge parking lot.

Although, as you go inside, the ceiling and walls are yellow, and the floor is covered in grey tiles. A little balcony is placed on the left close to the entrance. Many items are in display to be purchased in isles. On the back, there is a door leading to the stock room. There is a great variety of things on sale at the bodega, going from hero supplies (like swords, gauntlets, capes, etc), to food, or anything else you'd usually find in a convenience store.

However, there are some employees that worked for the bodega...

"ATTENTION!" A shouting voice came as muscular man with glasses appear inside the store.

Just in time, three of his employees appear before them. The first one on the right is a girl in her Late teens. She's a tall with a thin waist, and wide hips and legs. She has warm brown skin and purple hair tied into a small spiky bun. She has big eyes, a small rectangle shaped nose, and thin lips. She typically wears a sleeveless blue Gar's Bodega uniform crop top that is torn at the bottom to expose her midriff, black shorts, and brown boots, along with white cloth wrappings on the upper half of her arms. Her name is Enid.

The second one one the left is a guy in his Late teens. He's a bit taller than Enid. He has a very muscular build, turquoise skin, rounded green hair, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and antennae. He wears light pink pants, black heeled boots, and a sleeveless blue crop top with the bottom edges torn. His name is Radicles, or Rad for short.

And then the third one the middle is a young boy who looks like one of those elementary school students. In his appearance, he's a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. He wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket and and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot.

This kid is known to be one of Mr. Gaf's employees, named Kaio Kincaid, better known to his nickname 'K.O.'.

"OK! LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! SINCE TODAY IS SPECIAL DAY FOR US AND EVERYONE IN THE PLAZA, PEOPLE'S SUPPLY STORAGES HAS BEEN INCREASING INSTANTLY! WE'RE GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT BIG SUPPLY AND THEIR DEMAND SO TODAY'S GONNA BE A BUSY DAY! AND WE'LL NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GET SO LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Mr. Gar yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" K.O, Enid, and Rad saluted.

K.O ran off but Mr. Gar had one last thing to say to Enid and Rad.

"No slacking off..." He growled. "And nothing too childish while inside."

"Yes sir..." They both said in a care less tone.

Just they got to their station, the big supply shipment and customer demands was happening from each and every customer they come and go. And that meant extra pay. But of course, K.O. didn't care about getting paid or anything, he just was there to help. But he wouldn't say no to money either.

After an hour or so work started to pile up. With the last customer finishing their pay, K.O. simply reply, "Thank you, come again!" and now was mopping down the floor keeping the place clean this is until a mysterious, new customer walked in. Automatically, he looked up with a smile.

"Welcome, sir! How may I help yooooo-"

K.O stopped in that mid-sentence as he looks at the new individual. It looked like a anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail.

He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands.

jaw dropped. His eyes widened. His hands spazzed into the air of their own accord, sending the mop flying.

He stared goggle-eyed as the customer ambled into the store, heading towards the ready-made foods aisle, unaware that his "you" was still dribbling out of his mouth, unfinished.

Just as the bald guy rounded the what corner, K.O. found his voice.

"YYYYOOOOU'RE HIM! YOU"RE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! THE SPEEDING BLUE HEDGEHOG OF ALL TIME!" he screeched, causing every single person in the store to whip up...except for the blue hedgehog's in question (although, hearing his name called out like, he winced and then decided to ignore it for the time being).

K.O. raced after him, sliding for a good ten feet on the ultra-polished floor.

"Oh my gosh!" he hollered, startling Sonic, who was reading the label on a can of chilly. "I can't believe it's really you! Sonic the Hedgehog! In Mr. Gar's store! This is such an honor! No, this is the greatest day of my life!"

He jumped up and hung on Sonic's arm, trying to shake it enthusiastically, but he just ended up hanging off of it and swinging gently. Then, as if he was soiling a sacred artifact, he let go and crashed to the floor.

Sonic put his can of chilly in the basket, completely nonplussed. "Uh thanks, uh... Do I...know you?"

Rad, who'd went looking for K.O. as soon as he heard the noise, came rounding the corner. "Hey! What's all this?" He glared at Sonic, then at K.O., who was alternately hopping around, clutching his head as if it were about to explode, and scooting around on the ground like an inchworm.

"Rad! Rad!" K.O. bounced over to him, pointing excitedly at Sonic. "He's a hero!"

"Hey, so am I!" Rad retorted.

"No! I mean!" K.O. gasped for words. "He's the fastest hero of all time!"

"Uh, dow do you know that?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Yeah," Rad added skeptically. "I mean, I know all of heroes that are fastest, and Mr. Gar known to be pretty strong and fast. This guy doesn't look all that fast. What's his level?"

"Nobody knows!" K.O. said dramatically. "Nobody..."

"It's not on his POW card?" Rad said in confusion.

"I don't have it!" K.O. said, and Rad mimed an expression of shock at the thought of K.O. missing a card in his precious collection. "Neither does Dendy. I don't know anybody who does. It's really rare. Mr. Sonic!" He wheeled on the superhero, who'd been edging away, picking up more cans of chilly and set of Hotdogs. "Don't you have your POW card on you?"

"What?" Sonic rubbed his head, looking uncomfortable. "POW... Card?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you're POW? DO you have it?"

"Uh... I don't know what it is, but no I don't have it. Where I come from, we don't carry our cards around, you know?"

"Of course! I-I'm sorry!" But K.O. kept tagging along with the hero as Sonic continued to browse the shelves. Rad followed from a distance, equal parts annoyed and intrigued.

"My name's K.O.!" K.O. was saying, keeping up a constant stream of chatter. "Would you like to be called Mr. Sonic? Or Sonic-kun? Or Sonic-san? Or Mr. Hedgehog? Or-"

"Just call me Sonic," he interrupted.

"Is it really, really true that you've defeated Dr. Eggman and his robots like 27 times?"

"Yes."

"Is it also that you defeated 100 robots at once?"

"Yep."

"Is it also really true that you turn all gold when powered by those colored diamond-like gemstones?"

"The Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah, those."

"Yup, that's one true."

"Cool! So, is it really true that you've seeing lots and lots girls more recently, including Amy Rose and Sally Acorn?"

This made Sonic halted to a stop. "Uh, where'd you hear that?" He said, staring at him in sudden surprise.

"Internet." K.O. quickly responded.

"Ah." Sonic nodded in understanding.

"Woooow," K.O. whispered to himself. "A real, live, super fast, super speeding hero. If not, a speeding blue hedgehog."

Sonic scratched his furry head, then his arm, awkwardly not making eye contact with K.O. He wasn't used to being recognized, especially not as an blue hero, and especially not by someone who was quite literally mopping up the dust before his footsteps and was now dashing over to a bored-looking cashier to chase her off her phone.

"Come on, Enid!" he whispered while Sonic set his purchases on the counter. "This customer's special! I promise!"

Enid glanced up, gave the Blue Blur a look of slow and utter distaste, and began to ring up his items with the hand not occupied by her device. From behind K.O., Rad shot Enid fingers guns and slid off to go pretend-to-work somewhere else.

Sonic stood patiently. He noticed that K.O. was sidling up next to him again.

"Soooo….." the boy said. "Got any tips for leveling up?"

"Huh?"

"Anything? Like any advice that'll get me faster and stronger?"

"Uh... No."

"R-Really? None at all?"

"Nope."

"That'll be 10.35," Enid droned.

"Hey," K.O. said in a soft, pleading tone, "you can trust me! I want to be a great hero and I need to level up as fast as I can! Surely you know something m you could pass down?"

"Uh, do you take this?" asked the Blue Hedgehog, placing a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Enid groaned for a solid five seconds and started counting it, doing the conversion her head.

"Mr. Sonic-" K.O. started.

"Hey, look, kid." Sonic turned to face K.O., who snapped to attention. "I'm just a hedgehog who has the power to out-speed anyone in numerous tracks, all right? I don't have any advice for you. So, being a hero isn't about being strong, or being the fastest... it's all about what you can do and do the job down."

K.O. stared at him, bewildered.

He sighed. "Anyways." He picked up his hotdog and chillyu and turned to leave.

But he only got two steps before an alarm pierced the air and a rumble shook the building. K.O., Enid, and Rad (diving into view from behind a large stack of crates) immediately dashed outside to assess the problem and perform their initimation pose. Okay, well, they knew the problem was their nemesis, Lord Boxman. They just wanted to see how long they could afford to laugh at his latest robot before it started looking like something of a threat.

But when this box dramatically fell from the sky, it opened up to reveal….a small looking robot; a Jethro to be exact. Everybody groaned, heck even K.O., who'd gotten used to fighting them and was over the "existentially relating to a robot" thing. Sonic on the other hand, he find this robot to be a completely weakling. Heck, even he fought robots like him within a heartbeat, but this... this is completely... stupid.

"I AM JETHRO!" Jethro bleated.

Enid immediately teleported back to her station at the register, leaving her customary stump in its place.

Rad sighed. "Well, K.O., just go ahead and meet us inside when you're done fighting this guy."

"All righty!" said K.O., trying to muster some determination. Sonic, for instance, was still in the store, maybe even watching, after all.

Rad went inside. K.O. reeled up for the biggest, flashiest punch he had and hit Jethro in a square inch to the face. The robot crumbled.

And then… it revealed a pile of scraps within itself that built themselves up into another Jethro, which was bigger than the first one. Now, the new Jethro starting rolling forward at the exact same pace as the first. Not exactly comprehending the difference, K.O. punched it again, sending the robot flying backwards - and reformed after only a couple seconds. This time K.O. definitely noticed that this Jethro was almost twice as big as the first. "What the... how's it keep doing that?"

He destroyed the Jethros several more times that he could count, knocking them back over and over again, but in his finest hour, Jenthro kept on getting bigger. When K.O. realized that the last punch had really hurt his hand, the problem is now dawned on him. Not only was it getting bigger, it was getting tougher and tougher to be defeated by K.O..

Now, the young fighter gave the next new Jethro a good kick; it crashed end over end before crumbling halfway across the parking lot. That gave K.O. enough time to run back inside the and warn Rad and Enid. He streaked into the store already yelling their names.

Sonic had been held up by Enid, who was counting out his change in technos, but he looked baffled when K.O. reached the counter, fell flat on his face, and jumped up again, sputtering. "J-Jethro!"

"Jethro?"

"I AM JETHRO!" Jethro blared from outside...much, much louder than before.

Enid took one look out the window, where Jethro was level with the roof of the store, and stuffed her phone in her pocket. "Oh... Okay, just...go get Rad. Boxman pulled this on us a few months ago, we just need to stall it until Mr. Gar gets here."

"But... Mr. Gar said that he's not coming back for next two hours!" He said. "He doesn't come back until the sales on the supplies has ended."

"Fine, whatever! Just get Rad!"

"Already on it!" Rad said as he raced past her, levitating a bunch of cans, and hurled them at Jethro. They crunched into him, leaving deep dents all over his face. K.O. ran to the window while Enid and Rad started to fight Jethro into submission.

"Uh... does this happen a lot?" Saitama asked nobody in particular. He was still clutching his merchandise.

"Oh, no, no, no!" K.O. said hastily. "Not at all Mr. Sonic! We just get some evil robots that come and go, and they always come here every so often-" Another bellow of "I AM JETHRO!" shook the building as Jethro reassembled himself... again. Enid and Rad were climbing all over him like monkeys, trying to stop his pieces from reforming. "It's not usually a problem. Really."

The giant robot towered over Lakewood Turbo Plaza. Enid and Rad starting backing away from at it, but it had grown so strong that Enid's fireballs from her kicks were the only thing leaving a scratch. It would steamroller over the store before Enid could do nearly enough damage.

"Okay... maybe this could a little problem," K.O. said. Then he got himself an idea. "Hey! Mr. Sonic! You can help us!"

"What, me?" Sonic said, pointing himself.

"You're a hero, right?"

"Well yeah, but..." Sonic didn't know how to explain that the problems he usually dealt with were a little more high powered than any badly-built robot trying to crush a tiny bodega. Anything else was mind-blowing and craxy, this sort of thing that he did for his work was left for his friends.

"Come on!" K.O. pleaded. "What's the good of being a hero if you don't help anyone who needs it?"

'Good point.' He thought to himself. Then he sighed. "...All right," Sonic relented, allowing himself to be pulled outside by K.O.

Meanwhile, Enid and Rad had been desperately trying to keep the robot away from the store at all cost. However, as they did, Rad saw no sign of a simple on/off lever inside of Jethro's head, and Enid, now out of breathe, was out of fireballs. They were pushing the robot back by sheer force.

"Yo, K.O.!" Rad yelled when the kid rushed over to them. "Any sign of Mr. Gar?"

"No, he hasn't come back yet, but I've got someone just as good!" K.O. raised Sonic's hand.

"That guy? The blue hedgehog with no POW card or whatever?"

"Yeah, him!"

"What are you guys talking about!" screamed Enid as she dug her heels into the ground.

"Okay okay okay!" K.O. hopped around excitedly. Despite the situation, he was looking forward to seeing a cool mystery hero in action.

Sighing with no other choice, Sonic stood in front of the robot. He stretches his legs and begins to perform his perfect figure-8 speed with running feet stayed in place. Jethro groaned to a stop, rolling forward uselessly, as it strained against his might, but Sonic didn't budge an inch.

Wooooow!" K.O. whispered as Enid nodded approvingly from witnessing this.

With power of super powerful speed, Sonic charges his feet, waiting for the opportunity to take out the monstrous robot. While doing so, he starts relaxing his whole muscles. He wanted to help the kid, really, but he muscles were freezing up, reacting against the thought of going all out on this super mecha robot.

"Uh S-Sonic?" K.O. questioned. as the robot started rolling again.

The robot was making a horrible grinding noise as it pushed Sonic backward into the store.

"Wait, but-"

"HEY DUDE!" Rad shouted over the din. "IF THAT ROBOT ROLLS OVER THIS STORE, YOUR CHILLY DOGS IS GONNA GET SQUASHED FLAT!"

He took a deep breath.

"NO REFUNDS DUDE!"

"...!"

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, with the help of his Spin Dash attack, Sonic moved and attack the robot in a super strong blur. And after that, the robot exploded. Every single piece it was made of disintegrated into a paste of fine metal that blew away in the wind. There was nothing left of Jethro.

The silence was broken by K.O.'s cheering. "Alright Sonic! You did it!"

Rad and Enid stared, openmouthed and left in shell-shock. Sonic landed softly as he shifts the quils of his furry hair. "Huh. That wasn't so hard, now wasn't it?" He said, as he begins to stiff up his arm. "Though, if my friends were here, they could easily beat that thing before I could finish it off. Oh well. Gotta please a crowd." He then took bag that contains his can of Chilly and three packs of Hotdogs and attempts to leave, until he was later interrupted by K.O., who was tugging on his hand again. "Hey, Mr. Sonic! Thank you so much! In your honored, I offer you free lightning nachos for saving the store!"

Sonic looked at him with a bewildered experience. "...thanks."

"Oh, uh, before you go-" K.O. zipped after Sonic as he went back inside to retrieve his purchases. "Before you go, won't you get a scan at the POW machine in the back? Please? Just for fun?"

Sonic then looked at the kid's eager face. Once he signed in defeat. "Fine, fine. You win."

Five minutes later, Saitama, munching chips from the lightning nachos, stood in front of the machine waiting for his result. The slot spat out his POW card. K.O. turned it over to get a look. "Let's see, your level is…" This got K.O.'s eyes widend. "WHOA?!"

"What? What is it?" Sonic said, taking a look of his card. And this time, he has on the same experience as him as he looks at the result of his POW card.

And result is...

"350!" They both exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 **And done! Whoa, how epic was that? So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya.**


	41. Omake 34 - Kirby's Little Christmas

**Here's my next one. I was suppose to update this to Christmas, but I was kinda busy with "other things", so s** **orry for it took so long. Anywho, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 34 - Kirby's Little Christmas**

"Whoa, this Christmas party kickass."

"I know, this is awesome."

Inside the Smash Mansion, everyone ise enjoying themselves in a Christmas Party. Everyone that showed up to the manison from different homes, including some people that joined because of the new tournament, were unexpectedly happy by the sight of this party. Well, all but one...

"Yo Kirby!"

"Huh?" The Pink Star Warrior, Kirby, looked from the patio and spotted Parappa standing before as he approaches him. "Oh hey Parappa!" He greets him, happily.

"Nice party you got here!" Parappa said. "Who would've guess that this could bring everybody, who is and isn't anybody, here in the mansion!"

"Yeah, I know. What a coincidence." Kirby said, smiling softly.

They then glance at everyone inside and outside of the mansion. "Whoa, what a huge crowd." Replied the Hip-Hop Hero.

"Yeah, it really is." Kirby replied.

"Man, there must a big group of fightin' dudes."

"Uh-huh, there is."

"Hey guys!" The two boys turns their heads and see only Pikachu, Yoshi and Pac-man approaching them.

"Oh hi guys. How's it going?" Kirby said, greeting them happily.

"Oh nothing unusual, except greeting everyone in the mansion." Pikachu responded, joyfully.

"Yeah, and I stopped by and met a lot of people I've been talking to." Yoshi added.

"That's great to hear." Kirby said, filling animated.

"You think that's great? Wait until you hear this." Pac-man said, looking pretty excitement. "While I was enjoy the party, I was in a contest to see who can make the biggest burp in the mansion, and guess what? I won!"

"Really?!" Kirby said, looking happy.

'Well, is what I would've said, but I was beaten by that Snorlax whose been drinking a lot of Cranberry flavory Spirte, and made the biggest burp that almost blow us away." Pac-man said, sighing in disappointment.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Kirby said, frowning.

"I'm not. Look, I got a video to prove it." Pikachu said, while pulling out his phone and show them a video to see.

In the video, we found Pac-man with three other they may and/or may not met or heard of, along with the same Snorlax Pac-man meant at the table, drinking soda. The first one is a guy named E. Honda, who Pac-man describes him as a huge sumo wrestler, who burped the biggest, the second one is Zangief, the Russian Wrestler (who they recognize from Death Battle), who burped the largest, the third one is a Beartic (who happens to one of three bears that live in the Smash World), who burped the loudest, and then Pac-man drank half a gallon of soda and then burped the strongest with loud vibes. Everyone started to cheer and congratute him by that achievement until that was taking away when Snorlax drank a lot Spirte Cranberry (an enormous gallon at least) and then...

*BBBBLLLLUUURRRRPPPPP*

...Snorlax made a giant, enormous burp that ulimately blow everyone away. Literally.

This made Pikachu snickering. "It was so funny, I even post it in on Facebook."

"It was not funny." Pac-man said, not looking too happy.

"Oh come on, it was pretty funny." The Electric Mouse Pokemon giggled.

"Grr..." The Ghost Muncher growled.

"By the way, my friends told me a group of swordsmen are having an 8 player smash battle, and Link, Marth, Ike and Roy are in it." Pikachu said, informing his four Smasher Friends.

"Really? Who're they fighting?" Parappa asked.

"I couldn't tell." Pikachu answered. "But I hear they're really strong."

"Wow, really strong huh. I'm not gonna miss this." Yoshi said as he runs inside the mansion.

"Hey, wait up! I wanna see!" Pac-man said as he runs after Yoshi with Pikachu tailing him.

Parappa begins to walk away before turning by to Kirby and said, "Hey, do you want to come to Kirby?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay here, watching this very shining, bright moon in the sky." Kirby said, smoothly before returning back to watching the moon.

Parappa shurgs and went back inside the mansion. Now Kirby is left alone, watching the moon in the stars.

As he gaze upon the night sky, he begins to picture himself with images of himself, his friends (from DreamLand to Smash World and then to Other Worlds), as memories begin to flow in his head which is above the clound. From time to time, Kirby kept on smiling a little while looking at the stars, memories and faces of friends continues toform in his mind.

"Kirby!" a voice said from behind.

Kirby looked behind and saw only Jigglypuff coming to where he was.

"What are you doing out here?" Jigglypuff said. "The parties is about to start"

"Oops, sorry," Kirby said. "I guess I kinda got distract at the moment."

"Okay. So what were you doing anyways?" Jigglypuff asked as she joins him.

"Oh, nothing, just recalling past memories." said Kirby, looking at the sky.

"Oh really? What kind of memories?" She asked him again.

"The kinds that got me this far for being remarkable tough throughout the years." Kirby said, jokingly.

Jigglypuff giggled and Kirby chuckled, until he resume to watch the night sky. Jigglypuff then took noticed his sudden change of expressions: from happy and glee to grief and saddness, by the discontented curve of his mouth.

"Something wrong Kirby?" Jigglypuff asked in wonder.

"Oh nothing." Kirby said, looking up at her, attempting a small smile.

"Seriously Kirby, why are you frowning"

"It's nothing really." Kirby lied.

Jigglypuff giggled, knowing that something nagging him, and she could tell. "Come on, Kirby! What are you hiiiiiiiding?" she sang.

"Well, if you must know," Kirby began. "there is something bothering me..."

"What is it?" Jigglypuff said, looking at him out of kindness..."

"Well, It's just..."

"Hm?" Jigglypuff replied.

"It's just that..." Kirby said, as he begins to explain.

"It's just what?"

"Well, when we first start the Smash Bros. community, everyone keeps coming and coming and coming just to either join or to assist." He explains. "the tournament is getting enough attention over the years, and now everybody is now getting better by the minute. Everyone who are new in Smash are getting pick for top favorites, while the rest of up, whose been old and been on the tournament for 4 times in a year, which also includes me... and you. And most the others."

Jigglypuff simply shook her hand, then she put her hand on his shoulder and smiles understandingly. "Kirby... listen, I know it can a little crazy when everyone is super focus on this new tournament, but don't forget, we all need to contribute into something were good at. That's all. And you were... amazing out there, along with our friends." She said with sudden cheer and humor in her voice, then she continued. "Or you'll have to deal with me mister!" She giggled happily.

Kirby's head rose and his face turned to a pleased smile. "You're right Jigglypuff, thank you so much." He smiled warmly

Jigglypuff gave him a proud grin, but then she noticed something from up top. She started giggling ecstatically. Kirby looked at her in confusion, until she saw her pointing in the air. He looked up and saw one of the Lakitu Bros, floating on up in the air, holding a mistletoe on the fishing pole. This made him blush a little. Now the two puffballs are staring back at each other.

Kirby's face is now blushing deeper when they see the mistletoe, however Jigglypuff took notice of his face and started to smirk. Now Kirby is the verge of stuttering and his sweat begins to cover his entire body.

"Uh, um, well, I... I mean... you don't want... I mean... it is a tradition... well, it's not like I think about you're ulgy... I mean, I just, um, you see I, no, um, I want, uh, to, I, um ki-"

Before he could continue, the Balloon Pokemon went up and grabs him. Kirby braces himself expecting something that'll be unexpect, but instead Jigglypuff lays down pulling him ontop of her and begins to kiss him. This took him by surprise and was blushing really hard. But seeing how joyful it is, he couldn't pass it up that opportunity. So, getting a grip, he smiled and kissed her back on the lips while holding her back. After a while he

collasped and they released eachother. Now it's JigglyPuff's turn to blush. "Whoa... that was..."

"Beautiful..." Jigglypuff finish Kirby's sentence.

"Uh-huh." Kirby nodded gratefully. Then begins speak to her, "Say, uh, Jigglypuff?"

"Hm?" Jigglypuff replied, looking at the Pink Puffball.

"After the party is over, do you want to go out sometime? Just the two of us?" Kirby asked him.

"Sure. I would love to." Jigglypuff said, nodding to his offer.

Kirby smiled brightly and Jigglypuff smile also qas she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He then got dizzy and Jigglypuff simply walk away. Kirby is now left stun, and one of the Lakitu Bros took and swung his fishing polo to everyone else with mistletoe on the line. So now, he is unexpectedly lucky...

"Man, I am so unbelievablely lucky..." Kirby said, happily as he watches the moon and the stars in the night sky once more.

* * *

 **Whoa! Now that's lovely story. Special props to lucienhalf58 for giving me the idea. He gave an idea for a Christmas special for SSB Omake. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you know.** **Okay, thank you for reading!** **Ciao!**


	42. Omake 35 - DBX 10-Bruce Lee VS The World

**Omake 35 - DBX 10 - Bruce Lee VS The World**

"Alright, people! Let's get the show on the road!"

Returning to the TV room of Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link, Villager and Pit sat in their personal spots from the floor to the couch with popcorn and soda. Then Kirby sets up the DVD as Ness begins to read the DBX Guidebook.

"Okay, for this battle, it's..." Ness looks at it closely. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" Kirby asked the PSI user.

"Okay, this is new." Ness said, feeling uncertain about this next episode.

"What is...?" Pikachu asked.

"It said: "Bruce Lee VS The World"." Ness said.

"Wait what?" Pikachu said in confusion.

"Is that a reference to Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World?" Pit asked in question.

"Maybe, but this one stars everyone's favorite iconic chinese fighter; Bruce Lee." Ness said, explaining the info to them.

"Bruce Lee?" Kirby said in confusion.

"Isn't he the Hong Kong and American actor, film director, and martial artist of all time?" Asked Pit.

"Yep." Ness answered.

"I see. So, when you said "The World", do you mean anyone that could fight Bruce Lee?" Pikachu asked him.

"Yep." Ness replied. "And it looks like it's a battle between him and other fighters that pay homage to him. In other words, characters that are inspirational to his image."

"Oh really?" Toon Link said, while raising an eyebrow. "And who are they?"

"They are..." Ness said, beginning to list off the names of the combatants on the guidebook. "Fei Long from Street Fighter, Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat, Rock Lee from the anime Naruto, Marshall Law from Tekken and... Hitmonlee?"

"Huh?" was Pikachu's response.

"Okay, I get all of those I heard, except for Marshall Law, but Hitmonlee?" Pit said with uncertainty.

"Pokemon are based off anything that is related to any realistic, so Hitmonlee is somewhat similar to Bruce Lee." Ness stated.

"Oh." Pit replied.

Pikachu said, feeling a little excited by this. Then he turned to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the third episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the smashers sees a big forest like area where everything is... well, green. In this said place, we find a mysterious and yet familiar fighter, practicing his martial arts skill on a punching bag. Revealing himself, the figure is known as Lee Jun-fan, better known as Bruce Lee.

"Hey, look! It's Bruce Lee!" Kirby said, as he sees the kung fu master appear on screen.

"And it looks like he's taking some serious training." Pit commented.

 _Bruce Lee: WATOW! *Attacking the Punching Bag with lightning flash punches and kicks* HIATA! *With one more powerful punch, he send the Punching bag flying, then sigh with his training finsh.* Hai? Hai!_

 **(*Cues: Bustling Side Street (Round 2) - Street Fighter V*)**

However, before he could do anything else, he sense something close by, along with a big explosion behind. Curious, Lee decided to check it out, but only to see a guy who looks like him, but different, well, with red pants and shoes. And to his name in caption, the first would-be fighter is named; **FEI LONG**.

"Hey, that must be Fei Ling." Toon Link said, seeing another Kung Fu fighter appear into the field.

However, another Bruce Lee look-alike fighter show up with black hair, a red headband, spiked gauntlets, red and black kung fu pants, and kung fu slippers. And his name is; **LIU KHAN**.

"And that guy must Liu Khan from Mortal Kombat." Pikachu said, looking at him on screen. "The one who fought Shao Khan and Shang Tsung."

"I'm guessing they're have a little sparring match or they're just battling each other." Toon Link said.

"Either way, this fight might not end well." Ness replied.

Seeing as they each look like, he begins to fight the two of them by jumping in the air to the bright light.

 _Bruce Lee: WhoAHH *Land on the ground with a big crash*_

The two martial artist took notice of him as Bruce shows off his fighting moves and then cries out "WACHA!". The two took the center stage they each begin to fight him.

"Time to see which one of these combatants is the real Bruce Lee!" Pit said with excitement.

All three of them begin to fight. Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words **'Here We Gooo!'** appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

 **(*Cues: Super Street Fighter 4 - Theme of Fei Long*)**

Liu Khan was the first one to go and attack him, then Lee attacks him next, just to counter him.

 _Fei Long: Hi! *Slides over Liu Khan and kicks Bruce Lee*_

Bruce was sent to the ground, but was brought back and then dodge Long's next attack until Bruce took out Fei Long with a double knee kick, which sends his opponent flying.

"Whoa, this guy is good!" Kirby said, surprised.

"Yeah, a bit too good." Ness commented.

But not before he was send near a Punching Bag where another Bruce Lee looka-like was there, and soon we see him falling to his death on a mountain where another Bruce Lee fighter was found walking.

"Whoa, did you guys say that?!" Popo said, stunned.

"How could I have missed that?" Toon Link said, annoyed.

In his appearance, he has shiny black hair in a bowl-cut style, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows. And as for his phyiscal appearance, he is in his Part 2 form: a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, and a standard Konoha flak jacket.

"Looks like Rock Lee's joining in." Pikachu said, seeing the Taijutsu ninja coming in.

Soon, Fei Long fell to his death and his body was collided with Lee's, which sends them to the ground. Lee pick himself up as his name is being call to the screen: **ROCK LEE**.

Seeing what's going on, Lee jumps over the mountain to fight the unknown individual. Meanwhile, Liu Khan takes on Bruce Lee as he uses Dragon Fire to fire a Large Fireball at him, but sadly, Bruce evaded the move as he dodges the attack and attack Khan with a Front Kick.

 _Bruce Lee: Watow!_

"Whoa, Bruce Lee is like brutal!" Pit said, surprised.

"I know, it's like he knows his stuff." Kirby said, amazed.

However, Lee, appearing at super fast speed, jumps over Khan attack Bruce who dodge the attack efforticlly.

"And right on time, Bushy Brow is here!" Pikachu said, shrugged.

"All right, it's two against one again!" Toon Link said with excitement.

With Lee's super fast and extremely good Taijutus, he takes on Bruce with his good combat skills, along with the help of Liu Khan who got him by the back and launch him back to Lee who sends him to the ground.

"Alright, they got him!" Popo cheered.

"Not for long." Ness replied.

Regaining his footing, Bruce got serious and fought off Liu Khan who attempts to take him off and beat him down with the best fighting technique he did on him, and then sends Khan to the ground. However, the third Bruce Lee fighter from eariler, who was with the Punching Bag, help him, as his name was shown on screen: **MARSHALL LAW**.

"I take it that guy is Marshall Law?" Pit asked.

"Yep." Ness answered.

"I wonder if Pac-man conforted that guy in the Street Fighter X Tekken Tournament." Kirby wonder, silently.

In his appearance, he has black hair, mustache and green eyes, wearing black martial arts pants with a matching martial arts belt with red sash in the edge of his pants and black Chinese toe shoes and white socks. He also has black wristbands on both of his wrists.

With Liu Khan regaining consciousness, Marshall Law begins to fight him next, slipping past Khan. Meanwhile, Lee continues to fight off Bruce with Taijutus technigues while the kung fu master dodges each attack.

"Amazing. Even when facing someone dodging attacks at a faster pace, this guy won't stay down." Ness said in amazement.

"Of course, after all, he was the one who defeated Chuck Norris." Kirby said, remembering the last epsiode of Death Battle.

"Huh. Now that you mention he almost rip Chuck's chest hair and finished him off in a brutal manner." Lucas said, sadly.

"Yeah, that was killer." Toon Link muttered, jokingly.

Then Lee jumps up in the air, which allows him to disappear. But then, due to his self-awareness, Bruce Lee looks around and sense any nearby presence. That is until, Law comes in and begins to attack Bruce.

"Oh yeah, since Bruce is a master martial artist with the art of kung fu, he developed a self-awareness ability during his training." Ness stated.

"That's bad." Pikachu said, quickly.

However, Lee suddenly appear in-between them, but Bruce already sense his prescene due to his keen eye animal sense and self-awareness.

"Did Lee just launch Law into air? He won't..." Pit said, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"Oh he would." Pikachu said, noticing what Lee's attack.

So, taking his place, Marshall moves in front of him and, with that, Lee kicks Law into the air and then uses a technique called 'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf', a move where it was used to appear behind an airborne opponent, mimicking how their body is positioned, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow.

"Wait a minute, is that what I think it is?" Pit said in shock.

"Yes, it is." Ness answered in a surprise tone.

"The Primary Lotus!" Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link cried out.

Next, once he's behind him, Lee restrains him with his bandages and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. This move was know as Primary Lotus.

 **(*Cues: Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Gouken*)**

A loud crash was made. Over by the other side of the greens, Law was found dead and defeat by the crater Lee made due the Primary Lotus technique. Lee landed softly as he finished the move to someone who looks like Bruce Lee, but unknown to him, someone came behind him and tapped his shoulder. Lee turned around and, before he could react, Bruce appear and punch him in the face, cracking his skull in the process. Rock Lee is now defeat at the hands of Bruce Lee.

"Aw man, Brushy Brow's down." Pikachu groaned.

"First Fei Long, then Marshall Law and now Rock Lee! This guy is like a monster!" Lucas gasped in shock.

"Hey wait! It's not over yet!" Kirby cried.

And he was right, it wasn't over yet. Bruce heard footsteps coming at him, as he turns around and pummels Liu Khan who came in behind him.

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat II - Fatality Theme*)**

 _Bruce: HIATAAAA! *Destorys Liu Khan with a single punch*_

"Aaaaand he's down." Ness replied.

"So much for that." Pikachu groaned.

Each of Khan's body parts were left on the ground as Bruce defeat and killed Liu Khan.

"Ohhhh. That's gotta hurt." Toon Link winced from the sight of it.

"Fatality!" Kirby declared in a deep voice.

With the fight ended, Bruce Lee begins to walk away as he takes his leave. But, before he could leave, he sense something comeing this way.

"Huh? What's that?" Kirby ask in question.

"Uh, did you say something about Hitmonlee fighting Bruce Lee?" Yoshi asked.

"Well yeah, but since he's a Pokemon, somenoe like him would be sent flying in 0.3 seconds." Ness said, simply.

 **(*Cues: Pokémon X/Y - Vs Wild Pokémon Theme*)**

And soon, when appearing out of bushes, a Hitmonlee appear and uses a Sneak Attack on him.

But it's not very effective when Bruce kick him away and sends in the air, Team Rocket style. Now Bruce Lee is leaving, walking away in the forest area.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Ness said, pointing to the scene they just witness.

"Well, that did it." Pikachu grumbled.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared again.

 **Boomstick: Haha. Don't mess with the master** (Pikachu: *groan* Gee, thanks Captain Obivous.). **Next up it's a duel between Hot Topics biggest fans.**

"And by "Hot Topics biggest fans", they meant Sasuke and Hiei." Ness guessed.

"And we already watch it." Pikachu said in annoyance.

"Yeah," Kirby nodded.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **And done. It took me while, but I finally finished it. Oh, and a message to the future, never mess with Bruce Lee.** **I hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	43. Omake 36 - DBX 11 - Spider-Man VS Mikasa

**Omake 36 - DBX 11 - Spider-Man VS Mikasa**

"Okay, for the battle, it's..." Ness looks at it closely. "What the hell..."

"What, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"It's a fight between Marvel's Spider-Man and Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan." Ness said.

"Wait what?!" Pikachu said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. Spider-Man gonna be fighting against someone from Attack on Titan."

"Whoa, awesome!" Kirby said, setting up the next disc.

"Huh. So, it's a marvel hero from New York facing a military soldier from Attack on Titan." Pikachu said, recognizing the two.

"How long has it been since we've seen Attack on Titan?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, despite watching the first season, and then the second season, and we're stil waiting for the third season in 2018, and it's still 2017 so, my guess... 4 years." Ness answered.

"Oh, okay." Yoshi replied.

"So, Mikasa, what's her story again?" Pit asked.

"She's Eren's childhood friend who was taken in by his family." Ness explains. "She's known to be a quiet and withdrawn girl and maintains a stoic expression except when it comes to Eren, and has been seen to go berserk when Eren is at risk. When Mikasa's parents were killed by some crazy slave traders, she went into shock until Eren saves her and motivates her to fight back. So, as a result, she's very protective of her adoptive Eren, and follows him wherever she can in joining the military and its related divisions and squads."

"Oh right, now I remember." Pit said, sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"So, Mikasa is doing her best to protect Eren from danger as her way of thanking him and owning her a life debt for saving her?" Toon Link asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." Ness answered.

"Oh." TL responded.

"So, tell me again what was her skill level of combat again?" Villager asked them.

"100% on Combat, along with her omni-directional mobility gear, and with that said gear, she can easily take down any Titans, small or big, with speed and efficiency." Kirby answered.

"Right." Villager said, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, and facing Spider-Man in this episode, I say there's a 100% chance that Peter will lose to her." Ness said, being doubtful.

"Riiight..." Popo nodded in response.

"Okay, let's see how this fight goes." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In this scene, the Smashers sees a town-like village that is covered and block away in castle-like walls. The Smash Fighters sees this place as Wall Maria (or at least what seems to be). Soon as they watched, the camera shifted slowly as they saw a familiar woman who's standing on one of the building. That woman standing over there is Mikasa Ackerman.

She then opens her eyes, preparing herself. That is until a voice came in to the distance.

 _?: Want some of this?_

Upon looking, she saw a mysterious character, cladded in a red and blue costume, and his appearance, along with how he shoots his webs like a spider. The boys then recognizes him as Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man.

"Hey look! It's Spider-Man!" Kirby said with glee, when seeing Spider-Man swinging in the air.

"I wonder what will do if he could beat the likes of Mikasa." Toon Link said in wonder.

Upon watching, they see him swing and shooting his webs wherever he goes. Hower, Mikasa find him suspious, so she pulls out her blades and then, using the omni-directional mobility gear, she zips on after him.

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

Ready for combat, Mikasa was the first on throw attack on Spider-Man, but everyone's favorite Web Slinging Hero evaded every attack and performed a spinning somersault. Mikasa continues to fight him, but Spider-Man got her by the upper hand when fighting off Mikasa.

 _Spider-Man: Eat this! *Sends Mikasa off with a strong kick*_

"Better. But I doubt that Mikasa could be beaten by that simple kick." Ness said.

Recoil and now pissed off, Mikasa used her gear to get back in the air and went back to the building where Pete is standing and fight him. Except of course, she was ready for his tricks. Attempting to get him with her blades, Mikasa tries her best to best to get Spider-Man, who keep on dodge her attacks.

 _Mikasa: I'm not done with you!_

Spider-Man landed on the ground while doing a backflip, while Mikasa follow a suit.

"Since Spider-Man is known to crawl on wall and building and shoot webs from his wrist, dodging and evading are the only thing that he could do." Said Ness.

"Meanwhile, Mikasa is one super tough bitch that kills Titans with ease." Pikachu stated.

"Not to mention, she's a total badass, and she gets really, really, really, really, REALLY angry when Eren is involved." Kirby said, shivering in fear.

"In some cases, Peter is eventually screw." Pit quipped.

"Doomed is more appriopate." Villager replied.

Now it's timw to get serious. Mikasa goes and prepare to slice Spider-Man. But Peter, probably due to his spider sense and the Way Of The Spider martial arts, easily evaded her attacks point blank. Now he's avoid her as quickly as possible until he fight her again.

 _Spider-Man: Whoopsie._

Now, Spidey goes back to web swinging by shooting one of his webs and swing while Mikasa use her grapples on her omni-directional mobility gear to chase after Spidey again. Peter attempts stop her with one of hgis web but Mikasa sliced them down with her blades.

"Man, for a woman, she's really go at catching up with Spider-Man." Villager spatted.

"Even so, I say it'll be a cold day in hell when Spider-Man gets killed by Mikasa." Toon Link said, dreadfully.

"Ditto." Pikachu replied.

"Me too." Ness replied.

Now she got him for sure. The Survey Corp Soldier continues to counter the Web Avenger, but he then fought her off and then punch her to the face.

 _Spider-Man: Did you kiss your number with that face?_

 **(*Cues: Attack on Titan Opening Instrumental*)**

"I say that's a no." Kirby said, quickly when answering Peter's question.

Mikasa is now very, very pissed. She continues to slash her blade at spidey but he continues to toy with her by dodge and evade her moves again.

 _Spider-Man: See ya later! *Gets away*_

But Mikasa isn't gonna let him get away. She continues to tail him down while Spider-Man continues to evade her as quickly as he can. Then the Web Crawler jumped up a few feet in the air and fired a multi-shot web attack. But obivously, that didn't work as Mikasa sliced them down with her blades. Now she's getting really serious.

Before Spider-Man attempts to get away, Mikasa goes and took her chance by slicing down Spidey.

Spider-Man cried in agony and pain as blood spilled from his chest and face the ground in defeat, while Mikasa landed in signal of her victory.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared again. But this time Boomstick didn't respond for any previous, this gave them a big relief.

"Well, that happened." Pikachu winced.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt." Kirby cringed.

"Yeah, totally." Villager replied.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **And here's the next one, and it's onto the next episode. so, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	44. Omake 37 - DBX 12 - Jotaro VS Yu

**Omake 37 - DBX 12 - Jotaro VS Yu**

"Okay, for this next episode, it's..." Ness looks at the guidebook closely, then stopped at that mid-sentence upon his disbelieved face. "No way!"

"What, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"I don't believe...!" Ness said in complete shock.

"What? What is it?! What's it say?!" Kirby said, attempting to see what's on the book.

"It's a battle between two powerful and yet extremely strong fighters and summoners!" Ness stated.

"Really?! Who?!" Toon Link said, trying to hear what Ness meant.

"It looks like it's a fight between JoJo's own Jotaro Kujo and Yu Narukami from Persona." Ness said, reading the names of the combatants.

This made the boys gasped in shock.

"What?! Let's me see!" Kirby said, immediately snatch the book from him and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. JoJo is up next and now he's fighting against Yu from Persona 4."

"Alright! Jotaro Kujo is now in DBX!" Pit said with excitement. Then asked his friends again. "So which JoJo is he again."

"JoJo No. 3 - Jotaro Kujo." Pikachu said, annoyed. "He's the grandson of Joseph Joestar, who is JoJo No. 2, and great-grandson of Jonathan Joestar, who is known to be JoJo No. 1."

"Oh right." Pit replied.

"Except that, he doesn't know Hamon, he uses a new power called a Stand." Ness added, quickly.

"Oh yes..." Pit nodded in response. But sadly, ask again. "And a Stand is...?"

Ness sighed out of irritation, then replied. "A Stand is a physical manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and embodies, to an extent, the individual's psyche." He explained. "In other words, they're like their guard spirits."

"Oh." Kirby said, nodding in understanding.

"Okay, I get all of those." Pit said, feeling a little bit uneasy.

"Okay then, let's see how this fight goes done." Pikachu said, happily.

And with that, Kirby puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the second episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begins to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

 **(*Cues: Like a Dream - Persona 4*)**

In this scene, we see Yu walking down the street minning his own business. He later stopped and think about his girlfriend, Amagi Yukiko.

"Who's the girl in Yu's thought bubble?" Pit asked.

"That would be Amagi Yukiko, his somewhat girlfriend." Ness answered.

"Oh." Pit replied.

However, that thought was later interrupted by a mysterious teenage man in a black japanese school uniform who rudely bump in to him.

 _"Yu: What the-!_

"I'm guessing that was Jotaro Kujo walking by, right?" Pit said in question.

"Yep," Kirby answered. "I recognized the school uniform from the anime."

"That, and his terrible rudeness." Pikachu quickly added.

Soon, a message appear on the screen as it said: **"Somebody just bumped into you and didn't apologize."**

"Okay, this is new." Popo said, weirdly.

A text bar appeared on the top saying:

 **Confront him about it.**

 **Let it slide**

The arrow on the text bar appear as it circles around the setting, then it clicked to **"Confront him about it"** as his option.

"Uh, I don't think that's the best choice for it." Ness said, looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah, confronting Jotaro about it is a very bad move." Yoshi said, looking also nervous.

He attempted to confront him until Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum, stops him by flinging his arm away.

"Well, at least they got Star Platinum's anime appearance right." Ness said, quickly noted.

Not sure what just happen, Yu stood back in an awe expression. Jotaro, doing his trademark finger pointing pose, sends his stand to attack him.

But however...

A mysterious force stopped the attack as Yu's Persona, Izanagi, stopped his punch. Yu, pulling out his sword, begins to fight him. Jotaro is now preparing himself himself to fight the Persona user.

"Well, that happened." Toon Link commented.

"It's Stands Vs. Personas! Who will win?" Pikachu said with excitement.

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!**

 **(*Cues: Reach Out to the Truth - Persona 4*)**

Yu was first one to move as he attack him with a flying side kick and stab him with his blade, Jotaro block it with Star Platinum and evaded his sword. Then Star Platinum goes in and punch him three times and sends him to the ground. Yu recoiled and recover from that punch as he land softly before seeing Jotaro starting his next move.

 _Jotaro:_ _ **STAR FINGER!**_ _*Star Platinum extends its middle and index finger and aims at Yu.*_

The setting box, like the one in any RPG games, appear in front of him as it options on what you about to do: Analysis, Tactics, Guard, Attack, Skill, Persona, Item, and Escape.

"Okay, this one is even newer." Popo said, weirded out.

"Remember, Persona is based on an RPG game, a Persona is a manifestation of a Persona User's personality and their "Shadows"," Ness stated. "which in general are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained. So, when summoning them and using Personas to fight weighs on the user's mind and spirit."

"So... they're like the Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?" Pit asked in question.

"In a nutshell, yes." Ness answered.

From the command box, it clicked "Guard".

 _Yu:_ _ **Izanagi!**_ _*Summons his Persona to block Star Platinum's attack with Naginata (the spear like weapon).*_

Next, he uses Zio to strike Jotaro and Star Platinum bringing down whille being stun the two down. This made Yu smirk as he goes over and attack him. Jotaro, with his Stand withdrawn, recover himself from that attack. However, Yu took his chance as he attack him with a few strong combos.

"Dang, this guy is good." Pikachu said, referring to Yu.

"Well, since he's the Ultimate Persona User, fighting him is extremely difficult." Ness replied.

"And since Jotaro is fighting, he knows things that can be known as extreme." Yoshi added.

"Yeah, on a scale to 1 to 10, 10 out of 10." Pikachu snorted.

Yu: There! *Summons Izanagi and prepares his sword as Izanagi motions its weapon, Naginata, downard.*

But Jotaro, calling out the hands of Star Platinum, blocked the sword swing then punch Yu in the face, and then Star Platinum charges in behind Yu, sending a strong punch, kick and another punch, before sending a flurry of punches.

 _ **Star Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA...! *Sends one last punch at Yu***_

"Heh. You think he can withstand a barrage of punches from Star Platinum?" Pikachu chuckled.

"By the count of Jotaro's Stand, I say nope." Kirby answered, shortly.

Yu stood his ground once again. Jotaro tries to punch him again, Yu dodges it and performs a three sword slash combat at him.

 _Yu: *Summons Izanagi* Come on! *Performs a pose as Izanagi puts out his hand as a electric ball of energy, called a Zio, appeared.* Take this! *They both launched the Zio.*_

Regaining himself from the attack, Jotaro stands up and see the attack coming his way.

 _Jotaro: *Summons Star Platinum*_ _ **Star Platinum: Za Wardo!**_ _*Clock sounds in the background*_

"Oh right, due the fight with DIO and his Stand, The World, Jotaro acquired the ability to stop time because his Stand, Star Platinum, has the same similar feature to each other. So, in other words, Jotaro's Stand is evolving, just like DIO's Stand." Ness explained.

As the time stopped ability has activity, Jotaro just walks calmly and straight towards Yu with a pissed off demeanor on his face while in a time stop world. He walked past the Zio attack, then calmly approaches him in his time freeze form before he does the same pose from eariler as Star Platinum begins to pummel him again.

 _ **Star Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA...! *Sends one more punch for good measure***_

 _Jotaro: Yare yare daze... (Give me a break...) *adjusts his hat and leaves*_

"Toki wa ugoki dasu... (Time has begun to move again...)" Ness said in japanese, while adjust his cap in the same manner as Jotaro.

Right on cue, time moved again as Yu see the Zio blast fired a building whils Jotaro and Star Platinum are nowhere to be seen.

 _Yu: What? *Sees that Jotaro is gone* UGGGGH!_

But before he could react, or do anything, Yu felt some surge of pain coursing his battle due the punches Jotaro gave in the Time Stop World, and then finally...

*BOOM!*

...Yu exploded with all his blood splattered everywhere.

Everyone winced and cringed at the blood that's been spilled everywhere.

"Not gonna lie but that was brutal." Pikachu commented. Everyone nodded to that agreement.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared again. But this time Boomstick didn't respond for any previous, this gave them a big relief.

"So, what's next?" Yoshi asked.

"I think I know the best idea." Kirby said with idea popped in his head.

* * *

 **And done. Now it's time for One Minute Melee. So, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	45. Omake 38 - OMM 04 -Bowser VS Mecha Sonic

**Omake 38 - OMM 04 - Bowser VS. Mecha Sonic**

"Are we really doing this again?"

"You got any better ideas Ness?"

"No."

"Then yes, we're doing this."

Within the TV room, Kirby brought in the box that contains DVDs of the show: One Minute Melee.

"So, tell me who's fighting One Minute Melee now?" Pikachu asked.

"Not sure, but it is indeed in random." Ness answered.

"Well, whatever works," Toon Link said, as he pulls a large guidebook. "we'll have this guidebook to tell us the combatants in that show, so we'll their info easy."

'Well that's cool I guess." Pikachu replied.

"Okay, I found one." Kirby said, pulling out one of the DVDs of the OMM episode.

"Kay, put it in." Ness replied.

And with that, Kirby puts in the disc on Cable Box.

Soon, the ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, music was played with the symbol of 'MD' stating Mali De'lisser on the background. Everyone waited for something to happen, until a burning clock was revealed a it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.

 **"One Minute Melee!"** **An announcer said as they saw those words and number on the video.**

 **"Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!"**

 **"2 Fighters!"**

 **"No Research!"**

 **"Sixty seconds..."**

 **"MELEE!"**

 **"Go!"**

Everyone waited patiently again as they wait for something big to happen, until they see multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

 **Announcer: Select your character!**

"Okay, who's it gonna be first?" Pit said, eager to see who's the first fighter to fight.

 **The selection tool moved around for a bit, before it settled on the first person.**

 **The first combatant is: Bowser!**

"All right, Bowser's up next, again." Pikachu said, looking somewhat happy.

 **The second combatant is: Mecha Sonic!**

"Huh. So, it's finally happen. Two of enemies fighting each other. How interest." A familiar voice called behind them.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more for Bowser. Yet I won't doubt myself for seeing this." Another familiar voice called behind them.

"Ah!" Pikachu jumped as he and the boys turned around and saw Sonic and Mario standing behind them. "Huh?! When did you two get here?!" Asked the shocked Pikachu.

"We got bored so we decide to check up on you guys again." Sonic answered.

"That is until we saw you boys watching One Minute Melee in the TV room, overhearing that Mecha Sonic and Bowser are in there." Mario answered.

"Oh, I see." Pikachu said, sighed in relief.

"Say, since you guys are here, think you got some time to watch this?" Kirby asked them.

The two heroes looked at each other for a moment, and then Sonic responded. "Sure why not. We got nothing better." with Mario nodding in approval.

"Great! Now let's-!" Before Pikachu could finish that sentence, someone else came in the scene also.

"Hey wait! Don't start without me." Looking around back, they see only Bowser Jr. running inside the TV room, carrying a big bucket of Popcorn in his hand. Rushing to the room, along wth passing Mario and Sonic, he jumped to the couch and placed the popcorn at the coffee table. "Okay, I'm ready."

Everyone stared at him, oddly seeing how he heard about it and catching here so fast. But they then shrug it off as Kirby unpause the video.

 **With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'**

Before the fight could start, a message came to the screen read:

 **The follow episode of One Minute Melee is inspired, and a spin off of the famous serious 'Super Mario Bros. Z".**

 **Please give some love to this this series, for it has inspired the members of One Minute Melee to be where they currently are today.**

 **Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the video!**

 **We love you alvin Earthworm~!**

"Okay, last episode of SMBZ One Minute Melee, time to see how it goes." Sonic said, through excitement.

 **In this scene, we see a grassy field of the Mushroom Kingdom, where a familiar big Koopa walking in a field-like meadow while it started to rain.**

"Hey, it's Bowser!" Kirby said, surprised to see him again.

"I wonder what he's doing." Lucas asked in wonder.

"I guess this is after his fight with Eggman and before he rescue his son too." Ness guessed.

"And not only that, he's out there to not only rescue his son but also take revenge on Mecha." Sonic said, taking second guesses.

"Probably..." Mario muttered.

 **Bowser continues on walking this rainy weather until he heard an explosion not too far from him. From that explosion, Bowser heard a familiar voice behind him.**

 **?: I AM THE MIGHTIEST!**

 **Over there, something just crash near the mountain, so he rush in over there. Meanwhile, just like in the other episode, the lifeless Koopa, Bowser Junior, was send to the mountain wall and falls down until he was caught by his father, Bowser.**

 **Mecha Sonic was found landed on a grassy field, laughing as he walks away until he was later confronted by the Koopa King himself, Bowser, in a rainy area.**

 **Mecha Sonic: Judging by your expression, I'm assuming you must be this rodent's father.**

"Hey!" Junior shouted, taking at as an insult. Everyone were snickering at this.

 **Bowser: You got that right. And he's got beef with a certain blue tin-can.**

"Whoa." Was their response.

"I never imagine Bowser would be the care type." Sonic commented.

"Me neither. Although, he is Bowser's son after all." Mario replied.

"Indeed." Ness added.

 **Mecha Sonic: I must say, your child is very durable. It's a shame he lived to endure the pain he's currently feeling.**

"Gee, thanks mecha bot..." Junior grunted.

 **Bowser: *Drops Junior* You got some nerve beating a defenseless little boy.** (Junior: *cheered* Yeah, you tell him dad!) ***Walks around him* I think I'm gonna have to reprogram basic morality inside that bike helmet of a head.**

"Burn!" Pikachu called out, causing him, Pit, Sonic and Junior to chuckle.

 **Mecha Sonic: Ironic, *Walks around Bowser.* coming from the one who abuct's woman for his own personal benefit.**

 **Bowser: You got that right. I'm gonna be king of these lands, and no egghead creaed robot is gonna stop me!**

 **Mecha Sonic: You boasts pf ignorance annoys me. Let's settle this charade, I have a hedgehog.**

"Gee, thanks metal bot..." Sonic grunted.

"Well played..." Junior said.

"Thanks." He replied.

 **Bowser: *Stops* ...You stay away from that plumber. His hides is mine for kicking.**

"Gee, thanks Bowser..." Mario grumbled.

 **Mecha Sonic: Let's see if you can live to keep that claim. *Stops and begins to power up.***

 **In an instant, Mecha Sonic disappear within an blink of in eye. Bowser was surprise, then begin to look see where he disappear to.**

"I've seen trick before, and it's not very pretty." Sonic said, seeing Mecha's known stragety.

"Yeah, one disappearing act later, he came behind and strike you behind your back." Mario said, knowing the attack very well.

"I say there's a 50-50 chance of Bowser not taking down Mecha Sonic with all the tricks and powers he used over the years." Yoshi quipped.

"But not my dad, he's too smart for people with tricks." Bowser Jr. said, proudly before puffing his chest.

"I hope your right." Kirby muttered.

 **Just then, the camera then shifty behind him as Mecha Sonic came behind him and prepares to strike with one single punch. But, in the moment, when everything is slowing down, Bowser's hand caught Mecha's fist as he turn around and stop his attack, which made him chuckle evilly.**

"Hah! Good luck handling my father, Mecha!" Junior said, boasting.

 **"Enter the Heat of Battle!" The announcer said, the music suddenly picked up a new pace. "FIGHT!"**

 **(*Cues: The Greater of Two Evils - One Minute Melee Soundtrack*)**

 **(1:00)**

 **In direct respond, Bowser goes in and punch Mecha Sonic to the face and send him flying.**

"Whoa, that's a powerful punch." Pit said, stunned.

"Hahaha! No one can take a punch like my dad!" Junior boasted.

"Well, one lucky punch is worth while but don't forgot Mecha Sonic still has more trick up his sleeves." Sonic said, looking serious.

"So does Bowser. But that didn't stop either one of them." Mario said in response.

 **Mecha Sonic then recoil the attack as he used his boosters to recover himself and flew straight back at Bowser, attempting to get him with a strong kick.**

 **(0:54)**

 **Then he puts his other leg to his head and perform the spinning headlock and send him to the ground.** (A/N: Yeah, I have no idea, what the name of the wrestle move he did.) **But Bowswer isn't done as he tries to him again, but Mecha kick him away and then performed his Spin Dash attack on him, along with a two kick combo.**

"Come on dad! You can take him!" Junior said, cheering for his father.

"If he take him down." Sonic muttered, silently.

 **(0:48)**

 **Using his teleportation, he teleported behind the Big Koopa and attack him by the back. Bowser endured the attack and start to fight back against Mecha, and pushed him back with a strong and heavy punch.**

"Hah! Take that Mecha! That'll teach ya for beat my behind!" Bowser Jr. ranted.

"I won't celebrate just yet." Yoshi said, doubtfully.

"Yeah, this is only the beginning." Sonic said, being in a neutral tone.

"Yeah." Mario nodded to that agreement.

 **(0:44)**

 **Land on the other side of the meadow, Mecha used his boosters to charge at Bowser but unfortunately, he change the directional course and then turned to the side, where he punch Bowser to the right side of his face.**

"Ooh. That's gonna hurt." Kirby winced.

"Heh. That was nothing." Bowser Jr. said, chuckling.

 **(0:38)**

 **And Junior was right, the punch meant nothing to him. Bowser goes in and push Mecha back, then fired a Fireball attack, and again when Mecha teleported from the behind and then teleported again when Bowser fired again. Now, teleporting away a few kilometers away from him, Mecha Sonic pulls out his arm cannon and fires a missle at the mountain pilar that's near Bowser and his son.**

 **(0:33)**

"Aw crap..." Pikachu gulped.

"Well, that happened." Ness said, grunting.

"The dude's a robot, how else will he be able something like that?" Sonic said with annoyance in his tone.

"Strong wits and smart tactics, that's what." Mario said, grumbling.

"Come on dad! Don't let that stupid robot win! You can win! Go for it!" Junior said, cheering for his father even more.

 **Mecha then launched three big cracks of the mountains at the King Koopa.**

 **(0:27)**

 **But Bowser has other plans; he jumped and dodge the first one, then he performs his Spinning Shell attack where he retreats into his shell and spins rapidly at the second one, then pops out of his shell and does a dropkick on the last one which was launched back to Mecha.**

 **Mecha Sonic: What? *Got punched really hard by Bowser, while being sent to the destroyed mountain***

"Alright! He got him!" Kirby cheered.

"I never I say this, but... Way a go Bowser!" Toon Link said, now starting to cheer for him.

"Huh. What do you know? Bowser is actually winning this one." Sonic said, smirking.

"Yeah, but he's still got 18 seconds before finishing the fight." Mario informed.

"Well, at least he's trying." Lucas said, sheepishly.

"Oh yeah! Take you stupid robot hedgehog!" Bowser Jr. said, ranting, unaware that Sonic has a vein for hearing the word 'Hedgehog'.

 **(0:18)**

 **Filled by rage and powers up in a dark purplish-blue aura, Mecha charges at Bowser and slam him to the chest. Bowser cringed at the attack, then was send to the ground hard when Mech Sonic does a roundhouse kick to his face.**

"Ooh. That's gonna hurt." Pit cringed.

"Like hell it did." Junior snarked. "Come on dad! Don't lose!"

 **(0:10)**

"Only 10 seconds left." Kirby called out.

Now Mecha Sonic, doing a Kamehameha/Hadoken pose, prepares himself to do pink-ish red orb of energy while Bowser stand his ground.

 **Mecha Sonic: *Engulfed in a blue aura* The end has come!**

 **Bowser then hides back into his shell...**

 **(0:09)**

 **Mecha Sonic: Die! *Throws the energy blast***

 **(0:08)**

 **The energy ball is heading towards him.**

 **(0:07)**

 **The ball comes super closer to him at high speed.**

 **(0:06)**

 **But however as the energy ball comes into connect...**

 **(0:05)**

 **Bowser pulls two metal claws out of his shell.**

"Okay, this is new." Yoshi commented.

 **(0:04)**

 **In his best hour, Bowser used one of his clawed hands and then...**

 **(0:03)**

 **...repels the energy ball back at him.**

 **(0:02)**

 **Mecha Sonic: What?! *Tries to escape, but fail***

 **(0:01)**

 **The energy ball made connect with Mecha as he's being blast by his own attack.**

 **(0:00)**

 **"K.O!" The announcer cried.**

 **As a result, Mecha Sonic's body was left damaged and broken after that attack.**

"Yes! Alright, he did it! He won! He won! He won!" Both Kirby and Junior cheered as they both started to dance with each other, but realizing what they're doing, they quickly stop and look away from each other.

 **(*Cues: Bowser's Theme - Mario Strikers Charged*)**

 **Bowser roared and flexed his muscle upon victory as he walks over to Mecha's body.**

 **Bowser: What kind of menace are you if you can't handle the power of your own attacks? *chuckles evilly* Harhar! Look at'cha! Nothing but a pile of scrap! That look suits you!**

"Hah! You tell him dad!" Junior laughed in amusement.

 **Bowser: ... *Looks at him* Ya know, you've been causing a lot of trouble around here. I find that kinda disrespectfull. Why? Because I'm the one Mario and his blasted friends should fear. Me! *Presses Mecha's head to the dirt***

"Well, that's saying something." Pikachu grunted.

 **Bowser: The Glorious King Koopa: Bowser!**

 **Mecha Sonic: Please, spare me from your speech. It hurts more to listen to you, than the fact I can no longer punch you in the face.**

"Oh fuck, he's still alive!" Popo said in shock.

"Damn, this guy is like a monster." Pikachu said, stunned.

"Yeah, no shot sherlock." Sonic grunted.

 **Bowser: ...*Looks at Mecha Sonic for a moment* Good point. I'll just cut to crushing your head.**

"Yeah, you go do that." Toon Link said, nodding at the idea.

 **Mecha Sonic: Wait-don't! *Gets his head squash and smashed into a few pieces***

"Aaaand down goes Mecha Sonic." Sonic said, smiply.

"Finally, he's dead." Junior said in relief.

"Thank god." Mario replied.

 **Bowser sighed in relief before he heard an explosion behind him. He looked and saw it was coming from the ship. He figure that his nemesis and his friends are behind this. Grunting by the sight of it, Bowser looks over to where his son, Bowser Jr., was left. He walks over and picks up his unconscious body, then looks at the ship.**

 **Bowser: Well, that's another plan gone down the drain.**

 **Upon seeing the destroyed ship, we see only airplane flying out of the battle ship, only to see Luigi (piloting the plane), Mario, two stone statues of Sonic and Yoshi (which find my weird in confusion before they ask, but they already responded "Don't ask"), and a now rescued Princess Peach.**

"Huh? Hey Mario, how long did it take for you and your team to rescue the Princess inside the ship?" Pit asked him.

"...I say, at least 3 hours when defeating all the bad guys." Mario answered.

 **Princess Peach: *Kisses Mario* Thank You Mario.**

 **Mario: *Blushing and looks at her, sighed happily while rubbing the back of his head.***

This made the Smashers, except Mario who blushed at this, chuckle at this scene.

 **Bowser watches them take their leave on the plane, but later shown his teeth gritting. But then, changed to a grin when he watch them take off with the princess.**

 **(*Cues: Egg Albatross - Sonic Heroes*)**

 **Bowser: Bah! It doesn't matter! After all the failures I've gone through, this doens't bother me one bit! *Walks away with Junior* I'll come back with a bigger, and badder plan! I'll have a plan so devious and evil, Mario and his cursed friend will fall to their knees! And next time, Princess Peach will be mine!**

"Yeah, keep on dreaming Koopa. Keep on dreaming." Sonic muttered, while smirking.

 **As they watch him walk away, the Smashers saw sudden pause and the background turned to sepia as the words "End" came to the left corner of the screen.**

 **The burning clock appeared again as it did a single minute spin, before it changed scenes.**

 **(*Cues: World Bowser 8 Bit - Super Mario 3D World*)**

 **"This Melee Victory Goes To..."**

 **The top of a marvel column came up as it show Bowser, in his Koopa Shell form, spinning around and then pops out and pounds his chest like some sort of gorrila.**

 **"...Bowser!"**

"Well, that's a cool battle." Sonic said, feeling impressed from this battle. "Even though, that was the last part of the Melee fight of SMBZ."

"I agree, and within 1 minute/60 seconds." Mario added.

"Yup," Pikachu said, as he begins to get up. "although, as much as we wanna some more, but I got plenty of stuff to do."

"Oh yeah, me too." Pit said, getting up too.

"Well then, let's finish this next time." Ness said to them.

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

* * *

 **And done. All finished. But just like each episode of DBX and OMM, it was a total pain in the ass just to visualize everything and type down everything that's on YouTube, plus it's also tiring just to do that. Both DBX and OMM. Well, I'm glad that's over, now I'm head back to do my Death Battle fic. That is, if I could finish it on time.** **So, like it, or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Tell me what you think. Okay, thanks.**

 **Ciao!**


	46. Omake 39 - Z-Move Demo - Buginium Z

**Hey guys! Superstar here! And I wanted to say I'm so sorry that I took too long but I got a good reason. I got a new job at a new cafe restaurant and quit my job at ASU. And with my new job, I'll be working on Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday meaning I'll be working on the computer from Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday And as for my work, I was busy doing other projects for Fanfic Stories, so it'll take a while for me to upload new stories and my stories, including DEATH BATTLE, DBX, OMM, and Omakes will be in delay so wait a moment okay? So now, here are the episodes of the Smash Bros. Omake. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 39 - Z-Move Demo - Buginium Z**

"I see, so I have to this Z-Move for some demonstration so that everyone could see it and how it works."

"Yes, exactly. And since no one is available for this new demonstration, we thought choosing you will be a good choice in the matter."

"And since we're almost out of options on for compatible trainers, and not because you're Zelda's other half, but it's because we're really behind on schedule for new Z-Moves."

"Plus, we're on the deadline here."

"Oh, okay then. I make this as quick as possible."

Back in the field, outside of the mansion, we find both Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Sheik outside, performing yet another Z-Moves.

"Okay Sheik, you memorized the Z-Move from the Pokemon handbook we gave you right?" Pit asked her.

"Yes, I have," Sheik said, nodding at him.

"Then, you know the pose of that move right?" Ness asked him again.

"Yep." Ryu nodded at him again.

"Alright then," Ness said, then turning to Kirby. "You got this, right Kirby?"

"Yep, I got my camera ready and waiting," Kirby said, excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this!" Pikachu cried out.

As they look from a few meter close to them, Kirby begins to points to Sheik where she faces off a Mecha size Dragon, standing in front of her.

"Okay, you ready Sheik?" Ness asked her.

"Yeah." She answered. Then, she pulls out a Poke Ball and then threw up in the air. And once it's open, a new Pokemon has appeared. It popped open, only revealing the Bug and Flying Type Pokemon, Scyther. "Scyther, shall we do this?" Sheik asked her partner.

"Scyther!" The Green Mantis said, nodding for approval.

"Okay, we're ready!" She calls out.

"Alright then… ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to roll.

"Get ready Scyther!" Sheik said, enthusiastically.

"Scy-ther!" Scyther grunted, eagerly.

"Here we go!" Sheik begins as he crosses his arms to the chest as the Bug-Type Z-Crystal, Buginium Z, glows with a bright light-green light from the Z-Ring. " _ **In the words that bring the name of the insect,**_ " She begins to chant as He then moves his arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X', " _ **that coconut shell full of water is a sea to an ant!**_ " Next, she swings her arms upward, looking like the forearms of a bug or a mantis. " _ **However, with the mind and prowess of a Pray Mantis,**_ " then, she moved one arm down then up and bending at her. " _ **It seizes its prey with its fast speed, and strike down to its food!**_ " And finally, she finishes it by staying in that pose. " **Special Z-Move: SAVAGE SPIN OUT!** " With that done, Sheik felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a green aura, and soon Scyther, who was following the trainer's poses, felt the same power.

Scyther then spit out and blasted a large amount of silk from its mouth as it tangled the Metal Dragon in a large ball of it, creating a large cocoon. Then, it later swung the cocoon around and slammed it on the ground, then hurling it in the air, letting it flew in the air. And after that, Scyther jumps in fast speed and slash the cocoon, unraveling it like a twine ball and sees the metal dragon sliced in half, and then, in a split second, the dragon exploded.

With that done, everyone was later stunned by the sight of this new Z-Move. And finally, in their conclusion, that was the most epic Z-Move known to man.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"That was the most epic thing I ever seen," Kirby said in awe.

"Thanks, Kirby. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sheik said, happy to hear that.

* * *

 **There you have it. Zelda's Sheikah counterpart, Sheik, has master a Z-Move! Ten down, eight to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	47. Omake 40 - Z-Move Demo - Icium Z

**Omake 40 - Z-Move Demo - Icium Z**

"Dude, this is so sweet. I'm finally getting the chance to do a Z-Move."

"Yeah, me too bro."

Outside of the mansion, at a nearby lake, we find Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Lucas, Pit, and the Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo) outside in the field, doing another Z-Move yet again.

"Don't get too excited you two. Remember, this is a demonstration for Z-Moves so don't get distracted." Ness said, informing them.

"OK!" The Ice Climbers called out.

"So, do you two know how it all works now?" Pit asked.

"Yep," Nana answered.

"Remember the pose you're supposed to do before doing this?" Pit asked again

"Of course," Popo answered

"Good, cause I think we're ready." He replied.

"About time," Pikachu said, relieved that it's almost shown time.

"Okay you two, here's how it works." Ness begins to explain. "Once you two start performing your Z-Moves, we'll be shooting the camera and record the whole thing. Now, when I yell out the word "Action", Kirby, the camera guy over here," He then pointed to Pink Star Warrior, before he responded, "Hi", "will roll the camera and record the entire thing as you two perform the Z-Move. Got it?"

"Yep/Uh-huh!" They both said, separately.

"Ok then," Ness said, then turning to Kirby. "You know what to do Kirby?"

"Yeah, I got the camera, right here," Kirby said, happily as he got the camera in his arms over his head.

"Uh, Ness, are you sure it's necessary to bring both Nana and Popo here?" Pit said, being unsure about this.

"Yeah, I mean, we see trainers performed Z-Moves against each other, but we never see two trainers performing two Z-Moves together," Pikachu said, nervously.

"Do you think it's safe for the Ice Climbers to do the Z-Move together?" Lucas said, feeling uncertain.

"Of course it is, and besides it's perfectly safe, and if not, well, we'll just see how it goes," Ness said, receptively.

"If you say so," Pikachu replied, taking his word for it.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Pit called out to them in question.

"Yep, we're ready!" Popo and Nana said in unison.

"Alright, now bring out your Pokemon!" Ness shouted out.

With that said, the two climbers pulled out their respected Pokeballs and throw them in the air. And once they're opened, two new Pokemon have appeared. They popped open, only revealed, two exotic Pokemon from Alola; one's a snow white fox for Nana and the other is an armadillo-like Pokemon with ice-like armor for skin which was for Popo. They're known to be Vulpix and Sandshrew Alolan Form.

"No way! An Alolan Vulpix and an Alolan Sandshrew! Where did you two get these Pokemon?!" Pit said in shock.

"Well, while we were hiking on a snowy mountain, Popo and I discovered these two wandering in the mountains when we were minding our own business," Nana explained.

"And then, we discovered that these two were off to find their family because they were separated from their family from a group of poachers, so we got them back, took out the poachers and brought them to their family." Popo joined in.

"But before we could leave, these two started following us and then decided to become our new partners." Nana finished.

"Aw man, you two are so lucky." Pit pouted in jealousy.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Ness said as everyone took their positions as The Ice Climbers, Vulpix and Sandshrew begins to prepare themselves as Kirby points the camera to them where they face Halo Soldiers-like robots in front of them.

"Okay... ACTION!" Ness shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to roll.

"Here we go, Nana!" Popo said as he begins the Z-Move.

"Okay!" Nana said as she's doing the same thing with him.

Together, they both perform the Z-Move as if both of their mind, body, and spirit are linked together, synced with each other. From the start, they both cross their arms to the chest as the Ice-Type Z-Crystal, Icium Z, glows with a bright light blue light from the Z-Ring. As they perform, they begin to chant separately:

Nana: _**"Ice and Snowfall deep from the sky…"**_

Popo: _**"...Becoming a world that freeze over land!"**_

As they started chanting, the Ice Climbers moves her arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X'.

Popo: _**"Ice burns as hot as fire…"**_

Nana: _**"...and it is hard for** **the warm-skinned to distinguish one sensation!"**_

Next, they both moved their arms back to a cross and they moved their hands upward like they were swords or growing mountains or icy pillars.

Nana: _**"Without the ice, the earth will fall…"**_

Popo: _**"...And transform into a river of an endless sea of cold!"**_

Both: _**"For as we, children of the Icy Kingdom, will become a raging storm and freeze within the Icy Blizzard!"**_

And finally, as they finished their second stage pose, they now spread their arms and swung them in between themselves.

Both: **"Special Z-Move: SUB-ZERO SLAMMER!"**

With that done, Both Popo and Nana felt their whole entire body became cloaked in a sky blue aura, and soon both Vulpix and Sandshrew, felt the same power.

They both then rose on an ice pillar and unleashed a fierce jetstream of ice that encased the Halo Robots before it turned into giant ice spikes and shattered in a big explosion, damaging them greatly.

Everyone was now surprised and stunned when seeing two perform the Z-Move on their first try, and so, it's clear it was indeed a pretty cool Z-Move.

"...And Cut!" was Ness' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"Whoa, you two are amazing!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Yeah, that was epic!" Pit chimed in.

"The way you two performed, it was so cool!" Pikachu commented.

"You two did great!" Lucas said, happily.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" The Ice Climbers said at the same time.

With that, everyone begins to laugh as they made yet another achievement on performing a new Z-Move.

* * *

 **Finally, the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, have mastered the Ice-Type Z-Move. Eleven down, seven to go! So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	48. Omake 41 - Z-Move Demo - Psychium Z

**Omake 41 - Z-Move Demo - Psychium Z**

"So, are we really doing this?"

"Yes. Yes, we are."

Outside of the mansion, we find Ness, Mewtwo, Kirby, Pikachu, and Lucas setting things up for their next upcoming Z-Move demonstration.

"You already got the little Pikachu to do the Electric Type Z-Move, and now you want me to perform the Psychic Type Z-Move with me?" Mewtwo said, skeptically.

"Yes, because you and I are known to be experts on Psychics so I believe you are the best candidate for this," Ness answered, straight-forward.

"You know, you could haveusede other Psychic-Type Pokemon that are good with their PSI Powers." Mewtwo reminded him.

"Yeah, but since you're the only Legendary Pokemon with a high power psychic abilities, you're the best one that makes an exception." Replied the PSI Hat user.

"That makes sense," Mewtwo replied.

"All right, everything all set!" Pikachu called out. "Now, it's time show you guys your stuff with that Z-Move!"

"Roger! You can count on us!" Ness responded.

"Okay!" Pikachu replied. Then turned to Kirby. "Kirby, you know what to do right?"

"Of course, I am the camera guy remember," Kirby said, proudly as he holds on the camera.

"Okay Ness, Mewtwo, when we call out 'Action' we start the camera as you guys perform the Z-Move," Lucas instructed them. "Got it?"

"Got it!" Ness said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Okay then," Lucas said, then turned to Kirby. "Kirby got the camera ready!"

"Okay!" Shouted the Pink Star Warrior.

"You ready for this?" Ness said, looking at Mewtwo.

"As there ever be." Mewtwo answered.

"Okay, and… ACTION!" Lucas shouted as Kirby pushes the Record Button as the camera starts to roll.

"Let's go!" Ness said as he begins the Z-Move.

With it, he, along with Mewtwo for some strange reason, perform the Z-Move as if both of their body and mind are linked to one another, synced with each other. From the start, they both cross their arms to the chest as Ness's Psychic-Type Z-Crystal, Psychium Z, glows with a bright purple-ish pink light from the Z-Ring. As they perform, they begin to chant separately:

Ness: **_"The more death that struck upon us…"_**

Mewtwo: _**"The more birth we breed…"**_

As they started chanting, the two Psychics moves their arms swiftly and held them forward with a slight form of an 'X'.

Ness: **_"Read minds more than minding words…"_**

Mewtwo: _**"...Then the energy we excel for more power!"**_

Next, the two hold up two fingers to their heads, and moved their left arms, and holds their hands sees as Ness and Mewtwo are controlling their psychic powers.

Both: **_"And now… Our Psychic Auras are in sync, and now granted to control the utopian world!"_**

And finally, both of their auras continued to grow supercharged as they both begin to finish the Z-Move:

Both: **"Special Z-Move: SHATTERED PSYCHE!"**

With that done, Ness felt his whole entire body became cloaked in a light purple-ish pink aura, and soon Mewtwo felt the same power.

With it, the Genetic Pokemon immediately began glowing with a big and powerful aura, and the purple mass of energy began to explode out as his eyes glow and lifted up what seems to be a Metal Gear Robot like it was nothing and begin to move the machine around wildly before moving to a psychic wall that shattered, destroying it in the process.

With that done, everyone was later stunned by the sight of this new Z-Move. And in their conclusion, they now found yet another ultra powerful Z-Move than the last ones.

"...And Cut!" was Lucas' only response before Kirby pushes the Record Button to stop recording.

"That was the coolest thing I ever seen," Kirby said in awe. "Of all time."

* * *

 **And now Ness has mastered a second Z-Move with Mewtwo. Twelve down, six to go. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. Okay then, see ya. Ciao!**


	49. Omake 42 - DBX 13 - Trump VS Clinton

**Here is the next episode of DBX! And those of you who are fans of these presidential candidates (mostly for Clinton and/or Trump) please don't flame me for this, or take down my Fanfic website, I don't want to be deleted. So, thank you for your patience. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Omake 42 - DBX 13 - Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton**

"Alright, people! Let's get the shoon the road!"

Returning to the TV room of Smash Mansion, we find Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link, Villager, and Pit sat in their personal spots from the floor to the couch with popcorn and soda. Then Kirby sets up the DVD as Ness begins to read the DBX Guidebook.

"Okay, for this battle, it's..." Ness looks at it closely. "...Huh...?"

"What is it?" Kirby asked the PSI user.

"Okay, this is new," Ness said, feeling uncertain about this next episode.

"What is...?" Pikachu asked.

"It said: "Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton"," Ness said.

"Huh?" was everyone's sudden response to hearing that.

"According to this, it said that it's a battle between two Presidential Candidates that are about to duke it out in a battle to the DEATH!" Ness continued. "Donald Trump is a candidate that represents the Republican Party who does things a bit too serious and a bit too far, meanwhile, Hillary Clinton, the first lady candidate, represents the Democratic Party and wants to be the first lady that becomes the new President and wants to keep America safe."

"So... it's a fight between two real people?" Pikachu guessed.

"Well that, and it's known to be a joke battle intended to poke fun at the US Election and mock both combatants, similar to the old Death Battle episode; Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black." He replied.

"Oooh." Everyone slowly responded.

"Okay, that makes a lot more sense." Pit said, slowly getting it now.

"Yeah, guess it kinda does," Pikachu said, nodding to the agreement. "But enough about that," he then turns to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the third episode of DBX. Once on, a commercial message came in for Super Rad Raygun.

 **Boomstick: This political in DBX is brought to you by Super Raygun; the Game Boy-inspired platforming shooter where you take down communism. Pick it up on Steam for PC and Mac on Election Day, November 8th! ANd purchase it in the first week to get the soundtrack free!**

Everyone took note of that and then resume watching the show. Soon, the ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begin to appear in the background saying; **'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED'** and now, the title: **'DBX'**.

In this scene, we see a city in the mid-sunny day where people were spotted looking at the stage where two familiar candidates and having a debate. The scene shifted when we see both Trump & Clinton's polls tied to 5%. Revealing their presidential faces, a man who is asking the questions talked:

Man: And now, a question from the audience; between the two of you, who would in a fight?

 _Trump: *Laugh* I'mma gonna win!_

Hillary laughs, while banging on her presidential stand. **(A/N: I have no idea what to call it.)**

"Boy, they sure are full of themselves," Yoshi said, weirdly.

"Indeed." Toon Link agrees.

 **(Cues: SilvaGunner's Jotaro Kujo Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven)**

This got Trump angry, and then he grabbed his stand, beginning to fight her. However, Clinton aw this and kicked her stand, prepare to fight.

The two begin to stare down at each other as they threw theirs at one another as the fight begins. Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

"Time to see which of these Candidates will win this Presidental Debate!" Pit said with excitement.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GO!**

The people begin to cheer as the two prepare until Trump perform a Summoning Jutsu technique.

"Huh? Was that a Summoning Technique from Naruto?" Pikachu said, surprisingly.

"I think it is!" Kirby said, shocked by this.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting," Ness said.

 **(Cues: Colossal Titan - Attack on Titan)**

In a short minute, 3 Mexican workers appear to aid him, creating a break wall in front of him.

"Well, this is new." Toon Link said, oddly. "Trump just summoned 3 guys and built a brick wall between him and Miss Clinton. Impressive, but for what?"

"Separation, I think," Ness answered. "At least that's what it says in the book."

Then suddenly he appeared out of the wall and started laughing evilly with the city in the background covered in flames.

"Yikes, now that's scary," Kirby said, eye widened.

"It's a good thing Pichu isn't here because he would've agreed with you," Pikachu replied.

But however, the wall Mexicans made was a bit small, it wasn't big enough to cover Trump.

This made the Smashers sweatdropped. "Well, that was anticlimactic," Pit muttered in disappointment. The boys nodded on that agreement.

This made him look at his cohorts until…

 _Trump: Get out of here! *Picks up the Mexican* Good luck! *Toss him*_

"Hey!" Kirby shouted in anger. "That's not nice!"

"For Trump, he does things his ways that are kinda cruel," Ness said, nonchalantly.

"Still..." Replied the Pink Star Warrior.

 **(Cues: SilvaGunner's Jotaro Kujo Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Cont.))**

Clinton runs in and dodges the tossed Mexican cohorts.

 _Mexican 1: My leg!_

Afterward, Clinton kicks the wall away and begins to fight Trump. The two started to fight, but Trump took the advantage as he beats her up and kicks her away.

"It's about time, you started to fight back," Pikachu said, rudely.

Hillary attempts to get up, but she got herself caught with handcuffs, thanks to one of one Donald Trump's agents.

"Hey! No fair!" Toon Link cried in disbelief.

"Seeing that Trump having secret allies must be his specialty for winning." Ness scoffed.

"Probably." Pit replied.

Then one of Trump's top man tosses him a machine gun as the Republican presidential candidate fires it at Clinton.

"Well, that can't be good," Lucas said, worryingly.

However, the first lady President-Candidate jumped away, evading the bullet Matrix style.

"Aw yeah! The Matrix all the way!" Pikachu cheered.

"Thank Goodness, she still got some skill left." Pit said in relief.

And just like that, one bullet caught the cuff and miraculously threw an envelope at him, where it knocked out the Machine Gun. Now go back to the fight, both Trump's fist and Clinton's fist collided (in which they noticed Trump's fist is super small).

"Uh, does anyone have an idea why Trump's hand is so small?" Asked a weirded out Villager.

"Nope," Ness answered.

"No idea," Pikachu responded.

"Uh-uh." Kirby shook his head 'no'.

The collision has ended as Hillary's fist pushed his fist away wincing him. But then, Donald noticed Hillary wasn't done yet so then he pulled out a basket filled with goods and hands it to Clinton.

"What?" Toon Link said in disbelief.

"Is he serious?" Popo said, shocked by this.

"Maybe he felt sorry and wanted to forgive her," Kirby said, guessing it.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," Ness said, doubting it.

She greatly accepts it, but not before noticing the biohazard sign symbol on it. Along with a grenade popping out, an explosion came and everyone in the audience ran away in a panic. Soon then, we found Hillary Clinton dead on sight.

"Well, we didn't see that coming," Ness said, have a sweatdrop on the side of his face.

"Yup." Toon Link agrees.

"Aww, is the fight already over?" Kirby said, sadly.

"Uh, not exactly," Pit responded.

But suddenly, another Hillary Clinton appeared on stage as she looks at the other one, revealing to be a body double of her.

"Oh, it's just a body double. Phew. For a second there, I thought she already died and Trump was declared the winner." Pit said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, that would've been terrible," Ness replied, nonchalantly.

She gets to laughing until she got on to where Trump is when she heard a loud sound. She looks around and spotted something further in her direction. Far away from her, we see a building flying out of the city, where it transformed into a robot, dubbed; The Trump Ex Machina!

This made Kirby gasped in astonishment. "Holy crap, a Giant Robot!" He exclaimed in shock and surprising expressions.

"Whoa! Now that's a big bot!" Pit said eye widened.

Inside the mech, Trump is inside the cockpit, laughing while controlling the robot.

"And it looks like Trump is piloting it!" TL said, surprisingly.

"Damn, what will Ms. Clinton do now?" Yoshi asked in wonder.

 **(Cues: Franky's Theme - One Piece)**

Attempting to finish her off, the Trump Mech pulls out a Gundam style Bazooka and locked on to Clinton.

Clinton: *Toad Scream*

Charging it up, Trump begins to fire his bazooka until Hillary pulls out a suitcase that's named [Fact Checker] and opens up, revealing to be Iron Man's Proton Cannon and begins to fire it in full blast. The two fired and their blast made contact with each other.

"Okay, I can still see how Mr. Trump and Ms. Clinton are gonna take down each other with a Gundam sized Bazooka and Iron Man's Proton Cannon, but what will affect the city and the people in general?" Pit asked, out of slight fear and curiosity.

"My guess, the result from the two will very destructive," Ness answered.

Trump: Have a rotten day!

This cause a huge explosion surrounding them, vaporizing them, along with the city in the process.

 **(Cues: SilvaGunner's Jotaro Kujo Battle - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Cont.))**

"Whoa, you were right, Ness. It was very destructive." Kirby chimed in.

"Told ya," Ness replied.

"But the last question remains is what happened to Mr. Trump and Ms. Clinton?" Lucas said in worry.

And just like that, the city is in a run. And suddenly, he found the two Presidential Candidates injured and hurt with blood covering both of their bodies.

"Ooooh, ouch." Popo winced.

"Well, so much for the two winning the election," Pit muttered.

"Yeah, that was pretty gruesome." A voice came behind them.

Everyone turned and sees BJ (Bowser Junior) standing near the couch. "What?" He said as he took notice of them staring at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ness asked, suspiciously.

"Not long, just before I saw the robot thing," Junior answered.

Just then, Steve Roger (Captain America) show up and looked at the mess they made, including the dead bodies of Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump.

"Hey look! It's Captain Rogers!" Kirby said, seeing the First Avenger appear on the screen.

"Geez, I wonder what kind of a reaction he'll get for seeing this," Junior said.

Captain America: What the fuck guys!

"Ha!" BJ and Pikachu laughed at that.

"And there it is!" Ness said, throwing his arms up, knowing the answer to Junior's question.

Lastly, a new scene change as a male Eagle spoke:

Eagle: And that's how Captain America became the president of the United States… forever. *Caw* *Flies away*

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Eagle!" Kirby said with glee.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared again. But, much like before Boomstick didn't respond for any previous, this gave them a big relief.

"Well, that was something," Pikachu said, slightly.

"Totally." Pit replied.

"Well, it is similar to Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black's battle, so I guess there's that," Ness stated.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Villager agrees.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **And done. All finish! It wasn't easy but I finish it. So again, don't delete or flame me on Fanfic, I got a lot of projects to work on. So don't go away, I'm bringing in the next the episode.**


	50. Omake 43 - DBX 14 - Terry VS Jon

**Omake 43 - DBX 14 - Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain**

"Okay, on the next episode we have..." Ness looked at the book, then looked surprised when he see who's next. "Oh..."

"What, what's up Ness?" Pikachu asked the PSI user.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Said the PSI Hat User

"What is..." Kirby asked.

"It would seem that Terry Bogard, the King of Fighters, is coming back for DBX!" Ness said.

"WHAT!" Kirby exclaimed, as he snatches the guidebook from Ness' hands and reads it. "Whoa, it's true. Terry's back!"

"Really!? Now that's unexpected!" Junior said, excitedly.

"Yeah, but who will he be fighting this time?" Pikachu said, looking at the guidebook.

Ness then took the guidebook from them and read it. "Hmm... he seems like a new face. It says that his next opponent is some werewolf fighter named Jon Talbain." He said.

"Okay, what's the scoop on this dude?" Junior asked, waisting his patience.

"It says that he's in the same world as Felicia, he's a Darkstalker who was born a half-breed where his mother was British human and his father was a heroic werewolf who happened to be part of the Kreutz family bloodline."

"So wait, this guy is part human, part werewolf?" Pikachu asked, strangely.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ness answered. "But by the time he realizes this, he tries his best retain his humanity and does whatever he can lift the curse of his powers and his lineage. But however, the beast within him is still strong and it's impossible for him to be rid of his curse, not to mention this has caused him to be shunned from human society."

"Aww, poor guy," Pac-man said, now feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah, but don't worry, like Felicia, he's been adored by children with great compassion. And even though he still shunned by most people, he's still being like by children." Ness quickly answered, which give the others a sigh in big relief. Then replied. "But seeing that he's a werewolf trained in the art of martial arts, I say, he's pretty much a total powerhouse."

"Right, since he's like Felicia, he must have some unique animal-like abilities much like hers," Kirby said, pointing it out.

"Good point," Yoshi said, nodding to the statement.

Pikachu said, feeling a little excited by this. Then he turned to the pink Star Warrior. "Kirby, the disc!"

"Right!" Kirby said as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the next episode of DBX. 3The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begin to appear in the background saying; **'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED'** and now, the title: **'DBX'**.

In the first scene, we see an ancient castle where we see our favorite Cat Lady, Felicia, walking by, sneaking inside the castle.

"Hey, look! It's Felicia!" Kirby said, seeing the Pop-Singing Cat Lady walking by.

"What's she up to?" Pikachu said in wonder.

But however, unknown to her, someone's on her tail. A familiar blonde fighter with a red cap appeared behind the wall with his eye flash red.

"Hey, isn't that... Terry?" Pit said, recognizing the fighter.

"What's he doing there?" Lucas asked in wonder.

"The better question is, why is he following Felicia?" Pac-man asked in the question.

"Don't know, but I think we're about to find out," Ness replied.

 **(Cues: Player Select 1 - Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors)**

Running inside, the King of Fighters himself, Terry, rushes in and stops, before slowly walking inside. But unknown to him, a familiar werewolf came by on screen.

"And I'm guessing that's Jon, the Half-Human Werewolf." Junior guessed.

"Yep," Yoshi answered, simply.

"And I'm betting he's following Terry for he's following his friend, Felicia, right?" Pikachu said while raising a brow.

"Oh yeah, he is." He answered with a nod.

"Figures." The Electric Mouse Pokemon sighed.

Jon, by instinct, begins to tail Terry by jumping to the column to column and prepares to attack him. But Terry caught wind of this and blocked the attack.

 _Terry: Hey! Come on! Come on!_

"Well, that was surprising." Junior snorted.

"Indeed." Toon Link replied.

"Hey, I just remembered something," Kirby said, all of a sudden.

"What is it, Kirby?" Lucas asked.

"Since Jon's a Werewolf and Terry's nicknamed the "Legendary Hungry Wolf", does this mean it's a battle between two powerful and starving wolves?" Asked the Pink Star Warrior.

They all thought about and remembered that they did mention the "Legendary Hungry Wolf" part in Death Battle, and then remembered that Jon is half-human, half-werewolf, there's no doubt its a battle between powerful beasts (or rather a fight between man and beast).

"Well, when you put it that way, it does make sense," Ness said, strangely, with the others agreeing with him.

Jon howled as his energy burst up, beginning to fight Terry. Then, blood spilled in the scene as the 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GO!**

 **(Cues: Gallon (Jon Talbain) Stage (England) - The Night Warrior Darkstalkers' Revenge)**

The fighter begins Terry evade Jon's charge attack until he came and throw in a punch and kick combo, sending him straight to the ground.

"Alright! Now Terry takes the lead!" Pit cheered.

"All right!" Kirby said, cheerily.

Terry then powers up thanks to the energy of his Hakkyokuseiken technique and performs his Power Wave attack.

 _Terry: Power Wave!_

Jon, however, got up and evaded the attack, along with giving a punch and kick combo to Terry.

"And now, the Werewolf is taking the lead!" Junior said.

"Let's see how it goes." Villager said, seeing how the fight will turn out.

But Terry hasn't given up yet. He gets up and performs his trade Burn Knuckle.

 _Terry: Burn Knuckle!_

His fist, along with the werewolf's Beast Cannon collide, and the fight resumes as Terry quickly avoided Jon and does his best to block his crazy combo. Well, not before Terry does the Power Dunk on him and his Rising Tackle technique.

 _Terry: Rising Tackle!_

And then, send him on the ground.

"Dang! Terry's not playing around!" Junior commented.

"No kidding!" Pikachu said, slightly.

Terry: Are you okay? *Runs after Jon with a Power-up fist*

"Here it comes!" Kirby said, happily.

"Terry's ultimate move!" Pikachu cried.

Terry: Buster Wolf! *Punches him*

This turned the screen to go black.

"Huh? What happened? Did the TV broke?" Kirby said in confusion.

"I doubt that it's probably just a scene change," Ness stated.

Meanwhile, we find Felicia sitting doing nothing around the castle.

"Hey, it's Felicia, again!" Kirby said, seeing the Cat-Lady again.

"I wonder what's she doing there." Pit wondered.

"Either she's just sitting there bored to death or she's practically waiting for something or someone," Yoshi said, stating the obvious.

"Well Jon IS the only one Felicia knows she can trust, so there's that. But Jon won't be meeting up with her because he's kinda preoccupied at the moment." Said the PSI Hat user.

However, things are about to get epic, as the top of the client exploded with Terry and Jon falling down.

"And there they are," BJ said, playfully.

 **(Cues: King of Fighters XIII OST - KDD - 063 (K'Team Theme))**

Felicia took notice of this and jumped out of the way as Terry fight Jon some more.

The werewolf gets up but gets himself pummeled by Terry.

"Yeah! Looks like Terry's gonna win!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Not for long," Junior muttered.

But before he could finish him off, Felicia rushes in and interfered his fight by knocking him with a brick.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kirby shouted, angrily.

"Well DBX did say "No Rules", so Felicia coming in and smash Terry with a stone brick does count in a fight." Ness solemnly said.

"Yeah, but would it be? I mean, Terry was about to win it wasn't for Felicia. I mean, if I was there, I would've sucked up the brick and stop her from interfering and Terry would've been declared the winner." Said a frowning Kirby.

"True, but since DBX is a spin-off for Death Battle, outside help is allowed in DBX while it doesn't in Death Battle." Pit stated. "And since the show has a "No Rule" policy on it, Outside help counts as a "No Rule" catalog."

"Which means, there's no rule against Felicia helping Jon to win against Terry, otherwise it won't be a Bloodshed Battle." Junior finished, nonchalantly.

Kirby then started to pout as he puff up. "Well, yeah. I guess you got a point. But I still think its a cheat move." He grunted.

This got Jon to attack him furiously with his powerful combos due to his wolf claws and then his punches and kick until finally…

 ***SWISH* *SWISH***

Two powerful claw slashes made contact to Terry's body and then exploded as Jon howls to victory.

This got everyone shock with their eyes to widen as plates. "Whoa, now that's brutal," Pikachu said, surprisingly shock.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared again.

"Well, that was fun," Popo commented.

"Yeah, it's too bad that Terry lost," Lucas said, sadly.

"Yeah, it is." Toon Link said, then shrugged. "I mean, He was about to win if Felicia."

"Geez, no shit," Kirby grumbled, which surprises his friends.

"O...kay." Yoshi blinked.

"So who's next?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **There, it is done. This episode was surprisingly good for a fight between man and beast but ended with a cheating method in this fight, but overall it's a great episode (and I'm sorry for many King of Fighters fans for seeing Terry is defeated in DBX, but to my familiar scenario, it might've been for the fans of Ken Masters, it's their way of getting back at Terry for beating Ken) so I hope you enjoy this episode. Thanks for reading.**


	51. Omake 44 - DBX 15 - Spawn VS Alucard

**Omake 44 - DBX 15 - Spawn VS Alucard**

"Alright, time for the next episode!" Ness said as he looks at the guide book. "And the next episode of DBX is... Woah!"

"What is it now?" Pikachu asked him.

"Well, you guys are gonna be a surprise when I tell you who is the next combatant," Ness said, weirdly.

"What is it then?" Yoshi asked him too.

"It looks like that the Hellspawn, Spawn is coming back for DBX." He told him.

"What?!" Everyone gasped as Kirby grabbed the guidebook and sees this. "Holy cow! It's true, Spawn is coming back for DBX!"

"But who's he battling this time?" Lucas asked.

Ness took back the guidebook and reads it for the info on the next combatant. "Well, for his opponent, it is..." He looks and responded, "Huh?"

"What is it?" Pikachu asked him.

"Well, this is new," Ness said, looking a bit nervous.

"What's new? Don't keep us hanging Ness." Pit said, looking at him.

"It appears that Spawn's new opponent is a guy in a red outfit named Alucard." Answered the PSI Hat User.

This got everyone looking at him with a surprised expression when hearing that. "Huh?!"

"Alucard? You mean... like a vampire!?" Kirby asked, surprisingly.

"Well, yes and no," Ness answered. "You see, according to this, he's a very, very, very, very, very, VERY powerful vampire that cannot be brought down so easily."

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"Well, let's just say that he's one powerful vampire that's good with guns, has extreme speed, crazy strenght and a lot of things I don't even want to get into," Ness said, looking a bit scary.

"Oh, so is he like super powerful?" Villager said, feeling little uneasy.

"Let me put it this way, this guy is one vampire that can't be killed so easily." Answered the PSI Hat User. "He's like darkness incarnate. He's so powerful and scary, he's known to be many things, two of them being the lord of Darkness and King of Vampires."

"Uh-huh. And?" Pikachu said, wanting to hear some more.

"He got some crazy abilities like; mind control, wall-crawling, rapid healing, invulnerability, intangibility, strong endurance, has immunity to sunlight-"

"What!?" The boys shouted in shock by that tidbit.

"Yes, I said immunity to sunlight, so he's immune to the sun," Ness said in response, then continued. "Anyway, he has the ability to Shapeshift, turning his body into a dark mist, absorbs and controls the souls of his victims, controls the weather, has telekinetic and telepathic powers, control and summons fire, defies the laws of gravity, senses supernatural activities and even can read minds by sucking your blood." He finishes.

"Whoa, talk about a whole supply of power!" Pit said, being agapped. "He's like a living battle tank!"

"More like a one-man army!" Toon Link said, shockingly.

"Anything else we should know about this guy?" Popo said, worryingly.

"Uh, let's see," Ness looks at the guidebook again. "Well, crazy abilities aside, he is a pro of controlling Shadow Matter, which kinda relies on the blood of the victims he absorbed within his body and can shapeshift to a shadow dog called Baskerville that is capable of killing people who have strong healing factors."

"Oh." He replied.

"And..." He looks at the guide once more, then replied. "He's...uh, he's also a... loud potty mouth...?"

Everyone then looked at him, blinking in confusion. They stood in silence for a minute until Ness broke it when saying, "Well according to the guide, he makes a lot of swears in the anime, Hellsing, but only in an Abridge Version."

"Ohhhhh." Everyone responded.

"Wait, Abridge?" Kirby asked in wonder.

"Abridgement, or an abridged series, is an animation, which typically involves a movie, tv show, or video game that is edited to be shorter and fandubbed, usually for reasons of comedic parodies. And Hellsing is one of them." Ness explained.

"One of them?" Lucas asked.

"Well, there are others like DBZ, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sword Art Online, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and many others." He answered. "Apparently, everyone finds them funny and popular."

"Ah. I see."

"I don't suppose they have abridged anime in the box Merch gave us?" Asked Yoshi.

"If it's possible," Ness answered.

"Well, now with that's gone away," Pikachu said, as he turned to Kirby. "Kirby, would you mind?"

"Yep," Kirby said, as he puts the disc in and everyone begins to watch the next episode of DBX. The ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, words begin to appear in the background saying; 'NO RULE', 'JUST BLOODSHED' and now, the title: 'DBX'.

In the first scene, we see a graveyard in the night sky. Then suddenly, Spawn appeared in the graveyard via teleport as his red cap disintegrated out of his body ready to fight.

"Hey look! It's Spawn!" Kirby said, seeing the Warrior of Hell appearing on screen.

"Huh. Who knew he'd be here?" Popo said, slightly.

Just then, a new combatant has entered the battlefield. It appears to be a man in a red shirt. His name is Alucard.

"And here's the Unkillable Vampire, making his appearance!" Pikachu said, seeing him coming into battle.

"Well, let's see how this go." Said the Green Happy Dinosaur.

 _Spawn: I'll crush you! *Charges at Alucard*_

"Time to see which one is the true lord of Darkness!" Pit said with excitement.

Then, blood spilled in the scene as the words 'Here We Gooo!' appeared.

 **Boomstick: HERE WE GO!**

Spawn fights off Alucard with a small combo then Alucard pushes him but the Hellspawn kicks him hard, sending him flying over the ground.

"Looks like Spawn took the lead in fighting the guy," Pikachu said, smiling at this action.

Alucard got up before seeing Spawn attempting to do something new.

 _Spawn: Burn!_

Smashing his fist to the ground, the green flame appears and burned the Vampire Hunter.

"Oooh, now that's toasty." Pit said, jokingly before getting a groan from his friends.

The Hellspawn watches closely as the fire carefully incinerated Alucard.

 _Spawn: Fool._

"Uh, he does know that fire can't hurt due to his pyrokinetic ability?" Lucas asked while shivering a bit.

Before anyone can reply, however, the fire continues to blaze as Alucard came out of the flames and punched him.

"I'm gonna take that as a no." Pikachu quickly answered.

Spawn prepares to fight again but got caught as a shadowy arm with a thousand eyes dues to his shadow manipulation and shape shifting abilities. With a small and yet fast combo, the Vampire Hunter came to his face, pointing his gun to his face and shot him.

This cause everyone winces by the shooting Spawn in the face. But unfortunately, due to his abilities as a Hellspawn along with the suit, it didn't work on Spawn.

"OH, now that's smarts!" Popo cringed.

"But that's not enough for Spawn." Pit said, sternly.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said in the question.

"Don't forget that Spawn and his suit has the ability to feed and absorb the negative energy that involves evil and those committed terrible sins." Pit said, pointing it out. "And since Alucard is an incarnation of darkness, he's full of the stuff. With his ability to absorb the blood and souls of his victims and killed many others that are evil or not, both Al and his suit are having an 'All-You-Can-Eat' Buffet with Alucard who is filled with dark energy around his body."

"Oh right." Replied the PSI Blonde User.

"Which means, Spawn has a huge advantage over Alucard since he's technically an all-powerful vampire due to his crazy abilities. So, no matter how hard you try, Spawn will remain stronger thanks to his powers as a Hellspawn." Ness finishes the statement.

"Well now, that's a problem for the Lord of Vampires," Pikachu commented.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Kirby replied.

But unfortunately, due to his abilities as a Hellspawn along with the suit, it didn't work on Spawn.

Getting out of his shadow trap, Spawn starts to fight Alucard again. But Alucard wasn't done yet. He shapes shifted into a red beast and chomped down on Spawn. Then he changed back as he started another fighting combo with his gun and punched him towards the ground. But then Spawn got up and sees that he's not done yet.

"Whoa, that dude literally takes this fight too serious!" Pikachu said, surprisingly.

"I'm guessing that's his Shadow Dog form/Familiar, Baskerville, right?" Toon Link asked while seeing the Black Dog on screen.

"Yep," Ness responded.

"Boy, what a scary dog," Pikachu said, wincing at Alucard's Familiar.

"Uh-huh." Kirby nodded to that agreement.

Then he changed back as he started another fighting combo with his gun and punched him towards the ground. But then Spawn got up and sees that he's not done yet.

"Looks like Spawn isn't done yet." Toon Link said.

"In a fight like this, I can't really tell which one is the most scarier." Pit said, getting the notion of seeing the two powerful dark warriors.

"Well they're both fearsome and scary in their own way, but only one of them shows a great force of darkness and the other a dwelling knight of shadows, so technically it's Alucard," Ness said, taking note of the fight in front of them.

Alucard then moped his own shadow where he summons a shadow wolf and sends it to attack Spawn. But that didn't work as the Hellspawn punched the familiar away. Alucard wasn't done yet either, but before he could do anything, Spawn got behind him through and blasted Alucard to the head, killing him the process.

Everyone was now shocked by this outcome. "Or...I can be super wrong." He slowly said.

The DBX appeared again as the one on the middle appeared again.

"Well, that was... something," TL commented, slightly.

"Yeah, a bit deadly, but it's still cool," Pikachu replied.

"So, what's next?" Yoshi asked.

"I think I already have the best idea," Kirby said, popping the same idea in his head.

* * *

 **I know, I know this might look rushed, but I did the best I could to finish up. And the whole Abridge thing I mention, I uh didn't care about them. I know they're supposed to be funny, but after seeing and hearing clips of some anime, I have no words for what I experienced. Anyway, here this episode, next it's another OMM battle and it's a fight between two favorite powerful anime heroes. So stay tuned.**


	52. Omake 45 - OMM 05 - Luffy VS Naruto

**Omake 45 - OMM 05 - Luffy VS Naruto**

So, we're actually doing this again?"

"Yeah, Ness we are. You got any bright ideas?"

"No."

"Then, shut it."

Within the TV room, Kirby brought in the box that contains DVDs of the show: One Minute Melee.

"So, tell me who's fighting One Minute Melee now?" Pikachu asked.

"Not sure, but it is indeed in random," Ness answered.

"Well, whatever works," Toon Link said, as he pulls a large guidebook. "we'll have this guidebook to tell us the combatants in that show, so we'll their info easy."

'Well that's cool I guess." Pikachu replied.

"Okay, I found one," Kirby said, pulling out one of the DVDs of the OMM episode.

"Kay put it in," Ness replied.

And with that, Kirby puts in the disc on Cable Box.

 **Soon, the ScrewAttack title appears on the screen, and then, music was played with the symbol of 'MD' stating Mali De'lisser on the background. Everyone waited for something to happen until the shows begin on screen. Normally, a burning clock would appear on the screen and watched it spin for a single minute before it changed scenes.**

 **"2 Fighters!"**

 **"No Research!"**

 **"Sixty seconds..."**

 **"ONE..."**

 **"MINUTE..."**

 **"MELEE!"**

 **"Go!"**

Everyone then sees a "Press Start" function at the bottom and waited patiently again as they wait for something big to happen, until they see a multitude of characters up on a screen, looking like it's a set up for a character selection of a video game.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - 02 Character Select.*)**

 **Announcer: Select your character!**

"Okay, who's it gonna be first?" Pit said, eager to see who's the first fighter to fight.

The selection tool moved around for a bit before it settled on the first person. First up is a familiar pirate captain with a straw hat on his head.

"Hey, isn't that... Luffy!?" Kirby said, instantly recognizing the Pirate Captain of The Strawhat Crew.

"Yeah, it appears so!" Yoshi said, taking rather surprisingly.

"Sweet! The Straw Hat Captain is coming to One Minute Melee!" Pit said with excitement.

"Well, who is he fighting this time?" Popo asked in the question.

Next up is a familiar blonde ninja, clad in orange.

"No freaking way... Naruto!?" Pikachu said, surprisingly sees the Orange Hidden Leaf Ninja being selected on the screen of OMM.

"Holy crap! Naruto's coming to OMM! Now this I gotta see!" Toon Link said, smiling in ecstasy.

"Two heroes! Two Main Protagonist! 2 Warriors of Shonen Jump! Who will win!" Pit said, feeling all hype for this battle.

 **With that, the selection tool click on both of them and the show begins to start, as the words saying; 'Let's rock?', 'Alrighty!' and 'Uh, one sec...'**

In this scene, we find ourselves in big darken forest filled with trees, vines, and roots, along with a few rocky obstacle courses. Everything seems to be empty over there until we found a familiar Straw Hat boy running boy.

"Hey look, it's Luffy!" Kirby said, seeing the Pirate Captain again.

"I wonder what's he up to." Lucas wondered.

The Straw Hat Captain, Luffy, was seen running, then climbed down the rocky edge thanks to his rubbery arm. There, he stopped and stand at the forest for a minute.

 _Luffy: Yup… I'm lost. *Climbs down* What to do… *Runs ahead*_

"How the heck did he get lost in a big forest?" Pikachu said, looking a bit confused.

"More importantly, where's his crew?" Toon Link asked, wondering the whereabouts of the other Strawhat Pirates.

"They're probably got lost in other sections of the forest or they're probably at the ship waiting for their Rubbery Champion." Yoshi guessed.

"Sounds reasonable." Villager replied.

Luffy then stops as he felt something come by. Just then, he quickly evaded as a kunai knife was thrown to a vine-like branch.

 _Luffy: Wh-What?!_

 **(Cues: Ryu ga Gotoku Iskin! Vol 2-17 - Unknown)**

Suddenly, a shadowy figure came into view while running into the battlefield. The figure then jumped and spun around to do a flip and landed on the vine, revealing himself as Naruto Uzumaki.

"And here comes Naruto, making a grand entrance!" Pikachu said, getting all hype for this fight.

 _Naruto: Well then, how shall we settle this?_

 _Luffy: Get in my way and I'll beat you senseless!_

"Oh, so they're going with that route huh? Okay then, let's see how this goes!" Ness said, watching the fight through his now sudden entertainment.

 **Kanji: Monkey D. Luffy Vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

" **This battle is about to explode!" The Announcer said, "FIGHT!"**

 **(1:00)**

The two begin to fight as Naruto performs he trademark Shadow Clone Jutsu while Luffy punched one of the clones with Gum Gum Pistol. But Naruto evaded the attack while ducking down, then charges in and prepares to kick him, but Luffy grabbed him and pinned him to the ground and kicked him upward in the air, performing a high kick.

 **(0:50)**

"Well, that's a start." Yoshi said, looking very amused.

"I'll say! Go Luffy!" Kirby cheered.

However, a Naruto clone appears in front of him and attack the Straw Hat Captain, grabbing his double and throw, and then performed a tag team combo attack and send him to the air by their kicks.

"Yikes! Talk about a nasty team up!" Lucas said.

Next, Naruto jumps after him off by using his signature move: Rasengan.

"Here it comes!" Pikachu shouted.

"Naruto's signature!" Kirby squealed.

"The Rasengan!" Yoshi exclaimed.

 _Naruto: Rasengan! *Blasted Luffy with that attack*_

This sends Luffy to one of those three Naruto then performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu and do their Shadow Clone assault tact where Naruto launches his clones upward and launches the other clone, attempting to finish him.

 **(0:42)**

"It would appear that Naruto is getting the upper hand of this fight." Toon Link said.

"Yeah, but don't underestimate Luffy, he still got this!" Kirby said, showing his strong confidence to the Strawhat Captain.

But Luffy, recovering from the attack, dodges Naruto's next attack.

 _Naruto: Rasengan!_

Luffy dodges the attack once more, then punched Naruto clone. Then the Naruto clone came behind him.

 **(0:38)**

 _Luffy: *Blocks with Gum-Gum Shield* Rifle! *Punches the clone, then kicks him with Gum-Gum Stomp* Gatling! *Fires Rapid-Fire Punches on the real one, then end it with Gum-Gum Rifle again*_

"Damn! Luffy got some skills!" Popo commented.

"I know, right! This is awesome!" Junior chirps in.

 _Naruto: *Slammed into a big rock* Damn *Performs the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu technique* This will end it!_

Now the Naruto clones close in on him in every direction until suddenly, Luffy's expression turned grim and dark as he does the Conqueror's Haki ability and the clones are knocked out and gone.

"Whoa, was that Luffy's Conqueror's Haki!?" Pikachu said as he saw Luffy using one of his Haki abilities be used.

"Yeah, it must be." Said the Blue Bomber.

"So this is what it looks like when he used the third Haki power," Junior said, beginning to recall Zoro's battle with Erza. "Heh. I am now amazed by this."

 _Luffy: Gomu Gomu (Gum-Gum)..._

Naruto tries to move away but no avail due to the last punches Luffy thrown in.

Luffy: Bazooka!

 **(0:30)**

The attack successfully hit the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki, launching him to the same bolder and crashed inside, making it crumble.

"Damn!" Pikachu shouted out in shellshock.

"Holy crap that was brutal," Yoshi shouted.

However, that only allows him to unleash his One-Tailed Cloak Form, preparing to get serious.

 _Naruto: I'll destroy you!_

"What the hell! I thought he already master the art of controlling the Nine-Tails Charka!" Young Link said, shockingly.

"If possible, this is before and/or after he finally takes full control of the Nine-Tails Charka." Said the PSI Hat.

"Makes kinda sense seeing that Naruto is unleashing his unstable charka." Said the Green Happy Dinosaur.

Luffy, now becoming serious, pump the flow of blood to his legs as he performs his trademark technique, Gear Second with his skin turned light pinkish red with steam surrounding him.

 _Luffy: Gear Second!_

 **(0:25)**

"Alright, Luffy's Gear Second form!" Kirby said with excitement.

"Now this is getting serious!" Pit said, feeling excited also.

Naruto charges in to attack but Luffy dodges and his Gum-Gum Jet Pistol behind him.

 _Luffy: Jet Pistol!_

Naruto is now launched across the forest but not before Luffy, using Shave, teleported in front of him and does his next Gum-Gum attack.

 _Luffy: Jet Bazooka!_

The attack somehow missed as Naruto landed on one of the vine-like trees and started to fight back at Luffy.

"Man, this is getting crazy!" Said the Hero of the Wind (Toon Link).

"I know! But it's still worth it for seeing this!" Kirby said, still feeling the adrenaline of this fight.

Naruto furiously attacks him with a killer combo…

...But then as he prepares to finish him off…

 _Naruto: This is the End!_

 **(0:10)**

"Only 10 seconds left!" Lucas called out.

Luffy, under the smoke cloud, has one final move in his sleeves…

 _Luffy: Gomu Gomu No (Gum-Gum)... *Extends his arm which is infused with Armament Haki*_

"Wait... is that...?" Pikachu said, recognizing this ability.

(0:08)

"It is!" Yoshi said, recognizing it too.

(0:07)

"Luffy's Armament Haki!" Kirby said with extreme glee.

(0:06)

"Here it comes!" Popo called out.

Naruto was almost in contact with Luffy… until…

(This is where Lucas, Pikachu, Toon Link, Pit, and Kirby started counting down.)

Lucas: 5  
Pikachu: 4  
TL: 3  
Pit: 2  
Kirby: 1

 _Luffy: Red Hawk!_

The Straw Hat Captain executed the attack by sending his flaming fist straight up to his chest and launched him back to the bolder-like structure.

 **Announcer: K.O.!**

With the battle over, Naruto was left in that state, leaving Luffy to stand over and watched the orange Leaf Ninja's body stumble onto the crater mountain.

"Dang, now that's power," Junior commented.

 _Luffy: Getting in my way like that… *Runs away*_

Everyone waited for something else to happen, well not until the burning clock appeared as it did a single minute spin before it changed scenes.

 **(*Cues: Luffy Moukou Metal Theme - One Piece*)**

 **"This Melee Victory Goes To..."**

The top of a marvel column came up as it shows Luffy as he pulls out two pieces of meats on the bone and eats them.

 **"...Luffy!"**

"Yay! Luffy wins!" Kirby cheered.

"Okay, I'll admit it, that was a fun battle!" Pikachu admitted.

"Yup, it sure was." Toon Link agrees.

"I can't wait for the next One Minute Melee fight!" Pit said, excitedly.

"But for now, let's head back. We still got some work do before the next tournament." Ness said to them.

Everyone nodded and begins to leave as Kirby puts the disk back in the case and shut off the TV.

* * *

 **And done. I finish them. Each kept and finished, I did everything I could to finish up. And now that this is done, I can finally prepare myself with new projects of the next stories and don't worry, I keep you guys posted eventually. So like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just to let you guys know. So thanks for reading!**


	53. Omake 46 - Major Smash Players

**Hey guys! Superstar here! Bringing you the next chapter SSB Omake! I know I haven't updated for a while now but here I am! Alive and kicking! So for the making of this episode/chapter, this is based on from the PSA episode of Red vs. Blue - Major Players. So as you may read it, you might see some changes and combined works of each setting and lines for this episode. So don''t flame me when you read it. So... enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 46 - Major Smash Players**

Noon has passed since the day of the adventure of the World of Light event and everything seems to be going back to being new around the world of Smash, but not until we see the Hero of Mushroom Kingdom and one of the Founding Fighters, Mario, standing by one of the castle platforms as he begins to prepare himself for the Smash Bros.'s finest event of the year: The Smash Festival.

What the Smash Festival you ask? Well, each year there's this festival everyone goes to for multiple occasions, either to have fun, eat lots of food, play games and so much more. But however, there's also an Award Show where they award everyone for being the best of the best in Smash, along with other things everyone should be awarded for. But right now, Mario stands by the platform wait for the end result of the preparation, but not before a voice came behind him.

"Uh, hey Mario?" The Red Plunder turned and see Yoshi and Pikachu approaching him.

"Oh-a, hello boys-a. What brings you two 'ere?" He said, speaking to them.

"Well, for starters, you know that Smash Festival thing we're going to, right?" Pikachu asked.

"Why, course. how can I not-a? Did you boys were able to get a hotel for us to stay in until the festival-a?" Mario said, looking a bit eager towards them.

"Uh yeah, about that," Yoshi started talking to him with a nervous look on his face. "when we tried to reserve ourselves to a hotel for a couple of rooms to stay in, they told us about the cost of billing for each Smash Fighter to stay in, we figured that was too expensive so I had to make other arrangements."

"Huh-a?" was Mario's response when going into confusion for hearing that.

"Yeah, we were shocked too when hearing that, and it got sooooooooo much attention to the audience," Pikachu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And after the shenanigans, we pulled, I don't think there's anything in the budget for a small fee for a hotel that can hold a lot of us," Yoshi stated.

"Well, 'how much was the hotel?" Said the Red Plumber in question.

Pikachu and Yoshi glanced at each other for a moment until the Yellow Mouse responded nervously, "$50,000,000."

"WHAT!?" Mario exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah, that's what we say when we heard that one too," Yoshi said while having a sweatdrop by the back of his head.

"Den-a, what's that break down to per day?" Mario asked.

"Uh, actually, that was per day," Yoshi answered, chuckling nervously.

"So where are we staying?" He asked in question

"Oh just some place, somewhere cheap and rustic. You know, somewhere that takes up space and shows some "authentic" landscapes. It's called Metro Park." Pikachu answered.

"Authentic-!? We don't need any of tat-a!" Mario shouted, surprisingly. "We're going to de Smash Festival to meet the other non-fighters and fighters from far away worlds-a, one we never met or seen before! The only thing dese guys 'ave common with each other is-a that they are highly skilled than any of us combined!"

"Good point." Muttered the Green Dinosaur.

"Uh, hey Mario! We got a problem!" Another voice came yelling from down below the platform.

"What's de matter, Kirby?" He said as he sees both the Pink Star Warrior, Kirby, the Commander of the Palutena Army, Pit, and the Blue Hedgehog, Sonic, appearing from the ground when they approach Mario near the platform.

"You remembered those Gift Baskets you told me not to eat and wanted to present them to the audience for Smash Panel Presentation?" Kirby asked. Mario nodded to the question. "Well, we couldn't get the sponsor you wanted to present for the Award Show, so... we had to improvise." He explained, slight heartfully.

"Did you get those new Galaxy S10 phones-a, everyone's using in de new age?" Mario asked in a musing tone.

"Eh, no," Sonic answered.

"But we do have those old 4G Phones that nobody uses anymore, you know that you use to type in Text Messages with the mini key typing board," Kirby added.

"What about de IPads-a?"

"We got some something called T-Pads!" Pit called out.

Mario looked at him with a strange, yet confused look on his face. "...Don't ask." Pit replied.

"Well did you get anything good-a?" Asked the Red Plumber.

"Uh, let's see. We got Pormel." Answered the Pink Star Warrior.

"Pormel? As in, the meatpacking company?" Pikachu said, almost went shellshock for hearing that.

"No that's Hormel, Pormel's totally different." Pit answered, correctly. "They don't actually make meat products, they make meat by-products."

"We also got sponsored by a couple of old hardware companies down by Nintendo City." Kirby chimed in.

"Guys, we're going to de Smash Festival-a!" Mario shouted out. "The holy grail of creative and cultural elite!"

The three stared at him for a full minute and then at each other until they started to laugh. "Cultural elite! Good one, Mars." Sonic said, chuckling while Mario by his new nickname.

"Tanks-a, but seriously! The festival-a is-a 'huge deal-a, are you seriously gonna have everyone handing out cans of old chili and bottles of Drain-O?" Mario said in a serious tone.

"It's got kind of a nice theoricaltic and culinary cohesion when you think about it, dude." Pit called out to that statement.

"Pit, that's one heck of a literary stretch, and pretty low-blow if you ask me."

"I think I prefer the term "Mainstream" Mars." Said the Angel of Light

"What're you, a publicist?" Pikachu said, out of speaking term.

"Hey, Mario!" Everyone turned and sees Junior appearing from the doorway of the hall as he speaks to him, "Quick question: Blonde Types, beans or no beans?"

Mario stared at him for a moment then responded, "Junior-a, I couldn't even begin to answer that question-a."

"Beans have carbs, dumbass," Pikachu shouted out. "Anyone in Hollywood dies if they eat those beans."

"Gotcha. Extra beans." Junior replied as he walks away.

* * *

 **Done and done! Everything's all done! With it, I'll be back doing other current work, but don't worry I'm sure we'll get the chance to see the next updates on my other story works real soon. So like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just to let you guys! So I'll keep you guys in touch in updating the new chapters/stories of my profile. So, I'll see you guys later! Ciao!**


End file.
